Highschool DxD: Existence
by Galatic
Summary: Lucius Malphas. Pure blood Devil of the Malphas Clan. Feared by other Devils because of his powers, follow Lucius as he tries to find the meaning of his life and of his existence as he tries to find love and companions who will accept for who he is. OC x Harem and Issei x Harem.
1. Character Bio

**Name: **Lucius Malphas (Fake surname: Moretti)

**Race: **Devil (Pure blooded)

**Age: **17

**Nicknames: **Master (by Peerage members), Monster (by other Devils), Black Wolf of Lightning (Alias during his travels), Loner Prince, Lone Black Wolf (Kuoh Student Body), Luci-tan (Serafall), Nii-sama (Millicas)

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: **Yellow

**Hairstyle &amp; color: **Long, black spiky hair with spiky bangs that cover bits of his eyes

**Appearance: **Average height (170-175), slim and thin but slightly more muscular

**Occupation: **2nd year high school student, King, Head of the Malphas Clan

**Personality: **Anti-social, loner, serious, composed, intelligent, kind, caring, respectful, and well mannered

**Likes: **Travelling, reading, music, chess, sleeping

**Dislikes: **His clan, arrogant people, most high-class devils, his light powers

**Family: **All family members and clan members are dead. Considers Sirzechs and Grayfia as adopted parents and Millicas sees him as an older brother

**Background &amp; History: **Lucius Malphas was born into the Malphas Clan, one of the 72 Pillars. He is the lone survivor of the clan when the Old Maou Faction wiped out the clan during the Civil War. They were wiped out because they were the only Devil clan who retained the angels ability to use light magic and were also immune to light attacks. For this reason the Old Maou Faction thought they might become a threat if they sided with the Anti-Maou Faction. However Lucius's father (Previous Clan Head) and mother put him into eternal freezing and hid him from the Old Maou Faction. Ten years before Issei reincarnated, Sirzechs Lucifer awakened him after he sensed something coming from the Malphas territory. When his existence was announced, the other devils called for his execution only for Sirzechs to stop them. Lucius was however persecuted by other Devils for being from the Malphas Clan and was called a 'Monster'. After staying and training with Sirzechs and Grayfia for two years, he decided to travel the world to find the meaning of his life and existence and to hone his skills, eventually enrolling in Kuoh Academy after Grayfia forced him to go to school.

**Skills &amp; Feats: **Ultimate Class Devil (His actual power is of a High Class Devil. The only reason he is considered Ultimate Class is because of his clan), Expert close combat fighter, Adept swordsman, Expert magician (light, water, lightning, barriers), teleportation, Espionage, Master tactician **(Skills will progress as the story continues)**

**Abilities:**

**Lightning Magic: **Magic that uses lightning to fight against foes. It allows the user to move faster but not as fast compared to Light.

**-Lightning Dance: **Allows the user to split his body into lightning and fly around the battlefield to confuse his foes.

**-Six Lightning Gates: **A powerful attack that shoots streams of electricity from six different magic circles.

**-Lightning Shock: **Allows the user to give an electric shock. This can only be used if the user is touching the body directly or through a weapon.

**-Lightning Axe: **A kick attack, which allows the user to infuse lightning into his kicks.

**-Lightning Stream: **The user shoots streams of electricity from a magic circle that heads towards his enemies.

**-Lightning Hammer: **A very powerful slam attack where you charge electricity onto your clasped hands and slammed it on your opponent, creating a massive lightning.

**-Lightning**** Rain: **Summons numerous magic circles that shot numerous small lightning bolts at the opponent.

**-Lightning Storm: **Gathers numerous lightning bolts around his hand before sending them into the air where they create lightning clouds that continuously send lightning at his enemies.

**-Electric Vine: **Creates vines made of electricity that shock and trap those who get caught into the magic circle.

**-Lightning Bolt: **Lucius summons a bolt of lighting from a magic circle that comes crashing down to hit the target.

**Water Magic: **Magic that uses water to fight against foes. The more calm and collected a user is, the more powerful it gets. Powerful users are able to create vast amount of water from no source.

**-Water Dragon: **Creates a water dragon from a column of water. The dragon acts independently from the user as if it was alive and is able to shoot a column of water.

**-Water Shotgun: **Creates numerous water bullets around the users finger gun. Can be shot like a shot gun to hit numerous foes or concentrated to hit one foe.

**-Water Shotgun Doble: **A variation of water shotgun were Lucius creates numerous water bullets around two finger guns. This doubles the number of water bullets that could be shot.

**-Water Machine Gun: **Shoots numerous water bullets supplied from columns of water. Although bullets shot from Water Shotgun are stronger, bullets shot from this attack have a higher rate of fire.

**-Water Machine Gun Doble: **A variation of the Water Machine Gun that Lucius shoots numerous water bullets supplied from columns of water into both hands. Doubles the number of water bullets shot.

**-Water Wall: **A wall of water that protects Lucius from any attacks. The stronger the surge of water and thicker the wall, the more it can defend.

**-Water Pistol: **Shots a single bullet of water at his opponents from a finger gun.

**Light Magic: **Magic that uses light to fight against foes. It is attributed to the Malphas Clan, as they are the only Devil clan to be able use this power. This makes them effective when fight Devils or any creature that is related to darkness however at the same time, makes them feared among the ordinary Devils. Light magic allows users to travel faster than any other magic. Compared to light of Fallen Angels and Angels, which focus on creating weapons of light, Malphas Clan members focus on empowering weapons with light to increase their destructive capabilities and prefer using the speed to preform one hit kill attacks instead of having to do drawn out battles. Malphas Clan members are also more resilient to light attacks.  
At the current time, the only way to use their light powers is to summon their wings, giving opponents more places to hit. Also extensive uses of light powers are poisonous and gives recoil damage to their bodies therefore it is difficult to fight for long periods of time when using light. (Injured users due to prior battles get increased recoil damage when using light)

**-Wings of Light: **Surrounds Lucius's wings with light. This allows him access to his light powers and also to the speed of light.

**-Light Canon: **Lucius summons a magic circle, which shots a wide beam of light. It is slower and bigger than Beam of Light but has a wider attack range and more destructive if hit by it.

**-Slash of Light: **Coats Lucius's katana with light. This increases the destructive abilities of its slashes.

**-Slash of Light: Larga: **A stronger version of the Slash of Light. It has more destructive power than normal as it can instantly vaporize those caught by the strike.

**-Beam ****of Light: **Lucius shots a beam made out of light from one of his fingers. It is smaller and travels faster compared to Light Cannon but has less attack range and destructive capabilities.

**-Sword of Light: **Creates a sword made out of light. Lucius is skilled enough to summon a sword without having Wings of Light activated.

**-Sword of Light: Doble: **Allows Lucius to create two swords made of light.

**-Speed of Light: **Coats his legs with a yellow aura. Allows Lucius to access the speed of light without the need of summoning his wings.

**Equipment:**

**Discarded Equipment: **Two short swords **(destroyed by Kokabiel)**, magic armor gauntlets for forearms **(destroyed by Mira)** and magic armor greaves for shin and foot.** (Discarded due to damage from Mira)** (Enhances his kicks and punches for extra damage. Also increases his defense), Katana

**Familiar: **Momoka (A Kamaitachi. Has a unique ability to transform into a kama or kusarigama for Lucius's use)

**Peerage (Complete)**

**Queen: **Mirajane

**Bishop:** Ravel Phenex, Wendy

**Knight:** Akame, Jeanne

**Rook: **Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation)

**Pawn:** Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece)

**Harem: **Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Yasaka, Sona, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Enju, Shia (Complete)

* * *

**Hey guys. Welcome to the Character Bio of my new character for my 2nd story, Highschool DxD: Existence. This story will focus on Lucius Malphas, a pureblood Devil from the Malphas Clan which is one of the extinct clans in the 72 pillars. The story will focus on Lucius trying to find the meaning of his life and trying to prove to the High Class Devils that he isn't a monster like they say. The story will follow the canon but not as closely as Life of the Warrior.**

**Now readers and reviewers, I need your help. I want you guys to help choose who should be the other members of his peerage, what kind of familiars he should get and who should be in his harem. So in the reviews below please tell me what characters you want to see in the Peerage or Harem. (Female characters in his peerage will all be in love with Lucius therefore will be in the harem.) The characters in his peerage can be anyone of your choosing but there must be at least two males in his peerage(In total that means three males including Lucius) and cannot be characters from other DxD peerages (Exception for Ravel sine she leaves Riser's peerage). Also the characters that are in the peerage currently are just ideas and therefore is not 100% decided. I will specify when they are 100% decided. **

**Now... I have some ideas but I can't really decide so I want to hear your opinion about the questions I am going to ask below. Here they are:**

**No.1 - Should the Queen be either Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail), Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) or Kuroka (DxD)?  
****A good friend of mine wants to see Kuroka as the Queen but I honestly think either Mira or Jellal is better for the Queen since their skills are extremely powerful and both have powerful magics. The Queen possess characteristics of a Bishop, Knight and Rook but each Queen will lean towards one or two of these pieces. So for Mira, she will lean to all three pieces, while Jellal is more of a Bishop type Queen and Kuroka being a Rook/Bishop type Queen.**

**No.2 - Should the Bishop be either Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) or Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)?  
If Jellal becomes the Queen then Wendy becomes the Bishop but if Mira or Kuroka becomes the Queen, then I'm wondering if I should leave Jellal as a Bishop or change him with Wendy. The reason for Wendy is that I want to have a support type character (who can heal) as one of the Bishops. Yes there is Phenex Tears but remember in the Rating Game (They will participate in some), the number of tears you can have is limited therefore you need some type of healer and the only one I can think of is Wendy. **

**No.3 - If Jellal is not chosen as a Queen or a Bishop, should I make him a three piece pawn with a mutation piece?  
I don't really want to remove him completely from the peerage so this is a way to keep him in the peerage if he isn't going to become a Queen or a Bishop. (Three pawn piece = Bishop which is why I thought about this) I am just wondering if this is a good idea.**

**Now Issei's harem is as follows: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Tsubasa Yura, Isabela. These members will not be moved to Lucius's harem.**

**So thats it. I hope this story will interest some of you and don't worry, Life of a Warrior will continue onwards. If you have answers to the questions above, please either review and give me your answers or send me a message. I really appreciate you guys helping in this story. If you have any suggestions for harem members, peerage members, familiars, OC characters or abilities, please feel free to send me a message or a review. Have a great day and hope to see the first chapter posted very very soon. (Like tomorrow I think) **


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Existence! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**10 years ago**

The Underworld. The land of the Devils. The land where there was no sea and the sky, purple. The trees swayed from the gentle breeze the wind made as a young red haired man walked through the lush forest gracefully. Beside him was a silvered haired woman wearing a maid outfit.

"Sirzechs, what are we doing out here?" sighed the woman at the man, Sirzechs. With a small smile, Sirzechs glanced back at the woman and then back towards the front.

"I sensed something coming up ahead so I came here to check it out. You know you don't have to follow me everywhere, Grayfia." replied Sirzechs as he continued to walk ahead. The woman, Grayfia sighed once again and shook her head in annoyance.

"Sirzechs, I am your [Queen]. It's my duty to stay by your side. Besides you slack off too much" Grayfia reminded Sirzechs as he chuckled lightly as the two of them continued to walk ahead in silence.

After a couple of minutes, the couple soon began to hear the sound of water flowing out. Wondering about the sound, the two of them increased their pace and soon found themselves out of the forest. The two of them widened their eyes at the sight ahead of them.

In front of them was a huge castle but it seemed to be deserted as vines have crept up on the side of the walls. Some areas of the castle were destroyed as huge holes littered the castle building. The ground leading to the castle was full with overgrown grass and plants while some areas had huge craters in the ground. The fountain in the middle of courtyard was broken but the water still flowed out of it.

"It looks like this place was attacked…" commented Grayfia as she looked around at the decimated sight of the castle. Before Sirzechs could comment, a sudden burst of energy suddenly hit them as both of turned their heads to the door of the mansion. Narrowing his eyes, Sirzechs stared at the open door of the castle.

"Sirzechs, is that what you sensed?" asked Grayfia as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes but its seems to have gotten stronger." Sirzechs replied as he rubbed his chin. Without hesitation, he began to step towards the castle with Grayfia following him hesitant a few seconds later.

Arriving at the door of the castle, Sirzechs takes a deep breath before walking inside the castle, followed shortly by Grayfia. The inside of the castle was a huge hall with stairs in front of them that led to the second floor. A large double door was at the end of the hall with several doors on the sides. On the floor was a huge broken chandelier with glass littering the floor. Grayfia covered her mouth as she could see swords and skeletons of bodies littering the ground.

"What is this place?" whispered Grayfia, as she couldn't hide her disgust, shock and amazement.

"I don't know. I forgot to check whose territory we are in before I came here…" admitted Sirzechs as Grayfia spun to face him with a serious look.

"Sirzechs, you have to make sure you check next time, okay?" scolded Grayfia as Sirzechs rubbed his hair sheepishly and nodded. Another, stronger burst of energy hit them as it caused both of them to turn their heads at the direction, the double doors.

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other and nodded their heads as they cautiously stepped towards the door. They were able to walk in relative silence except for the occasion all rattle of bones that was caused when they touched them and the sound of Grayfia's mumbled cries.

Now standing in front of the double doors, Sirzechs put his hand on the knob as he slowly turned it. He looked inside and saw it was a huge ballroom. It had several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling while there were some that had fallen off and had crashed onto the ground. Like the previous room, the hall was littered with skeleton remains with soldiers wearing armor holding swords or staffs. The room was dim lit and Sirzechs could barely see what's in front of him. However thanks to Devils being able to see in the dark, his eyes quickly got accustomed to the darkness. He stepped into the room as he took the sight in with curiosity.

Grayfia was far less curious compared to her husband as she stepped in a few seconds later. Although she was used to seeing bodies, she had never seen this much dead bodies in one room before. She could even see the dried blood splattered on the walls.

"This is gross…" muttered Grayfia as she watched her husband taking the sight in like a young child. However something interesting caught her eye as she began to take bigger steps forward.

Sirzechs noticed her wife was now standing next to him with her eyes fixed ahead of them. Following her gaze, he widened his eyes in amazement. In front of them was a huge leveled platform with a small throne on top of it. Sitting on the throne was skeleton remains of a body that wore elegant clothes and a cape draped over his shoulder. Behind him was a huge banner with several holes in them.

"This is a resident of a High-class Devil…Most likely of one of the extinct clans from the 72 pillars. However it looks like the clan symbol has been purposely destroyed so I don't know which clan's house this is." analyzed Grayfia as Sirzechs nodded in agreement when they were once again hit by a much stronger wave of energy coming from behind the throne. With his interest piqued, Sirzechs hastily walked towards the throne closely followed by a sighing Grayfia. Once walking the steps to the throne, they came face to face with the skeleton as it stared at them like it knew it was going to meet its end. Grayfia examined the body and saw a huge hole where its heart is supposed to be. Grayfia deduced that a magic attack blew through his heart.

"Grayfia, look at this" called Sirzechs as he beckoned her behind the throne. She walked over to him to see him lifting the tattered banner to see a locked steel door in front of them. She went to grasp the handle and tried to turn it, only to find it wouldn't bulge. Seeing that, Sirzechs motioned her to get back as he formed a destructive looking orb in his hands. He pointed the orb at the steel door as it shot out and clashed with the door. A violent explosion ringed in their ears as the smoke rose from the steel door. After a few seconds later, a hole stood in place of the door. Sirzechs peered in to see stone stairs that seem to lead down into the basement. He could see at the end of the steps, a small light pierced the darkness. With curiosity hitting him, he steps on the steps as he walks down followed by Grayfia.

After walking down for a couple of minutes, they hit the light and came into a large, well-lit, open room. The room had a high ceiling that seemed to go on endlessly. Unlike the last two rooms, it had no dead bodies located in the room meaning that no one had entered this room for ages. Sirzechs surveyed the plain room when suddenly he heard a gasp. He turned to see Grayfia staring with widened eyes in shock and surprise. Sirzechs once again turned to face the direction of her stare, only for him to be caught staring as well in shock.

In front of them was a large light blue pillar of crystal with two chains sticking out of the crystal on both sides. However the shocking part was that in the crystal, they could see a young boy with his upper body naked and his hand cuffed by the chains. His eyes were closed as he did not seem to frown or smile. His spiky black stayed in place like time has stopped for him.

Grayfia tried to take a few steps closer to examine the body when suddenly a magic circle flashed bright yellow in front of them. Sirzechs who was caught in surprise by the body was now once again caught in surprise after witnessing the symbol on the magic circle.

"-! That symbol! It can't be!" exclaimed Grayfia in shock and horror as she took a few steps back. The light died down and from it a huge stone golem appeared in front of them as it stared down at silvered haired woman and red haired man. The golem brought its hand in front of him and summoned a yellow magic circle. Taking the hint, Sirzechs quickly dodged out of the way as a bright light shot past him and crashed into the wall behind him.

"Sirzechs!" shouted Grayfia as she shot her arm forward as icicles shot out of her magic circle. It made contact with the stone golem as parts of its body began to freeze.

"I'm fine Grayfia" calmly replied Sirzechs as he regained his posture and shot a destructive orb. The golem tried to defend itself by raising his arm up but the arm was blasted away in an instant. The golem looked at his arm uncaringly as it tried to walk closer towards Sirzechs. However it found it unable to move. It looked down to see its legs frozen by ice. He glanced at Grayfia whose hand was touching the stone floor and from it a river of ice flowed all the way to his legs. He brought his other arm out to try to shoot her with a beam of light only for the other arm to be blown off as well. He turned back to see Sirzechs smiling at him while he tossed an orb in his hand.

"Eat this!" shouted Sirzechs as he threw the orb at the golem. The orb hit his chest and exploded as the golem roared in pain. Dust flew into the air as small chunks of rock flew in different directions. When dust cleared, nothing stood where the stone golem once stood. Relaxing herself, Grayfia stood up and hastily headed toward her master.

"Are you alright Sirzechs?" asked Grayfia with a voice of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Grayfia." replied Sirzechs with a nod as his attention turned back to the frozen boy as Grayfia followed suit.

"… This place… is the resident of the Malphas Clan, one of the extinct clans of the 72 pillars…" commented Grayfia fearfully as Sirzechs nodded in agreement. He lifted his finger and pointed at the boy.

"Grayfia, check him." ordered Sirzechs as she bowed and walked towards the crystal and summoned a magic circle to analyze it. While Grayfia did so, Sirzechs took a deep breath and waited a couple of minutes patiently for her report.

After a few minutes, Grayfia closed her magic circle and turned to face him.

"The boy is alive and well as this crystal is keeping him in an eternal slumber like state."

"Is he the cause of the wave of energy?" asked Sirzechs as Grayfia nodded.

"It seems that the crystal is weakening and therefore-"

Before Grayfia could finish her sentence, a large crack was formed at the base of the crystal. Seeing the crack, Grayfia slowly backs off for safety as Sirzechs watched closely as the crack began to get larger and larger. He formed orbs on both of his hands and shot it at the two chains on either side. The chains shatter easily as the crystal begins to fall crumbling down as it finally gave away. Grayfia and Sirzechs covered their eyes from the smoke produced by crystal as it spread throughout the room. However the smoke quickly disappeared in thin air like it was made from nothing.

Sirzechs and Grayfia surveyed the now spacious room as they tried to search for the boy who was trapped in the ice. They quickly found him laying face down on the ground nearby. Sirzechs and Grayfia cautiously walked over in case any traps would activate. Once knowing the room was trap free, they doubled their pace to check on the boy. Grayfia knelt down and turn the boy around as Sirzechs examined him. Sirzechs was about to speak when a small groan escaped the boy's mouth as his eyes half-opened.

"W-Where… am I?" asked the boy

"You are at the Malphas residence" answered Sirzechs as he smiled down at him.

"Who… are you?"

"I am Sirzechs. What's your name" answered Sirzechs as he watched the boy. The boy looked at him with weak eyes before answering.

"L-Lucius… Lucius Malphas."

"I suggest you go back to sleep Lucius. We will talk when you wake up again." answered Sirzechs as the young boy weakly and lightly nodded his head as his eyes closed once again, drifting back to sleep. Sirzechs couldn't help but smile as he motioned Grayfia to pick the boy up and lay him on his back. Sirzechs glanced back at the boy as he lightly snored.

"Let's go home, Grayfia" spoke Sirzechs as Grayfia summoned a magic circle under them and disappeared in its light, leaving the room now empty.

**Present**

Spring, the season of growth and nature. The time of year where the lush forests and grass have grown back with flowers blooming on the sidewalks. It was also the time of the year where students are heading back into school and begin their next year of classes.

A light breeze brushed past as a young boy stood on top of the roof of an apartment building with his hands in his pockets. He wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black pants, finishing it off with a pair of sneakers.

He continued to stare of into the distance with his yellow, shining eyes as his spiky black hair rustled in the wind.

"It's been 10 years since that day… " muttered the boy as he continued to stare of into the distance. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head as knelt down and grabbed his schoolbag as he slung it over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he jumped of the roof and landed safely on the ground albeit making a small crater from the impact. He sighed deeply before grabbing his earphones from his pocket as he carefully placed both of them in his ear as he pressed the play button on his IPhone as music rang in his ears as he continued on towards his school.

Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all girls private school however several years ago it was turned into a co-ed school. However there were still more girls than boys in this school.

As the boy continued his walk to Kuoh Academy, he would occasionally see some of the other students walking towards the school. However after noticing him, they would either increase or decrease their speed to get away from him. The boy glanced at each of them as they sprouted a cautious expression as he continued walking without care. He is known by some in his school as the 'Loner Prince' or the 'Lone Black Wolf' by others since he usually keeps to himself either at the library, reading books silently or at the school roof were he usually takes a nap.

The boy sighed again as he passed the school gate as more of the student's eyes became fixed on him. Hating the attention he was getting, he increased his pace to get away from them and get to his classroom as quickly as possible.

As he walked through the corridor, he spotted two girls followed closely by numerous girls heading his way. One had crimson red hair with blue eyes while the other girl had black hair tied in a ponytail with violent eyes. They were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Other girls and guys fawned over them since they were seen as the two most beautiful girls in the school.

_Geez… That girl is practically getting herself killed by using her real name… _the boy thought as he sighed inwardly as he moved of to the side as he continued to walk without glancing at the two girls.

After passing him and got some distance, the two girls stopped walking and turned around as they watched the boy who just passed him.

"Is something wrong Rias-nee-sama?" asked one of the girls following her.

"Who was that?" asked Rias as she pointed at the boy.

"Him? That's Lucius Moretti. He's in second year and is either known as the 'Lone Black Wolf' or 'Loner Prince'. He isn't very social, preferring to stick to himself."

"Did you know he was here, Akeno?"

"No. It seems he can hide his presence, Buchou" said Akeno jokingly with her hand over her mouth. Suddenly hearing the bell ring caused the girls to say goodbye to Akeno and Rias as they hastily head to their classes. Akeno and Rias waved goodbye and continued to walk to class.

"Akeno, he's hiding his presence on purpose."

"Should we keep an eye on him Buchou?" asked Akeno as Rias nodded her head as they continued onwards to class.

Meanwhile the boy, Lucius continued to walk towards his classroom with his earphones still in his ear, not noticing that class had already started. He walked in his classroom and noticed everyone sitting in their seats with the teacher standing in front of the class. Lucius widens his eyes as he plucked his earphones out.

"Your late Lucius. Take a seat." motioned his teacher as Lucius nodded his head as he walked towards the back where his seat was. He looked around the classroom as all eyes were on him. His class was not all that special; most of them humans however there were a couple of interesting people in his class. One was Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh Academy. He was the schools pretty boy that was loved by girls and hated by guys. Lucius however had no ill will towards the guy since he didn't care about petty things.

Another interesting guy was Genshirou Saji, blonde haired boy who worked in the student council along with two other girls in his class, Tsubasa Yura and Tomoe Meguri. Looking at the four of them, one could only think that they were just human. However Lucius could tell that they were devils. They were devils… Just like him.

Lucius sat down on his seat and looked out the window as it interested more than the teacher talking. Little did he know that a few seats away, Kiba was eyeing him carefully after he got a message from Buchou to keep an eye on him.

**Afterschool**

"Boring classes" muttered Lucius to himself as he picked his bag up and walked out of his classroom. For the whole day he was watching the clouds move and the trees swaying in the wind while his teachers were lecturing the class about Math, English and various other subjects.

Although he didn't like to brag, Lucius was smart and intelligent person. He had already learned most of the things the teachers were teaching before he was forced to enroll in this school.

_Hah… Man… Out of all the schools in Japan, why did Grayfia send me to this school _thought Lucius as he continued to walk towards the school gate. Along the way, he heard sounds of quiet whispers and rustling from the bushes. Curiosity hitting him, he went off the path and hide behind a tree as he saw three boys trying to look into the kendo building. Lucius sighed as he recognized the three boys.

The perverted Trio, consisting of three guys called Matsuda, Motohama and Issei Hyoudou. They were well known in the school as being perverts and thus were hated by the student body.

Sighing at their stupidity, he picked up a pebble and threw it at the kendo-building window. The noise caused by the pebble hitting caused the girls to become alert that someone was outside. They ran out of the building and saw the three boys running away. Taking the hint, the girls began to chase them with their shinais in hand. The girls ran past Lucius who had continued walking on the path with his eyes closed.

_What a noisy bunch… _thought Lucius as he continued to walk towards the gate to get home, away from all of the commotion.

**Two hours later**

Lucius was at the cash register of a supermarket in the shopping district buying ingredients for his dinner when he spotted one of the perverted Trios, Issei Hyoudou with a black haired girl who was wearing different uniform. The two of them were talking and having fun with smiles on their face.

_He peeps at girls changing when he has a girlfriend huh… _thought Lucius as he shook his head to get the thought out of his head as he looked away and waited for the man stuffing his ingredients in his bag. However something about the girl caused him to turn back to their direction.

Suddenly he felt his left hand shaking in fear as he looked down at it. He gripped the hand as he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

_Tch… Fallen Angel… _thought Lucius as he paid for the ingredients and left the supermarket to find out what Issei was doing with her. Lucius trailed them from a distance and when he saw them turn left towards a park nearby, Lucius went in an alleyway nearby. He teleported his ingredients home as he surround himself with a yellow aura as sparks sparked from his body. In an instant he vanished and soon found himself looking down at the park from the roof of an apartment building nearby.

From his position, he could clearly see everything what was happening. He watched the two of them approach a fountain. He watched her turn around in front of him to seemingly ask a question. At that instant he knew exactly what was going to happen as he watched from a distance, hands in his pocket. She summoned her wings and using a light spear, she stabbed Issei as blood poured out of his body. Leaving the boy on the ground, she flapped away and headed in the direction of the church.

"So that church was abandoned…" Lucius muttered to himself as he turned to look at Issei who was crawling on the ground. However suddenly he saw a bright red flash coming from the park. He narrowed his eyes from the light and looked. He cocked his eyes in slightly to see Rias Gremory, standing there as she created a magic circle and began to place what looked like chess pieces into his body.

_Hoh… I didn't expect her to turn him… He really must be special _thought Lucius as he smirked slightly before turning around as he emitted sparks from his body as he vanished once again.

Meanwhile at the park, Rias Gremory had finished putting 8 [Pawn] pieces into Issei Hyoudou when she sensed a pair of eyes watching then disappearing in an instant. She looked up at the roof where she felt someone was watching.

"Looks like I will have to find out who you truly are, Lucius Moretti" she said to herself as she created a teleportation magic circle under herself and Issei as the two of them disappeared with a flash of crimson light.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of Highschool DxD: Existence! I hope all of you will enjoy this story. In this chapter we saw a little bit of Lucius's past and his status at his school. The next chapter will finish the first volume of the canon since I don't really want to spend a long time on what happens to Issei since we all know. Now to answer some questions from the readers:**

**Hime: Chō'un Shiryū... Hmmm... Maybe. I will have to rewatch Koihime Musou before deciding 100%. **

****L: Gilgamesh? If I remember correctly, isn't he half-god or a Demigod? Gods can't be reincarnated into Devils. That includes beings that have the blood of a God running through them. (Valkyries are different since they don't have bloods of a god running through them. They are just called "Half-gods")****

****Sengoku: Kalawarner and Mittelt are Fallen Angels. I don't think they would switch sides to being Devils just because they will fall in love with one. I want Lucius, Mittelt and Kalawarner to be like Shemhazai and his Devil wife. ****

****Phantom: Kurumi Tokisaki... I like her as a character however to me, she seems more evil than good so I don't think I will add her into the peerage (Remember she killed 10,000 people)****

****Ragna: Lucius doesn't hate Rias and Sona however the two of them will be extremely wary of him once they find out that he is a member of the Malphas Clan. However they will eventually warm up to him as they ******realize he isn't that of a monster like everyone says. **

****So the peerage has change a little bit. Instead of Jellal as a Bishop, I have change him with Wendy. Since most people like Wendy and Ravel as his Bishops, I will not be accepting anymore Bishops. Those two are going to be his Bishops. ******Jellal will be a Pawn. However should I make him a 2 piece Pawn with mutation piece or a 3 piece Pawn with a Mutation piece? Leave your opinions and answers in the reviews. **********

****I am still in dilemma about the Queen. Many of you guys say Kuroka however I still see Mirajane as a better Queen... So I want to hear your opinion on Kuroka is a better Queen. I will give you the reason why I think Mirajane is a better Queen. Keep in mind about the ability of the Queen piece (has all characteristics of Rook, Knight and Bishop). I think Mirajane is a better Queen because 1) She is a S-Class Mage meaning high magic power which will be enhanced thanks to Bishop characteristic, 2) When she's in Satan Soul, she is incredibly fast and this will be increased further thanks to the Knight characteristic, 3) She usually fights hand to hand in Satan Soul meaning the Rook characteristic will increase her offensive and defensive attacks and 4) Since she is like a motherly figure, its easy for me to imagine her as his Queen who cares for all the other members. Now what are your reasons for Kuroka as a Queen?****

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen:**

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy**

**Knight: Akame, **

**Rook: Leone,**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (1 Piece), Yumi (Kiba girl version. 1 piece), Kurumu Kuruno (1 piece), Mine (1 piece), Jellal (2 piece with mutation or 3 piece with mutation?) **

**For the Harem, I have decided to add Kunou (I might add Yasaka as well but I want to think about a little first. Same goes for Gabriel and Griselda)**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou (WIP)**

**Now a couple of questions for you guys again to answer:**

**No.1: What do you guys think of Sajin Komamura (Bleach) as a Rook? I think he could be an interesting Rook since if his offensive and defensive power is increased, it most likely be reflected on his Bankai and Shikai. **

**No.2: Do you think Akame is good enough to be a Knight? I like Akame as a character and I think she is a good Knight. However I have trouble imagining her falling in love with someone since he has to hide her emotions due to her being an assassin. Plus I will not be able to use Muramasa in Rating Games since it kills with an incurable poison. (If Lucius or his peerage kills someone in a Rating Game, he most likely will be hunted down). **

**I hope most you enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next chapter out hopefully fairly soon. Sorry about the long author notes. :P I hope you guys have answers to my questions and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**2nd Chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Few days later**

"Hah… So bothersome" muttered a sighing Lucius as he rested his face on his fist as he stared out the window. It's been a few days since he witnessed Rias Gremory reviving Issei Hyoudou and already it has been getting on his nerves.

Lucius didn't really care when Issei had walked into school with his arms locked with Rias's. What annoyed him is the attention he was getting from her peerage. He couldn't walk around anywhere without feeling watched by someone.

During class, his fellow classmate Kiba would constantly watch him and every time he would try to take a nap on the roof, he wasn't able to sleep since he could feel eyes on him from behind the door. Of course when he looked, he would find no one watching him. Even when walking home, he could feel eyes on him. Sometimes he would see Koneko Toujou walking around the area he lived, even occasionally seeing her enter the same super market just to follow him. When he would walk past Akeno-senpai, she would always glance down at him with smile on her face. Lucius would ignore the glance but lately it has gone long enough and it irked him. He would occasionally find himself glaring angrily at everyone unintentionally. He would even find himself being glared at suspiciously by Issei who seemed to have gotten into the job of being a Devil.

Sighing again, Lucius turned his head slightly and glanced towards the back of the class to find the clock as it slowly moved towards the time of the school dismissal.

_Two hours left… _thought Lucius as he turned his head back to the window after glancing at Kiba who had been glancing at him. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he sat there thinking about a way to deal with the problem.

After searching in his mind for a few seconds, Lucius opened his eyes and looked at the sky as a slight smirk formed on his lips, patiently waiting for the school to end.

**Afterschool – Koneko POV**

Koneko Toujou walked though a crowd of people with her eyes fixed in front of her. For the last few days, she and her companions have been monitoring a suspicious black haired boy that goes to her school, Lucius Moretti.

She knew Lucius was a well known loner in her school and knows that he prefers to keep to himself so she couldn't help but wonder why her master, Rias Gremory wants to keep an eye on him. To her, Lucius is just a regular human with no special powers like her new perverted companion and [Pawn] of her master, Issei Hyoudou.

She sighed slightly as she watched him with his bag slung over his shoulder as he continued to walk. Once again, she could see him doing nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding to head back to Buchou to report to her that nothing was wrong, she started to turn around when she spotted him turn to the right and walked into an alleyway. She tilted her head slightly from his sudden move and curiously increased her pace to catch up to him.

She looked into the alleyway, only to find it lead into a smaller street on the other side with no backdoors on the sides for the stores. Taking a deep breath she walked into the alleyway as she fearlessly walked towards the end of the alleyway assuming Lucius would be walking home from the other street. Half way through the alleyway, she could hear faint sounds of sparks sparkling.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you are following me, Koneko Toujou?" asked a voice as she stopped moving at the sound of the voice. She turns around to see Lucius Moretti standing there with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She could see faint sparks enveloped around his body. She widened her eyes slightly in surprise as she takes a battle stance.

"…How did you get behind me?"

"Don't avoid my question." Lucius calmly replied as he watched her with his arms still crossed. Koneko kept her body in battle stance as she narrowed her eyes. She could see no movement from him as minutes past. Taking a deep breath, Lucius lifts his hand and rubs his hair in annoyance as he clicked his tongue. She watches him closely as he stops rubbing and looks at her with his yellow piercing eyes.

"Fine. If you won't answer my question then I will be taking my leave, Koneko Toujou… No, Shirone."

Feeling a sudden urge to punch his face, she rushed at him with her fist reeled back as she tried to punch him. However he quickly sidestepped out of the way and grabbed both of her hands as he pinned her onto the wall. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he easily overpowered him. Giving up escape, she turned her head towards him as she glared at him with cold, piercing eyes.

"… How do you know about that?"

"I have done my research on all of your abilities and the history in your masters peerage. It's what you get for trying to find out about me." shrugged Lucius as he put on a dumb smile.

"… What do you want?"

"I want nothing. It's your master who wants something from me" Lucius replied as he narrowed his yellow eyes as he glares back at her with the same intensity, making her shiver slightly in fear.

"Tell your master I will meet her in a few days but until I come to her, she will stop trying to find something about me. Got it?" said Lucius as she nodded her head slightly when he had strengthened his grip. He let her go and grabbed his bag as he began to walk out of the alleyway. He stops at the entrance as he glances back at her with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about that name, Koneko Toujou. See you tomorrow" added Lucius as he walked out of the alleyway with a wave. She blinked a little from his words as she watched him leave. Once he left, she snapped out of her trance as she hastily left the alley to pursue him.

Once out of the alley, she turned head left and right but unfortunately could not find where he had gone. Sighing, she turned around and headed back to clubroom to report what he said to her master.

**Midnight the next day – Lucius POV**

Lucius sat on a railing on the second floor of a warehouse as he watched Rias Gremory and her peerage enter the warehouse. The warehouse was old and unused as some of the windows were shattered while the metal on the railing had rusted. The air was foul and there was a disgusting smell that littered the place. The smell of blood.

He had found out that Rias Gremory was sent her to eliminate a stray Devil that had ran into her territory. Taking interested in her ability to fight, Lucius had secretly hid his presence and followed them here. He had entered the building though the window and has been waiting for some time for her to finally enter.

_Tch… High-class brat. Explaining about the history of the Devil's and the Evil Piece when she should focus on the enemy. _thought Lucius as he watched her with irritation as she explained to the new member, Issei with confidence and elegance. Suddenly she stops talking as something approaches them.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" said a low voice as its sound resonated in room.

"Stray Devil Viser. We are here to eliminate you." said Rias as a topless woman appeared with the lower body of a monster. She laughed crazily as she licked her lips like she has found her prey.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" barked the monster but Rias just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Lucius turned his head to see his classmate Yuuto Kiba rushing towards the stray devil with a sword in hand. The monster tries to attack him with her spear but due to his speed it misses the target. Yuuto then rushes towards and cuts both her arms of in an instant. The monster howls in pain as blood continues to gush out of the wound.

_So he is a [Knight]… And that sword is a demonic sword but it seems weaker than usual… Hoh… So he is possessor of "Sword Birth"… _commented Lucius as he watched Rias explaining to Issei about the trait of the [Knight]. The monster, feeling annoyed begins to charge towards them only for Koneko to stand in its way. The monster tries to stomp Koneko only for her to lift her into the air and slam her back into the ground. She then jumps into the air and punches the stray Devil in the stomach as it slides backwards.

_A [Rook] huh… For a little girl like her, she is incredibly strong. _sweat dropped Lucius as he watched Akeno Himejima fly into the air as a lightning blot struck the monster. She smiles sadistically as she continually strikes the monster with lightning. Lucius face palms at the sight of Rias's sadistic [Queen] when some movement catches his eye. He saw one of the arms slither slowly with its spear towards Rias. However it seems like she is too focuses on explaining the traits of the Evil pieces to notice it. Sighing in irritation, Lucius stands on the rail and summons one of his gauntlets on his right hand as he turned his attention to the arm.

**Issei POV**

Issei watched the battle in awe. He was amazed at the skill and abilities of each of his fellow peerage members. Suddenly he heard a clanking sound coming from the side. He turned his head and widened his eyes to see one of the arms rushing towards Buchou with incredible speed.

"Buchou watch out!" shouted Issei as he tried to get in front of Buchou as everyone turns their head to their Buchou. The spear was centimeters away from her body when suddenly a boy appeared as punched the arm with an electric punch. Electricity made contact with the arm as sparks flew out from the arm as it flopped like a fish breathing for air. It then stopped moving, as it lay lifeless as the boy stood up. Issei saw he had black hair and wore a black hoodie with his sleeves rolled up, grey jeans and around his arm was silver looking gauntlet.

"Lucius Moretti" muttered Buchou as Issei widened his eyes from those words. He couldn't help but wonder why the 'Lone Black Wolf' was here.

"Save it Rias Gremory. We can talk after we deal with it." replied Lucius as he pointed at the monster, now lying on the ground as it lost the will to fight. Rias nods her head hesitantly as she focused her attention on the stray Devil in front of her.

"Any last words?" asked Buchou.

"Kill me"

"Then disappear" she replied cruelly as a gigantic black mass of demonic energy shot out from Buchou's palm. The gigantic black mass devours the monster's body and once the gigantic mass disappears, so did the monster's body.

"Now… Who are you Lucius Moretti?" asked Buchou as her gazed shifted onto Lucius while the other members kept their battle stance.

"Isn't there a better place to talk than this dump?" asked Lucius as Buchou narrowed her eyes slightly. However she quickly sighs and waves her hand to the other members to lower their weapons. Akeno-san and Kiba obediently dropped their battle stance while Koneko-chan slowly drops her battle stance but her glare is fixed on him.

"You are right. Should we talk in the clubroom?"

"Where is it at?"

"The old school building of Kuoh Academy."

"Got it. I will see you there." said Lucius as he jumped onto the railing and left the building, leaving them standing there.

**Clubroom**

The atmosphere was heavy. The usual lively club members stood behind a couch with an aura of seriousness while Buchou sat on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. Issei gulped down some spit from the tenseness of the room as he watched ahead of him.

Sitting across from them was Lucius, as he closed his eyes while he sipped the tea. He opened his eyes and put the tea on the table as he crossed his legs and his arms. Seeing his willingness to get to business, Buchou also puts the tea on the table and smiles at him.

"I will get straight to the point Lucius. Who are you?" asked Buchou as Lucius eyed her than shifted his eyes to each of the members as if he was analyzing them. After looking at them, he shifted his gaze on Buchou.

"I am Lucius Moretti"

"I know that. I meant what are you?" snapped Buchou as her eyes narrowed slightly from his obvious answer. Lucius cocked one of his eyebrows in amusement with a small smirk. Wiping the smirk off his face, he sighed and gazed into her eyes with his narrow eyes.

"I am a Devil like you, Rias Gremory." answered Lucius as the tense atmosphere quickly changed into a one of surprise. Nearly everyone in the room had their eyes widened in surprise as they watched him take a sip from the cup.

"You… are a Devil…? Who is your master?"

"Master? I am a High-class Devil like you." added Lucius as everyone widened their eyes further as they never expected another High-class Devil to be in this school.

"But don't all Devils have to have a master to become High-class Devil?" asked a confused Issei as the attention shifted on him. Lucius bobbed his head slightly as he grinned.

"True but that is only the case for a reincarnated Devil like yourself Issei Hyoudou."

"You mean to say-"

"Correct. I am a pure blooded Devil like your master Rias Gremory." Lucius interrupted Issei as he stared at him with envious eyes. That meant that a Loner like Lucius is able to get a harem quicker than him. Issei cursed his existence in his mind as Buchou looked at him with questioning gaze.

"If I can recall, there is no pure blood clan called Moretti…"

"Of course. It's a fake name to hide my true name."

"Why?"

"Rias Gremory, you do understand that you are practically becoming a target for your enemies by using your real name, right?" commented Lucius as he took another sip from the tea as Buchou glared at him slightly while Akeno-san began to giggle to herself. Buchou shot her glare in annoyance as Buchou sighed. She then turned her attention back to Lucius who was watching them.

"Well how can you prove that you are a Devil?" asked Buchou as Lucius sighed heavily. He leaned his body forward and then from his back, sprouted a pair of black bat like wings. The wings looked normal at first glance but the ends of the wings were ragged making it look like he had experienced lots of combat. After a couple of seconds, he sent them back into his back as he stood up.

"Well that should prove to you that I am a Devil. Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

"Why don't you tell me your real name?" asked Buchou as she smiled at him. Issei could see that she really wanted to know what his real name was. If he was Lucius and if he saw her smile then he would gladly tell her his last name.

However Lucius stopped moving, turned his head slightly as he glared at her intensely with sparks flickering out of his body. Everyone in the room flinched from the sight while Buchou had stopped smiling and was watching him cautiously.

"Every living being as some secrets that they prefer to keep to themselves. Isn't that right, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima and Yuuto Kiba?" said Lucius as Koneko and Kiba narrowed their eyes slightly while Akeno released a gloomy aura. Without changing his expression, Lucius turns and continued to walk towards the door with left hand in his pocket as he waved at them and with that, he left the room.

**A few days later – Lucius POV**

The light of the moon shined behind his back as Lucius stood in the sky with his wings out high above an abandoned church. Although he wasn't particularly close to it since he was pretty high up, he could hear the sounds of explosions going off with trees falling crashing down from the impact of attacks. He could see spears made of light flying in the air towards the ground.

After introducing himself, the other Devils began talking to him more frequently. His classmate, Kiba would occasionally come up to him to talk and he would ask him to follow him to their clubroom as Rias wanted to talk to him again. Lucius would always kindly reject his offer and leave the school premises as quickly as possible so he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

While he would reject their offer, he was actually watching each of the members do jobs from a distance. He had seen what kind of jobs they would get from their clients like Koneko cosplay for her clients as they took pictures of her. Although it would be boring for the common people, he was very intrigued and amused by it since he was one of the few pure blooded Devils to not have a peerage. Although he had his own Evil pieces, he had not been interested in having a peerage but seeing Rias's peerage work intrigued him and caused his interest in a peerage to increase.

Lucius shook his head slightly to focus on the battle below him between Rias and her Queen and three Fallen Angels. He knew that the Fallen Angels were planning something ever since he witness Issei's death so he had decided to personally keep an eye on them. He had assumed that Rias would not move against them but his assumption proved wrong.

He turned his head as he caught a glimpse of Rias standing with her arms crossed while her Queen was shooting lightning at the three Fallen Angels while protecting herself and her king from their light attacks. Three Fallen Angels seem to be boasting their incredible strength as they produce three more spears and threw it at Rias.

Suddenly all three spears disappeared when crimson aura seeped out of her body. Lucius perked his eyes up in amusement as he noticed the magic she was using.

_So she can use the Power of Destruction like Sirzechs… _thought Lucius as he saw her shoot an orb of destruction at them. He watched as the orb made contact with the three and exploded in the air as a cloud of smoke quickly encased them. However suddenly two of them, a blue haired woman and blonde girl were thrown out of the cloud with the blonde haired girl shedding tears.

_So looks like the man risked his life to save those two… _thought Lucius as he began to feel a sudden urge to hug the girl and comfort her. He closed his eyes and shook his head when another explosion was heard. He looked down to see the blue haired woman electrocuted as her body slammed into a tree behind her. The other girl, now having no will to fight, slumped down onto the ground with tears gushing out her eyes.

He watched as Rias slowly raised her hand as an orb of destruction began to form. Lucius knew she was going to die but for some reason, he could not shake this strange feeling he was having for her. Although she was his enemy, he pitied her and saw her praying for mercy. He could see that she longed to live.

Rubbing his hair, Lucius sighed as sparks sparked out of his body as shot himself downwards towards the girl below, hoping he could make it in time.

**Moments before – Mittelt POV**

Mittelt sat on the ground with her white socks covered in dirt as tears flowed from her eyes. Although she was a subordinate of Raynare, she and her friend Kalawarner thought that her ways were too extreme and knew that they will never gain the approval of their great leader, Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama. However due to the persuasion by Dohnaseek, they both reluctantly joined her cause.

And now, Dohnaseek is vaporized by the magic of the crimson redhead in front of her and her friend Kalawarner lies a few meters behind her, electrocuted and unconscious, possibly even dead. She wanted to run away but she found herself glued to the ground.

She was scared. She was afraid. She never wanted this. All she wanted was to live with her friend Kalawarner. To her Kalawarner was like her older sister, her only family. Her parents died in a small skirmish against Devils a few years back and every since then she had been living alone with no one to love her. No one cared for her in her time of need.

That was until she met Kalawarner. Like her, Kalawarner also lost her parents at a young age and therefore she was able to relate to her loss and sadness. From that forward, they began the best of friends, even being like sisters.

But now all of that was coming to an end. Of all the places she could have died, she was going to die because of some other Fallen Angel's dream.

… _Curse you Raynare! Curse you! _thought Mittelt as she watched the crimson redhead raise her hand above her as an orb slowly formed. She tried to speak but she found herself unable to talk because of fear. She glanced over at Kalawarner and tried to crawl towards her but was unable to find the strength to do so.

"This is the end of your life, Fallen Angel Mittelt. Be gone!" shouted the girl as she shot the orb towards her. As the orb made its way towards her, all of the fun times she had with Kalawarner flashed before her. Her tears didn't stop running as she smiled to herself slightly that she had a fun life.

_The only regret I have is that my life was too short… If someone… maybe a prince... saves me then I might fall for him, even if he is a Devil… _thought Mittelt as it was only mere seconds before it hit her when a flash of lightning shined in her as she caught a glimpse of black hair man as her eyes closed into darkness.

**Ground – Lucius POV**

"Whew… I made it" Lucius spoke aloud as he uncrossed his arms. He turned to look behind and saw the blonde haired girl and the blue haired girl still in one piece. He smiled in his mind when he felt an aura directed at him. He glanced towards it to see Rias glaring at him with wide, angry eyes.

"Lucius… What are you doing!?"

"What do you think I am doing? I am going to save these two." calmly replied Lucius as Rias and Akeno widened their eyes in surprise. However anger took Rias as a cold glare was shot at him.

"Why… Why are you saving our enemy!? As a Devil, you understand that Fallen Angels are our enemies, don't you!?"

"Of course."

"Then why are you saving them!?"

"Because I think it's the right thing to do." replied Lucius as she was taken back at the answer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A fellow, pure blood Devil was saving two Fallen Angels, their mortal enemies because he felt it was the right thing to do.

"W-What?"

"Rias Gremory, these two are not your enemies." Lucius replied calmly as Rias watched him silently with her glare softening slightly but her intense aura still directed at him.

"If these two were your enemies, then they would have fought more seriously with you like that male Fallen Angel. I'm sure you noticed that these two were holding back slightly."

"…"

"While I was watching the battle, these two seemed like they didn't want to truly do this and have realized their mistake. Besides this girl was crying. She was crying because she wanted to live. She wanted to start over with that girl over there so I'm here to grant her wish." explained Lucius as he picked the blonde girl up and carried her bridal style as he walked over to the other girl. He knelt down and checked to see if she was breathing. He sighed in relief to find she was alive.

"I don't get it… I still don't understand why you would save our enemies…"

"Not everything in this world is easy to understand. There is always some secret that people hide. When two people share a similar secret, they feel connected regardless of their race. That's why I am saving them." answered Lucius with sadness in his tone and with a flash he disappeared from their sight while Rias and Akeno stood there, watching him disappear when they heard the pain in his voice. Rias let out a breath as she turned to head towards the church. She stopped and glanced at the spot he stood.

"Lucius Moretti… What are you hiding?" she wondered aloud as she and Akeno walked towards the church when the sound of the wall crashing down was heard.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter of Highschool DxD: Existence! In this chapter we saw Lucius's introduction to Rias's peerage and him saving the Fallen Angels. With this, chapter the first volume is over and now we head to the next volume with the marriage between Riser and Rias. Now to answer some questions from the readers:**

**Hime: Ena as a knight? I am not really a huge fan of Ena so I'm going to have to say no to that. Besides the Ame no Murakamo no Tsurugi comes out later.**

**Phantom: Erza Scarlet? Maybe. I really like her as a character so I might consider but her image of loving Jellal is pretty strong for me so it could be awkward to make her love Lucius when in the cannon she loves Jellal. Of course I could make them have sister and brother love for each other instead which would be interesting.**

**lioncousin and Ragna: **Mordred from Fate/Stay might be a good pawn but I think she might do more harm than good. Her character seems to me like she is very cruel and heartless. Also if she hates her family then it will cause some friction since the Vali Team joins the counter terrorist team, DxD. Therefore I think she might be a evil character. So Mordred is out for me.****

**For the Harem, I have decided to add Gabriel, Griselda and Kuroka (since she will not be the Queen). (I am still thinking about if I should Yasaka or not. I am also thinking about adding Sona so give me some time to think about it.) **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen (Done): Mirajane Strauss **

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell **

**Knight: Akame,**

**Rook: Leone,**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (1 Piece), Kurumu Kuruno (1 piece), Mine (1 piece), Jellal Fernandes (2 piece with mutation)**

**The peerage has changed. I decided to remove Yumi since it was difficult for me to have her come out like the way I wanted without making the story weird so I have decided to remove her. Jellal has been changed to a 2 piece pawn with a mutation. I will keep Akame and I will give her the Honjo Masamune as her second sword for Rating Games (Thanks Ark for that idea and thanks to Fan of Galactic and Phantom for some ideas for how Akame should show her feelings.) I have put much thought for the Queen and I have decided to have Mirajane as Lucius's Queen. Kuroka will be a member of his Harem now. For the Rook, I might choose Sajin but I want hear more suggestions from you guys first so I will leave the Knight, Rook and 3 Pawns open for suggestions. **

**Now a couple of questions for you guys again(third time) to answer:**

**No.1: Should I remove Kurumu Kuruno? I like Mizore, Mine and Jellal as Pawns but Kurumu is character I added cause I thought she might be good. However when I looked at her attacks, I realized that it's really hard to make her improve them since all she uses in her claws. The other three characters are fine since Mizore uses ice so her usage in ice gets better over time plus she's a youkai meaning Senjutsu, Touki and Youjutsu, Mine uses Pumpkin and its able to customize and Jellal has lots of magic attacks. So I want your opinion on if I should remove her or not. **

**No.2: Should Lucius's peerage have a full stack peerage meaning 15 servants like Riser or should he have less like 14 or 13 servants? This was something that came up in a conversation with my friend. I honestly don't mind which ever so I want to hear your opinions of it. If more people say 15 then I want another one more guy character since I don't want to have a peerage of all girls. (Don't want my OC to become like Riser :P) **

**No.3: Who should be the first member to join his peerage? I was thinking maybe one of the Pawns like Mizore or Mine but I want to know what you guys like to see first.**

**No.4: Should I add either Bacho or Kanu (Koihime Musou) into the peerage as a Pawn? I have an idea where one of them has a rivalry with Cao Cao and this causes one of them to join Lucius's peerage to find him and defeat him. However I don't know which one is better since I like both of them and I don't think both of them will go into his peerage.**

**No.5: Also what do you guys think of Enju Aihara (Black Bullet) as a Pawn? I was thinking maybe have a little girl character in his peerage to make it interesting so thats why I thought of her. She also has pretty good potential if she can learn magic since she can ignite her legs with fire or lightning to make stronger attacks. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating my first story, Life of a Warrior next so stay tuned for that. Sorry about the long author notes again. :P I hope you guys have answers to my questions and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the 3rd chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Mittelt POV**

A cool breeze gushed into the quiet bedroom as it parted the curtains like a gate opening into the unknown world. From the gaps of the curtain shined the bright light of the sun as it flashed over the eyes of a blond haired girl, Mittelt.

"Unn…" moaned Mittelt as her voice resonated into the room as she shuffled lightly inside the bed. The bright sunlight shined into the room once again. Mittelt eyes slowly opened as she rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her right hand. She pushed herself upright onto the bed as she yawned slightly before drowsily surveying the room.

The room looked really plain, as it only seemed like it had the necessities. The walls were colored in white and had a closet, two bookshelves and a small work desk with the chair pushed into it.

… _Looks like I survived and I am in someone's room… _thought Mittelt as she yawned one more time before resting her head back on the pillow. However it only lasted a couple of seconds since she shot back up with her eyes wide open as she looked around the room again. She looked at her hands as she slowly clasped them into fists.

She was alive. She wasn't dead. Tears flowed down from her eyes as realization hit her that she was alive. Quickly wiping them off, she tried to piece together what happened. She remembered she was on the ground, crying when something flashed before her and the next thing she knew she was here. She brought her hand to her chin as she pondered slightly when suddenly the door creaked open.

She turned her attention to the door to see a black haired boy with yellow glowing eyes wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black pants walking into the room. He stops moving when his eyes met her eyes. Silence takes over the room as Mittelt cautiously watches and waits for the boy to do anything.

"Oh… You're awake. How are you feeling?" the boy said as he smiles lightly and breaks the silence. Mittelt was taken back at his small but warm smile directed towards her when suddenly she could feel her cheeks warming up. She redirects her eyes to the ground to avoid the smile before speaking.

"…Good…" Mittelt says shyly as she glances at the door to see the boy still smiling slightly as he walked into the room.

… _Damn it! What's happening to me!? Why can't I keep eye contact!? _Mittelt cursed in her mind as she was unable to keep her eyes on the boy without feeling something grow on her cheeks. The boy grabs a bag before stopping and turning towards Mittelt.

"I'm the owner of this house, Lucius Moretti. What's your name?"

"… M-Mittelt…"

"Mittelt… That's a cute name" replied Lucius as Mittelt could feel her heart beat accelerating as she could feel her ears warming up.

"A-Are you the one who saved me?" asked Mittelt as she tried to distract herself from hearing her own heartbeat.

"Yea that was me. I have to go to school so you can stay in my home for as long as you like. It's probably the safest place you have right now… Anyway foods in the fridge and your friend is sleeping in the other room." explained Lucius as he pointed to the next room. Mittelt's face shot up hearing that Kalawarner was in the other room.

"Is Kalawarner going to be alright!?" shouted Mittelt loudly and quickly as she wanted to get the answer out of him quickly and confirm her safety. Lucius covered his ears slightly from the shout.

"So that's her name… Relax. Your friend is fine. She just needs some rest." assured Lucius as Mittelt breathed a sigh of relief before smiling to herself in happiness. She looked back up and looked around, only to find that the boy, Lucius had disappeared like the wind.

_He must have left because he had school… _thought Mittelt as she turned to window as she pulled the curtains. She peered outside of the house as she giggled to herself slightly.

"Lucius… Moretti" she whispered his name before blushing slightly in embarrassment. She pushed herself out of bed and headed for the door to check up on Kalawarner.

**Afterschool – Lucius POV**

Lucius sat in his seat as he looked out the window with his face resting on his hand. It was a boring day like usual with the teachers blabbering about the same thing. He glanced at the clock in the back of the room and saw that there was only a minute or so left before he could get out of here. He smirked to himself in delight and happiness.

_What should I eat ton- !? _

While he was contemplating on what to eat for dinner, a sudden arrival of a powerful aura caused him to widen his eyes slightly and stop his train of thought. He lifted his head from the hand and glanced at Kiba whose eyes were still fixed at the board.

_So he hasn't noticed… This aura… feels familiar _thought Lucius when the bell rang cutting his train of thought once again. Lucius shook his head as he stood up from his seat and stretch. He shoved all of his notebooks into his bag and was about to dash out of the door when Kiba walked up to him.

"Lucius-kun. Do you mind coming to the clubroom? Buchou wants to speak with you again." asked Kiba with a smile. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. Ever since Lucius told them that he was a Devil, the Gremory peerage would often come up to him and act friendly towards him by asking him various questions to inviting him to sit with them during lunch. Occasionally Lucius would accept their offer but at times it would annoy him to no end.

Lucius watched Kiba silently for a couple more seconds before sighing and nodding his head in defeat. Kiba smiled back at him as the two left the room and proceeded to make their way towards the clubroom. Along the way, they met with Issei and Asia as Issei began asking Kiba questions. Since it was a problem in the peerage, Lucius slowed his pace and walked behind them with his hands in his pocket. Although he agreed to follow Kiba, he was not in the mood of socializing. Instead he thought about the familiar aura when he realized that the aura was getting stronger.

_So… It's someone from the Gremory family… Then it has to be her... _thought Lucius as he narrowed his eyes in realization. When they reached the front door of the clubroom, Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance from the presence when he noticed Kiba noticing the presence.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…" Kiba murmured out loud as he narrowed his eyes. Issei grabs the doorknob and opens it without any concern. Inside the room are the other members of the Gremory peerage and a silvered haired woman wearing a maid outfit. Lucius instantly recognizes her as he twitched his eye in annoyance.

_Grayfia… _thought Lucius as he noticed Grayfia widening her eyes slightly before returning to her usual stoic expression. Lucius shifted his attention to the others in room as he could feel its tense atmosphere. Rias Gremory had an annoyed expression while her [Queen] was smiling but Lucius could tell she was releasing a cold vibe. He glanced at Koneko who was sitting in the corner quietly like she was avoiding the whole situation.

"Oh my" whispered Kiba as he walked into the room followed by Issei and Asia. Lucius sighs inwardly and follows them but makes his way to the corner of the room so he can avoid the events about to unfold.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start activities, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias spoke after looking at each of the members.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" offered Grayfia only for Rias to rejected her offer by waving her hand. Rias was about to open her mouth to speak when the magic circle that was drawn on the floor glows. While Issei stared in curiosity, Lucius narrowed his eyes at the different symbol.

"—Phenex" muttered Kiba quietly as Issei spins his head around at Kiba while Lucius glanced at Kiba slightly before turning his attention back to the circle. A bright light shines through the room as the magic circle bursts in flames. Although Lucius sat some distance away from the circle, the intensity of the flame could easily be felt. There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." the man said. He wore a red suit with his shirt open till his chest and didn't have a tie. His hands were in his pockets. The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after seeing Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you." the man said as Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed. The guy ignored her cold attitude and approached her.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." the man continued to speak as he grabs Rias's arm. Lucius watched the scene happen before him with tired eyes. The man was Riser Phenex, third son of the Phenex Clan. Lucius had heard about this clan since it was famous for its Phenex tears and for their powerful regeneration abilities.

"…Let go of me, Riser." said Rias with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Her tone had venom and she sounded really pissed off.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" Issei spoke out loudly. Lucius cocked his eyebrow slightly in amusement at Issei's actions. Normally he would expect a reincarnated Devil to keep his mouth shut but he could tell Issei was different. Riser looks at him as if he was looking at some trash.

"Ah? Who are you?" Riser said with a displeased tone.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou."

"Hmm. Ah, okay." replied Riser with a dull reaction to Issei's words which caused him to slip slightly. Lucius cocked his eyes and shook his head at the stupidity of Issei. It was obvious that a High-class Devil like would never take a reincarnated Devil seriously.

"I mean, who the heck are you?"

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" laughed Riser as Grayfia entered the discussion.

"Issei Hyoudou-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex." explained Grayfia.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." added Grayfia when Issei blinked several times in confusion. Lucius closed his eyes slightly in surprise from this revelation as his gaze moved from Issei to Rias as her face distorted in anger and disgust from Grayfia's words.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" screamed Issei as Lucius plugged his left ear with his finger. Riser gleamed in happiness at Issei's surprised expression as he and Rias sat on the couch together with Akeno bring Riser some tea. Riser took a sip of the tea and praised it as Akeno replied with a strained smile. Riser proceeds to touch Rias's hair, hands and shoulders while Rias keeps shaking him off. Her servants stood a little away from them and could only watch the scene fold out in front of them.

"Stop it already!" shouted Rias with an angry voice as it echoed the room. The members of her peerage flinched slightly as she was standing in front of the sofa and glaring sharply at Riser. Riser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Lucius's ears perked up as they began to discuss about the future of Devils. Being a fellow pureblood himself, he could understand what Riser was talking about. With the loss of many clans of the '72 pillars', the number of purebloods was decreasing while the number of reincarnated Devils was increasing. Riser and Rias were chosen to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. Lucius inwardly clicked his tongue in annoyance. Although Riser was right about the purebloods, he didn't like his attitude towards woman and his arrogance that purebloods are really high and mighty. He acted like all of the Devils who treated him like a monster and a freak.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." replied Rias as Riser made a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." interrupts Rias as she saids so clearly. Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" commented Riser as flames surround him.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Riser's hostility and killing intent fills the room. The fire he created start to surround his body as intense heat fills the room. Rias and the others prepare to make a stand against him as Rias leaks a bit of her red aura from her body.

Lucius sighs quietly at the sight and brings his arm forward and swings it in a downward motion. Suddenly a pool of water forms above Riser as it splashes over him like a waterfall. Everyone stares at Riser who comes out of the waterfall completely wet from head to toe. Anger starts to boil from his face when Lucius spoke up.

"Cool it, fire brain. Using your fire in this wooden building will cause it to burn to the ground."

Riser swirls his body towards Lucius as he glares at him with anger and displeasure written all over his face.

"Are you the one who poured at water over me, you shitty low-class Devil?" asked Riser with venom in his words. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to speak when only for another voice to interrupt him.

"Riser-sama, that boy is Lucius Moretti, a pureblood Ultimate-class Devil. It would be unwise to go against him" commented Grayfia as Riser turned to face her with his eyes open widely and fearfully pointed at Lucius.

"ULTIMATE-CLASS!? THIS BRAT!?" shouted Riser in shock. The Gremory peerage could not believe their ears. A few days back, he told them that he was a High-class Devil but to find out that he was actually an Ultimate-class was huge shock to them. Lucius narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Was it really necessary to tell them, Grayfia?" asked Lucius as Grayfia smiled and shrugged slightly as she returned to her stoic expression as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?

"…!?"

Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked. Issei cocked his head in confusion as Kiba starts to explain to him what the Rating Game is about.

_Hah… How stupid is Issei to not to know about this… _thought Lucius as Grayfia continues her explanation.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in an official 'Rating Game'. But if it's an unofficial match between pureblood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. All right. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Raiser smirks after Rias's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" replied Riser with even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Lucius on the other hand narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Judging by the difference in experience and abilities, he could confident assume that Riser was going to win the match. In his mind, Rias was acting like a foolish little child.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agree to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here except him be your servants?" asked Riser as Rias twitched her eyes at his words.

"So what?" answered Rias as Riser starts to laugh hysterically.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the 'Priestess of Thunder' can fight on par with my adorable servants." said Riser as he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glows as the same Phenex emblem appears. Fire surrounds the circle as shadows appear from the circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants." said Riser as 15 servants gather around him. Lucius crossed his arms and surveyed each of the members as he took in their strength. He could instantly tell that all of them had potential and experience and all of them were stronger than the current level of Rias and her peerage.

_6 versus 15… This is hardly a fair match… _thought Lucius as continued to glance at each one when he noticed a beautiful blond haired girl staring at him. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with drill like curls and she wore a western dress. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she quickly faced the other way in embarrassment. Lucius sighed and turned as he spotted Issei staring at Riser with tears flowing from his eyes.

_That pervert… _thought Lucius as Riser seemed really freaked out by Issei while Rias places her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Lucius face palmed himself at the sight of Issei. He could hear words of disgust directed at Issei coming from Riser's girls.

"Rias-sama, who is that boy over there?" asked the drill haired girl as the other girls quieted down to hear her speak as she pointed to Lucius. Some of the other girls turned their heads towards him as he removed his hand from his face and glanced at the girl.

"He is Lucius Moretti, a pureblood Ultimate-class Devil" answered Rias as the girl widened her eyes in surprise as her eyes was fixed on him. Lucius bowed slightly as he glanced back at her when suddenly the sound of slurping caught his attention. He twitched his eyes in annoyances as he saw Riser starting to tongue kiss one of the girls. Rias watches in disgust while Issei watches with perverted eyes. The girl moans in a sweet voice as Riser parts as a thread of saliva connects them. Riser then starts to tongue kiss another girl.

"You will never be able to do this." said Riser as he smirks and looks down on Issei after finishing his tongue kiss.

"Oh no you didn't! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei as he summoned his Boosted Gear. Lucius cocked his eyebrows slightly to find one of the Longinus in this school as watched the red gauntlet appear on his left arm. Issei then proceeds to point his finger at Riser.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phenex? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" provoked Issei as Lucius once again face palms at his stupidity. Riser puts a furious expression at his words.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Like I care" said Rias as she looked away.

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear! We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

A sound resonated from the jewel located on the gauntlet as Lucius could feel his power doubling. However he knew it would not be enough to defeat any of his peerage members.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives an order as a small girl takes a battles posture after swinging her stick around. Before Issei could react she sped past instantly to him and was about to smack his stomach when suddenly a crack of lightning hit the area in front of them.

Standing in front of Issei was Lucius with his hand grasping the tip of the staff, his body cackling from electricity. The members of Riser's peerage widens their eyes at the speed he took to move from his seat to in front of Rias Gremory's [Pawn].

"I think the display of your strengths will have to wait." said Lucius as he pushed the staff away. The girl, Mira nods her head reluctantly as she walks back towards her place. Lucius turns to Issei as his yellow eyes pierces into Issei's eyes.

"Luciu-"

Issei was interrupted with a sharp pain in his stomach as he sent flying to the wall. The members of Rias's peerage watched in horror and shock at the sight. Asia rushes towards his side and begins to heal him with her Twilight Healing.

"Don't get cocky, Issei Hyoudou. Just because you have a Longinus, doesn't make you stronger than anyone of them." said Lucius as he pointed to Riser's peerage. He then turns to Riser as Riser flinches from his gaze.

"Riser-dono. I apologize from this idiot's actions. I hope you can look past it" Lucius calmly spoke as Riser nods his head slowly in agreement. He then puts his hand on his chin as he seems to have thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? 'Rating Game' isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first 'Rating Game'. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said as Lucius glances back at Rias. When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

The room fell silent as the tense atmosphere fell onto the room as nobody spoke or moved. However they soon heard the sound of footsteps as they turned to see Lucius grabbing his bag and making his way towards the door. He stops in front of the door as he glances back at the members of Rias's peerage.

"Good luck with the 'Rating Game.' You are going to need it" said Lucius as he left the room without turning back again.

**Home – Lucius POV**

Lucius stood in front of the door of his home. For the whole time during his walk back home, he was thinking in his head the possibility of Rias's peerage of winning the game but he knew it was close to impossible. The difference in level and experience is too vast and even if she had 10 days to train her peerage, it would be impossible to reach Riser's level that quickly. Plus defeating his immortality will be extremely tricky since he is able to regenerate his wounds, making him practically invincible.

Lucius sighed as he shook his head of the thought as he opened the door to his home. He took of his shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor of the hallway.

"I'm hom-"

Before Lucius could finish his sentence, a blue haired woman, Kalawarner came into view, holding a spear made from light as she tried to stab him. Clicking his tongue, Lucius disappeared and appeared a few meters away from them as Mittelt joined the side of the woman, a complex expression written on her face.

"… What's the meaning of this?"

"That's something I want to know, Devil" Kalawarner spoke with venom in her words.

_Hoh… She found out I was a Devil… _thought Lucius as he glanced at Mittelt who watched him with conflicted feelings. She didn't summon a spear but she stood on Kalawarner's side with a complicated expression. Lucius sighs as he rubs the back of his head.

"You know, you shouldn't be calling someone like me a Devil. Apparently I don't 'deserve' that naming."

"What the hell are you talking about Devil? This house smell of a Devil, making the owner a Devil."

"That's not what I meant… I meant I shouldn't be called a Devil." spoke Lucius with a shrug. Kalawarner gritted her teeth as she gripped her spear tightly.

"Stop saying outrageous things! Do you want to die!?" she shouted as she charged forward with her spear.

"Kalawarner! Wait!" Mittelt shouted but it was too late. Kalawarner was now standing a few centimeters in front of Lucius as she tried to plunge the spear forward into his abdomen. Lucius stood there with his eyes staring straight at her, not moving. Kalawarner smirked, as her spear was a just a few seconds away from impact when suddenly something hit her spear away with incredible speed. She widened her eyes as she jumps back anticipating an attack from Lucius. However she stood there with a shocked expression, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Lucius stood in front of the two Fallen Angels with a sword made from pure light. Lucius could understand their reaction. They would never believe a Devil would be able to use the power of light.

"Th-That's impossible! No Devil is able to use the power of light!" shouted Kalawarner in shock while Mittelt stood next to her with finger pointed towards him as she stood in wonder and shock. Lucius sighed as the sword of light vanished into thin air. He then summoned a book as he threw the book towards them. The two of them turned their attention to the book for a second before turning their attention back to Lucius.

"Open the bookmarked page" instructed Lucius as he pointed at the book. Kalawarner narrowed her eyes as she warily watched him while Mittelt walked forward and picked up the book. She walked back to Kalawarner's side as she slowly opened the bookmarked page.

"…! This is!" exclaimed Mittelt as Kalawarner stared at the page in horror before turning to face Lucius with wide eyes.

"… Are you-"

"A member of that clan? Yeah, sadly I am. That's why I said I shouldn't be called a 'Devil'. To other Devils, I am just a freak… A monster" said Lucius as he spoke in a tone of sadness and pain. The girls looked at him as they felt they understood his pain. They knew what he was going through. Lucius shook his head as he turns around and starts to make his way to the stairs.

"You guys can stay here as long as you like. I am going to bed early. I had tiresome day."

"You know we might kill you in your sleep." said Kalawarner out loud as Lucius stops moving as he glances back with a smirk as his yellow eyes glow in the slight darkness.

"Something tells me you won't dare to try." replied Lucius as he made his way upstairs as the girls watched him vanish into the darkness of the 2nd floor.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited third chapter of Existence. I**n this chapter we start the Riser arc of the story however with many parts glossed over since we all know what happens in the canon. Lots of reviews from last chapter so I will try to answer them right now! Hear we go:****

****Ragna: The Teigu's are not Scared Gears. In this story, the Teigus are a class of 48 deadly weapons created by people around the world who wanted to try to reach the realm and territory of the God's and God-class weapons like Excalibur, Durandal, Gram, Caliburn, Gungnir and Mjolnir. I won't add Sheele since I don't really like her Teigu that much :P ****

****Guard: Yami from To Love Rus? That might be interesting however it kind of overlaps with Akame so I'm going to have to say no to her. Sorry. ****

****Santa Cruz: Rock Lee? Hmm... Taijutsu... I don't really think he will fit the story...****

****Fear Ripper: I'm not gonna add Rinrin since I really found her annoying in the anime... Her voice... Agh... ****

****Raidentensho: I don't really want a male version of Grayfia in this peerage so I will have to say no on Sebastian. ****

**For the Harem, I have added Sona and Yasaka into the harem however Sona will take some time before she will fall for him officially. I personally think that the harem is done for this story since all of the girls in his peerage will fall for Lucius (which is around 10 girls). If you still have characters you want to see in the harem, just add a review about it and I will think about it. **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen (Done): Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight (Done): Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook (Done): Leone, Sajin Komamura **

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (1 Piece), Mine (1 piece), Jellal Fernandes (2 piece with mutation), Kanu (1 piece), Enju Aihara (1 piece) **

**There has been major changes to the peerage. Kurumu has been removed as per requested and I really couldn't find a way to develop her powers further unlike the other characters. I have decided to add Kanu and Enju as Pawns. Jeanne has been really popular for obvious reasons and I feel like she would be an interesting character and addition to the peerage so I have decided to add her as well. Sajin Komamura was a character I thought that might work in the peerage because in the Bleach story he wasn't accept by anyone because of his appearance until Genryuusai Yamamoto so that could happen between Lucius and him since Lucius understands the trouble Sajin goes through.**

**Here are some questions again (fourth time) for you guys to answer: **

**1\. Who should be the second character to join Lucius's peerage? I have a rough idea in what order they will join but I want to hear your opinions. The first character to join is... Well I shouldn't spoil :P **

**2\. Who should be the last pawn or two? I have two pieces left so it can be two characters that are worth a single pawn piece or it can be one character that is worth two pawn pieces. I want to hear some suggestions. **

**3\. Now that we have most of the members of the peerage completed, I want to know if there are any characters that you feel that should not be in the peerage and why. Of course some characters will not be moved regardless of what you say but I still want to hear if you guys want me to remove a character with someone else.**

****4\. Who should be his familiar? I have an idea for a familiar I might want to give but Lucius is allowed to more so if you have an idea for a good or interesting familiar then please send me a review. ****

****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait :P I will try to upload more frequently but school was being a pain. Next I will update Life of a Warrior so stay tuned! I hope you guys have answers to my questions and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :)****


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait! Chapter 4 of Existence! **

* * *

**Morning – Mittelt POV**

Fear. Hatred. These were the only feelings Mittelt believed a Devil felt towards a Fallen Angel. The two races were always constantly fighting each other and had always feared each other's power. The young members of their respective races would slaughter one another like cruel, mindless animals that felt no remorse for one another. There were always places that turned to slaughterhouses with either plucked black feathers littering the floor or bats wings smeared on walls.

Yet in front of her slept a boy who didn't care about their feud. In fact he was the one who saved her from certain death. Mittelt watched the boy quietly snoring; his black hair covered his eyes as he lay still like a dead man. Mittelt didn't know what to feel about him. A part of her wants to summon a spear of light and stab him through the heart to make sure he wouldn't kill other Fallen Angels. However another part of her felt intrigued and grateful about him. She felt like she wanted him.

Mittelt bit her lip and shook the thought out of her head. She knew that it was impossible. She was a Fallen Angel and he was a Devil. They were sworn enemies. She knew she couldn't be with him yet strangely in her heart, she wishes so.

Trying to stop her thoughts taking over, she tries to turn her attention away from him as she searches for something in his room. However she was unable to find nothing amusing or interesting to look out, as his room is extremely plain with nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Mittelt jumped slightly as her head swirled to see Lucius rubbing the back of his head and yawning with one eye staring at her. Mittelt tried to open her mouth to speak but no words were able to come out. Lucius just continue to watch her before tiredly getting out of bed to open the curtains. She watched him stare out of the window as he began to stretch his arms. He turns around with his gleaming eyes eyeing her like a snake waiting to strike. She takes a deep breath and gulps down some saliva.

"I was just… watching you… sleep"

"Why?"

"I don't know why… I just wanted too…" Mittelt answered truthfully. Honestly she didn't know why. She woke up early in the morning and had a huge urge to go into his room just to stare at him. Lucius cocked one eyebrow as he watched her with surprise before sighing. He walks past her as he grabs clothes from his closet to change.

"Don't you care if a Fallen Angel is in your home…" muttered Mittelt quietly to herself as she watched him randomly take clothes to wear.

"I don't." replied Lucius without turning back as Mittelt turned around with a surprised expression. She never assumed he heard what she said, let alone answer her question. Lucius glances back at her slightly before turning his attention back to his closet.

"I don't care if a Angel or a Youkai is in my home. If I brought them home then they are welcomed to stay. We are all creatures shunned by humans. We have to stick together. That's why I don't care about what you are… That's why I can accept you… That's one reason why I am different"

Mittelt blinked several times at his words as he watched him leave the room with his clothes in his hand, heading to the shower. She gripped her shirt as she smiled slightly before turning back to the window to watch the new bright day.

**ORC – Lucius POV**

_Almost Dawn… So the game almost ends._

Lucius sat on the couch of the ORC room as his eyes were fixed on the huge floating screen to one side of the room. It was several days after his little talk with Mittelt after he found her in his room. He had assumed she was trying to kill him but was pretty shocked not to feel any feeling of killing intent from her. And now ever since then, he would spot her staring at him with her white cheeks brightening up every time he would catch her watching him.

Lucius shook the thought out of his head as he focused on the rating game. The rating game between Gremory and Phenex. He had already guessed who the victor was but was pretty surprised at the initial outcome. He was amused and impressed that Rias Gremory was able to train her peerage pretty well to be able to somewhat stand against Riser. They were able to defeat all but two of Riser's peerage, an incredible feat in his book for someone who isn't a mature Devil. Lucius was most intrigued by Issei. Although his perverted Dress Break was annoying to watch, he was able to evolve his 'Boosted Gear' during the game.

Lucius stopped his train of thought as his eyes watched Issei running towards Riser with his face swollen, blood dripping from his mouth and nose and his body running towards him like a zombie. He could see that Issei already lost conscious yet he still walked forward to fight against Riser.

_You truly do care for her, huh… Issei Hyoudou _thought Lucius as Rias hugs Issei. He could see her whisper words as Issei's body slumps to the ground as if all the strength in his body is leaving him. Lucius closes his eyes as Grayfia's announcement rang through the room.

[Rias Gremory-sama retires. Riser Phenex-sama wins!]

Lucius gets of the couch as he snaps his fingers. The screens instantly disappear leaving him standing in a dark room with the coming of the sun as the only source of light. He turns to stare at the rising of the sun in the distance as the quiet town brightens up in preparation for the next day.

"Might as well skip school…" Lucius spoke out loud when the floor brightened up in crimson red as Lucius eyed the floor with irritated look on his face. From the magic circle stepped out a silver haired maid watching him with no expression on his face. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance before sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

_Damn… I hope she didn't hear that…_

"Lucius"

"…What?"

"Don't skip school."

_Crap… Great… She was listening… _Lucius thought as he inwardly sighed for speaking too soon. Grayfia watched him with a sigh and an annoyed expression at his dull look.

"Are you actually here to lecture me or are you here for something else?"

"As you have probably been watching, Ojou-sama has lost the rating game and will be married in a couple of days. Master, Sirzechs-sama has asked me to tell you that it is required for you to attend-" Grayfia stopped talking when sparks sparkled from his body as he narrowed his eyes with his eyes watching Grayfia with an angry look on his face.

"You must be joking… I am attending a party full of Devils?"

"Sirzechs-sama thinks it's time for you to socialize with other Devils."

_At the cost of my life… That fucking bastard… _thought Lucius as he visibly showed displeasure at the request of Sirzechs. Although he is like a fatherly figure to him, Lucius is continuously annoyed by his silly antics, skipping his work and his way of thinking.

"Is this an order from Sirzechs as himself or as Maou Lucifer"

"An order from Maou Lucifer" replied Grayfia as Lucius twitched his face in annoyance. He sighs heavily as he shakes his head in annoyance. He turns to leave the room.

"I'll be there as requested" spoke Lucius as the room brightened again before darkening. Lucius walked out of the room with a scowl on his face as he cursed slightly under his breath.

_Now I REALLY need to skip school! _Lucius thought with an irritated expression as he barged out of the room to head back home and knock himself out for the coming days in hell.

**Marriage hall – Rias POV**

"Why the hell am I wearing a wedding dress when it's just an engagement party..." Rias muttered out loud as Rias stood in front of a mirror looking at her dress with annoyance. It's been two days since her defeat in the rating game against Riser. The defeat signified the continuation of the marriage between Phenex and Gremory.

"Because I am I asking you to"

A voice resonated the room, as burning magic circle appeared as Riser stepped out of the circle wearing the same open red suit he wore during the game.

"Riser-sama! This room is prohibited for you to-"

"It's fine. I'm just saying a couple of words to my wife"

Riser interrupted as he slowly walked towards Rias. Rias watched him with coldly eyes as her eyes twitched with his use of 'wife'. She wanted to smash her power of destruction into him but she controlled herself from doing it.

"I am not your wife yet, Riser" she spat her words out with venom as Riser walked towards her as his arms went around her neck to her shoulder.

"You are wearing a dress so that we can make a good impression on the guests, my love. Besides we need to show them that we have joined together" smirked Riser as he moved closer to kiss her only for Rias to shove him away from her. Riser clicked his tongue in annoyance as he slowly walked back to his starting spot before turning around.

"I will see you soon, my love"

With those words, Riser vanishes in flame, leaving Rias glaring at the location where he stood. Rias looked out the window as her mind showed her images of Issei fighting on and on during the Rating Game. She watched him battle Riser until he was bruised and beaten. She wondered how he was doing as the last time she checked, he was still sleeping in his room. Rias sighed heavily as the maids slowly filed out of the room, leaving her alone for her last moments as a single woman.

She tried to stop thinking about Issei and focus on the events about to unfold but her mind keeps returning to the sight of Issei fighting on for her. Although he was a pervert, she knew that she could probably live with someone like him for the rest of his life if she had a choice.

"Issei…"

"Thinking about him huh?"

Rias widened her eyes as she swirled around to find Lucius leaning on the wall to the left. His eyes were still slightly covered by his long hair but otherwise, Lucius's hair looks well kept with his hair neatly combed and well treated for the occasion. He stood there with a white long-sleeved shirt with black and white striped tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. On top of his sleeved shirt was an unbuttoned black suit jacket that was longer at the bottom, making it seem like it was some kind of cloak. His eyes watched her with a soft gaze while his arms were crossed in front of him.

"Lucius… How did you-?

"I just came in right now through the door if that's what you want to know." Lucius answered as he finished her question as silence surrounds the small bright room. Rias was surprised that she was unable to sense him coming into the room as she watched him to start a conversation but he just leaned on the wall with eyes slowly surveying the room. Rias nervously bit her lip at the quietness of the room. Rias took a short breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm forced by Grayfia and Sirzechs to attend this party."

"Forced? Wait you know my Onii-sama!?"

"Yea, forced. I usually don't attend parties that involve High-class Devils but those two want me to. They even forced me to wear these clothes…" Lucius sighed as he pushed himself off the wall as he slowly made his way to the door of the room. Lucius stops before the door and glances over his shoulder as one of his eyes meets her eyes. She flinched at the coldness of his eyes as he turned back to the front.

"I was impressed by the Rating Game you had with Riser. You were able to somewhat fight on par with him for a short period of time and you were able to defeat 14 of his pieces."

"But I wasn't able to win against him…!"

"Not everything is going to turn to your favor. You are just going to have to live with defeat and get stronger so that you can win next time." said Lucius as he turned the doorknob of the door as pushed open. He stopped one more time as he turned around swiftly and bowed to her respectively as she watched him with surprise.

"I wish you congratulations for your marriage with Riser. Though I wish the outcome would have been different." Lucius respectively spoke as he walked away as the door slowly closed on her, leaving her all alone in the room.

**Lucius POV**

Lucius walked away from the room that housed Rias as the maids flinched slightly at his presence. Lucius ignored them and continued to walk forward to the large hall where most of the guests are probably talking with each other about the benefits of this marriage, politically and economically.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the thought of being in the presence of the other Devils. To him, being in a room with other Devils was painful and troublesome. Their eyes would glare at him like daggers speeding towards. Their mouths moved to speak venom like a poison mist seeping out of their mouths. Their attitude was like some higher being looking down to squash a fly.

Lucius sighed as he turned the corner to find a huge double door towering over him across the long corridor. The door was elegantly decorated with large gem studs located in a random pattern on the door with the wood of the door being elegantly carved. Standing in front of the huge door was five guards wearing shining silver armor with four of them holding elegant ceremonial spears decorated with cloths and gleaming with gems. Instead of holding a spear, the fifth guard was standing there with sword sheathed on his hip.

Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance at the impending trouble that was about to unfold as he walked closer to the door when the guards pointed their spears forward at him.

"Halt! Don't move!" shouted one guard as he glared at Lucius with hatred radiating in his eyes. Lucius stopped moving like he was asked as he folded his arms in front of them. The fifth guard walks up to him with his sword drawn as he pointed at Lucius's neck.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? This place is only for High-class Devils. I suggest you live this place, scum." said the head guard as he kept his sword on his neck while the another guard walked up to Lucius as he walk around him, observing his attire.

"Why is a scum like you wearing formal clothes?"

"Maybe he is trying to act like a High-class Devil." snorted another guard as they glared at Lucius with hate in their eyes. Lucius kept his eyes in front of him with his pupils moving to watch their movements.

"I was invited to this party by Maou Lucifer. It would be a pleasure if you allowed me to pass" Lucius spoke respectively as the sword was pressed into the neck as the head guard narrowed his eyes at Lucius. Although Lucius didn't show it, inwardly Lucius was twitching his eyes in anger and fought back an urge to go on a beating spree, which could cause the death of the guards.

"Boss, I think he is lying. Maou-sama will never invite a scum like him to a wedding party this important."

"I think you should keep your mouth shut guard" Lucius talked back as one of the guards tried to walk up to him only to be restrained by another guard.

"What did you say scumbag!?"

"Shut it soldier!" screamed the head guard as the whole corridor had an eerie silence floating between them. The guard stopped his movement as the head guard glared at him before he turned his attention back to Lucius. Lucius kept his attention at the head guard as his attention returned to Lucius.

"Do you have proof that you are allowed into this party?" asked the head guard when Lucius slowly moved his hand towards his front pocket as all of the guards watched Lucius's movements quietly. Lucius pulled out a piece of paper as he handed it forward to the head guard. The head guard took the piece of paper as he slowly opened it while the other guards continued to point their spears at Lucius. Lucius watched the guard scan the words written on the paper and even saw his pupils widen from astonishment. He closes the paper and hands him the paper as Lucius takes the paper and stores it in his front pocket while keeping his eyes fixed on the guard.

"Let him pass and open the door."

"B-But Sir…"

"I said let him pass and open the door." said the man sternly as the other guards nodded their heads hesitantly as they lowered their weapons. Lucius slowly strode forward while getting glared by the guards as the door slowly creaked open. A bright light shined in his eyes as he continued to walk towards the hallway, a frown slowly forming from the sounds of Devils speaking amongst each other.

**Hall – Ravel POV**

"Ufufu… My incredibly talented brother won himself a bride by demolishing the Gremory's. Of course I knew he was going to win but he had to keep it close so it wouldn't be a complete bore. Ohohoho." laughed Ravel as her pink folding fan was placed over her mouth while she talked to some of the other guests that greeted her. She stood in front of her brother's peerage who were all dressed in pink dress with purple cloak over their body while Ravel was wearing a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots. She would talk with other young men and older Devils who walked up to her to greet her and give their congratulations about their victory. After talking with Ravel for a couple of minutes, the Devils would leave her as they would walk around to talk with some of the other guests. Ravel sighed quietly to herself as she relaxed herself slightly from all of the talk she had to do.

"Is everything alright, Ravel-sama?"

"I'm fine Isabela. Don't worry about me." replied Ravel with a strained smile. Although she was happy that her brother gained a bride, she was more worried about her situation. Her mother and father both believed that she was ready to be wed soon and had invited some young men who were possible husbands for her hand in marriage. She had already met some of them and at the moment she wasn't impressed with any of them. Some were not pleasing to look at, some of their powers were far too weak for her standards and some were just plain boring.

For Ravel, her dream husband would be someone who was kind, caring, intelligent and has powers that would be able to protect her from all harm.

_Hah… I wish someone like that would appear right now… _thought Ravel when the door of the hall opened and as if on que, the whole room became silent. Ravel cocked her eyebrows up as she looked at Riser's girls behind her. They looked at her with confused expressions and shrugs. She looked at some of the Devils nearby and saw that they were either glaring at the direction of the door or had a pale expression as if they had seen a ghost.

The sound of footsteps resonated in the large hall as she noticed people moving to the sides as if the sea was parting and from this parted sea walked out a young blacked haired boy with one hand shoved in his dress pants while the other dangled on his side. His golden eyes watched all the members in the room like he was stalking his prey. Ravel felt her cheeks slowly burning up, as her eyes were fixed on him when she noticed that the boy was Lucius Moretti, a pureblood Ultimate-class Devil that was sitting in Rias-sans clubroom. Ravel saw Lucius's eyes scan the room but soon stopped when he spotted her as he slowly walked forward towards her. Ravel looks away with a dust of pink on her face as she tries to calm herself down. She turns back to him once Lucius stood in front of her, his eyes looking at her with an expression of seriousness on his face. Suddenly Lucius softened his eyes and smiled slightly causing Ravel's heart to skip a beat.

"Congratulations on your victory Miss Phenex. The game was most amusing."

"Th-Thank you. I am pleased that you like it." Ravel replied shyly as she tried to show herself as a lady instead of a young girl. Lucius continued to smile lightly at her when he brought his free hand and snapped his fingers as a small pink rose flower appeared in his hand. He bowed respectively and brought the pink rose in front of him.

"It's not much but a small gift for the beautiful young lady." said Lucius as Ravel took the pink rose from him as her blush increased slightly as she bit her lip and bowed to thank him since no words were able to exit her mouth. Lucius smiled one last time before turning around to walk away from where she stood.

"You shitty bastard! Are you trying to win her over as your wife so you can revive your clan!?"

Ravel turned her head to the voice to see one of the young men who was one of her possible husbands swearing at Lucius with an angry glare directed at Lucius who had stopped moving. Ravel was annoyed at his words and was about to lash out at him when she saw Lucius raising his index fingers at him, which for some reason caused the members around them to take a few steps back. The man looked at him with wide fearful eyes as his expression paled at Lucius's stare.

"That was not my intent… By the way, your bowtie is crooked" Lucius spoke calmly before lowering his fingers and walking away from the area as the other Devils whispered quietly as they watched him go.

**Minutes later – Lucius POV**

Minutes have passed as the party returned to its previous mood. Everyone has already returned talking while some of them starting to dance once the band began to play some music.

Lucius leaned against a window still with his arms folded as he watched the party quietly from the corner of the room. Although he was able to talk a little bit with Rias's peerage, he was not the type of person to socialize so he decided to seclude himself to the corner of the room to attract less attention and keep to himself. Naturally the other Devils moved as far away from him as they can since they want nothing to do with him. Lucius sighed to himself as he turned his head to stare outside of the hall. The sky was purple with the lights of the city below them brightening the night sky. The moon was crescent shaped and reminded him of many things that he had done in his childhood. Lucius shook his head to ignore his past as his eyes continued to watch the city outside.

"I-It's a beautiful city, isn't it?"

Lucius glanced in front of him to see Ravel Phenex standing there with her hands in front of her holding a pink folded fan. She was fidgeting slightly and her cheeks were slightly red.

"Yea..." Lucius replied as he kept his eyes focused on the city as Ravel walked towards the other side of the window still as she slowly placed one hand on the window. Lucius watched her quietly before turning his attention back to the city lights.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucius Moretti. I am Ravel Phenex, daughter from the house of Phenex." Ravel introduced herself elegantly as Lucius glanced at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning back to face the city.

"I…I am sorry about what he said... He shouldn't ha-"

"There is no point in you apologizing about what someone else said. Besides… the past is the past. I don't like to dwindle too much at what happened."

"I see… However I am still sorry for what he said… I am sure he didn't mean-"

"It? Trust me, he meant it." answered Lucius as his golden eyes turned away from the city lights as he turned to face Ravel who also stopped watching the city lights as she looked into his eyes. Lucius stared into her eyes for a bit before looking around the hall when he noticed Riser's peerage watching them from the shadows with anticipated looks on their faces.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Ravel curiously as Lucius turned his attention back to the young girl in front of him.

"Hmm? What happens a lot?"

"You know… You standing far from the others and the other nobles avoiding you although you are an Ultimate-class Devil. I haven't seen anyone of them come up to you and greet you."

"Have you been watching me all this time?"

"N-No! O-Of course not! It's just that's what I see from the corner of my eyes…" Ravel shyly exclaimed as she fidgeted slightly and pressed her index fingers together with a blush. Lucius chuckled slightly at her behavior.

"Wh-What is so funny!"

"Sorry… You were just being a little bit too cute" answered Lucius as Ravel's blush grew brighter as she looked down shyly. Lucius continued to smile at her behavior before closing his eyes and returned to his serious behavior.

"And to answer your question… Yea this happens a lot. I'm not particularly liked by many nobles for a variety of reasons."

"Really? For example?"

"Well… mainly because I am-"

"Greetings noble Devils!"

A voice bellowed in the large hall as Lucius's eyes shifted from Ravel to an elevated platform at the end of the hall when burning magic circle appeared and out stepped Riser Phenex wearing a white open chested shirt with white dress pants.

"On behalf of the house of Phenex, I thank you all for coming to this historic moment in Devil history. I, Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed the beautiful Lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory. And now… I present to you, my bride!"

After finishing Riser's speech, another magic circle appeared next to him and out came Rias Gremory wearing a white wedding dress that brought her figure when suddenly a loud bang was heard on the other side of the hall. All eyes turned around to see a brown haired teenage boy holding a red gauntlet with a couple of guards lying on the ground unconscious.

"Issei!"

"Who are you and how dare you break into this place!" Riser shouted as he stepped in front of Rias with his hands in front of her body to keep her from moving.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Group! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama! Buchou… Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

"What…! How dare you!"

"Seriously, is this guy mental!?"

"Hah… that idiot…"

"Guards! Seize him!" shouted Riser as out of nowhere guards appeared and surrounded Issei. The guards were prepared themselves to attack when suddenly some of the were knocked back by Kiba holding his 'Flame Delete', Koneko's kicks and Akeno's lightning attacks.

Lucius mused at their ability to knock out the guards in an instant when suddenly he found himself surround by a group of Devils. Lucius cocked his eyebrow in confusion when he saw the man who swore at him holding a sword as he pointed it at Lucius.

"…What are you doing?"

"You planned to join the fray didn't you, Lucius Moretti… No Lucius Malphas!" shouted the man as Lucius twitched his eyes as he glared at the man in front of him. Ravel widened her eyes as she swirled her head to look at Lucius.

"Ma-Malphas…?! Lucius… You are the sole survivor of that clan…!?" said a shocked Ravel as her attention was kept on Lucius while Lucius's eyes narrowed slightly at the man in front of him.

"You are doing this because?"

"You were about to join that group over there and cause havoc by beating and killing the guards. I am just here to stop that."

"I have no intention of doing something like that."

"I doubt it Lucius Malphas. That's why I am going to kill right now and prove to Ravel Phenex-chan that I am powerful and worthy for her."

_Hoh… Portraying me as the bad guy to get the girl huh… _thought Lucius as he pushed himself off the wall as he raised his hand up to stop him from moving.

"Let Ravel Phenex pass. I don't think she should get caught up in this mess." said Lucius as the man nodded his head in agreement as Ravel continued to stare at Lucius but soon snapped out of her trance after hearing his words.

"It was a pleasure talking with you Lady Ravel. I wished we could talk more…"

Ravel nodded her head as she walked forward to try to get away from the fight that was going to occur. However she stopped once and glanced back at him with a look of worry before rushing back to her group. Seeing her that she is clear, the man signaled his peerage to attack Lucius when they attacked him with demonic magic spells. A cloud of dust and broken wood flew in the corner of the room as that area seemed to have been barraged by numerous attacks. The man raised his hands to stop his allies from attacking to see the damage when he noticed that Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a snap resonated the room and bright flash of lightning hit the peerage members and the man as they all collapsed looking scorched.

All of the Devils saw Lucius standing there with his hands in his pocket and his eyes close.

"It seems you have grown stronger, Lucius" a voice resonated in the large hall as Lucius opened his eyes and glared at the direction of the voice with an irritated look on his face.

"Sirzechs…" muttered Lucius as a man with crimson hair walked forward wearing elegant clothes.

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? What is the meaning of this!? asked a panicking middle-aged man.

"It's an event that I organized. I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" spoke another middle-aged man.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] was very entertaining but it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Riser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all." Maou-sama says it with a smile.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" spoke Lord Gremory.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon vs. Phenex. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words while Lucius face palmed at his words.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Riser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives start criticizing at Sirzechs-sama's offer.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" Maou-sama asks Issei while ignoring the voices of others around him.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back." Maou-sama smiles when Issei answers him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"S-Sirzechs-sama! I also have a request."

"Oh? And what would that be Riser-kun?"

"Before the legendary fight between Dragon and Phenex, I would like to have a match against the monster, Lucius Malphas!" shouted Riser as he pointed at Lucius who stood there with his hands in his pockets as he twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Hoh… I see… It would be an interesting match but I think it is pointless for you to waste energy on two matches." Sirzechs explained making Riser grunt.

"However if you agree to have your peerage fight against Lucius then I will allow it" Sirzechs finished as Riser smirked.

"Very well. I will let my peerage go in my place, my Lord."

"And what say you Lucius."

"… Just get on with it…" Lucius said with a tired voice as he waved him on. Sirzechs smiled as he nodded his head to himself.

"Then it's settled."

**Battlefield**

Lucius stood in the large battlefield with his arms folded as he waited calmly for his opponents to appear for the battle that was about to unfold. He had already changed out of his outfit and currently was wearing a black shirt with black long pants.

Suddenly a flame magic circle appears some distance away from him as the members of the Phenex peerage step out of the circle, all of them wearing different outfits for combat.

"So you are the hated Devil of the Malphas Clan." the [Queen] spoke as Lucius watched her without changing his expression. The other members looked at each other with confusion written on their face from his unfazed look. Lucius surveyed each of the members and found that they were all eager to fight him except Ravel.

"… Let's just get on with the battle" said Lucius as he unfolded his arms and was about to step forward when a barrage of magic hit in front of him as a cloud of dust went up into the air. The [Queen] and Riser's other [Bishop] had their arms extended out with the [Queen] smirking at the outcome. The dust cleared as all of the members stood there with looks of shock on their face. Lucius stood there unfazed with no visible scratches on his body.

"Impossible! No one can withstand Yubelluna's attacks!" someone shouted as the [Queen], Yubelluna twitched her eyes as she pointed her wand forward.

"Pawns! Promote to [Queen] and get him!"

The Pawns charged forward towards him holding whatever weapon they were holding to fight against Lucius. Lucius sighed as he cracked his knuckles when he jumped backwards to dodge a swing from a staff. Three girls ran up to him and began sending fury of punches as Lucius stood his ground and easily parried the attacks back. He then used two of the three pawns as platform to flip backwards in mid air to dodge two girls with chainsaws. Once Lucius landed, he parried more attacks that came from twin cat girls. Lucius dodged all of them as he blocked a kick by making a cross shaped guard with his arms. The girls showed irritated or annoyed expressions as they angrily glared at Lucius.

" "Why won't our attacks hit!?" "

"… He dodged my swings with ease…"

Lucius just watched them as he took a quick breath before looking at each of them with calculating eyes. His eyes shifted from one [Pawn] to the next [Pawn] as he crashed his fists together to summon a pair of silver gauntlets with sparks flying out of his body.

"My turn…" muttered Lucius as the girls took stances to try to evade his attacks when suddenly Lucius disappeared and appeared in front of one of the [Pawns] as she was hit with a powerful straight as she was sent flying towards a stone wall on the battlefield. All of the members stared in shock at his incredible speed.

"Shuriya! Why you!" shouted one of the [Pawns] that wore a maid outfit as she and the another maid ran forward towards Lucius. One of them tried to launch a kick only for it to be blocked by the gauntlet as Lucius heard the faint sounds of her bones cracking. The second [Pawn] tried to punch him from behind when something unexpected happened. Using the leg of the first [Pawn] as a stand, Lucius front flipped over the leg as the heel of his leg crashed into the chin of the second [Pawn] causing her to fly into the air from the impact. The other [Pawns] watched the girl fly into the air but was pulled back to Lucius when they heard a yelp of pain as they saw the first [Pawn] was sent flying by a kick from Lucius. Lucius lowered his leg when he quickly jumped backwards as bullets of water rained down at him.

He glanced forward to see the other [Bishop] holding her arm extended in front of her with an emotionless gaze. Lucius took another quick breath as his attention shifted from the [Bishop] to the two cat girls as they charged forward towards him, as they prepared to launch a flurry of attacks. Lucius dodged each of them with relative ease for a couple of seconds before jumping high into the air. The cat girls looked up as they summoned their wings and jumped after him with their arms reared back.

"You fools! Don't follow him!" shouted Yubelluna a bit to late as Lucius extended his right arm into the air and swung it down with his index finger pointed at the cat girls. Suddenly a magic circle appeared as it caused the sky blackened and from it, a bolt of lightning crashed down. The bolt hit the girls as they shrieked out in pain as the lightning cracked and sparked loudly. The lightning subsided with the girls falling from the air with their bodies scorched.

Lucius was unable to watch them hit the ground as his attention shifted to the [Bishop] and [Queen] since they began launching a flurry of magic attacks. Using the lightning powers, he speedily bolted around when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Lucius glanced behind to see a half masked woman reeling her fist back. She shot it forward as it made contact with his back as he was thrown down and smashed into the ground.

"Gah!" spat Lucius as he spat small amounts of blood out of his mouth and onto the sandy ground. Lucius began to pull himself up when another presence was closing in on him. Lucius cursed in his mind and turned his body around quickly as he blocked an incoming stab of a huge zweihänder as the wielder looked down at him with murderous intent. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he held his ground while contemplating his move. The woman angrily increased her grip on the sword as she tried to push her weight down to try to plunge the sword into him.

Finally coming up with a plan, Lucius maneuvered the gauntlets and guided the sword to plunge into the ground. Lucius rolled over his left shoulder and quickly got to his feet. The woman drew the sword from the grounds seconds too late as Lucius delivered a powerful kick into her side of her stomach. She flew towards the wall but managed to avoid collision by stabbing her sword into the ground.

Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance as cautiously waited for them to make the next move when a young girl with a staff and two chainsaw girls charged forward towards him.

"Lightning Dance"

Before the girls could reach him, Lucius body split into numerous lightning sparks that began to fly around the area randomly. The girls all stopped their movement as they tried to locate which spark is the right target. However before they could locate him, they noticed Lucius reappearing in front of them fully formed. The girls prepared to charge forward when Lucius brought his fingers up.

"Six Lightning Gates" Lucius said with a snap of his fingers as six magic circles appeared around the girls and before they could react, six streams of lightning that appeared from the circles hit them all. Once again they shrieked in pain for several seconds and after the attack subsided, they fell face first onto the ground.

Lucius turned his attention to zweihänder wielding knight as he summoned his two short swords as he charged with lightning speed for her. The woman was brought her sword in front of her as she blocked Lucius's horizontal strikes. The woman pushed Lucius back and swung her sword vertically only for Lucius to block it with his left sword as he tried to stab her with his right sword. However she maneuvered her body to dodge his strike as he went past her. Lucius turned around and charged back into the fight as he launched a fury of attacks.

After a couple of seconds, both contestants backed away from each other as they glared at each other, waiting for one of them to move. Lucius then proceeded to throw his left sword towards her, only for it to be blocked easily.

"Siris! Look out!" shouted the masked woman only for Siris to react seconds too late as a bolt of lightning struck the sword as it brightened her eyes, making her unable to see the battlefield. Once the light cleared, she felt a sword piercing her shoulders as she looked to see Lucius standing in front of her with a sword in her shoulder. Lucius grabbed his right arm with the other arm as he looked at her sternly.

"Lightning shock" he muttered as a shock of lightning ran from Lucius into the woman as she shook slightly from being electrocuted as she fell backwards unconsciously. Lucius proceeded to make a finger gun with his left hand as he aimed it at the [Bishop]. Before anyone could react, a bullet of water was shout out of his fingers as it went flying through the field. The bullet made contact with the [Bishop] at the chest when the bullet gave her a powerful shockwave as she spat blood and fell sideways unconsciously.

"You bastard!" shouted a Chinese girl as she quickly closed the distance between Lucius as she ignited her feet with flames and began thrusting her feet forward in an attempt to hit him. Lucius elegantly dodged them all by side stepping, walking backwards and flipping and jumping backwards. The Chinese girl, now irritated, continued to attack him and swung her leg vertically only for him to dodge it by ducking down. He then kicked her leg to make her trip onto the ground as he quickly snapped his fingers to summon a magic circle above her. She widened her eyes in fear for a second before a lightning crashed down towards her, leaving her scorched and unconscious.

Lucius then got up and faced the remaining members: Ravel Phenex, Yubelluna the [Queen], another [Knight] and a half masked woman, the only one who was able to give him damage.

The audience watched the battle in horror and shock. They never expected this outcome. They thought he was a weak coward and underestimated him. Rias and her peerage were looking at the battle with shock and surprise. Lucius was able to hold out on his own against a peerage that was able to defeat them with minor injuries. Their eyes were glued at the intense battle when suddenly the last [Knight] stepped forward as she draw her sword and pointed it at Lucius.

"Man of Malphas! I challenge you to a one on one duel!" she replied fearlessly while all of the members present stared at her in shock while Lucius cocked his eyebrow slightly. Before the girls could protest, Lucius nodded his head as the [Knight] smirked, ignited her sword in flame and charged for him. Lucius summoned back his two swords as he once again charged for the [Knight].

Both contestants swung their swords wildly at each other as they both parried and lunged with theirs swords. Sparks of fire would ignite and flash from their clashing of swords. Both contestants jumped back as they stood there, waiting for one to make the next move. Tension rose in the arena as both contestants waited to make the next move.

The [Knight] was the first to make the move as she sped towards him with incredible speed as she swung her sword wildly as slashes of flame flew towards him. Lucius focused on each of the sword slashes as he began to effortlessly dodge the attacks without a blink of his eyes. The [Knight] clicked her tongue in anger as she swung her sword vertically but was surprised to find Lucius dodge her strike by ducking the attack. Lucius then stabbed his left sword into the ground as he brought his legs up and kicked her in the stomach, which sent her flying back towards her comrades. However before she could make contact with the ground or a wall, the half masked woman caught her in the air.

"Thanks Isabela." said the [Knight] as she jumped out of the other woman's arms with her sword ready in hand.

"Isabela, Karlamine, Ravel-sama. We are going defeat him together. No one acts on their own." explained the [Queen] at the three of them as Isabela and Karlamine nodded their heads while Ravel just stared at Lucius. For the whole battle, all she could was stand in her place and watch him fight against all of them in awe.

"Ravel-sama!"

"H-huh? W-What is it Yubelluna?"

"Were you not listening? We are going to defeat him together. Please keep you act together." sighed the [Queen], Yubelluna as she turned to face Lucius while Ravel bit her lips. She knew she had to fight him but deep down, she couldn't shake this feeling of not wanting to fight him. She shakes her head of the thought as she takes a deep breath as she prepares herself. Isabela glanced at Ravel for a second before turning back to the man in front of them.

_Looks like it's the finale… _thought Lucius as he jumped to his feet, his swords resting in his hands. Lucius teleported them away as two huge columns of water erupted from both sides. Each column of water soon began to coil as it began to slowly take a shape. It was long and slithery with red eyes gleaming as the water was pulsing around. All the members were shocked to find the water taking the shape of two eastern dragons as both of them roared loudly.

"Water Dragons" said Lucius as he pointed his index fingers at the Riser's peerage as they began to slither forward as they shot huge columns of water from their mouths. Karlamine and Isabela charged forward towards the dragons while Yubelluna and Ravel went up into the air as they began blasting magic attacks on the dragons. Unfazed, the dragons continued to slither forward towards the girls as they opened their mouths to try to swallow the two girls in front of them. However Isabela maneuvered her body below the Dragon and delivered a powerful punch into his serpentine body while Karlamine infusing wind into her sword swung it as hard as she can. The Dragons yelped in pain from the enemies respective attacks as quickly lost their shape splashed onto the ground.

Without celebrating their success, Isabela and Karlamine continued to charge forward towards Lucius who was just standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. Karlamine, using her speed, reached Lucius first as she swung her sword diagonally at him only for Lucius to side step out of the way and kicked Karlamine as she staggered slightly. Isabela finally caught up and thrusts her fist forward. Lucius blocks the attack by crossing his arms from the punch. Lucius pushes her back as he launches a fury of attacks, only for her to block it with relative ease.

Sensing Karlamine's presence, Lucius jumps backwards in the air to dodge her horizontal strike and proceeds to kick Karlamine's back as she stumbled forward and crashes into Isabela. Lucius then quickly summons a magic circle in front of him as lightning begins to spark out of the circle as it began to dance for the two of them. However the two of them quickly regains their posture and evades the attacks. The two of them stood with their weapons and fists ready slight apart from each other as Lucius stood across from them with a bored expression.

Suddenly Lucius charges towards Karlamine with incredible speed using his lightning powers. Karlamine brings her sword up to try to strike him only for Lucius to block her attack with his right gauntlet. Lucius glances to his left side as he spots Isabela rushing towards him to help Karlamine out. However Lucius brings up his left hand as he creates a finger gun. Bullets of water formed around his finger gun as Lucius pretends to shoot her. The bullets fly at incredible speed as they pierced her body causing her to hunch forward to spill blood gushing slightly out of her mouth.

"Water Shotgun"

"-! Isabela!" shouted Karlamine when suddenly she felt her body being pushed back. She glanced back at Lucius when she sees him twisting his body around as he brings his right leg up to the right side of her waist.

"You should be paying attention to your enemy… Lighting axe." said Lucius as his right leg sparked from the electricity as it made contact with her sides. She spat some blood out of her body as she was sent flying towards a wall. A large crash was heard as bits of stone fell over her body. Lucius regained his footing and sped forward towards the rock as he reeled his fist back. Sparks covered his fist as it furiously sparked and cackled before it plunged into her stomach, sending her also crashing into rocks. Lucius then quickly turned his attention to the surviving two girls, Yubelluna and Ravel as he summoned a few magic circles that proceeded to shoot out water bullets. The two girls quickly reacted by summoning defensive circles but were soon completely enveloped by the bullets as it collided with the circle causing huge explosions to boom in the field. After a few minutes, Lucius ceased the barrages as he waited calmly for them to appear.

Suddenly two figures zoomed from the huge black cloud down to the ground. He shifted his attention to see the two girls with their clothes tatters and Yubelluna slightly more injured than Ravel. Lucius assumed that Yubelluna took the brunt of the attacks to protect Riser's little sister.

_Better end this… _thought Lucius as he infused his lightning into his legs as he sped forward towards the two of them. The girls tried to summon their strength to attack however were only able to produce small fireballs dude to depleting most of their magic reserve when defending from his attacks. Lucius easily dodge the attacks as he summoned his sword once again. Yubelluna stepped forward as she began to charge her wand up for one last attack.

Seconds before he would reach them, she shot her attack at him but was shocked to find it easily pierced by the sword as it continued forward and was finally stopped when the sword pierced her shoulder. Lucius stood in front of her with yellow eyes peering her eyes as she slowly closed her eyes and collapsed backwards.

Ravel stood weakly on her shaking legs as she watched Lucius slowly walking towards her. She couldn't help but seem afraid of someone that she was able to get along an hour before. Her eyes shifted from his emotionless face to the blood red sword in his right hand. She took one step back when Lucius sped towards her with incredible speed. She waited for the pain of a sword going through her skin when all she felt was a slight chop at the back of her neck. Her eyes began to slowly close as she turned to Lucius who was looking at her with soft expression. She soon fell forward with her eyes now firmly shut and completely blank.

Lucius caught her before she could hit the ground with his right arm as he stared down at the peaceful face of Ravel. He smiled slightly before sensing a presence walking towards him. He looked up to see a blonde haired man with dark blue eyes wearing noble clothes. Lucius instantly recognized this man as Ravel's father, Lord Phenex. The man stops moving in front of Lucius as Lucius stands up with Ravel in his arms. Lucius takes one last look at Ravel before bring in her unconscious body in front of him as he bowed his head. The man quietly nods his head and takes the unconscious Ravel from him. Lucius turns around and begins to walk with his hands in his pockets before turning into water as he splashed away.

**Battlefield – Issei POV**

Thirty minutes have passed as the battlefield was completely rebuilt for the main battle of the evening. The battle between Dragon and Phenex. The Devils are watching the battle with keen eyes while the club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama is also next to Buchou. Riser's sister, Ravel has also recovered and was watching the battle with her family.

Issei and Riser stood at the center of the space with Issei already having his Boosted Gear on his left arm.

"Begin" announced Maou-sama as he gave the call for the start of the match. Riser who has his fire wings out points at his gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already known. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds." said Issei with a big grin.

"…Ise?" muttered Buchou as she made a doubtful face.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!"

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at his request.

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!" Issei shouted as he can feel the power coming from the strongest piece. He looked at his gauntlet and nodded his head before turning to the image of Buchou.

"Buchou! I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the 'Strongest Pawn'! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!" shouted Issei as he looked forward at Riser with a grin.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light. The red light shines throughout the entire field. A deep crimson color aura covers him.

—_This power. Your power is flowing into me. _

**[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

_I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 10 seconds!_

**[That's right. With 10 seconds you will—]**

_Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can—._

"We can take him down!"

Issei leaped forward while emitting a red aura with his body is equipped with a red armor. A plate armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet he always has on his left arm also is equipped to his right arm. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like rocket booster.

"An armor!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?" exclaimed a shocked Riser.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds and for that time span Issei can be invincible but at the cost that he won't be able to use his Scared Gear for three days.

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare. Issei lifts a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between his hands as he shot it towards Riser. The demonic-power created from the palm of his hand got enormous and went towards Riser.

"It's enormous!' exclaimed Riser as he evaded it instead of taking it.

[IX]

The countdown has already started. Issei jumps towards the place where Riser will possibly run. The propeller located on the back of the armor releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed and reduces the distance between Issei and Riser. Riser was shocked to find him speeding towards at an insane speed. However Issei instead crashes into a pillar instead of hitting Riser. The pillar crumbles down without damaging his armor.

[VIII]

Issei confronted Riser again who has now become more vigilant than before after seeing his attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow color aura as Issei can feel his enormous demonic-power.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Riser's back that was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and an intense fire surrounds the field.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Riser who is covered in flames rushes towards Issei with incredible speed. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of him. The silhouette resembles a gigantic firebird.

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

_Is that so, Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!_

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!" Issei shouted as he rushed towards him. When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole field because of the impact created from their powers clashing. At the center of the field, Riser and Issei started exchanging punches. Issei could feel each of his heavy attacks as well as the hot flame that burns him. The more he exchanged fists with Riser, the more he felt afraid of dying and the more he realized the power difference.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!" Riser smirks when he felt Issei's fear.

[VII]

Issei pulls out a certain thing that he was hiding in a section of his gauntlet. His fist hit right into Riser's face with a cross counter. Riser bends back.

"That won't work on—"

There is a lot of blood gushing out from Riser's mouth. Issei smirks as he opens his hand to show what he was holding to Riser.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?" exclaimed a shocked Riser.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

That instant, Riser notices the change on his left arm for the first time. Unlike the rest of his body, his left arm was made of inorganic material and was continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while they talked about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Riser's eyes changed after hearing what Issei just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Riser's wings turn into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushes towards him while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

_I won't lose! I will not lose!_

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!" bellowed Issei as he put all his power into the cross he is holding. Their fists clash as a flash is created from the collision blinds his eyes. Issei can feel something disappearing and also begins to feel the heat surrounding his body. Once his sight returns, he notices that the red armor is gone.

_Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!? It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?_

**[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.]**

…_Damn it! I trained that much with everyone and yet I'm lacking it!?_

**[That was nothing compared to the long life of a Devil. A training of Devils means something if you train for dozens of years.]**

_Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!? Give me the armor one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!?_

**[Using the second armor in this short time is impossible for you now.]**

…_Is that because I am weak…? Shit, why do I look so uncool at crucial times…? That was the only thing someone useless like me could do!_

**[The moment the power of the armor disappeared, I transferred a bit of the power to the jewel. You can overwhelm Riser Phenex for a short time, but that's it. To beat those from Phenex clan—.]**

_I have to beat him down hundreds of times or eliminate him with absolute power._

**[Yeah. Sadly, you won't be able to beat him many times with the current power of the gauntlet. Even the multiplied power is far from close to the "absolute power". You don't have either of the two.]**

While he was talking with Ddraig, his collar was gripped strongly by Riser as Issei is lifted off the ground. Riser begins to choke him while he smirked.

"I praise you for doing this well for a [Pawn]. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost." Riser commented with a serious face. Riser's clothes and body are worn. Like Issei thought, even for Riser who had very high regeneration ability, the rate to heal the damage from holy attacks is taking long. His wings of fire are smaller than before.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil… Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away." Riser makes a face that he has confirmed his victory. Issei however takes out a small object from his pocket.

"To extinguish fire you need water, right!?" spoke Issei as Riser's face turns pale.

"Damn it!" Riser cursed as his hold on Issei becomes even stronger. Issei opened the lid and sprinkled the holy water on Riser and then multiplied the effect of the holy water.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The multiplied power flows from his gauntlet to the holy water on Riser's body.

"Cra—."

It was too late by the time Riser realized his attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Riser's body. The sound of the water vaporizing from fire echoes throughout the whole hall. Riser's wings of fire start to look weird because he can't maintain its form. The holy water burns Riser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body. Issei got out of his grip and takes his distance while holding his throat.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Riser starts to writhe with the effect of the holy water.

"…Is he going to die?"

**[No, even if the effect of the holy water has increased, it won't be simple to kill someone from the Phenex clan.]**

_Is that right, Ddraig?_

**[However, the effect of the holy water extinguishes a lot of their stamina and their force of will. Even if it's a Phenex who can come back to life from ashes, losing a great amount of stamina and force of will is— He won't be able to recover his emotional strength right away.]**

The smoke that is coming out from Riser's body weakens. What's left is Riser who has a worn out body and clothes. Issei picks up the cross from the ground with his Dragon arm as he holds it tight and put his power in it. At the same time he also sprinkled the second holy water he was hiding on his hand.

"Asia told me this. That Devils are weak against the cross and the holy water. So increasing the ability of both of them at the same time would give enormous damage to Devils, right?"

"Ku…"

Riser who is suffering from the effect of the holy water makes a scared face after seeing his next move. Issei looks around Riser and his surroundings. There is nothing except Riser

"Kiba told me this. To widen my line of sight and look towards the enemy and its surroundings."

He gather all of the demonic-power in his body at one point and then changes it to a Dragon's power, and transfers it to the holy water and cross.

[Transfer!]

With this, the holy attack gained incredible powers.

"Akeno-san told me this. To gather the demonic-power that flows throughout your whole body. To concentrate and feel the wave of the demonic-power. Yeah, even an idiot like me can feel it, Akeno-san."

He slowly changes his stance so he can deliver a powerful punch.

"Koneko-chan told me this. When you hit someone, aim at the middle of the body and nail it deep into their body accurately!"

When Issei aimed his fist at Riser, he starts to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. –Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you—!"

Issei's fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach.

"Gahaa!"

Riser takes a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…" muttered Riser before falling to the ground.

**Balcony – Sirzechs POV**

Sirzechs stood on the balcony as he watched his younger sister fly into the sky with Issei Hyoudou on a griffin. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them and how happy they looked when suddenly he sensed a familiar presence.

"Ah… Lucius. Where have you been?" said Sirzechs as he turned his head around to see Lucius walking out of the shadow with his hands in his pocket as he stood next to Sirzechs with an emotionless expression. He glanced at Sirzechs before turning his attention to Rias's peerage members who were watching Issei and Rias flying into the distance.

"Interesting peerage my sister has, right?"

"In terms of weirdness, it would be the same as yours" commented Lucius as Sirzechs chuckled slightly as he nodded his head in agreement as he kept his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Ah… Sirzechs… This is where you were at."

A sudden voice boomed in the balcony as Sirzechs turns around to face the voice while Lucius half turns to face the voice. Behind them walked in two middle-aged men, one with crimson red hair and bright blue eyes wearing elegant noble clothes and the other had blonde haired with dark blue eyes wearing noble clothes.

"Ah. Father, Lord Phenex." Sirzechs greeted with a kind smile while Lucius bowed respectively at the two men.

"Lucius-kun. It's good to see you again." Lord Gremory said as he turned to face the bowing Lucius.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Malphas. I thank you for not injuring my daughter during the battle."

"I do not need you thanks Lord Phenex. I just did it because I saw no need to hurt her further. And please don't call me 'Lord Malphas'… I am not the head of my clan" Lucius said the last few words with venom in his tone. Lord Phenex quickly nodded his head as he turned to speak with Lord Gremory and Sirzechs. Lucius turned around and continued to stare at Rias's peerage.

_A peerage… huh… _thought Lucius as a slight grin formed over his mouth.

"Maybe it is time…"

"Time for what?" Sirzechs spoke as the other two stopped talking and turned around to face Lucius. Lucius looked over his shoulder with a slight grin as his yellow eyes gleamed and shined in the dark.

"For me to get a peerage…" finished Lucius as the Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex stared at him with wide shocking eyes while Sirzechs smiled slightly as he cocked his eyebrows slightly. Lucius, finding no need to be there anymore, summoned his magic circle as he vanished, returning to the human world.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited 4th chapter of Existence, the longest chapter for this story so far with around 12,000 words. Sorry it took a while guys. School was being a pain in the ass and I had so much assessments and projects that needed to be done. Finally school has calmed down (slightly) and I am able to write and finish this. This is the final part of the Riser Arc and it was the first big battle. This battle took almost 2 weeks and had to go through numerous changes (it's painful to choreograph these fights to make it interesting) so I hope you all enjoyed that. The harem is complete because I don't think I need to add any more into the group. **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen (Done): Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop (Done): Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight (Done): Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook (Done): Leone, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece) **

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (2 Piece), Mine (1 piece), Kanu (1 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece), Wave (2 piece)**

**Once again there has been some changes to the peerage. I removed Jellal and gave one of his pieces to Mizore and another to Enju. I gave Sajin the mutation piece instead because I believe he would need it and I made Wave (instead of Tatsumi) the last 2 piece Pawn for the peerage. **

**During the time I was writing this chapter, I have gotten a message from a reviewer saying that my peerage is too strong and therefore I needed to remove a couple of members. He gave me some suggestions (like removing one of the Bishops for Dr. Stylish or removing one of the Rooks for Wave). However instead of me making a decision that you guys might not like, I have decided on some options for you guys. It would be great if you all could vote or choose one or two of them so then I can get an idea at what you guys like to see. These are the options below:**

**1\. Leave the peerage as it is. This means that the peerage above is the official peerage and I won't accept anymore changes. All together there is 12 members in the peerage in this version.**

**2\. Don't add Wave and give the left over pieces to Mine and Kanu. I don't really like this version since I really want two guys at least in this peerage. Of course one of the Pawns and maybe even Leone could be switched for Wave. This will make the peerage have 11 members. **

**3\. Make Mizore a three piece pawn, Mine a one piece pawn and Wave a four piece pawn. This means that I remove Enju and Kanu from the list. However I can also remove Leone and change it with Wave and have either Kanu or Enju as a three piece pawn and make Mizore the four piece pawn if you would like to see Kanu or Enju in the peerage. This will make the peerage a 10 manned group.**

**4\. An alternative version of the one above is change Leone with Wave and make Mizore and Enju a three piece while Kanu as a 2 piece. This means I remove Mine and Leone from the list. **

**5\. Remove Mine, Kanu and Enju and make Mizore and Wave four pieced pawns. Once again I could remove Leone and swap it with Wave if you guys want one of the other three girls (Enju, Kanu or Mine) as pawns. This will make it a 9 pieced peerage. **

**6\. The last option is a variation of any one of the five options above but instead of Akame and Jeanne as Knights, I change it with Zoro (One Piece) to make him a two pieced Knight. (If you want to see this one, then please specify one or two other options)**

**It would be great if you guys could vote or choose in reviews your one or two favorite options from the list above. It would also be great to know what character you like to see in each option if I specify or ask it. Whatever you guys decide here will bring me closer to make the finalized peerage which you will see in the next chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took forever to write and I'm really sorry for the long wait :P Next I will update Life of a Warrior so stay tuned! I hope you guys can help me with choosing the finalized peerage and I will be waiting for new suggestions from you guys! See ya soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Lucius POV**

The birds chirped quietly as a light breeze swept the trees as they rustle due to the wind. On the sidewalks, girls and boys talked to their respective friends as they all made their way to Kuoh Academy.

Lucius followed them with a big yawn that made him look like a lion as he made his way to Kuoh Academy with sleepy eyes. It was a few days after Lucius's battle with Riser's peerage and for one or two days, he skipped school as he stayed home to relax and regain his strength. He twitched his eyes slightly at the stares he was getting from the other members of the school.

_Fucking Grayfia and her harisen… _Lucius cursed in his mind as he rubbed his still bandaged right cheek where Grayfia slapped him with a harisen a couple of nights back because she found out he was skipping school. He sighed to himself and lifted his head up into the blue sky as he tried to remove his boredom by trying to find a cloud.

"Yo Lucius"

However suddenly his concentration was cut when he heard a voice calling him a few distances away. His pupils turn to the direction of the voice to see Issei walking towards him with a wave followed by Rias and Asia walking alongside him. Lucius twitches his eyes in annoyance at meeting these three as he begins to hear whispers from the other students.

"Ohayo Lucius"

"O-Ohayougozaimasu, Lucius-san!"

Rias and Asia both greeted him with a smile on their faces while Asia bowed slightly in respect. After the incident, Rias Gremory has began living with Issei and is seen coming to school together often, causing the boys to be extremely jealous of Issei while the girls have increased their disgust towards him.

Not only that but ever since the incident, Rias Gremory and her peerage have been more friendly towards him with Rias having some sort of respect towards him. She has numerous times walked into his classroom to invite him to visit the ORC or has visited him when he was relaxing in the roof to ask him questions about opinions on different strategies she has created. Of course, Lucius didn't mind talking about strategies and would often give his opinion about the said strategy to make it better. Occasionally Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou and Kiba would walk up to him to ask to be their sparring partner.

Lucius without opening his mouth, nods his head in acknowledgement before turning his head forward to continue his walk while the three of them walk behind him as they began to converse.

As they walked forward, Lucius couldn't help to glance behind him and feel envious of the three of them talking. Since he was an anti social and a lower, he was used to not speak unless needed and was terrible with communicating with others. He sighed once before turning his attention ahead of him.

"That reminds me… How's peerage hunting going?"

A sudden voice rang from his right side as he quickly glanced to his side to see Rias walking at the same pace as him with a smile.

"I didn't find anyone yet"

"What about those two Fallen Angel girls?"

"I doubt they will become Devils"

"Well that's true."

Lucius nodded his head in agreement as he watched Rias slow her pace down to return to Issei's side when suddenly he felt a strange icy cold presence watching them. He narrows his eyes as his eyes wandered through the large crowd, trying to find this mysterious presence. Lucius glances back at the three of them to see Rias also on the look out of the presence while the other were talking to each other without noticing the presence.

Suddenly like a wind, the presence disappeared as they made it past the main gate of Kuoh Academy as Lucius turns his head around to scan the gate of the school in case of any suspicious individuals.

"Hmm? Something wrong Lucius?" asked a confused Issei as he realized Lucius was acting weird. Lucius shook his head and brushed it away.

_Tch… Someone is watching Issei… Better be on the lookout… _thought Lucius as he bided farewell to the three of them as he increased his pace to head towards his room.

After walking up the stairs and walking a bit more, he passed the back door of his room as headed straight to his table. He set his bag down on the ground and sat down and was about to stare out of the window when a shadow lingered over him. He turned his head slightly and looked up to see Kiba standing there looking down at him with his usual smile. Lucius inwardly sighed as he looked back out the window.

"…What do you want Kiba?" asked Lucius with an uninterested tone as his attention was glued to the window.

"Are you free this afterschool by any chance?" asked Kiba politely. Lucius glances back at him with the corner of his eyes before shaking his head. Kiba nods his head to himself and began to turn around to walk back to his seat when he turns back to face him as if he remember something.

"That reminds. There is a new student coming to our class."

Lucius eyes and ears perked up as he turned his head to face Kiba.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I just overheard some of the girls talking about a new student" said Kiba as he pointed at a group of girls ahead of the two of them. The girls notice Kiba pointing at them as they wave at them with a smile as Kiba waves back.

"Everybody, sit down!" shouted the teacher as he walked in the classroom with his folder in hand. Kiba waved at Lucius before making his way to his table while Lucius just lightly nodded his head before turning his attention to the teacher. Usually he wouldn't be interested in any new students and would be looking out the window but for some reason he was interested to find out anything about this new student.

"As your probably heard, today we have a new student joining us." announced the teachers as the other students began whispering to each with eager and anticipation. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as the teacher turned to the door and signaled to come in.

Suddenly the door opened as a long purple haired girl walked in the room. She had blue eyes that turn slightly purple at the top. What was interesting about her was that her clothes were different from the rest of the members of the class. Instead of wearing the usual Kuoh Academy's uniform, she only wore the magenta skirt with white accents while the rest of her attire consisted of a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendent. She wears long dark and light purple striped stockings with white shoes, a belt tied to her left leg and a lollipop in her mouth.

She looks at them with a blank look as she waited for the teacher to write her name on the board. Once she confirmed he finished, she bowed to the group.

"Hello. I'm Mizore Shirayuki. Pleased to meet you." she introduced herself as a few seconds pasted. Suddenly the guys shouted with delight as a new girl arrived to their class while the girls began raising their hands to ask the new girl questions. Kiba chuckled nervously at the reaction of his classmates while Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

_This girl… This feeling… So she was presence I sensed… Better keep an eye on her… _thought Lucius as members of the class rushed closer to her to ask questions while Mizore was having trouble answering their questions.

**Lunch**

Lucius was walking back to his classroom with the sandwich he bought at the school store in hand. After her introduction, the class had calmed down and went about their normal classes with Mizore seating diagonally to where he sat. During class, she would occasionally answer questions that the teacher threw at her but most of the time she was spending her time staring blankly at the front of the class. For the first time in class, Lucius was actually paying attention to something else than outside the window.

Lucius sighed to himself as he continued to chew on his sandwich as he walked past a door to a classroom.

"Ah! Lucius-san!"

A voice called for his name as he walks backwards to the door to see Asia sitting at a table with Issei, his perverted friends and a girl with glasses, eating her lunch with her usual bright smile directed at him. Lucius stares at her blankly as he nods his head slightly to greet her.

"W-Would you like to sit with us Lucius-san?" asked Asia shyly as Lucius cocked his eyebrow slightly at her request. Lucius shifted his eyes at the other four and saw that Issei's perverted friends and the girl were looking at him with fear while Issei had a small grin. Sighing inwardly, Lucius made his way towards the table while the other members of the classroom all stared at him with weary eyes.

Once close to the table, he grabbed a chair and pulled it towards them. He sat closest to the window next to the girl. The girl next to him moved slightly towards Asia while Lucius sat down as he crossed his legs and took a bite from his sandwich. Issei's friends looked at him wearily with fear and nervousness in their eyes and posture while Issei and Asia looked very relaxed towards him.

"Is that all you are eating Lucius?" asked Issei as he pointed to his sandwich.

"It's all I need" answered Lucius as all members of the classroom perked up and shifted their attention towards Lucius. Some of them began to whisper quietly amongst each other. Issei's friends looked each other with bulging eyes; the girl next to him stared at Asia with surprise while Asia just tilted her head in confusion at the commotion.

"U-Ummm… W-What's wrong with everyone?"

"Most of the members here have never heard Lucius speak so they are just surprised." explained Issei as the two of them looked back at Lucius who was calmly eating his sandwich.

"O-Oi, Issei. How do you know him?" one of Issei's friends whispered to Issei. Although it was a whisper, Lucius shifted his gaze at them as the two of them shivered slightly from his gaze that seemed like it was from a reptile.

"L-Lucius-san is a friend of Buchou-san and us." Asia answered as the whispers gradually became louder while the three at the table turned their attention towards Lucius. Lucius however was busy staring out of the window while leaning back on his chair when suddenly he felt a familiar presence. He shifted his gaze slightly towards the door to see Mizore standing there, her gaze directed not at him but at Issei. Mizore continued to stare at him until she felt another pair of eyes on him when she finally realized Lucius staring at him. She turned around and walked away from sight. Lucius waited for a couple of seconds before standing up.

"Where you going Lucius?" asked Issei as everyone stared at him with curious looks.

"I need to do something" Lucius answered bluntly as he made his way out of the door and glanced to his right side to see Mizore walking away from the area as Lucius turned left and made his way towards the stairs.

After a couple of minutes, Lucius stopped in front of a door with his hands in his pocket. A small wooden sign was placed right next to the door. Lucius pulled one hand out of his pocket as he knocked on the door.

"Come in"

A voice spoke up from behind the door as Lucius gripped his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and walked into the room. The room was spacious with desks lining the middle of the room. On one side was small couch for relaxing and on the other side were numerous lockers for storage. The room was relatively empty except for two figures at one end of the room, one sitting behind a desk and the other standing with sheets of paper in her hands.

The girl sitting had short black hair styled in a bob cut, violet eyes with glasses over them. The girl standing also wore glasses with long black hair to her knees with split bangs and has heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and light brown right eye. Both girls were looking at him with wide eyes at his sudden appearance. Lucius stared at them blankly as he crossed his arms as the girls recovered from their surprise.

"What can I do for you, Lucius… Malphas" the girl sitting down spoke as Lucius twitched his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"Sona Sitri-Kaichou… Tell me about Mizore Shirayuki." Lucius asked as both girls widened their eyes in surprise again from his straightforward question.

"I'm sorry but I will not tell you the secrets some students hold" answered Sona as Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance. However with her reply, he was able successfully deduce that Mizore Shirayuki is not an ordinary human. Smirking to himself, Lucius nodded his head as he turned around to walk out of the room. The girls watched him close the door as both of them looked at each other in confusion before shrugging it off as they continued with their daily routines.

**Afterschool - Mizore**

"One, two. One, two. One, two."

The sound of footsteps stamping on the dirt ground was accompanied by the loud shouting of boys wearing baseball uniforms as the sun slowly descended in the distance.

Mizore stood on the roof of the school building as she looked down at the crowd of people making their way towards their homes. She could see girls walking home with smiles on their faces while some waved towards their classmate as they waited for their friends to come along. Mizore watched them as her eyes scanned each of them as if she was trying to locate someone.

Suddenly something caught her eye. She saw a blonde haired girl walking with a short brown haired boy towards a path that leads to a forest close to the old school building.

_Issei Hyoudou… _Mizore thought as she watched the boy walk away from her. Although she was sent to Kuoh Academy by her village to bring him back as her husband because of his supposed Dragon powers, she couldn't shake the feeling that Issei wasn't the one for her. For her, her ideal partner was someone that was kind, loving and unique, making him stand out of the rest of the people in the world. Shaking her head to stop her thoughts, she continued to stare at Issei as she contemplated when she should strike.

"What are you doing here, Mizore Shirayuki?"

A sudden voice rang out from behind her as she spun around to see a black haired boy standing there with his arms crossed and his yellow eyes watching her every move. Although Mizore didn't show it, she was surprised to see someone behind her back without her noticing his presence. Although she initially believed that he was a human, her mind began thinking other possibilities before taking a short breath to calm herself down.

"You are…?"

"Lucius Moretti. Now answer the question" Lucius replied in slightly lower tone as he narrowed his eyes.

"…I was just standing here and watching the sun." Mizore lied uneasily at the tone of his reply. She hoped that Lucius would take her lie seriously. However the boy just stood there, his eyes still narrowed and arms still crossed. After a couple of seconds, Lucius sighs before looking into her eyes now with even more intensity.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ye-Yes" Mizore answered uneasily at his reply. She couldn't understand this boy in front of him. He seemed really quiet but there was something about that made him extremely mysterious. Lucius sighed again as he uncrossed his arms and shoved one hand down his pocket while he raised the other arm as his finger pointed at her.

"Don't lie to me. I am assuming you are here because you heard of a boy who awakened the power of the Dragon and so, you were sent to bring him back to your village. Am I right, Yuki-Onna?"

Out of reflex, Mizore created ice daggers as she hurled them towards Lucius. Lucius stood there and swiped his finger down. Before the daggers reached him, a lightning strike hit the flying daggers as they were instantly vaporized. Mizore glared at him as she watched him quietly for any sudden movements.

"How did you know I was a Yuki-Onna?"

"I just sensed that you were one." Lucius answered with a casual shrug as she continued to watch his movement. However she was surprised to see him turn around and walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" Mizore called out as Lucius stopped moving as he turned his head to stare at Mizore with one eye.

"Home"

"Home? We haven't finished talking."

"Well you might not be but I am. Besides I was only confirming my suspicions and now that they have been confirmed, I have no need to disturb you."

"Y-You aren't going to stop me?"

"Of course not. It's not place to interfere with your business… However... let me give you some advice." answered Lucius as Mizore narrowed her eyes as she prepared herself for a sneak attack just in case. However Lucius did something that caught Mizore by surprise.

_He's… smirking at me… _thought Mizore as she found Lucius smirking at her and for some reason; she felt relatively safe and could feel an aching pain coming from her chest.

"Give it up. You won't stand a chance against Rias Gremory… Jyane" finished Lucius as he raised his hand into the air as he gave her a small wave before a magic circle appeared below him as he instantly disappeared. She blinked several times in confusion before sighing deeply as she stared at the ground that he stood on.

"Lucius… Moretti…"

**Home – Lucius POV**

"I'm home" Lucius called out as he took of his shoes at the genkan. Lucius cracked his neck slightly as he pondered about his earlier encounter with Mizore.

_Well I got that out of the way… _thought Lucius as he walked into his home and noticed that the light of the living room was on. He peeked his head inside to see no one inside. Lucius sighed and was about to turn of the light when he heard a faint breathing coming from the couch. Taking curiosity, he walked closer and looked over the couch to find Kalawarner, sleeping with a tank top and shorts. Her navy blue hair splattered over the couch while her white soft thighs were emphasized due to her shorts and her stomach could clearly be seen.

Sighing to himself, Lucius went over to the cupboard nearby and grabbed a blanket. He walked back over to the couch and spread the blanket over her. He glanced at her face and saw that she faintly smiled. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before walking out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Lucius came back with a drink in hand as he set it on his table before sitting on an armchair opposite of the couch. He turned his head to stare out of his window for a couple of seconds when he turned back to hear a small moan. Kalawarner stirred as she lifted herself before yawning and rubbing her eyes like a cat. She drowsily surveyed the room before her eyes widening in surprise to see Lucius sitting opposite of her.

"Lu-Lucius!? Wh-When did you get home?" asked Kalawarner with an embarrassed blush for him seeing her sleeping.

"Just now… Where's Mittelt?"

"Sh-She went out to get groceries seeing that there weren't any food in the fridge. She should be back soon…"

_Tch… I knew I forgot something… Hah… _thought Lucius as he inwardly clicked his tongue when he noticed Kalawarner looking down at the blanket as if she realized that he placed that over her. Lucius took a quick drink of his juice before staring up at the ceiling, pondering what he should cook for dinner that night.

"Um… Lucius?"

The voice of Kalawarner caught Lucius's attention as he lowered his head and stared into her eyes. She fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath and bowing her head.

"Th-Thanking you for saving us that day at the church. I never got the chance to say my thanks so…" Kalawarner spoke shyly as she her voice trailed off at the end. Lucius watched her bow and took a quick sip of his juice. He placed his juice at the table, stood up and walked forward to where Kalawarner sat. He lowered himself as he lightly pushed her chin up as her brown eyes met Lucius yellow eyes.

"No need to thank me. I only did it on a whim" replied Lucius with a slight smile. Kalawarner blushed slightly at the sight of his smile directed at her and could feel the pounding of her chest getting louder and louder. She tried to resist her urge to pounce at him but she found herself staring at his lips.

"I'm home!"

Just as she was about to make a move, the sound of Millet's voice rang from the doorway as Lucius turned his attention to the door leading to the hallway. He removed his hand from her chin and stood up. Kalawarner pout slightly to herself in disappointment at her missed chance.

"Oi, hurry up and let's go greet Mittelt." said Lucius as he stood at the doorway waiting for Kalawarner as she shook her head and stood up with a smile as the two of them made their way towards the doorway of their home.

* * *

**Here is the 5th chapter of Existence. This is the first part of the Kokabiel Arc and the introduction of Mizore. You will see her appear more often from now on but won't become part of his peerage just yet. ;) Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Frozen Shadow 95: Jeanne is a character that comes out from the DxD story. Try searching in the DxD wiki about her.**

**DePlexx: Shikamaru? Well I think Ravel would be the 2nd strategist of the group since she's pretty intelligent and perceptive.**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece),**

**Once again there has been some changes to the peerage since I re-evaluated the members again (Probably for the last time). I have removed Leone and changed her with Wave. I also removed Mine and Kanu and switched them with Chouryou Bunen from Koihime Musou. The members above will the official peerage and will not be changed until otherwise noted. ****I would like to thank all those who have sent me ideas for a peerage for Lucius. Thanks to you guys, I was able to create this peerage so I will try my best to make it an interesting peerage. If you do have some problems with the peerage then send me a message or review and I will answer it in the next chapter.**

**I am still looking for familiars so if you have a good idea for a familiar, send me a review about it and I will consider it. I am looking for 2 more familiars (All together 3) for Lucius. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update Life of a Warrior next so stay tuned for that! **I would like to take a moment to thank all readers and reviewers for helping me reach over 5000 views and over 50 followers. It's really a great feeling to know that people actually read this story so I hope you guys will continue to support this story. :) ****


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the long awaited 6th chapter of Existence!**

* * *

**6 years ago – Lucius POV**

Large snowflakes fell from the sky like feathers gliding towards the ground while a blanket of snow covered the land. The wind felt cold as if a touch of it makes your whole body freeze. No leaves were left on the trees and instead were covered by blocks of snow. In the middle of this land was a small village with its wooden cottages covered in snow and its glasses frozen by the cold.

Lucius walked into the village wearing a warm jacket and a dark hood over his head. He eyed the cottages as he peered into the buildings, only to find all of them empty. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the chilly quietness when he heard faint sounds in the distance. Taking a curiosity to the sounds, he slowly pushed his legs forward to the sound.

After walking past numerous cottages with the sound getting louder and louder, Lucius stopped before a turn as he peered from the corner to see the commotion. Lucius widened his eyes slightly but quickly narrowed it with a sharp glare as he watched the scene unfold.

A few meters from him stood numerous village folk, all of them holding farming tools and torches. Their eyes were gleaming with hatred and fear. Lucius followed their eyesight and saw a young white haired girl with her hands tied on a stake. Tears flowed from the girl's blue eyes as her skin turned pale due to fear.

"Please! Don't kill me! I beg you!" the girl pleaded as her voice cracked from all of the tears. However the villagers, unfazed by her cries, continued to stare at her with disgust.

"Shut up! No one here is going to save you, you damn demon!"

"That's right!"

"Die demon!"

The villager's angered shout drowned her voice as they began to chant for her death. Slowly a man began to walk closer to the stake with his torch at the ready, to set the stake ablaze. The girl with fear of death in her eyes shakes her head in fear.

Lucius watched the sight as he gritted his teeth in anger and disgust at the villagers. His fist curled into a ball as he gripped it tightly. Suddenly the girl's voice rang out once again as she began to plead towards the villagers.

"Please! You took my family away from me! What more do you need to steal from me!? Please! I don't want to die here! Please, somebody save me and let me live!"

However the girl's pleas were ignored as the man stopped in front of the stake as he began to lower the torch. The girl's cry became louder as if her struggle was all in vain when suddenly a lightning struck the ground near them. All of the villagers turned to the side to see the place where the lightning struck but their attention was brought back to the front when a grunt of pain was heard followed by a loud crash. Some turned to find the man who stood in front of the stake lodge to the side of a cottage with his eyes white and his body slightly bruised. However most turned back to the stake to find Lucius standing there with his back turned to them as his cloak waved in the wind.

"Who are you!? What are you doing!?" one of the villagers shouted but Lucius ignored him as he pulled out his sword as he slashed at the binds that held her to the stake. The girl, who had fainted from fear of death, slumped forward only to be caught by Lucius. Lucius looked at the girl as he noticed her right arm looked scaly with small bulbs in he arm.

_So that's why they were trying to kill her… _thought Lucius as he looked back at the villagers with yellow piercing eyes as he turned to face the villagers with girl in his arms. The villagers jolted backwards at color of his eyes. Twin orbs that glowed like a yellow candle in the darkness.

"I'm taking this girl with me."

"What!? She is a demon that must be killed! We won't let you take her!"

"I wasn't asking"

Lucius quickly extending his index finger on his left hand when a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of him as the villagers grunted as they tried to cover their eyes. Using this diversion, Lucius jumped onto the roof of a cottage as he began to run and jump from roof to roof.

_Might as well ask that damn governor to take care of her… _thought Lucius as he took one great leap off the roof. He hit the ground as the snow was pushed outward. Without stopping, Lucius hurriedly ran towards the forest near the village.

**Present day**

The sun slowly drifted towards the distance as the bright day sky slowly began to turn darker every passing second. The sound of metal could be heard clanking as Lucius slowly opened his eyes as he pushed himself up. He yawned once as he stretched his arms from the stiffness of sleep. Lately, he had taken a liking to the roof of the old school building and thus, whenever he had time in the afternoon; he would always take a nap there. Today was no exception. He cracked his neck slightly as he took a big sigh.

"Don't tell me you were watching me sleep…" Lucius remarked as he rubbed his forehead with his palm to get the drowsiness out while his eyes glanced the side. On his right side stood the purple haired Yuki-Onna, Mizore Shirayuki. She was staring at him casually with her usual lollipop in her mouth. Her hands were on her sides as her bag lay at her feet.

Ever since, Lucius uncovered her identity as a Yuki-Onna, she had been constantly watching him in class, when walking to the cafeteria even to the point of stalking him when he walks towards the Old School Building. Lucius wasn't a fan of attention and having her stalk him annoyed him to no end. It even caused some annoying rumors about the relationship between him and Mizore. It usual was on the line of him rejecting her confession, which caused her to stalk him.

Lucius sighed inwardly as he removed his palm from his forehead as he stared at Mizore.

"… Well?" asked Lucius as Mizore blinked a couple of times as she cocked her head to one side.

"What?"

"… Do you want something from me?"

"Not really."

Lucius twitched his right eye as he sighed deeply before rubbing his forehead as his eyes stared at the commotion below him. Below him was a small field where currently the ORC were practicing playing baseball for the upcoming 'Ball Tournament', one the school's events. It was an event were students played different ball games like soccer, basketball or baseball. The event includes contests between classes, genders and naturally clubs. Usually Lucius would only participate in the class games but this time he was asked by the ORC to help them out during the club games. However unlike the rest of them, Lucius couldn't be bothered to practice with them so he usually spends on the roof of the Old School Building.

Lucius's attention was brought back to his right side as he saw Mizore walking away with her bag in her hand as she made her way to the edge of the roof. Lucius watched her quietly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Still going after Issei?"

Mizore stepped dead in her tracks as she turned her head back at Lucius. She looked back towards the front as her long hair waved in the wind.

"Maybe… I don't know" she said as she jumped off the side of the roof. Lucius stared at the spot where she jumped off as if his eyes were glued on the spot.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

Issei's voice rang from bellow as his attention was pulled from the spot to Issei shouting at Kiba. Kiba apologized as he picked up the ball and threw the ball back to Rias. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of Kiba.

Lately, Lucius has found Kiba acting weird and has been staring a lot into space. He even participates less in class and rarely asks Lucius for a spar now a days. According to Issei, Kiba became like this because he saw a photo at his home of a 'Holy Sword'.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the word 'Holy Sword', the hated and feared weapon of the devils as he tried to piece together what Kiba has to do with them but quickly shook his head. He stood up as he made his way towards the edge of the roof as he jumped. He hit the ground as a small crater was formed from the impact. Ignoring the crater, Lucius slung his school bag over his shoulder as he made his way towards the gate of the school. However Lucius stopped once as he looked up at the sky.

_That dream… Why did I dream it now… _thought Lucius as shrugged his shoulders to himself before pushing forward back to his home.

**Next day**

"… Why do I have to come with you?" asked Lucius with a displeased tone and an annoyed expression.

"I don't know… Buchou's orders." answered Issei as he turned back to the front while Asia was looking down at her feet with red cheeks. Lucius sighed as he shoved his hands into his pocket as they continued to walk through the corridor of the Old School Building. Lucius had been eating his lunch on the roof of the main school building when he was visited by Asia and Issei to follow him to the clubroom. He personally didn't like the idea of having to join a club meeting that he wasn't really a part of and was even annoyed at the fact that he had to stop eating his bento that Mittelt gave him this morning.

_Hah… I wonder why she gave me the bento… _wondered Lucius as the image of Mittelt wearing an apron with a blushed red face as she tried to hand Lucius homemade bento popped into his mind.

Lucius shook his head clear from the thought as Issei opened the door to the clubroom as the three of them took a step inside. Lucius surveyed the room an noticed the other members of the ORC along with those who didn't belong to the club. Lucius surveyed each of them and saw Genshirou Saji, Tsubasa Yura and Tomoe Meguri, members of his class among the ranks.

"Student President…" muttered Issei as Lucius glanced at him before walking towards the wall as he leaned backwards with his arms crossed. Lucius slowly closed his eyes as he began to zone out and as he mentally shut his ears of all sound. He already knew who the members of the Student Council were and what their abilities were so it was no use to him to learn all of that again.

Minutes passed as the sounds of happy cries and small talk turned to death threats between Issei and Saji. Lucius opened his eyes as he saw Saji and Issei gripping their hands as they glared at each other. Their masters sighed as they watched the two of them. Sona then glanced at Lucius who was watching the scene from the corner as she eyed him cautiously.

"Tch. Members of the Student Council are stronger than the members of your club" remarked Saji as he let go of Issei's hand. Saji then turned to Lucius as he pointed at him earning a twitch from Lucius.

"Rias-Senpai, is Lucius a member of your peerage?" asked Saji as Rias shook her head.

"Saji. This is Lucius Malphas, a pureblood Ultimate Class-Devil and a member of the extinct Malphas Clan." Sona-Kaichou spoke without keeping eye contact with Lucius as the other members of the Student Council whispered quietly as they stared at him. Lucius twitched his eyes as he pushed himself of the wall before making his way towards the door.

"Oi, Lucius. Where are you going?" asked Issei as Lucius continued to walk without stopping.

"To the roof." Lucius simply answered as he opened the door and walked out of the room of the clubroom to the corridor of the Old School Building.

**Days later**

The day of the ball tournament was slowly blackening as darkness slowly crept around them like a panther stalking its prey. The sky was grey with clouds slowly drifting with the wind. The rain poured down hard onto the grounds of the school as a large slap echoed through the field. Lucius, who had been participating in the club matches, turned his attention from the sky to Rias slapping Kiba.

"How was that? Did that wake you up?" scolded Rias as she looked at him with narrow eyes. Lucius eyed Kiba's expression quietly. Usually Lucius didn't want to meddle with other people's affairs as it wasn't his problem but he genuinely felt worried for Kiba.

_Tch… I'm worrying about someone… Looks like I have grown a bit… _thought Lucius as he watched Kiba suddenly return to his smiley expression.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished so we won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest from the usual club activities? I'm sorry for my behavior. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are acting really weird lately. You okay?"

"It's none of your concern." Kiba replied coldly with a smile towards Issei. Lucius watched him quietly as his eyes moved from Issei explaining to Kiba's short replies. However Lucius noticed Kiba's expression turned gloomy at the word 'Comrades'. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly as he suspiciously watched Kiba's movement.

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. The Holy Sword, Excalibur… Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Lucius narrowed his eyes further at his words as he watched Kiba walk away from the school in the pouring rain. Issei and the others watched Kiba walk away with slight sadness in their eyes. Lucius pushed himself off the wall as he grabbed his bag.

"You have some explaining to do" Lucius said as he pointed to Rias as she nodded her head in agreement. Lucius waved to the other members before disappearing into a puddle of water.

**That night**

The rain continued to pour heavily down as sounds of metal clanking could be faintly heard under the rain. Lucius with his hood up stood on a roof as he watched a small scuffle between Kiba and some priest using a fragment of the holy sword, Excalibur. Kiba had a gleam of hatred with his eyes dark with hatred and anger while the priest was smirking widely with a manic look in his eyes. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he and Kiba dodged and parried each other's strikes.

Lucius continued to watch the battle when he felt an unfamiliar presence near him. He looked up and turned his head slightly to his right side. Some distance away stood a dark cloaked figure facing him. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the cloaked figure to find some clue of its appearance. However the cloak successfully disguised the figure as Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Just as Lucius was about to speak, Lucius sensed a spike in magic as he jumped back as the figure's fist smashed the ground where Lucius stood. Clicking his tongue, Lucius waved his hand down as a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky. However the figure quickly dodged it but caused the hood on the cloak to fall down.

Under the cloak was a young girl with blue eyes and long white hair that stood up with a small bit of her front hair tied up in the front. A zigzag style crossing marked over her right eye as she glared at Lucius. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the sight as he watched for any movement from his opponent. However suddenly she touched her elf like ears as if she was listening to something. She lowers her hand from her ear as she brings her hands in front of her. She begins to gather dark energy before shooting it towards Lucius.

Lucius widened his eyes at the speed of the attack before bolting away with lightning magic. A huge explosion rang from behind him as a building exploded in the distance. Lucius turned back to the front and saw the figure had disappeared. Clicking his tongue, Lucius turned his attention to the street to see Kiba standing there with his sword out but with no opponent.

_Why do I get the feeling that I met that girl before… _thought Lucius before shaking his head of the thought. Sensing no reason to be there anymore, Lucius turned around and slowly walked away from his sight before bolting away back to his home.

* * *

**Here is the 6th chapter of Existence. This is the second part of the Kokabiel Arc. I'm sure you all noticed but the hooded figure at the end was Mira. I wonder why she is an enemy... Hmmm... Well you will find out later ;) This chapter is a little bit short and honestly not my best chapter so I will try my best to make the next one better. Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Guest: Mirajane is not a pureblood devil. She is a human and a mage. **

**Zetsu: Jeanne having the appearance of Hidan no Aria's Jeanne? Well I actually like the appearance of DxD's Jeanne... Plus I don't think the silver hair would fit her personality...**

**Xenowald: Yes Ren is ultimate cute :3 BUT I like Shia as well so I might stick with her. **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece),**

**No change to Harem or Peerage. **

**Hey guys. I am currently creating a couple of Rival Devils for Lucius in Rating Games. There are going to be 4 OC Devils but I need your help on creating the peerage for 3 of them (One of them is a minor rival so I just made a random one of the top of my head :P). I have a few characters that might be interesting to add to their peerage's but I also want your input so if you have ideas, please write a review. (Oh, and if you know characters that have a sadistic or evil nature then please tell me since one of the Rival's is this stories main antagonist for Lucius) **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update Life of a Warrior next so stay tuned for that. **I would like to take a moment to thank all readers and reviewers for over 50 favorites and almost 10,000 views. It's really a great feeling to know that people actually read this story so I hope you guys will continue to support this story. :)****


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the 7th chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Night – Lucius POV**

The moonlight glittered in the dark night as the lamps of the streetlights shined brightly with darkness in between. The cool night wind continued to blow lightly like the breathing of a sleeping child. The lights of the houses in the neighborhood tried to break the darkness but the darkness of the night was deep and dark.

Lucius stood quietly on the roof of a nearby building with his hands in his pockets. His bright eyes watching the streets like an owl stalking his prey. He watched two exorcists leave Issei's home with the hoods of their white robes up as they walked quietly away from the house. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he remembered the face and hair of one of the exorcists.

_Xenovia…_ thought Lucius as his mind began to vividly show memories of his troubles in Europe. He could remember a blue haired girl charging towards him with her sword ready to swing at him as he dodged the attack. Lucius closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the memory. Seeing no point in being there anymore, Lucius exhaled quietly before turning to sparks as he zoomed from building to building.

After a couple of minutes of zooming on top of buildings, he directed himself towards a small alleyway near a shopping district as he hit the ground with sparks of lightning flying around. He waved his hand to stop the sparks as he pushed himself towards the light of the shopping district and away from the darkness of the alleyway. Lucius walks out of the alleyway, as he turns right to do some shopping.

He shoves his hand into his pocket as he pulls out a piece of paper. He quickly reads through it as he notices the sign of the supermarket. He shoves the piece of paper back into his pocket as he walks into the supermarket.

After a couple of minutes of finding the items and paying for them, Lucius walks out with two white plastic bags as one was slung over his shoulder while the other was resting at his side as he directs his legs towards his home. While pushing towards his home, his mind span in circles as it tried to find the reasons for the arrival of exorcists. It was highly unlikely they were sent to remove the devils as there were too many of them while Fallen Angels were practically non-existent in this town except Mittelt and Kalawarner. Then what were the other reasons of God's warriors? What was heaven planning?

Lucius sighed and shook his head as he extended his left arm to push the gate in front of his house. He closes the gate before walking up to the door of his home and turns the doorknob.

"I'm home." Lucius called out when suddenly the sounds of footsteps rushing towards him echoed the hallway. Ignoring it Lucius sat down on the wood planks that are elevated slightly to remove his shoes.

"Ah Lucius! You're back! Did you get the ingredients I asked?"

Lucius turned his head slightly as he glanced to see Mittelt standing there with a smile on her face. Her golden hair was tied with two small white bows instead of the usual big one. Instead of her usual black Lolita dress, she wore a white t-shirt with a blue apron. Feeling his heartbeat increasing, Lucius looked forward as he pointed to the plastic bags.

"Thanks Lucius! I will get to work on dinner right away!" Mittelt said as she grabbed the bags before bolting towards the kitchen with the ingredients in hand. Ever since, Mittelt and Kalawarner have been staying in his home, they have been helping around the house with the cleaning and cooking food like a pair of maids. Although Lucius didn't mind since Mittelt was a far better cook than he was, he wondered why she was insisting on cooking for them everyday. While thinking of her reasons, he entered his living room.

"So you're back from Mittelt's errand huh?"

A sudden voice rang from the room as it pulled Lucius out of his thoughts. Lucius looked up to find Kalawarner sitting on a couch with a drink on one hand and a book on the other. Lucius nodded his head as he walked over to the armchair opposite of the couch. He sat down as breathed out a small breath of relief as Kalawarner closed her book and set it on the table.

"Are you tired Lucius?"

"A lot has been going on. It's getting a little difficult to process information and create answers."

"I know a good technique that could help you out." Kalawarner said with a seductive tone as she flashed him a smile and a wink while her cheeks flushed a light pink color. Lucius however twitched and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Pass." Lucius answered bluntly as Kalawarner puffed her cheeks in disappointment. Lucius kept his attention on her to make sure she doesn't do something outrageous when suddenly he felt his pockets vibrate. He shoved his hands into his pocket and fished out his phone. He flipped it opened and checked the caller. Lucius twitched his eyes and sighed before accepting the call and placing the phone near his ears.

"What do you want Rias?"

[Lucius, I want you to come for a meeting in the clubroom]

"...Why?"

[A couple of exorcists want to negotiate with me afterschool]

"They want to talk to you right? Then it's your responsibility. Not mine."

[Don't you want to know what they are going to talk about?]

"I will just put a listening magic circle in the room and listen while relaxing on the roof."

[But Lucius-]

"No buts. The discussion is over. I'm cutting the line" finished Lucius as he brought the phone away from his ear as his thumb moved to the end call button.

[Wait! Don-]

Rias's voice rang loudly but was abruptly cut as Lucius closed his phone and shoved it in to his pocket. He sighed once before feeling eyes watching as he looked over to Kalawarner sitting there with one eyebrow cocked up. She whistled quietly to herself as Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly as if he was silently questioning her.

"So you don't want to be in the meeting but you want to hear what they are going to talk about? Sounds a bit creepy" Kalawarner mused as Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as his golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he shot her a glare. She scratched her cheeks before turning attention away from his eyes. Lucius sighed as he relaxed himself.

"If exorcist from Europe are involved then it isn't a good idea for me to be at the meeting."

"And why is that?"

"… I caused a lot of trouble during my travels in Europe…"

_Especially if Xenovia is involved… _Lucius mentally thought as Kalawarner bobbed her head in understanding. Suddenly the smell of food entered the room as the scent entered his nose, causing his stomach to churn from hunger. He looked over to Kalawarner to see her looking at the door. Lucius stood up as he made his way to the door.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Lucius said as Kalawarner nodded her head. She picked up her glass as she stretched her arms. Her short tank top allowed Lucius to see her navel with her shorts putting emphasized on her white thighs.

Lucius stood in front of the door as he watched her stretch. Suddenly he felt his eyes subconsciously glance at her figure from bottom to top with his eyes slightly focusing on her large breasts. Mentally slapping himself, Lucius turns his attention away from her.

_Damn Issei and his pervertedness… _Lucius mentally cursed Issei in annoyance as his personality might be affected. Suddenly his attention was pulled back to reality as the sounds of giggling rang from his left side. Without turning his head, he glanced to see Kalawarner giggling with her brown eyes seductive looking at him.

"Like what you saw?" Kalawarner mused with seductive smirk as she pulled her top down to reveal her cleavage. Twitching his eyes in annoyance, Lucius turns around and walks out of the door with his hands in his pocket. However as he tried to walk further to the dining room, he felt his left arm being tugged. He glanced behind him to see Kalawarner looking at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry I was only joking." Kalawarner giggled slightly as Lucius watched her carefully before looking at her small hand, which was wrapped around his wrist. He could feel the softness of her touch on his arms. It was calm, relaxing and had a touch of care in her hands.

"…Are you going to let me go?" asked Lucius as looked up to see Kalawarner blushing light red as she fidgeted slightly. He cocked his head sideways in confusion at her reaction to his question. Her eyes looked at the ground as he could hear her mumble quietly to herself, which caused Lucius to narrow his eyes. Finally taking a deep breath, she looked back up into Lucius eyes, as her blush grew redder.

"Ca-Can you… kiss me?"

Lucius's thoughts froze as his eyes widened at her words. However he was quickly pulled back to reality because of a sudden sound of metal dropping ahead of them as they turned their attention to see Mittelt watching the two of them with her eyes narrowed and her aura leaking.

"What are you two doing…?" Mittelt spoke with her voice dangerously low, as her tone was clear and filled with annoyance and anger. Lucius could hear a gulp coming from Kalawarner as he felt her touch disappear as she stepped forward.

"Mittelt… this is… ummm…" Kalawarner tried to explain but no words left her mouth. Lucius looked at her without saying anything when Mittelt pointed at the door of the dining room.

"Foods ready. Let's eat" Mittelt spoke once again with her tone still filled with annoyance and anger. Kalawarner hastily nodded her head as she bolted towards the door of the dining room while Mittelt watched her quietly. Once she entered the room, she turned to glare at Lucius who stood quietly in the corridor with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmpf… Baka" muttered Mittelt as she looked away with mixed look of sadness and displeasure as she walked back into the room. Lucius sighed as he rubbed his forehead before walking forward to the dining room.

**Afterschool**

The clouds in the darkening sky drifted quietly as the sounds of metal clanking and the people yelling goodbyes could be heard from across the school as Lucius sat on the roof of the Old School Building staring up at the clouds in the sky as he sighed once. Ever since yesterday, Mittelt for some reason was mad at him and he didn't understand why. She would not talk to him and would not even look at him. He had asked Kalawarner what was going on but she had always dodged the question. Lucius sighed one more time before checking the time on his phone as he switched on a radio he had brought as he waited patiently. The radio gurgled for a couple of seconds before a voice rang out.

[Recently the Holy swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen.]

_What…!? _Lucius exclaimed in his mind as he shot up from his lying position as he turned his widened eyes towards the radio. Excaliburs were stolen? Doing something like that would suicide and outright crazy. It would be impossible to steal something from any of the churches especially the heavily guarded Vatican. According to the information he gathered a while back, you would need a heavily trained army to break in and out alive in that place to steal anything yet whoever stole the Excaliburs were able to steal it from all three places. Lucius turned his head forward as his mind swirled around in thought as he tried to come up with the identity of the stealer. He ignored Rias's explanation of Excalibur to Issei as he continued to think.

_Who? Who would steal the Excalibur and why?_

Before Lucius could continue thinking, he felt a sudden shiver around his body. He could feel his body becoming cold and pale in fear. His hands shook as an overwhelming sense of fear took him over. He clicked his tongue as if he remembered this nostalgic fear. The fear for a Holy Sword.

Suddenly, like the wind, the coldness and the fear disappeared like nothing had happened. It seemed the two exorcists sheathed their weapons. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Lucius brought the radio over his ear as he tried to listen to the conversation.

[…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?]

[The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town.]

[Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?]

[The ones that stole them were the Grigori.]

_The Grigori!? _Lucius once again mentally exclaimed. What the hell do the Fallen Angels want with the Holy swords? Lucius moved his left hand to his chin as he went through all of the possible people who could steal the Holy swords. Obviously it wouldn't be Azazel since he wasn't really interested in Holy swords. Others like Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue or Tamiel would not care about Holy swords. Then the only possible one that would care would be…

_Kokabiel…! _Lucius thought as his tightened his fists and gritted his teeth. He moved the radio away from his ears as he began to extort more force into causing it smash into pieces. With that one name, everything became clear. The reasons why Kokabiel stole the Excaliburs and what the exorcists want in this meeting.

Kokabiel came here to do one thing. To start a new great war between the Three Factions and to prove that the Fallen Angels are the strongest and try to finally win the war. He would do it by stealing the Excaliburs to piss of the Church and hopefully make them send one of the Seraphs to fight him. However most likely that failed and instead the Vatican sent two exorcists to stop him. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as he thought of Kokabiel's next move.

The murdering of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri in order to cause Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan to initiate war against the Fallen Angels. And since he would use the Excaliburs to do the job, it would cause the Angels to become involve therefore a start of a new war would begin.

_The exorcists were sent to warn Rias to make sure the Devils would not help the Fallen Angels… _Lucius thought as the higher ups of the Church most likely don't trust the Devils. Lucius gritted his teeth at the silliness of the Church as they were practically sending two exorcists to their deaths. No ordinary human would be able to face off against Kokabiel, as he was a Cadre of the Fallen Angels, someone that you shouldn't mess with. Lucius gritted his teeth in annoyance once again at the name of Kokabiel. Lucius had met him before in the past by accident and he wasn't really fond of that bastard. He is cruel and is a lover of war compared to Azazel, who loves peace. Although he didn't really like Azazel as well because of his pervertedness, he could stand him but not Kokabiel. He would rather kill him than let him live in this world.

Lucius breathed out deeply to calm himself from flying into a fit of rage. He stared down at his hand as he looked at it for a couple of seconds as he gripped it tightly. He knew what he had to do if he was to fight Kokabiel. He knew that he was no match against Kokabiel without activating his full strength.

Sighing once more, Lucius cracked his neck as he got the information he needed and was about to leave the premises when suddenly he saw the members of the ORC and exorcists walk out of the building walking to the direction of the small clearing they used to practice for the ball tournament. He narrowed his eyes as he could feel something great wasn't going to happen.

Transforming into lightning he zoomed closer towards the field as he landed on a nearby branch that looked out to the field. He sat down as he rest his back on the trunk of the tree as he watched Kiba and Issei stand in front of Xenovia and the other girl, Irina while Akeno covered them with a barrier made from red aura.

_Looks like those four are going to fight... _thought Lucius as his attention was focused on the four fighters in front of him. Issei looked slightly pissed at them as if they said something that pissed him off but at the same time he looked a little hesitant at fighting them. However he was more worried about Kiba. His grey eyes were filled with hate and anger as his eyes sharply glared at the holy swords. His smile was eerie and off as the air around him seemed cold and frozen. Lucius narrowed his eyes at Kiba as he quietly watched him.

He had heard from Rias that Kiba was a member of the 'Holy Sword Project.' The project was created to find who could wield Holy swords and disposed those who couldn't. He had read rumors that the person in charge of the project joined the Fallen Angels and therefore Lucius speculated that he could be involved in this incident.

[Boost!]

The sound of Issei's Sacred Gear, 'Boosted Gear' activating pulled Lucius out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to the battle that was about to begin. He looked at the expression of both contestants and could see that they were shocked at seeing a Longinus in this eastern country.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!" Kiba bellowed as he charged for Xenovia. The two of them parried and tried to strike each other with their respective swords.

"Sacred Gear 'Sword Rebirth' and 'Boosted Gear'. And also the 'Twilight Healing' that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by the hatred of my comrades who died filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!" Kiba replied to Xenovia's statement as he continued to charge for her. Meanwhile Irina rushed for Issei as she began slashing at him. Issei however continued to evade her slashes by ducking and sidestepping. Lucius cocked his eyebrows at his movement. He was impressed that Issei would be able to dodge the exorcist's strikes. However he narrowed his eyes when he saw the perverted expression written all over his face.

_Oh boy…_

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?" Irina commented with suspicion.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches." Koneko-chan said while looking at Issei with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina made a sad expression as she started to pray.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san." Asia shouted boldly.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed." Xenovia said it while making a sigh while she looked at Issei with scornful eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologized as he bowed at her. Lucius stared at Issei with a dead panned expression before smacking his forehead at his idiocy. He turned his attention towards Rias who was also shaking her head at his stupidity. Deciding to ignore Issei for a while, Lucius turned his attention to Kiba who had created a second sword.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! 'Flare Brand' and 'Freeze Mist'!"

One of the Demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. However Xenovia easily avoided the attacks with minimum movements. She swung her sword as Kiba's swords turned to dust. Kiba was speechless as he watched his swords crumble from one swing. Lucius smirked at Xenovia and her usual use of raw power.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy." Xenovia exclaimed as she swirled her sword before pointing it upwards and thrusting onto the ground. The ground shook and rumbled as clouds of dust blew into the air. Dirt and small rocks fly into the air.

The dust cleared as a huge crater became visible. Issei and Kiba had a look of shock at the raw power of Xenovia's sword. Xenovia smirked at their expressions.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called 'Excalibur' for nothing."

Kiba gritted his teeth as his eyes still had the color of hate.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." Kiba commented as Lucius narrowed his eyes at Kiba's comment. Lucius turned his attention back to Issei's fight as he saw Irina attacking him with extremely fast strikes. However Issei and his quick reflexes dodged all of them. Lucius once again cocked his eyebrows in surprise at his impressive movements even though he didn't like his perverted nature.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

With the sound of Issei's Sacred Gear giving Issei power, Issei charged towards Irina with a perverted grin. Lucius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

_Seriously… How can Rias deal with that idiot… _thought Lucius as he watched Irina avoid his tackle as she tried to protect herself from his attack. However for some strange reason, Issei was able to keep up with her movements as Lucius could see his eyes moving around to predict her movements.

_Ugh… Don't tell me he is moving better because of his desire to use that technique… _Lucius thought as he sighed and face palmed. He couldn't believe it what was happening. He even felt slightly sorry for his master as he made a mental note not to add perverts to his peerage. He turned his attention back to the battle as Irina had look of surprise at his good movement. Issei shortened the distance between them before dive jumped towards with a perverted face. However Irina quickly ducked down as Issei went past Irina and through the barrier towards Asia and Koneko-chan.

He touched their shoulders as their uniform blew off as Asia's growing breasts and Koneko-chan's loli breasts were fully exposed to Issei and to the world. Issei on the other hand had blood dripping out of his nose as he had a slightly happy expression.

_Dumbass… _thought Lucius as his eyes stared at Issei's idiocy without a change in expression when Koneko-chan thrusts her fist forward as it made impact to his stomach. Issei grunted in pain as he was flung into the air. He violently hit the ground and rolled for a couple of seconds. Irina walked up to him and began poking him.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this, you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

…_Is he an idiot!?_

"I'm going to continue fighting until I can blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

…_Never mind… He really is an idiot… _

Shaking his head of Issei's idiocy, Lucius turned back to focus on the battle. He could see Irina rushing towards him with her katana at the read. However Issei lowered himself to kick her feet. Irina noticed the attack and decided to back up. However Issei kicked the ground so he could get up fast and deliver an uppercut. The uppercut missed her chin as she made sharp eyes. She swung her katana to the side, but Issei avoided it by jumping backwards. Irina looked at him with a shocked face.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements." Irina said with a serious expression. Issei prepared for his next strike but then suddenly fell to the ground with an incinerating pain running through his body. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he sees a small cut on his stomach as the Holy sword grazed him. The battle between Irina and Issei was over with Irina as the victor. Lucius then turned his attention to the fight between Kiba and Xenovia. Kiba was raising his spirit as he tried to create something in his hand. Lucius sighed as Kiba created a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. Lucius estimated it was over two meters long but he knew that such a sword would do nothing against his opponent. He watched Xenovia sigh in disappointment as she brought her Excalibur up. When the swords made contact with each other, a large fragment of Kiba's sword broke as it was flung into the air.

"Your weapon is the variety of the swords you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?" commented Xenovia as she drove the pommel of her Holy sword deep into Kiba's stomach. A shockwave escaped from Kiba's back as he vomited from his mouth before falling to the ground.

_Its finished… _Lucius thought as he closed his eyes. His body began to spark and crackle as he felt his body leave the tree. Seconds later, he opened his eyes to find himself leaning against the wall near the main gate of Kuoh Academy. The crows that perched on the telephone lines squawked before flying off into the distance. The sky was slowly darkening as weakness of his body slowly began to disappear as strength began to return to him. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he waited for a couple of minutes until he heard footsteps walking towards the gate. He opened his right eye as he looked at the direction of the gate to see Irina and Xenovia with their two white hoods up, walking past the gate and to the streets.

"That was a good fight, Xenovia" Lucius called out as the two of them stopped in their tracks. Both of them turned around with Xenovia widening her eyes while Irina cocked her head to the side.

"What are you doing here, Black Wolf of Lightning?" Xenovia asked with her eyes glaring at him as she spoke with a displeased tone. Without changing his expression, Lucius pointed at Kuoh Academy.

"My school"

The two of them widened their eyes as they stared at the school before turning back to watch him.

"So that's where you were… I didn't expect you to leave Europe and come to such an eastern country."

"Well I was forced to stop traveling and get enrolled in this school… How's Griselda?"

"She's traveling the world as an exorcist."

"Hoh… As expected of one of the top 5 female exorcists in the world." Lucius mused with a slight smirk. Xenovia kept her attention on Lucius as her eyes narrowed further.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing… I'm just telling going to tell you a warning" Lucius said as both of them cocked their heads in confusion. Lucius pushed himself off the wall as he uncrossed his arms. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he stared at the two of them with yellow eye with a serious expression. The two of them flinched at the intensity of his expression as Lucius looked at each one of them.

"You will definitely die if you fight Kokabiel."

"Are you telling us to back down?" asked Xenovia as she relaxed her eyes but still watched with a serious expression. Lucius smirked slightly to himself before turning around and walking away. He waved at them before calling out.

"No… Just don't do anything foolish." Lucius finished as his body sparked once again as he disappeared in a spark of lightning.

**Days later – Issei POV**

"Fuu… No progress today as well." said Saji as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Issei also exhaled as he, Koneko-chan, Saji and Kiba continued to walk in through a small street with darkness of the night covering the area. The only light that was in the area was the light from the lampposts.

For the past couple of days Issei, Saji, Koneko-chan and Kiba had been working in secret with Xenovia and Irina in finding the enemy for Kiba so that he can achieve his revenge. To achieve his goal of destroying one of the Excalibur's.

So everyday, the four of them gathered in the park to change into priest and sister clothes after finishing their normal club activities. They wore fake crosses because real crosses would damage them. They would then walk around town in these clothes. Obviously this action was kept secret from the rest of the members of the ORC and Student Council since it would become a problem.

Issei turned his attention to Kiba who was walking ahead of them when he suddenly stopped.

"…Yuuto-senpai." Koneko-chan said, as it seemed she had felt something. Suddenly Issei felt a chill run through all over his body.

"Look up!" shouted Saji as the rest of them turned their attention above them to see a white haired priest falling down with a long sword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

Kiba took his Demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?" Freed said with a manic smirk. Issei and the others removed their priests clothing, as they no longer needed it anymore.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

The sound of Issei's 'Boosted Gear' resonated in the area. His power had increased and this time his duty was support. His goal was going to transfer his power to Kiba and let him do most of the fighting since it was his fight.

"Stretch my line!" Saji bellowed as a small black lizard with violet eyes appeared on his hand. From his mouth shot out a blue line that looked like a tongue of the lizard.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his Holy sword but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his sword, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!" Kiba rushed in with tremendous speed as he summoned two Demonic swords.

"Tch! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple Demonic swords. Are you the possessor of 'Sword Birth', perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed said with enjoyment as he showed them a battle crazed grin.

"But! Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack.

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!" Kiba grunted as he once created more Demonic swords. Issei had a look of worry. The Excalibur was extremely powerful as it could break Kiba's swords in a single swing.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!" Kiba declined, as he seemed pissed off. Issei sighed slightly as he could understand Kiba's feelings. He had already lost against Xenovia's Excalibur. His pride won't allow him to lose a second time against an Excalibur.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if this cuts you, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped as Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. However the Holy sword was covered in a white blue light as it broke Kiba's swords in a single blow. Freed began to charge forward with a moment to spare. Issei cursed in his head at the situation when he felt himself lifted up. He timidly looked down as Koneko-chan lifting him up.

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai." said Koneko-chan as he was suddenly thrown towards Kiba.

_I'm not an object Koneko-chan! _

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!" Issei screamed as he flew towards Kiba. The two combatants turned around to see him flying towards them with incredible speed.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

Issei activated his Sacred Gear as he approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

His Sacred Gear resonated as the Dragon's power went into Kiba. An aura enveloped Kiba's body as quite a lot of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! 'Sword Birth'!"

There were blades coming out around the whole area. There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places like lampposts and the walls of houses.

"Chiii!" Freed clicked his tongue as he started to break the Demonic swords going at him. Kiba disappeared with his Demonic sword as he found an opening. Using his Demonic swords as a platform, he was able to jump around and move freely. Issei could only see a blur moving left and right while Freed was following his movements with his eyes.

Kiba threw one of his Demonic swords as he used it as a surface to create numerous swords like a ball of swords.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!" Freed exclaimed with excitement as he knocked away the swords one after another.

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The Holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared. It meant the Holy sword was moving extremely fast. Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba.

"It's not working!" shouted Kiba as the swords he held crumbled in his hands. Freed then brought his sword up and was about to swing down.

"DIE!"

However before his Freed's attack could hit Kiba, Saji pulled its tongue back, making him lose balance. At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

_Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well!_ Issei exclaimed that at such a good ability that his friend have but at the same he didn't feeling like fighting against Saji.

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his Holy sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to others! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!" suggested Saji as Issei and Koneko-chan agreed. They knew it was better to finish him here before he becomes a bigger problem. However Kiba put on a complicated expression. Issei knew that he was regretting because he wasn't able to win with his own power. Kiba created a Demonic sword as if he had made his decision.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any Holy sword battle that would satisfy you." Freed said with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that.

"Hmmm. 'Sword Birth' huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Suddenly a voice rang out from a roof. All of the members turned their focus up to see an old man wearing priest clothes. Next to him was a dark hooded figure. Although Issei wasn't 100% sure but he could tell it had a figure of a woman.

"…Is it you, old-man Balba?" Freed said with a look of annoyance. The other members widened their eyes in shock at his words. Balba. The one who disposed Kiba and his comrades during the 'Holy Sword Project'.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am." The old man admitted it with calmness.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow.

"Like this! Horyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" said Freed when suddenly someone went past him with incredible speed.

"I won't let you escape!"

There was a blade clashing with Freed's Holy sword that was igniting sparks. Issei recognized the figure was Xenovia.

"Yaho! Ise-kun."

"Irina!"

Irina called out as she arrived a little later than Xenovia. Issei was glad that their partners were here to help. Issei looked up to see Balba pointing at them. Suddenly everyone's attention was pulled towards the hooded figure as a build of magic power could be felt from her. She brought her hands in front of her as a purplish dark aura began to form a sphere around her arms. She thrusts her arms forward as a beam of darkness began to head towards them. Issei widened his eyes in fear as he felt his impending doom.

However before it could hit them, a large lightning struck the beam as the two powers collided. Violent winds shot towards them as the attack was instantly vanquished. All of the members looked up to find Lucius standing there with right arm extended and his left hand in pocket. He wore a black hoodie with grey jeans as he glared at the hooded figure who had already lowered her arms.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!" exclaimed Xenovia as she tried to bring attention back down to her.

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords but he took something out. It was a ball of light. Issei cursed as they were planning to make their escape.

"We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"Agreed."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground. A bright flash of light covered the whole area as it blinded their eyes. By the time they regained their sight, the three of them were gone. Freed cursed as they lost sight of them.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!" Issei shouted as he watched Kiba run with the exorcist. Issei looked up at the place where Lucius stood, only to find that he had already disappeared. The ones who stayed behind were Issei, Koneko-chan and Saji. They loosened their battle stances and took a breath. Then he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

Issei turned around after hearing a familiar voice.

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. Issei turned blue as he gulped down some spit.

**Warehouse – Lucius POV**

"This is the place…" muttered Lucius as he steadied himself as he crouched in the bushes in front of a massive abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was located in the outskirts of town and due to this, it was extremely huge. The outside was black with no windows in the front of the building, making it look like a huge giant in the cover of the night. Grassy fields laid in front of the massive structure with small bushes covering the outside like a wall of an arena.

Lucius looked over to his right side to see Xenovia, Irina and Kiba crouching with their swords in their hands. He had followed them when they followed their enemies to this warehouse just to make sure that they were safe. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance at how soft he was becoming as he turned his attention at their hands. All three of them were trying to hide it but he could tell they were afraid as their hands shook from pressure coming from the inside of the building. Lucius smirked slightly when suddenly he felt a familiar presence coming from the warehouse. He turns to it as he watched the door of the warehouse open quietly as the hooded figure stepped out and walked towards the middle of the field. The figure stood there silently as if it was waiting for something. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he sighed before standing up and walking out of the bushes.

"Go… I will deal with her…" Lucius muttered quietly as the others nodded their head as they began to take the long way towards the warehouse. Meanwhile Lucius continued to walk forward before stopping a couple of meters in front of the figure. The two of them stood in front of each other, anticipating the other to move while quietly waiting. The wind blew slightly as the cloak fluttered in the wind.

As if on que, both combatants rushed forward with their fists reeled back. Their fists collided as the impact threw dirt and dust into the air while the winds pushed outward from their clash. Their fists shook violently as they tried to overpower each other. Lucius noticed that instead of normal hands, her fists were covered in scales with clawed gauntlets instead of hands. Suddenly he could feel his bones giving away in his hands. Inwardly cursing himself, Lucius's body sparked as he disappeared in an instant.

The girl quickly looked around when suddenly she was violently sent flying to the left as she looked at her right abdomen to see an electrically enhanced kick from Lucius. She skidded a couple of meters before coming to a halt. Lucius stood in front of him with his eyes narrowed, waiting to see her move. Lucius flinched when he saw her arms move as the figure grabbed her cloak and threw it off.

Lucius widened his eyes in surprise at the figure that stood in front of him. Unlike last time when he could only see the features of her face, he was now able to take in her true form. Along with the zigzag style crossing marked over her right eye, she had similar markings on both of her bare thighs. Her lips were covered in dark lipstick as he could make out sharp canine teeth. She had a large stocky tail made from scales, as it got smaller as it neared its tip. She wore a dark, skimpy one-piece suit that exposes many parts of her body like her belly and cleavage. The suit had a spiky collar, tied with a pink cravat tie. She had thin belts tied to her shoulders and her feet covered by matching, high heeled thigh-high boots. The figure extended one arm as a black magic circle appeared in front of him.

_Shit…! _Lucius thought as he clicked his tongue before summoning his wings. He pushed himself into the air as a multitude of hands composed of darkness came rushing for Lucius. Lucius dodged each strike as he continued to push himself higher. He pointed above him as a yellow magic circle appeared above him. He pointed at the figure as a lightning struck all the hands and made its way to his target.

The figure however also summoned her wings as she easily dodged the attack and made straight for Lucius. Lucius summoned his gauntlets as he made a cross guard as her fist pounded into his gauntlet. A slight crack could be heard as he pushed back in the air. Using his wings, he managed to stabilize himself as he looked at his gauntlet.

_Tch… A crack… _Lucius sighed inwardly at his gauntlet. Indeed, his right gauntlet had a small crack in it, signifying the strength of his opponent. Lucius exhaled slowly before charging for her once again. The figure also charged for him with her fist reeled back. Just as she was to make contact with him, he split into multiple sparks as she widened her eyes. Suddenly a heavy blow hit her back as she looked over her shoulder to see Lucius behind her with his fist wedged into her back. She gritted her teeth as she quickly turned her body to deliver a kick only to find him not there. She looked around when a crackle was heard as she looked up to see Lucius with his right hand extended into the air as lightning cracked. He brought his hand as a bolt of lightning went towards her. She crossed her arms as she was sent flying down to the ground. A giant explosion could be heard as her body slammed into the ground with dust and rock flying into the air.

Lucius stood in the air with his wings out patiently as the dust slowly cleared. Lucius narrowed his eyes when he saw a purplish black light. Widening his eyes at the imminent danger, Lucius flapped his wings forward to push himself back as a stream of dark light covered the sky in front of him.

Lucius stared in shock at the power of the attack when he felt a presence behind him. Cursing himself, he turned to find the girl reeling his fist back as she slammed it into his stomach. Lucius gritted his teeth in pain as he squinted one eye in pain. He staggered backwards as he used his wings to get back into position. However once he was back into position, he found that he was too late as he could a build up of magic on her hands.

"Evil Explosion" The girl said as the sphere was shot towards him. Lucius crossed his arms as the attack impact his body as it exploded. He could feel his body aching in pain as he was being punched a million times while the heat of the explosion could be felt on his bare skin. He felt himself flying downwards towards the ground as he looked down to see that the ground was slowly getting closer to him. Clicking his tongue, he flapped his wings heavily to try to slow his impact. While his wings flapped, he extended both hands as he formed finger guns. Numerous water bullets began to surround his hands when he closed his index fingers back as if he was pulling the trigger. The bullets of water shot towards the girl as she began to bolt around with incredible speed to dodge the attacks. Meanwhile Lucius managed to slow himself as his feet skidded on the ground. Lucius then pointed both hands into the air as a pair of magic circles appeared.

"Lighting Stream" said Lucius as numerous beams of electricity zigzagged its way towards the girl. Using all of that as a distraction, Lucius clasped his hands together before bolting away.

The girl narrowed her eyes as she dodged all of the attacks even shooting spheres of darkness to negate the attacks. Once the sky cleared, she focused her attention in finding Lucius when a loud crackle could be heard above her. She looked up to see Lucius gathering large amounts of electricity into his clasped hands. She quickly extended both her arms to summon a black magic circle as a shield.

"Lightning hammer!" Lucius exclaimed as he swung his arms down as a massive lighting hammered into the shield. The girl could feel her arms weakening and her shield breaking until the shield completely obliterated as the massive lighting impacted her stomach before she was sent flying down towards the ground.

Another loud explosion erupted in the area as the dirt and rocks fly into the air as the warehouse nearby could be seen shaking from the attack. However wasting no time, Lucius flapped his wings as he zoomed towards the ground with his fists reeled back.

The dust suddenly disappeared as Lucius saw the girl flail her arm to clear the dust. She widened her eyes at Lucius as she jumped back to avoid his punch. Lucius looked up and charged straight for her as the two of them began to trade blows. Both of them swung their legs and fists forward as they would land some hits on each other. This continued for a couple of minutes before both of them jumped backwards.

Lucius looked at his opponent to see bruises here and there with slightly cuts and injuries littered all across her body. Her breathing was heavy, as it seemed fatigue was setting in. Lucius on the other hand wasn't faring any better than her. Like her he also had bruises and injuries all across his body. His breathing was also heavy and fatigue was setting in. However Lucius could feel the damage of her darkness magic deeply etched in his body. He knew that he had to finish her fast before he tries out.

_Looks like I have no choice… _thought Lucius when suddenly a bright light enveloped the sky followed by an explosion. Lucius looked over to see it was coming from behind warehouse as he wondered what could cause the explosion. Suddenly realization came over him. Xenovia, Irina and Kiba were in trouble. Clicking his tongue in annoyance at the bad timing when suddenly he could feel a presence nearing him. Lucius looked back to see the girl closing her distance with incredible speed as she prepared to bring her leg down in a slam attack. Lucius made a cross guard over his head as her leg collided with his gauntlet. Suddenly he could hear the sound of metal smashing in to bit as the strength of his gauntlets gave away as it crumbled in to pieces.

Lucius jumped back to get back into position when he widened his eyes at his opponents speed. She was already able to follow his movement as she appeared in front of him again. Her right fist was covered with a crimson aura as she shot it forward. It made contact with Lucius stomach as he spat bits of blood before he was sent flying towards the trees due to the explosion. Lucius's body crashed into numerous trees as many were uprooted or destroyed from the impact.

After crashing into numerous trees, Lucius's body came into a halt as he breathed heavily as he spat more bits of blood. He brought his right hand over his right abdomen as a small branch protruded out of his body. Another branch was protruding from his left shoulder as he spat more blood. Ignoring the pain, Lucius tried to get up when suddenly small flashes of purple light appeared in front of him. Lucius sighed and shook his head as he looked up at the sky.

"Shit…" Lucius muttered as numerous purple explosions engulfed him as trees blew away from the impact of the attack.

**Moments Later – Mirajane POV**

The figure, Mirajane, lowered her arm as she quietly watched the dust settle down. She walked closer as she looked over at the boy that she had been fighting against. The boy had black hair that reminded her of the darkness as he lay quietly and unconscious after getting blasted head on from her 'Darkness Stream' attack. She sighed before turning her attention to one of the trees that was still standing.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." Mirajane called out as from the shadows stepped out a purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth. Mirajane narrowed her eyes slightly as she cautiously watched her while pointing at the boy.

"I'm guessing you are his friend and you are here to aven-"

"I'm not his friend… I'm his stalker." The purple haired girl interrupted as Mirajane blinked several times as silence surrounded the two of them. Mirajane looked over to body of boy before looking back at the girl. The girl cocked her head to the side as a whole bunch of thoughts went through Mirajane's head. Shaking her head to calm herself down, she exhaled as she pointed at the boy.

"Take him away before Kokabiel gets here and kills him…" Mirajane said as the girl nodded her head. She walked over to Lucius as wrapped her arm around his shoulder as she lifted him before disappearing in an instant.

Mirajane took a deep breath when she fell to her knees as strength from her legs was leaving her. She took several deep breaths as she looked at the spot where the boy laid. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she met him years ago. She instinctively placed her hand over her heart as an aching pain ran all over her body for hurting that boy. Suddenly images of her childhood flooded her mind. Images of her being half unconscious in someone's arms and of trying to look at her savior as she saw him talking to the Governor while being taken away by medics. Mirajane shook her head to clear her thoughts as she stood up once again as she pulled out her phone.

"Might as well get out of here…" Mirajane muttered as she took one last look at the direction he was carried. A single tear dropped onto the ground as she turned around and walked away from the warehouse and the direction he was carried.

* * *

**Here is the 7th chapter of Existence. This is the third part of the Kokabiel Arc. This chapter began with a little moment from the Fallen Angels and ended with the battle between Mira and Lucius. Honestly, I had a lot of difficultly creating the fight so I had to look at her fights with Freed, Azuma and Kamika as references. I hope it was a good and entertaining fight! Next chapter is the last part of the Kokabiel Arc! Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Arch-Nemesis: Xenovia in this story is more of a rival to Lucius than a lover. Sorry. **

**Keijman: Hmm... That's actually a pretty interesting idea... Let me think about. **

**Frozen Shadow 95: I was planning to create an original look for Jeanne's based on paintings of Joan of Arc with the description given by the canon but I might incorporated the braided hair style of Ruler. Thanks for the idea! **

**ark: Creed Diskenth? Well I already created the main rivals so I won't have Creed but I like your idea of Karasuba as a knight of the main rival. **

**Dragon: Hahaha I knoww. Don't worry. There will be moments where she will be really hot ;) **

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece),**

**No change to Harem or Peerage.**

**Hey guys. I am still am looking for character ideas (especially for rival pawns, rooks and bishops) so please continue to input your ideas in the review or send me a PM. If you guys have an OC idea then please send some in and I might add them in my story! I do want some basic info about them (doesn't need to be detailed) so here is a basic template. I need the character's name, race, age, gender, appearance, personality and abilities (If the ability is a Sacred gear then please make sure to tell me the abilities of the Sacred Gear and its balance breaker and subspecies balance breaker if it has one). If you only have ideas for abilities, then thats also fine! **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update Life of a Warrior next so stay tuned for that. Keep sending in ideas for the rival peerages! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the long awaited 8th chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Night – Lucius POV**

The room was silent. All around him was silence. Nothing moved as if it was like a void in the darkness. He could feel a cold emptiness seeping into his body like a layer of permafrost covering him. Nothing burned in his mind or soul.

Lucius lay on his bed with his eyes shot open as he stared at the ceiling. He had been laying there for the last half an hour alone in the darkness. He had no idea how he made it back to his room but he was happy that he did. The curtains were open as the darkness of the night entered the room while the light of the moon shined in the room as if it kept the darkness away.

Earlier in the evening, he had been fighting a particularly strong foe at a warehouse near Kokabiel's base. Lucius closed his eyes at the outcome of the battle as he gripped his hands into fists. He knew the outcome would be somewhat along the lines of defeat. He knew that if he were to use his real power, he would have won.

But he didn't. He was afraid to use his true powers. The powers that made him feared and hated in the Underworld. The powers that labeled him a 'monster'.

Lucius sighed as he opened his eyes before pushing himself up. He felt a slight shiver running through his body as he looked down to realize that he was topless and that he had bandages covering his wounds.

_Must have been Mittelt or Kalawarner… _thought Lucius as he planted his feet on the wooden floor of his room. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up when suddenly he felt a tremendous power hitting him like a brick. He turned his attention to the window as he zoomed in on the direction of the energy. He cocked his eyebrows when he realized that the energy was coming from Kuoh Academy when he widened his eyes as his senses tingled to warn him of the aura. He felt a throbbing in his head as Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously before he standing up and walking over to window. He placed his hand on the windowsill as he continued to glare at the direction of the aura.

_So he finally made a move… I better- _

Before Lucius could finish his thoughts, the sudden sound of metal clanking on the wooden floor of his room resonated in his ears as his attention was pulled away from the window. He turned his head to see Mittelt standing there with wide eyes of shock and with a small metal washboard lying a few meters from her as water splattered on the floor.

"Mittelt, I-"

Mittelt once again interrupted Lucius as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. Lucius flinched at her action and was about to push her away when silent sobbing rang in the room.

"Lucius! Yo-You shouldn't be moving! You were in-injured and I was really worried! I-I-I'm so sorry for being mad at you for the last couple of days! I…" Mittelt trailed as no words escaped her mouth as her sobbing gradually increased, her grip tightening. Lucius stared at her reaction before smiling softly as he placed his hand on her head as he rubbed it gently. Mittelt looked up with tear filled eyes as her sobbing slowly began to stop before burying her face back into his chest.

"Mittelt what's wrong!?" Kalawarner exclaimed as she ran into the room when she noticed Lucius standing with Mittelt hugging her. Lucius looked up to see tears streaming down her cheek as well as she smiled in relief and happiness. Lucius continued to smile softly before turning his attention to the tremendous power coming from Kuoh Academy. Lucius sighed as he grabbed Mittelt's arms and pushed her away from his body.

"Lucius…?" asked Mittelt as she looked up after his sudden move. Lucius walked over to the table as he touched his greaves only for him to click his tongue.

_Damaged from the last battle… _Lucius thought before he turned around to face Mittelt and Kalawarner who were staring at him with confused expressions.

"I'm going to head Kuoh Academy and take down Kokabiel." Lucius announced as the two girls widened their eyes in surprise at his announcement.

"NO Lucius! If you go, you will really die this time" Mittelt exclaimed with tears beginning to run again as she ran up to him and squeezed him tightly to try to convince him to stay.

"That's right Lucius! Stay here with us until your wounds are healed!" Kalawarner exclaimed as she walked towards the two of them. Lucius shook his head and pushed Mittelt off once again.

"I'm sure you have noticed Kokabiel's energy seeping out of his body." Lucius answered bluntly as the two of them closed their mouths, their eyes averting his gaze. Lucius took that as a 'yes' as glanced over to the direction of the school.

"But that doesn't give you a reason to go…" Kalawarner murmured as Lucius glanced back at the two of them.

"Kokabiel's goal is start a new Great War to prove that the Fallen Angel's are the strongest. To do that, he will kill Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri and most likely destroy this town."

"If Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are there then-"

"Those two are too weak for a Cadre of the Fallen Angels. Reinforcements will most likely take a while. That means I am the only one who is able to fight somewhat on par with him in this area." Lucius interrupted Mittelt as he finished his sentence.

_Thought at my current state, it might be difficult... _thought Lucius as he sighed inwardly while Mittelt looked down as she gripped her left arm with her right hand as it crossed over her stomach. Kalawarner stood a few distance away as she opened her mouth to speak but quickly clamped it shut as she looked away.

"I'm coming with you."

Suddenly a third voice rang in the room as the three of them turned their attention to the source of the voice as the door of the closet opened. Out from it walked out Mizore with her lollipop in her mouth. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing in my closet?"

"She was the one who carried you here Lucius" Kalawarner answered as Lucius glanced at her before turning back to the purple haired girl standing in front of him.

"Tch… Don't tell me you were watching the battle…" Lucius said as Mizore nodded her head. Lucius sighed before rubbing the back of head.

"You weren't fighting seriously Lucius." Mizore commented as Lucius stopped rubbing the back of head as he stared at Mizore. His eyes staring straight at her like a sword pointed at her neck. He let his arm drop to the side as he stared at her while Mittelt and Kalawarner looked at one and then the other.

"Let's get going" Lucius announced as he ignored her comment while Mizore nodded her head before turning around for the door. Lucius walked over to the closet as he removed his bandages and quickly grabbed a random t-shirt. He quickly wore the t-shirt and took one last look at Mittelt and Kalawarner, both of them looking at him with a look of worry and concern.

"Don't worry. I will be alright." Lucius reassured them, as he was about to take a step forward when suddenly he felt a soft touch over his wrist. He looked back to see Mittelt looking at him with longing eyes that told him to stay. He could tell that she was worried for him as there was always a possibility of death especially against someone like Kokabiel.

"Lucius…" Mittelt called out as Lucius cocked one eyebrow to signify that he was listening.

"Promise me you will come back." Mittelt pleaded as her blue eyes shimmered in the night. Lucius could feel a burning feeling on his cheeks when his body suddenly moved out of reflex. Lucius leaned closer as Mittelt's cheeks brightened. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her cheeks as Kalawarner widened her eyes while Mittelt froze on spot. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucius had just kissed Mittelt on her cheeks.

Lucius leaned back as he smiled gently before turning around and walked out of the door, leaving Mittelt in the room with one hand placed on the cheek he had kissed.

**School grounds – Kiba POV**

Quiet. Absolute quiet. They were not able to move. It was like he was frozen in time from fear of the opponent in front of them.

The Cadre of the Fallen Angel's, Kokabiel. He was standing a few meters away from them with his arms crossed as a maniac smirk was directed towards them. He had a look of excitement as he stared at Issei who was currently powering himself up with the power of the 'Boosted Gear'.

Kokabiel, Balba Galilei and Freed Zelzan launched an attack against the peerage of Rias Gremory and Xenovia, an exorcist of the Church, at the school grounds of their school, Kuoh Academy. They had been fighting them for the last 10 minutes or so against Cerberuses summoned by Kokabiel. They were also able to defeat Freed thanks to Kiba's recently gained balance breaker, 'Sword of the Betrayer', a Holy-demonic sword. Kokabiel killed off Balba after he realized something strange about his sword. Although he wanted to know what, now was not the time as they had an opponent to defeat. Kiba could feel his hand tremble as the tense atmosphere continued as all they could do was wait for Issei to finish powering up.

"It's here!" Issei exclaimed as a bright light emitted from his gauntlet.

"Now… who will you transfer it to?" Kokabiel asked as he smirked with delight. As if answering his question, Rias-buchou held Issei's hand as everyone present could feel an aura of trust and unspoken love flowing towards one another. Buchou was suddenly covered in a red aura as Kiba could feel her power increase drastically. She began to mold an enormous amount of that power on her hand. It was enough for her to wipe someone out in an instant. Any normal being would be fearfully and afraid of this attack but their opponent was different.

"Fuhahaha! Good! This flow of demonic power! This power I can feel is that of the level of an Ultimate-class Devil! A little bit more and then you can reach the level of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to your brother!" Kokabiel laughed with excitement with his expression was colored in ecstasy.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" Buchou bellowed as she shot an extremely large block of demonic power that was covered by the 'Power of Destruction'. The shot made its towards Kokabiel as the ground shook. Keeping the same ecstasy filled expression, Kokabiel extended both his hands as he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

Kokabiel gathered the power of light on his hands to act like a force field as he took the shot head on. Kokabiel kept the pressure on the attack as it slowly began to lose its shape. The members stared in shock, as he was unable to be defeated with that amount of demonic power. Meanwhile Kokabiel whistled to himself as he looked down. His robes were in tatters while his hands were bloody. Buchou on the other was breathing rather heavily because of the attack she performed. It would be impossible for her to shot that same attack again.

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent some lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack but was quickly dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Baraqiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno-san raged as she widened her eyes. She continued to throw lightning attacks towards Kokabiel but he continued to laugh loudly while completely nullifying Akeno-san's attacks.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have interesting servants, Rias Gremory! The Sekiryuutei! The leftover of the Holy-sword project that achieved Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Baraqiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!" Kokabiel said as Kiba looked over to see Issei, Asia and Xenovia widened their eyes at his words. Akeno-san glared at him with eyes filled with fury and anger.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! Furthermore, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an archenemy of the Devils since the beginning of time! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" Kokabiel said provokingly as he snorted with his nose at Buchou's anger. Kiba gripped his sword tightly as he prepared himself for a charge when suddenly he felt a flutter in the wind.

"We will attack at the same time." muttered Xenovia as she moved past him. Nodding his head, Kiba also moved. The two of them began to slash at Kokabiel only for them to be easily blocked by Kokabiel with a sword of light in one of his hands.

"Hmph! The Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

Kokabiel pushed Xenovia back causing her to lose balance and quickly delivered a powerful kick in her stomach. Xenovia cried out in pain as she flew backwards.

"The strength of the light depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia managed to use her sword to stop her from hitting the ground as the sword skidded on the ground. After successfully planting her feet on the ground, she charged towards him, slashing at him again. Kiba also continued his slashing at the same time.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created a second sword of light for his other hand as their swords clashed. Kiba was shocked that he was bale to take their hits like it was nothing. Kiba could understand that Kokabiel's strength in swordsmanship was better than them.

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrusts her fist forward from behind him. However Kokabiel smirked as he focused his energy onto his black wings. The wings slowly began to sharpen and harden as he swung them causing cuts in Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground as blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Don't look away from a fight or you will get killed!"

Kiba let his guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan took as Kokabiel's sword of light came towards him. Their swords clashed but Kiba widened his eyes as a small cracked appeared on his Holy-demonic sword. The strength of the sword depended on his thoughts and so if he lost focus, the hardness of his sword would decrease. Kokabiel lashed out with wings as it sent them Xenovia and Kiba flying backwards. Both of them fixed their stances in the air as they managed to land on their feet. However both of them were panting heavily while Kokabiel watched them with a smirk. They were giving their 100% yet their opponent wasn't breaking a sweat.

Kiba looked over his shoulder towards the direction where Koneko-chan lay. Asia-san and Ise-kun were close by with Asia-san's Scared Gear activated as it slowly began to heal her wounds.

Kiba sighed in relief before turning forward as he exhaled a small breath. Kiba dashed forward towards him with the full intent on laying a hit on him.

"Hahaha! You can still go on? All right! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword!" Kiba declared as Holy-demonic swords surrounded Kokabiel like an animal trapped in a cage.

"You think you can captured me with this?" Kokabiel replied with a smirk as he sharpened his wings as they smashed through the swords with ease. Kiba continued to dash forward as he swung his sword only for them to be caught by two of his fingers.

"That it?" Kokabiel sighed as Kiba glared at him with anger. He created another sword in his other hand but only for it to also be stopped by his other two fingers.

_It's not over! _Kiba mentally shouted as he opened his mouth and imagined a Holy-demonic sword around his mouth. Kokabiel widened his eyes slightly as Kiba swung his neck horizontally as the sword followed suit. Kokabiel jumped back to dodge the attack.

Kiba allowed the sword drop from his mouth, allowing him to catch his breath. He continued to focus his attention on Kokabiel when he noticed a small scratch on his cheeks. Kokabiel touched it before smirking with delight. The other members present were panting violently while making expressions of despair.

"Hoh… Even losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight!" Kokabiel said with a smirk

"…What do you mean?" asked Buchou with doubt. Kokabiel began to shake slightly before laughing loudly like a maniac as if he found something amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the Great war, not only the Four Maou but also God died!"

…_! …Wh…what… What did he just say…?_ thought Kiba as he, along with everyone present, widen their eyes in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't say anything to those below us. You never know where the information about God will be leaked. Even among the Three Powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…_God didn't exist any more? No…that can't be… Impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?_

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of High-class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. All the factions fell so low that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially for Angels and Fallen Angels who could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Kiba turned his head to see Xenovia muttering as she fell down to her knees. She had panicked expression. It was natural that someone who lived for God would become like that. Kiba looked away as he bit his lip while pondering what his life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It pisses me off! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel shouted loudly, as his words were loud and clear. His face was distorted in a fuming rage as anger took over his mind.

While all this was going on, Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the "System" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who ruled the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, are already gone, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Kiba looked down at his sword before as he stared at it for a couple seconds. However his attention was pulled back as he heard a large thud. He looked up to see Asia-san on the floor, unconscious.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" Ise-kun held her as he began to call out for her. Kiba understood her pain. She had believed God for the majority of her life. She had sacrificed her life because of her belief that God existed. Ignoring them, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

At that moment, everyone present understood. They couldn't win. He was in a totally different league. No one present had the strength to fight and no one here would be able to survive him. Only someone like Sirzechs-sama or Michael would be able to fight on par with him. Kiba tried to grip his sword when suddenly a bright flash lit the sky. All the members present looked up to see Kokabiel producing a giant spear as he smirked with excitement.

"Goodbye Rias Gremory and her peerage. I had a good fight but no its time for you all to die." Kokabiel cackled as he threw giant spear towards them. Kiba fell down to his knees as the strength left his legs. The members there could only stare in shock as the spear moved for them. They know this was their impending doom. All their regrets and wishes filled their heads as their last moments approached.

However before the spear could hit the ground, a massive lighting strike hit the spear in the air. The spear and lightning collided as the powers clashed before canceling each other out as silence returned to the ground. All members present stared where the spear and lightning collided when suddenly they could hear the sounds of two pairs of footsteps walking on the dirt filled ground of the school. Kokabiel turned as he widened his eyes slightly before smirking widely with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Kiba and the others also turned their heads only for them to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Fufufu… Fuhahahahahahahahaha! I didn't expect you would be here, Lucius Malphas!"

Standing there in front of both parties was Lucius. His messy black hair covering his eyes slightly as his golden, almost reptilian like orbs carefully watched the scene in front of him. His expression, calm and focused without a hint of worry or anger while his stance gave off a vibe that he was ready for combat. Standing behind him was Mizore Shirayuki, the new student in Kiba and Lucius's class. Her long purple hair blew slightly in the wind while she licked her lollipop with the same calm expression as Lucius's. Seeing her here, made his suspicions that she was a supernatural, a reality.

Lucius surveyed the area as he took in all the craters littered around the field before turning to face a smirking Kokabiel.

"Long time no see… Kokabiel."

"Hmm. It's been three years since we last met." Kokabiel mused as Lucius continued to stare at him with an emotionless expression. Kiba and the others could feel the tense atmosphere around the two of them as if they silently are longing to kill each other. Lucius now moved his attention to the members present as he seemed like he was staring at each cut, scratch or bruise on their bodies. All the while this happened, the members could feel the increase of killing intent coming from Lucius as he directed it to Kokabiel along with a sharp glare after he finished surveying each member.

"Hoh… It appears that your killing intent increased slightly."

"Kokabiel… I'm going to give you a chance… Leave now" Lucius demanded while Kokabiel smirked before laughing out loud once again. He directed his battle hungry smirk at Lucius.

"Leave? You must be fucking joking! I will not leave till I take the head of Rias Gremory and start a new Great War that will allow the Fallen Angel to become victorious!" Kokabiel laughed while Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued to keep his attention on him. Kokabiel's laugh died down as he returned to his maniac smirk.

"Fufufu… Lucius, let's have some fun like old times. Show me that power that made you fear in the Underworld! Show me your light." Kokabiel demanded while Lucius continued to glare at him without a change in his expression. Kiba sat on the ground as his eyes shifted from Lucius to Kokabiel. He could easily work out from their conversation that the two had some history with each other. However Kiba was more interested if Lucius was able to fight against someone of Kokabiel's level. Kokabiel, seeing his unchanging expression, smirked widely as if he noticed something amusing.

"Hoh… I can sense Mittelt and Kalawarner's energy coming from you… So you save those two." Kokabiel commented as Lucius's eyes narrowed further as his killing intent increase slightly.

"What of it?"

"Fuhahaha… I will make sure to kill those two. I don't need Fallen Angels who had fallen in love with a Devil." Kokabiel declared when suddenly a crackling from Lucius body resonated in the area. Electricity began to appear from different parts of his body as a yellowish aura surrounded his body. As time went on, the aura and the amount of electricity increased as he continued to deliver a sharp glare towards Kokabiel, who stood in front of him with a smirk. Kiba and the others could tell that Lucius was enraged with all his anger directed at Kokabiel.

"…Touch those two and I swear I will kill you"

"Fuhahahahahahaha! To see you could get angry from something like this! I see! You truly do care for them! All the more reason to kill them! Then I will tell you something interesting: The one who influenced Raynare and Dohnaseek to take them with them for their last mission was I! I was planning to have them die to see the strength of Rias Gremory but it seems they survived! Fuhahahahaha!" Kokabiel declared as he amusing spoke with pride in his tone. Lucius's electricity cackled even more loudly as he heard his words. Lucius eyes were filled with anger and venom as if he had found the source of all his pain. Suddenly the electricity died down in an instant as silence returned the area. Lucius slowly began to his right hand towards his mouth as if he was trying to call for someone.

"Kokabiel… I will make you suffer for all the pain you caused those two. Get ready… Now it's my turn. Mizore… Stay out of this." Lucius announced as he glanced back at Mizore who nodded her head before stepping a couple meters back. Lucius brought his thumb and index finger into his mouth. He took a deep breath before blowing the air out as a loud whistle rang in the area. Kokabiel cocked one eye slightly when he began to glance around as if he noticed something weird. Kiba and the other members looked at Lucius with confusion written on their faces.

Suddenly a large noise could be heard from the forest when a sudden blast of wind blew dirt and leaves into the sky. All members looked to see the increase of wind as it spiraled around in place for a couple of seconds before suddenly disappearing. However it did not die down as the winds broke apart and began to zoom towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel widened his eyes as a sudden wincing pain came from his shoulder as he looked down to see blood pouring from a small wound in his shoulder.

"What is happening!?" Kokabiel wondered aloud when he quickly sidestepped to dodge another attack as the winds blew furiously past him. It began to quickly change direction before zooming towards him. Seeing no end to the attacks, he covered himself with his wings like a shield protecting himself. The winds struck the wings a couple of times before zooming towards Lucius. It began to spin around him like a wind barrier protecting its master. Lucius extended his right arm when the wind began to decrease in strength as it slowly made its way towards his extended hand.

Kiba and co. widened their eyes to see a small weasel. It was around 30cm in length with its fur was yellowish brown with the areas around his nose and eyes were progressively darker, almost dark brown. The under part of the neck was white with a small reddish pink choker while the body was covered with violet markings. It quickly skidded up his arms as it began to rub itself on Lucius's cheeks. Its tail wiggled with happiness while Lucius glanced down at it.

"A Kamaitachi…" Mizore muttered quietly as Kiba and the others swung their heads around to Mizore.

The Kamaitachi, a weasel Youkai that can transform its claws into sickles and create winds that can slash their opponents. It has been known that they are difficult to tame because of their tendencies to attack anyone on sight. Kiba was amazed that Lucius was able to form a contract with such a difficult Youkai as he turned his attention back to the battle at hand when he noticed the Kamaitachi lecturing Lucius as if it was angry with him.

"Alright alright… I'm sorry I don't summon you often, Momoka… I will give you some silver vine fruits later…" Lucius said softly as the weasel, Momoka chirped excitedly when suddenly Lucius jumped backwards to avoid a light spear thrown by Kokabiel. Lucius eyed Kokabiel for a couple of seconds before turning to Momoka. Momoka nodded her head as she jumped into the air in front of them as she shined with bright light. Lucius brought both his hands in front as if he was trying to grab something when the light split into and began to form into twin kama's. The hilt was made from wood while the blade had a violent tint to it.

"I never seen a Kamaitachi turning into a kama before…" Mizore mused as she stared at Lucius in wonder. Kiba glanced at her before, once again, glancing back at the two.

"Hoh… So you can have your Kamaitachi transform into a kama… What a unique ability…" Kokabiel muttered with amusement as he smirked with excitement. Lucius narrowed his eyes when suddenly his body split into different lightning sparks as they began to dance around Kokabiel. Kokabiel carefully watched each lightning spark when he suddenly swung around with his sword made from light in his hand. The sword collided with Lucius's kama as the two put pressure on their respective weapons.

Kokabiel smirked before swiping one par of wings towards Lucius, only for them to be easily dodged by Lucius. As soon as Lucius moved out of the way, six magic circles appeared around Kokabiel as they shot out six streams of lightning. The attack surprised Kokabiel as he used his wings to narrowly push himself out of the attack range. Clicking his tongue, Lucius quickly followed up with another attack as he brought his left hand above his head before swiping it down as numerous magic circles appeared around him.

"Lightning Rain…" Lucius muttered as the magic circles shot small bolts of lightning towards Kokabiel. Dust and dirt flew into the air as the bolts hit the surrounding ground while Lucius calmly waited for it to clear. Once the dust cleared, Lucius clicked his tongue to find Kokabiel once again encased himself in his wings.

"Hahahaha! Come on Lucius! You can do much better than that!" Kokabiel taunted as he spread his wings out once again. He brought his right hand forward as he summoned another sword of light as he flapped his wings to push himself forward. Lucius widened his eyes at the speed of his movement as Kokabiel tried to land a vertical strike, only for it to be easily blocked by Lucius as he turned the blade of the kama upside down. The two clashed with Kokabiel had a look of glee while Lucius had a stern expression.

Suddenly a small bullet of wind formed at tip of the right kama as it shot towards Kokabiel's body. Kokabiel widened his eyes and tried to get out its range but reacted seconds too late as it pierced his left abdomen. Kokabiel staggered backwards as he grunted slightly in pain. He glanced down at the wound before looking back up with an angry expression.

"Now!" Lucius signaled as Kokabiel turned his head to glance behind as Mizore charged towards him with her hands transformed into ice claws. Clicking his tongue, Kokabiel pushed himself into the air as he dodged her strike.

"Hahaha! A Yuki-Onna! Interesting! But you would have to- !"

Before Kokabiel could finish his sentence, he felt a small tug as he looked at his foot to see a chain tied around it with the end of the chain being Lucius holding a kusarigama.

"Lightning Shock…!" Lucius muttered as Kokabiel shrieked in pain from the electric shock that Lucius was giving him. Lucius followed this attack up as he put pressure on his left leg as he began to swing Kokabiel around, eventually smacking him to a building. The building shook as a great big hole formed in the wall with parts of rubble falling onto him.

Lucius pulled the chain back as it detached from Kokabiel, sending it returning towards him. Mizore walked up to him as she stood on his left side. The ORC members could only watch Lucius in shock, as he was able to fight on par with someone they were having trouble against. Kiba turned his attention to Mizore as he saw her ice claws. A Yuki-Onna, a Youkai with the ability to manipulate ice known for freezing travellers in snowy mountains. They rarely come down form the mountains and thus are known to be very rare. Kiba had also never seen a Yuki-Onna so he was excited to see how Mizore was able to fight.

Suddenly two spears of light flew out of the hole heading straight for Lucius and Mizore. Lucius stepped in front of the two as he swung his left kama horizontally as a slash of wind flew out and crashed into the two spears. The powers cancelled out and exploded in the air, flying heat and dust in all directions.

The two of them waited patiently when suddenly a gust of wind suddenly blew past Lucius followed by cough of pain from his left side. Lucius glanced over to see Kokabiel delivering a sharp kick into Mizore's stomach as she spat bits of saliva and vomit escaped her mouth before she was sent flying a few meters backwards. Lucius proceeded to attack him with his kama's however they were easily stopped Kokabiel's light swords.

With a flick of his wrist, Kokabiel managed to throw Lucius's kama's into the air while Lucius widened his eyes slightly before summoning his twin short swords as he lunged forward. However Kokabiel quickly brought one of his swords down as it managed to break both of Lucius's twin short swords. The attack continued as it wedged itself into Lucius's shoulder. Lucius coughed up some blood before removing the sword and jumping back.

Once he had gained some distance, Lucius fell to his knees as he coughed up more blood. Lucius knew that he was already pushing his slightly injured body from his previous battle as he panted to catch his breath. Although he had more resistant when it comes to light compared to other Devils, he still would get small bits of damage from light attacks as he glared at Kokabiel who had a look of glee.

Lucius extends his hand to form a magic circle as streams of lightning made its way towards his opponent. However Kokabiel brought one of his light swords in front of him as the sword and electricity collided.

"Fuhahahaha! Is this all you got Lucius! I know you are stronger than this! Show me your true power!" Kokabiel cried out in glee and excitement like the battle manic he is as he swung his sword widely, causing Lucius to be knocked down to the ground.

Suddenly violent winds surround Kokabiel as Lucius noticed Momoka zooming around with the winds to try to protect him from this crazed battle manic.

"Damn rodent… Don't you think I will fall for that trick again!" Kokabiel cried as he sharped his wings as he swung them in all directions. The winds began to instantly weaken as Momoka fell on the ground with cuts all across her body.

"Momoka!" Lucius cried out in worry as Kokabiel began slowly making his way towards Lucius. However before he was able to reach him, Mizore appeared in front of him as she prepared to slash him. She slashed wildly for him only for them to be easily dodged by Kokabiel until he swung one sword as it cracked her ice claws. Before she could follow up an attack, a sheering pain resonated in her right abdomen as a light sword pierced her body. She coughed up some blood before being kicked away towards the trees by Kokabiel.

"Yuuto! Go bring Shirayuki-san here now!" Buchou commanded as Kiba snapped out of his trance at the battle in front of them. He nodded his head and made a dash for the trees hoping for Mizore to be okay.

**Meanwhile – Lucius POV**

_Momoka… Shirayuki-san… _thought Lucius as he watched both of them fall to the ground as his attention shifted to a smirking Kokabiel who stood there with a bloody light sword. He swung it vertically as the blood splatted on the ground.

Lucius cursed under his breath as he wiped the stream of blood near his mouth. He had tried to fight Kokabiel with lightning powers but he knew from the start he would not be able to fight against him equally. He knew the only way to fight him was using his true powers. However he was afraid. His true powers were what made him feared by the Devils. People were afraid of strange things that are beyond their comprehension and in the Devil's case that is a Devil who can use the power of light.

Lucius shook his head as he cleared himself of his thoughts as he took a deep breath. He looked around the area as he spotted a wounded Momoka, staring at him with one eye opened as she looked at him with worry. Lucius glanced back to see the ORC with Kiba carrying Mizore towards them. All of them had a look of despair and worry as they looked over at the battle in front of them.

_Tch… To protect them… To stop him… I have to use it…! Now is not the time to contemplate…! _thought Lucius as he pushed himself up while Kokabiel cocked one eyebrow as he quietly watched Lucius. Suddenly he widened his eyes as the area around Lucius began to change. A bright aura began to slowly cover him as he brought his right hand in front of him. A large magic circle appeared below him. It was bright yellow, almost golden in color with a symbol in the middle. The symbol of the Malphas clan.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Finally! You will finally use it! Come! Now is the time to show me your real strength!" Kokabiel laughed with glee as his red eyes glowed with his mouth grinned manically. All the other members present widened their eyes at Kokabiel's words. They were about to witness the true powers of Lucius, the powers that made him feared and ostracized. The power of light.

Slowly, from the magic circle, a katana covered in chains began to rise. The saya or scabbard was made from black wood with random swirly patterns of crimson covered the sword. The tsuka or hilt was white as it shined and sparkled beautifully like snow covering the flora. Lucius grabbed the hilt with his right hand as the chains surrounding it suddenly broke into many pieces as the magic circle also disappeared. Lucius also grabbed scabbard with his left hand as he pulled his right hand back to draw the sword.

The white blade of the katana glittered in the light while the sword had a notare or wave like hamon etched on the blade. Lucius threw the scabbard away as he brought the sword in front of him and gripped the blade with both hands. His black, bat like wings protruded out of his back as they spread widely before a golden aura surrounded the wings. He exhaled a small breath before he adjusted his grip when suddenly his wings suddenly began to shine brightly.

Before Kokabiel or anyone could react at the scene, Lucius had instant disappeared from the spot he stood. Kokabiel widened his eyes as his eyes tried to find where he would attack from when suddenly an excruciating pain rang in his left arm. He glanced over to see his left arm falling to the ground as it completely separated from his body. Sweat dripped from his face as he shifted his attention behind him to see a calm Lucius with blood dripping from the katana.

Wasting no time, Lucius disappeared from sight once again as Kokabiel frantically scanned the area. Suddenly as if he noticed something, Kokabiel summoned his wings and pushed himself into the air, successfully dodging Lucius attack.

After the missed strike, Lucius raised his left palm as a magic circle appeared in front of him. He narrowed his eyes slightly as if he was locking onto Kokabiel before the magic circle began to glow. It shot then shot out a massive beam only for it to be narrowly dodged by Kokabiel. However Kokabiel widened his eyes as he realized the attack was a feint. Before he could react, Lucius appeared in front of him with his sword above his head and glowing with light. He brought the sword down as a slash of light escaped the sword making contact with Kokabiel's flesh before exploding.

The other members could only stare in shock at Lucius's use of his light powers and understood why the Devil's feared the Malphas clan. They patiently waited for the dust to settle when suddenly Kokabiel flew out of the cloud with a large gash across his chest. His faced was skewed as he had a look of glee and pleasure as he smiled furiously in excitement at the cloud when Lucius appeared in a flash with his back facing the cloud.

"Fuhahahaha! This is more like it! That is your true powers Lucius! You even managed to cut my left arm off! Impressive!" Kokabiel praised Lucius as he cackled with delight. Lucius on the other hand, kept his narrowed eyes at Kokabiel as he felt a small trickle of blood escaping his mouth. Lucius knew that his body was beginning to feel the after effects of using his light powers. Inwardly clicking his tongue, Lucius tightened his grip, as he knew had to finish him off before it was too late.

Once again, Lucius vanished in a flash as Kokabiel once again began to scan the area. Kokabiel continued to scan the area when he suddenly formed a sword of light as he swiveled around as his sword collided with Lucius's sword. Lucius widened his eyes slightly in wonder when he clicked his tongue in realization.

"What's this? Are you getting slower Lucius?" Kokabiel asked with a mocking tone as he answered Lucius's worries. The more Lucius used his power of light, the more recoil damage it does to his body therefore he wouldn't be able to fight in top condition after using it a couple of times. Plus it was already difficult for him to use this power due to his prior injuries.

_I have to finish this fast… _Lucius thought as he extended his index finger on his left hand as he pointed it at Kokabiel. However before he could launch any attack, Kokabiel directed his sharpened wings towards him.

Morphing his left hand into a fist, he created a light sword as slashed back at the sharpened wings before disappearing a few paces behind him. Lucius panted slightly as he began to spit little bits of blood. He wiped his mouth as he brought himself into a stance as he prepared himself to attack. Lucius disappeared once again as he charged for Kokabiel.

However as if he could sense his attack, Kokabiel pushed himself back as he narrowly dodged his attack. Lucius widened his eyes in surprise at Kokabiel dodging his attack when Kokabiel brought his sword up and finally down. The up stroke of the sword caused a gash in Lucius's wings while the down stroke allowed Kokabiel's light sword to wedged in his left shoulder. Lucius gritted his teeth but didn't have time to spit blood or react as Kokabiel delivered a roundhouse kick to his face as he sent flying down to the ground. The ground shock from the impact as dust and debris flew into the air.

Once the dust and debris cleared, Lucius stood in the middle of crater as blood trickled down his mouth and the left side of his head. His wings were slightly bruised from the impact as he brought his sword forward. Lucius focused his energy on his wing, only to find his light powers to not activate. He glanced over to see a gash on the wing as small amounts of blood dropped onto the ground. Suddenly Lucius hunched over as large quantities of blood escaped his mouth. He dropped to one knee as he tried to use his katana to push himself up only to find the strength in his legs fading.

"Looks like you are too injured to continue the battle" Kokabiel called out a smirk as he looked down at Lucius. Lucius gritted his teeth at his comment and tried to stand up. However he knew that Kokabiel was right, his body was already in bad shape when he started to use the power of light.

"Fuhahaha! You haven't changed the way you fought! Unlike Angels and Fallen Angels, for you to use your power of light you need your wings out. I thought you would have found a way to counter that problem by now but looks like you didn't! And now you lay in front of me, crouching with blood spilling from your mouth. With you out of the way, no one is able to stop me now! Hahaha!"

"Fufufu. Interesting."

Before Lucius could interrupt, a sudden voice rang from the sky. Lucius twitched his eyes as the other members of the ORC looked up into the sky. The barrier surrounding the school cracked and fell to pieces like a baseball hitting glass shards.

Floating in the sky above, bathed in white light, descended a white plated armor. Jewels littered various locations of the armor as a facemask covered the man's identity. Dragon like wings made from aqua blue light protruded from the armor as it gave of a divine glow in the dark night. The other members of the ORC watched in awe and wonder while Lucius stared up with a look of annoyance.

"…Vanishing Dragon." Lucius muttered while Kokabiel clicked his tongue in annoyance at the presence of the white armor.

"Tch… Did Azazel send you? And in your Balance Breaker form? Or were you attracted to the 'Red', Vanishing Dragon? Well it doesn't matter… Get in my wa-"

Before Kokabiel could finish his sentence, the armored man sped for Kokabiel as he ripped a couple of wings into the air.

"It's like the wing that of a crow. It has a disgusting color to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the color of everlasting darkness you know?"

"Y…You! My wing!" Kokabiel exclaimed with rage at his wings being plucked off as the Vanishing Dragon laughed to himself. Kokabiel gritted his teeth in anger as he summoned countless numbers of spears of light in the sky. However the Vanishing Dragon extended his right hand.

[Divide!]

A sound resonated though the battlefield as the aura around Kokabiel immediately halved and the number of spears halved as well. Seeing the failure of the attack, Kokabiel summoned a sword of light and charged for the Vanishing Dragon but only for it to be instantly vaporized by the swipe of his hand.

[Divide!]

Another sound resonated from the armored man as he sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

The Vanishing Dragon disappeared as he bolted towards him once again as his went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel hunched over and coughed lots of blood before another smack slammed into his face as his body crumbled down to the ground. The man then hung the defeated Kokabiel over his shoulder as he walked over to Freed to carry him under his arm.

**[Are you ignoring me, white-one.]**

A voice resonated from Issei's gauntlet as it glowed with green light.

**[So you were awake, red-one.]**

Another voice resonated from Albion's armor jewel as it glowed in white light.

**[We finally met but in a situation like this.]**

**[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**

**[But white-one. I can't feel hostility from you like before.]**

**[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

**[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**

**[That would also be fun... See you then, Albion.]**

The Two Heavenly Dragons. Dragons that rivaled in strength with God and the four Maous spoke to each other as they gave their farewells when Issei stepped up and shouted in dissatisfaction.

"Hey! What's going on!? Who are you and what are you doing!?" Issei exclaimed as the possessor of Vanishing Dragon chuckled slightly before turning to a kneeling Lucius who glanced up with the corner of his eyes.

"If you used your true powers from the start you could have beaten him, Lucius"

"I know…" Lucius answered as Vanishing Dragon scoffed with his nose as he turned around before zooming away in white light.

Lucius took one last look at the sky before his vision blurred. He coughed some more blood before falling face first onto the ground. His eyes slowly began to close when the members of the ORC ran towards him as he closed his eyes to let the darkness take him.

**Few days later – Lucius POV**

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

"Wh…..why, are you here!?"

Issei's panicked voice resonated through the whole room. Lucius opened his eyes as he glanced over to see Issei, sweating and pointing with Asia hiding behind him. Lucius glanced over to the direction he pointed to see a blue haired girl with a green mesh, Xenovia. Lucius sighed before looking back down as he smiled softly at Momoka who was currently sleeping on his lap.

It has been a few days since the battle with Kokabiel with their victory. Rias had informed him later that reinforcements came right after he fell unconscious as they repaired the buildings and helped with healing him. However even though he was healed, he still found himself sleeping for 2 days from exhaustion. When he woke up, Mittelt and Kalawarner had glomped him as the two of them cried for some time since they were worried for his safety.

At the same time, Xenovia joined the Gremory peerage as her new [Knight] after finding out that God had died in the Great War. She also had to return her piece of Excalibur back to the Church but was allowed to keep Durandal as it chose her as the next wielder.

Rias cleared her throat as all the members in the room including Lucius turned their attention towards her.

"The Church has made contact with us Devils, specifically the Maou. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of the unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels." They also apologized Balba since it was their fault that they let him escape. Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, have said that the theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel alone. He planned to break the tension between the three sides and wanted to start another war. Therefore he was sealed in Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Rias explained as Issei took a breath of relief. Lucius glanced at Issei as he looked down at Momoka. He understood how Issei felt. Kokabiel was a formidable opponent and an opponent he also didn't want to face for the third time. However he was disappointed that he was unable to win against him. Lucius clenched his teeth together in frustration.

Suddenly he felt a soft furry touch as he looked down to see Momoka staring up at him with a slight look of worry. He smiled slightly to signify that he was okay when she scurried up his arms as she pressed her cheeks on his and affectionately rubbed her cheeks. Lucius stared at her before shaking his head slightly as he turned his attention back at Rias.

"… There is also going to be a meeting between the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard he might be apologizing about Kokabiel. Though I highly doubt that." Rias said with venom in her words as she shrugged her shoulders. Lucius lightly smirked at her words. He had met Azazel numerous times before and despite his pervert and somewhat insane side, Lucius had found being with him 'amusing'.

"By the way, we were also invited to that meeting. We have to report on the incident during the meeting since we were involved."

"Are you serious!?" Issei exclaimed at the surprise from her words while other members looked surprised at her words. Rias then turned towards Lucius who calmly watched all the events fold out in front of him.

"You are also asked to go to the meeting. Since you were also fighting Kokabiel." Rias added as Lucius narrowed his eyes as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He wasn't a huge fan of meetings and if he had a choice, he would probably ditch the meeting. Sadly, since the meeting is between the Three Factions, he would be forced to go by Grayfia since Sirzechs will be there. He sighed before standing up as he reached out to grab his bag. The other members carefully watched him move around as he carried the bag on his side.

"I'm going home… I'm not fully recovered. Send me the details later." Lucius finished as the other members said their farewells before he opened the door and left the room. He walked the long wooden corridor as moments of his battle with Kokabiel played like images from a movie. He knew this was just the beginning and that something interesting was on the move. Lucius knew that he had to be prepared and therefore, he would have to start becoming stronger.

"Hah… Might as well start training with my light powers…" Lucius mused in deep thought as he walked out of the entrance of the Old School Building as the afternoon light shined in the darkening sky. He continued to walk towards the main gate of Kuoh Academy when he suddenly stopped to glance over his shoulder at a particular tree.

"I know you are there, Shirayuki-san." Lucius called out as from behind the tree walked out Mizore Shirayuki. She wore her custom version of the school's uniform with a lollipop in her mouth. Although she seemed calm and collected, Lucius could tell from her eyes that she was somewhat nervous.

"How are your injuries?"

"Good… It's taking some time to heal. Yours?"

"I'm all healed thanks to Asia-san and her Scared Gear." Mizore replied as Lucius nodded his head as silence took over them. Lucius looked up at the sky for a couple of seconds before turning to Mizore. She was standing there quietly but with slight embarrassment as she fidgeted slightly while her white cheeks slowly becoming redder and redder. She tried to open her mouth to say something but she quickly clamped it shut, as her blush grew redder. Lucius cocked his head in confusion when he noticed a difference in her appearances.

Her long purple hair that went past her shoulders were now shoulder length. Usually Lucius would not care if someone changed their appearance but this time he could feel his cheeks brightening up slightly as the girl in front of her looked much cuter than he previously perceived. His eyes trailed down from her hair to her deep blue eyes as it made her seem mysterious like the ocean depths.

Suddenly a small claw poked into his right cheek as it snapped him out of his daze. Lucius looked at his shoulder to see Momoka puffing her cheeks, as she looked away with a dissatisfied but jealous look. Lucius sweat dropped and sighed at her before turning back to a blushing Mizore.

"Sorry Mizore. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." Lucius said as Mizore widened her eyes and nodded her hesitantly as she looked down with a hint of sadness in her eyes while her blush had disappeared. Meanwhile Lucius turned around and walked a couple of steps before stopping turning back around.

"By the way… You look cuter in shorter hair, Shirayuki-san." Lucius said with a soft smile as Mizore's head shot up at his words. Her red blush had returned deeper than before as her fidgeting returned. She was mouthing something to herself as Lucius turned back around and began to walk away.

"…zore…"

Lucius stopped moving as he glanced over his shoulder as she took a couple of steps closer to make sure he had heard her voice. She glanced up at him with her red cheeks as she slowly began to form words instead of quiet muttering.

"Mizore... Call me Mizore or Mizore-chan. Shirayuki-san makes me sound like I'm a stranger to you…" she requested as her cheeks were much redder than before. Her voice was quiet and shaky, probably due to the embarrassment and shyness. Lucius smirked before turning around and walking forward. He shoved his left hand down his pocket while he raised his other hand as he waved back at her.

"I will think about it, Mizore-chan" Lucius called out as he pushed himself forward towards the gate of Kuoh Academy to head back home for a rest.

**Meanwhile**

"…That's all I have to report, Governor General."

"Thanks for the work, 'Majin'. You can come home and get some rest… Oh did you find some hints about your savior?"

"… So far, nothing."

"I see… Well things are becoming interesting so I'm sure he would show himself soon."

"Why can't you just tell me who it is? I mean, you know who it is right?"

"It is not my place to reveal him to you. You will find out in due time. Right now, get back to HQ 'Majin'. Shemhazai needs your help with paperwork for the big conference."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Here is the 8th chapter of Existence. This is the last part of the Kokabiel Arc. The main focus of this chapter is the battle between Lucius and Kokabiel. I had a hard time making it so I hope you guys enjoyed that battle! We also got to see his cute affectionate familiar, Momoka the Kamaitachi. The personality of this familiar is based on certain Pokemon from the anime series. (Hint: Ash Ketchum has her) Also who was this 'Majin' who works for the Governor? Find out in later chapters ;) **

**Just a quick note about Lucius's light powers since I get the feeling someone is bound to ask about this. Lucius at the CURRENT STATE (see the caps?) has to summon his wings to use the power of light, specifically the speed and empowering aspect. (He is able to summon light weapons without the need of his wings) However he will learn ways to use the speed and the empowering aspect without the need to summon his wings so look forward to that it the next few chapters. I did this to show growth in Lucius and his abilities as he will start using light more often from this chapter onwards. (I have updated the bio so check that out for the name of attacks and a longer description of how his light powers work)**

**Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Sora: Ravel will join his peerage a couple chapters after volume 5. I have a special arc planned on how she joins his peerage. I don't want to spoil any of that so you will have to wait and see. **

**Durandel: Thanks for the idea! I will take into consideration! :) **

**Ryuuto Raizel: Thanks for the question and also thanks for always reading my stories. I'm going to clarify this question one more to all readers and reviewers. ALL the GIRLS in his PEERAGE will be in his HAREM. If you guys want, I can add the names of the girls in his peerage to his harem so people don't get confused anymore (though I thought it was kinda obvious...)**

**Anime PJ: Hahaha I know. Well, Lucius does have a tough life so it can make him a little naive. **

**Guest: Yes... Well Lucius is weak because he either doesn't fight seriously or because he isn't using his light powers. If he used his light powers during that battle, he would have won. Don't worry, he is going get stronger not only at using his light powers but also at his lightning and water magics.**

**Stratos 263: Yes. Issei is an idiot.**

**No changes to Harem or Peerage:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**I am still look for characters so please keep sending them in! I have made a first draft peerage for each Rival but it isn't finalized so I would like more ideas for characters that could potentially be in their peerage's**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the start of Vol. 4 but I will update Life of a Warrior first so stay tuned for that. Keep sending in ideas for the rival peerages! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the 9th chapter of Existence! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Morning – Mittelt POV**

The sounds of cicadas rang in the air as the humidity of summer was beginning to set in. The sun was now rising faster than ever before as the light entered through the windows, brightly eliminating the room.

However Mittelt ignored all this with a hum of her favorite tune. Her focus was on what was happening in front of her. Her hands, steady and careful while her eyes, focused. The fire burned quietly as she waited for the right time to strike. Her eyes swiveled to check the time before returning to their normal position as she prepared her right hand.

_Okay… One… Two… Three…! _

Mittelt grabbed the handle of the square frying pan with her left hand as she used the chopsticks in the right hand to flip the egg over with success.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily as fist bumped the air with a smile on her face while she continued to hum her tune once again, albeit slightly louder this time. She quickly grabbed a nearby plate as she held it in her left hand. She placed it over the square frying pan before turning it 180 degrees as the once upside down plate was right side up. She removed the frying pan to see the square yellow tamagoyaki placed on the plate as her smile brightened. She placed the frying pan back on the stove as she turned of the gas before walking to the dining room.

She placed the tamagoyaki in the middle of the table as stared at the dining table. The table was packed with plates, bowls, cups, knifes, forks and spoons. Different kinds of food lay on the table waiting to be devoured. She smiled happily to herself at how the dining table looked when she heard footsteps walking slowly towards the open door. Her mind raced while her heart beat faster as she anticipated his arrival. The one who had saved her. The one she fell in love with.

"Good morning…" a blue haired woman muttered as she peered into the dining room with her right hand rubbing the back of her head. She yawned before stretching her arms. Kalawarner opened her eyes after her stretch as her eyes zoomed into the table like a child getting presents on Christmas.

"Man, breakfast looks delicious like always Mittelt!" Kalawarner exclaimed as her mouth watered.

"Thanks…" Mittelt replied in a slightly displeasing tone. Ever since she and Kalawarner were saved by their savior, Lucius, she had been cocking breakfast, lunch and dinner for the three of them. Although Lucius could cook, she didn't want to burden him with cooking after coming back from school so she began to take it up to herself to cook for the three of them. It was the least she could do to repay him for saving them. Besides he would always say his thanks with a smile, something Mittelt always looked out for as she had fallen in love with his smile.

His smile was small and usually lasted for a small second but it was nonetheless cool and clam with a soothing and caring feeling to it. Mittelt sighed to herself before pouting to herself, as she wanted Lucius to come down before Kalawarner so she could have some private time with the one she fell in love with.

"Why are you pouting Mittelt?"

"I-It's nothing!" Mittelt hastily replied with a blush on her face as she reached behind her back to the remove her aqua blue apron.

"Ah… Are you angry that I came before Lucius?" Kalawarner asked with a smirk as Mittelt froze before blushing furiously as she shook her head to deny Kalawarner's statement.

"N-No I'm not!" Mittelt denied as Kalawarner giggled at her reaction. Mittelt embarrassing looked away in defeat. She knew that her reaction was giving away to Kalawarner that she truly loved Lucius.

"To see that Mittelt falling in love with someone… Whew… The world sure is strange."

"Hmpf… Besides, I'm not the only one that loves Lucius, right Kalawarner? I mean you did try to kiss him" Mittelt inquired as she stepped forward with her finger pointed at her. Kalawarner looked up into the air as she scratched her cheeks. Mittelt narrowed her eyes as she could see a faint blush written on her face. Mittelt sighed to herself as she turned her head to check the time.

"That reminds me… Where is Lucius? He usually would be here by now"

"Well, I didn't see him in his bed so he must be-"

Before Kalawarner could finish her sentence, a spear of light flew past her right side as it dug into the wooden wall. Kalawarner turned to look at the spear before turning back to Mittelt whose eyes were dangerously narrowed with an aura leaking out of her body.

"What do you mean 'I didn't see him in his bed' Kalawarner?" Mittelt asked as she summoned another light spear to point at her neck.

"Ehehehe… Well I was planning to sneak it his bed to sleep with him this morning but I didn't find him in so that's why I came down" Kalawarner replied as she scratched her cheeks while looking away. She glanced down to see Mittelt looking down at the ground with her front bangs covering her eyes as she gripped her spear tightly. She quickly looked back up with tears in the corner of her blue eyes.

"Lucius is mine! Back off!" Mittelt exclaimed honestly while Kalawarner twitched her eyes.

"Yours!? You guys aren't even da-"

Suddenly the two of them widened their eyes as a faint energy overwhelmed their senses. They looked around the room as they tried to pinpoint the direction of the energy. It was faint but strong. The strangest part of all was that it was coming from inside the house. Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at each other before nodding their head as they walked out of the dining room. They stood in the corridor as another blast of energy hit them, this time slightly stronger. They both turned to look at the staircase. Mittelt surveyed the staircase from a distance while Kalawarner stepped closer to it.

"The energy isn't coming from upstairs… It's coming from below…" Mittelt commented as she wondered how that was possible. Although it was a pretty big home, she hadn't heard from Lucius that it had a basement. Kalawarner touched the left wall near the staircase when suddenly she felt her hand move inward. A loud clink could be heard as the sounds of wheels turning could be heard in the corridor. Suddenly a secret door opened in front of Kalawarner as she peered into it. Mittelt ran up to her as she followed her movement.

The door didn't lead into a room but instead was stairs that were brightly lit thanks to lamps on the ceiling. The stairs meanwhile led down, deeper into the ground. The pair looked at each other before slowly making their way down the stairs.

It took them a couple of minutes to walk down the long steps to reach the end. At the end of the stairs was an open archway. The two of them peered inside as they widened their eyes in surprise.

To their surprise, they found a brightly emitted room. The room was large and spacious with lots of area to move around. The room was also featureless with no furniture surrounding the room. The floor was made from dirt while the walls were lined with wooden planks.

In the middle of this room stood Lucius, the owner of the house. He stood motionless with his arms dangling from the side, his eyes closed as if he was concentrating. Suddenly a golden aura surrounded his whole body before it slowly began to flow down to his legs. However the aura around his feet began to fluctuate and lose its stability until finally Lucius flew backwards as the aura around his legs disappeared. He slammed into the wall as he spat blood out in air before slumping down to his knees.

"Lucius!" Mittelt worriedly cried out as she ran through the archway towards a kneeling Lucius. Kalawarner also with an expression of worry ran after Mittelt towards Lucius. Lucius glanced up as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"How did you two get down here?"

"We found the switch that leads you down here." Kalawarner answered as Lucius clicked his tongue before pushing himself up. Mittelt and Kalawarner stepped back as Mittelt looked at him a worried expression while Kalawarner surveyed the room.

"What is this place?"

"It's my training room… I had it sealed away since I didn't need it until now."

"Until now?" Mittelt asked as Lucius nodded his head.

"I realize that I need to get stronger."

"Why?" Kalawarner questioned further as Lucius glanced at her before taking a couple of steps in front of them.

"Kokabiel was just the beginning… Stronger opponents will appear… I need to be stronger to deal with them."

"But… Aren't you already strong enough?" Mittelt asked as Lucius stopped moving. He glanced at them with his yellow orbs gleaming with frustration as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands.

"I'm… weak." Lucius replied as he turned around to avert his gaze from the girls. The girls meanwhile widened their eyes and were about to inquire further when Lucius's voice rang in the room.

"If I was stronger then I didn't need to hesitate in using my light powers… Besides I need to find a way to use the speed and empowering aspect of light without summoning my wings."

"But-"

Before Mittelt could say anything, Kalawarner grabbed the back collar of her t-shirt as she proceeds to drag her out of the room.

"H-Hey! Kalawarner! Let go!" Mittelt squealed as she tried to get Kalawarner's hand off. Lucius stared at the two of them before turning around as he closed his eyes to return to focus. Kalawarner continued to drag her through the archway before letting go.

"What's your problem, Kalawarner! Why didn't you let me-"

"Mittelt, this is something Lucius wants to do. We have no right to stop him. For now, lets watch over him." Kalawarner interrupted as she turned to watch Lucius. Mittelt clamped her mouth shut before turning to stare at a focus Lucius as she brought her hands over her heart. Her heart was aching that she couldn't do anything for him and she really wanted to rush in help him but she knew she had to hold it for him. All she could do was watch as a golden aura once again surrounded Lucius.

**Afterschool – Lucius POV**

"This isn't a joke!"

An angry voice rang out through the room. Lucius sat in the corner of the room while quietly petting Momoka on his lap. Momoka jerked up as she looked up at the scene before sighing and staring at the scene with annoyance. However she quickly brushed it off and snuggled back into his lap. Lucius quietly chuckled before mentally sighing as he glanced up.

Rias Gremory, the crimson haired Buchou of the Occult Research Club was scowling in anger as her body was covered in crimson aura. On her lap was Issei Hyoudou, the perverted Sekiryuutei of this generation. He had an expression of ecstasy and was smirking happily. The other members of the ORC were sitting on the couch or standing near the couch in front of them, drinking their tea or eating their snacks.

Ever since the incident with Kokabiel, Lucius has been asked numerous times to come over to the club. Most of the times he would decline the offer because he couldn't be bothered or he had other things to do. However today was one of those days he came on a whim.

Lucius was taken back that none of them were fearful of him now that he had shown his light powers and instead some of them like Kiba and Koneko would ask at times to spare with him. However that wasn't the same came for Sona Sitri, who was more cautious of him especially after he had used his light powers. It was obvious. If someone used a power that was beyond comprehension, then the person will be feared therefore people would stay away from him.

He stared at Rias Gremory as he wondered if she was someone kind of fool or just didn't care about petty things like that.

"I understand that there is going to be a meeting between the leaders of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels in this town but to think that the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with out business…!" Rias remarked as she trembled with rage in her tone. Lucius sweat dropped at her remark. He had met Azazel several times in his travels around the world and he knew that Azazel was a person who does things on the whim.

What Lucius was more worried about was the meeting between the Three Factions. It is unprecedented that the leaders of the Three Factions were going to gather for a meeting to discuss the future of the factions. Not only that, it was obvious that this kind of high profile meeting will obviously have enemies or terrorists trying to sabotage. Lucius sighed as he knew another conflict was going to be fought therefore he had to speed up his practice to be fully prepared by then.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I heard that Azazel was extremely interested in Sacred Gears. He came in contact with us because my Ise possessed the Boosted Gear… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise." Rias said as she began to pet Issei's head. Issei smiled even more happily like a dog being loved by his master. Lucius stared at her with a deadpanned expression as he shook his head at her stupidity.

Azazel was someone out of their league therefore it was impossible to protect Issei from him if he went serious. Luckily he was a peace loving person and a pervert so he will use perverted ways to lure Issei away instead.

Suddenly memories of his past encounters of Azazel flooded into his mind. The memory when he first met him in Xi'an, China as well as their numerous meetings in different places like Moscow, Paris, Milan and Havana. He was even there in Northern Europe when Lucius went on a rampage during his first fight with Kokabiel.

However one memory stood out the most out of all of them. A snowy winter in Southern Germany. The only time he had asked the Governor for a favor. The time when he saved a young white haired girl from certain death.

He turned his attention to the wind behind him as he looked up into the darkening sky. He pondered where this young girl was and how old she would be. He wondered if that damn Governor did take care of her as requested and she was doing. Although that was the only time he met her, he would sometimes relive that memory over and over. It was as if he subconsciously wanted to meet her again. He wanted to tell her that he was the one who saved her life since she probably didn't know.

_Might as well ask the Governor about her after the meeting… _thought Lucius when he was pulled from his thoughts due to something sharp poking at his thigh. He looked down to see Momoka pouting as her claws poked with a feeling of jealousy. Lucius rubbed the back of her head as a way to apologize as she purred in delight before snuggling back into his lap. Lucius smiled softly before turning his attention to the loud commotion that hit his ears. He looked up to see Issei with a look of horror as he loudly tried to stop Kiba from advancing towards him. He had heard from Issei that Kiba was saying things that could potentially turn into BL elements. Lucius sighed at their antics as he shook his head in annoyance.

"However I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the Fallen Angels. We can't even come in contact with him…" Rias wondered as she placed her hand on her chin as she mind began to ponder.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Lucius narrowed his eyes as a voice resonated in the room. The ground glowed in a bright white color as out stepped out a crimson haired male wearing a suit and smiling pleasantly. Lucius mentally sighed at the appearance of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou's.

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba quickly went down to their knees while Asia and Xenovia stood standing there. Rias quickly stands up, promoting Issei to fall out of her knees as his head hit the floor.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" exclaimed Rias with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do another prank like last time. The Governor will definitely come earlier than the planned date."

Standing behind him was the silver haired maid and his [Queen], Grayfia. Lucius looked back at the ORC members as Issei and Asia both followed the action of others as they kneeled down.

"Please relax, I came for private business today." Sirzechs said as everyone obeyed and stood up. Lucius closed his eyes and was about to doze off when he suddenly a sharp pain rang from his ear. He opened both eyes as he scowled at Grayfia who was pulling his ear.

"And I'm in trouble because…?"

"Lucius, you should really follow those youngsters." Grayfia remarked before she let him go as Lucius rubbed his left ear to numb the pain. Sirzechs chuckled slightly at the sight of the two while the other members looked on in confusion at how close Grayfia and Lucius was.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in her studies from up close." Sirzechs answered as Rias widened her eyes and her face paled. She turned her attention to Grayfia who was still standing near Lucius.

"You told him, Grayfia!? Why would you do that?"

"The reports from the school comes to me and naturally I am Sirzechs-sama's [Queen] and therefore I will naturally report it to my master." Grayfia replied as Lucius glanced up at her. This was the same case for Lucius as well. All his grades and reports would go to her. It was something that was arranged when he was first forced to enroll in this school.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard and even if I have to take a day off from my work, I want to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

"Y-You don't have to do that! Geez, isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

Rias puts forward her argument only for Sirzechs to shake his head in disagreement. A sudden realization hit Lucius as he narrowed his eyes, hoping that his fears wouldn't be realized.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Lucius widened his eyes before quietly clicking his tongue in annoyance. He was afraid something like this would happen. This meant that he wouldn't be able to ditch since Grayfia was staying close by thus she could drag him forcefully to the meeting place.

"…Here? Really?"

"Yes. It seem that this school is somehow have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Clan head of the Malphas Clan and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in; it's like wave motion. I think the people who are accelerating this motion is Issei Hyoudou-kun, the Sekiryuutei and Lucius Malphas, the Clan head of the Malphas Clan."

Sirzechs glances at Issei, who nervously scratched his cheeks and then to Lucius who twitched his eyes in annoyance at being called the 'Clan head of the Malphas Clan'.

"Sirzechs, I told you before. I'm not interesting in being the 'Clan head of the Malphas Clan.'" Lucius answered only for his ears to be pulled once again by Grayfia. Lucius stared up at her with an unfazed expression.

"You really need to respect him a little more Lucius."

"Can you stop pulling my ears to scold me like you're my moth-… Itai…" Lucius blurted out as the grip on his ear increased as he twitched his eye in slightly pain. Although she would usually be her stoic and serious self, she would always lighten up when something involves him. Lucius sighed before turning his attention to sight in front of him as the wielder of the Durandal and newest member of the ORC; Xenovia spoke with Sirzechs.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's peerage has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, although you were just reincarnated, I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' peerage. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do it but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." Xenovia replied as Sirzechs smiled, causing a blush on Xenovia's cheeks. Lucius cocked his eyebrows slightly as he never expected a girl like Xenovia would blush.

_Life sure is strange… _Lucius mused in his mind as Sirzechs voice rang in the room once again.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else… Oh right, Lucius."

"Hmm?"

"I will inform you right now that Serafall and your mother will be coming to visit you during the class observations."

Suddenly at Sirzechs' sudden words, Lucius mind froze as his eyes widened, his face paled and his whole body shook in fear. He hadn't expected this coming from Sirzechs. He glanced up at Grayfia to see if it was true, only for Grayfia to look at Sirzechs with a serious expression. That could only mean that it was true. Lucius cursed himself quietly before gulping down some spit.

"Y-You must be joking? Serafall, I understand but... I thought she would have work to do…"

"She had been granted a day off just for the occasion."

"Great… I'm going to die…" Lucius mused with a sigh when he suddenly stiffened his body as he could feel an ice-cold aura seeping into his skin from his left.

"Oi, Lucius. I thought you said you don't a mother."

"I don't… She's not really my mother… She's my adoptive mother. Though she tries to be my mother, which annoys the hell-… Itai, Grayfia…"

Lucius was once again interrupted by Grayfia who pulled his ears harder than before as his body levitated slightly into the air. Momoka sighed and shook her head while Lucius glanced over at Grayfia who had her eyes closed but he could tell she had a look of displeasure. Lucius sighed in his mind as he waited for her to release him from her grip. After a couple more seconds, she released him as Lucius began to massage his red left ear. Momoka ran up to his right shoulder as Lucius stood up his bag in his right hand.

"I will be taking my leave. Sirzechs, send me the details of the meeting times and such later." Lucius commented as he pushed himself towards the door. He turned around to glance once at Grayfia before turning back to the front as he pushed the door open and walked out of the room.

**Several days later**

The sun gleamed high in the sky as the sounds of cicadas continued to rang in the sky as waves of heat beamed towards the ground. Lucius near the gate of his house with his arms crossed. He wore a plain white t-shirt with short pants. Near his feet lay a grey Nike track bag as he waited patiently.

Today was a holiday for the school but he was asked to come along and help clean the pool along with the ORC who were asked by the Student Council. Naturally he would have declined but decided to go on a special condition. That he would be allowed to take Mittelt and Kalawarner, the two Fallen Angel girls living with him along. He was doing this because he believed that the two girls deserved a break for taking care of his home while he was away at school. Of course, it took a while for Rias to allow him to take them with him but she had eventually allowed him.

Lucius smiled to himself as he remembered the girl's bright smiles when he told them they were coming with him to the pool. Both girls had hugged him tightly before bolting out the door to go buy swimsuits. The door clicked open as the two girls walked out of the home. Kalawarner was wearing her usual tank top and shorts while Mittelt was wearing a lime green one-piece dress. On Mittelt's shoulder sat Momoka who had surprisingly taken a liking to Mittelt, something that doesn't happen to the master loving Kamaitachi. Upon seeing her master, she quickly disappeared with a flutter of the wind before reappearing on Lucius's shoulder. She pressed her furry body on Lucius cheeks as he smiled softly before turning to the girls.

"Did we keep you waiting Lucius?"

"What were you three talking about?"

"Girl's stuff, Lucius. Girl's stuff. Now lets get going!" Mittelt announced as she smiled excitedly. Lucius nodded his head as he walked out of the gate and onto the streets. The three of them began to walk forward towards the school with Lucius in the lead while Mittelt and Kalawarner stood a couple of meters behind him talking about what ever they were talking about. However he could tell from the tone of their voices, that they were excited and happy with their lives. Lucius smiled softly as he glanced back before turning around.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his right arm as he glanced to his right to see Kalawarner wrapping her arms around his arm as her large breasts pressed into his arm. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as he watched her questioningly.

"Ka-Ka-Kalawarner! What are you doing!?"

Before Lucius could ask, Mittelt spoke out as she stood in front of the two of them with water forming under her eyes while a displeased smile. Kalawarner smirked slightly as she pressed herself closer.

"Ufufu. I'm just showing my affections for my savior. Do you have a problem?" Kalawarner replied as she tried to intimidate the young girl in front of them. Mittelt gritted her teeth before running towards Lucius's left side with her arms beginning to wrap around Lucius's idle arm. Once again Lucius twitched his eyes slightly in annoyance. He glanced at the two girls who were glaring at each other as he could see sparks flying out between them. In this situation, he would normally tried to use lightning magic to break free but sadly the two girls don't know the way to the school. Before he could ask them to move, the two girls slowly began to walk forward as Lucius felt like he was being dragged like a rag doll.

_Today's going to be one long pain of a day… _Lucius thought as he sighed as the three of them made their way towards the school, arms locked.

**Some time later**

"Hey, Ise. How does my swimsuit look?"

The voice of Rias Gremory resonated in the poolside followed by splattering noise coming from Issei. Lucius glances up to see blood gushing out of Issei's nose as his perverted eyes stared at his master.

After the group had finished cleaning the pool, they were allowed to use it for the rest of the day and thus had changed into their swim wear. Lucius wore dark orange swim trunks as his body was leaning on the fence surrounding the pool with his arm crossed.

"Ara ara. You sure are fired up, Buchou. Ufufu, you really did want to show it to Ise-kun. By the way Ise-kun, how does mine look?" Akeno called out as she came out of the building also wearing an erotic swimsuit. Issei once again shot out more blood as he stared at the two of them lustfully.

_He won't last to the end of the day if he spurts out any more blood _Lucius thought as he sighed. He turned to look at the bright blue sky as his mind processed the information he got from Sirzechs.

The information about the meeting place, the number of guards coming from each faction and the defense barrier. Although he told Sirzechs his concern about the barrier and his opinion of having a stronger one, he was quickly reassured that it would be fine. However he didn't care about the meeting too much unlike the class observations. That was his concern all because of two reasons. Serafall and his 'mother'.

Serafall Leviathan. One of the four Maou's and sister of Sona Sitri. Although she dotes her little sister, during his stay with Sirzechs when he was younger, she had been attracted to him and tried to be the loving big sister for Lucius much to his annoyance. Although she was very affectionate and would always glomp him the first chance she gets, he doesn't dislike her to a great extent.

However his biggest obstacle that day would be his 'mother'. After Sirzechs had awoken him, she had taken care of him and quickly established herself as his mother, much to his eerie. She was kind but at the same time strict with everything. However besides the strictness, she was kind motherly figure to him and he somewhat appreciated her for that.

"Lucius? Is everything alright?"

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts thanks to the voice of Mittelt. He closed his eyes and shook his head before turning to face Mittelt only for him to stiffen slightly as he widened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was Mittelt, wearing a light blue bikini with a skirted bottom of the same color. Although she was still developing, her body and beauty shined incredibly. Mittelt looked at him with a confused expression as she tried to wave her hand in front of Lucius to snap him out of his trance only for him to continue to stare at her. Mittelt sighed and began to step forward towards him to physically shake him awake.

"You're so beautiful…" Lucius stated out loud as Mittelt froze in place with her cheeks heating up. Suddenly Lucius snapped out his trance as he gripped his forehead as if he was dizzy. Lucius glanced up to see Mittelt fidgeting slightly with her cheeks flushed in bright pink.

"I never expected you to say something like that Lucius. Your always so serious."

Before he could inquire further, another voice rang out in the side as he glanced next to him to see Kalawarner wearing an erotic violet swimsuit that had no strap over the shoulder. She smirked seductively as she pushed her chest out slightly, making her breasts bulge out slightly.

"So how do you like the look of them?" Kalawarner teased seductively as her glossy looking lips shined. Lucius's cheeks flushed lightly as it began to increase in brightness. To hide it from them, he glanced his eyes away from Kalawarner to calm himself down. However suddenly he felt Kalawarner pushing her soft body against his right arm. Her breasts overflowed from his arm as he could feel the soft texture of her white beautiful skin.

"If you are looking away then that means I know you like them" Kalawarner whispered in his ear before giving a light blow. Lucius's left eye twitched to try to keep his mind sane when suddenly he felt himself pulled in the other direction. He looked to the other side to see Mittelt with a pout as she looked displeasingly at Kalawarner.

Lucius twitched his eyes and sighed at the turn of events. He knew he was never going to get used to all the attention he was getting from these two girls. While he thought that, the girls still continuously pulled him from one side to the next. Twitching his eyes further in annoyance, he surrounded his body in lighting magic as he transformed his body into a spark as he escaped their clutches before continuing forward as he disappeared towards the roof before leaving the vicinity of the pool.

After a couple of minutes, he landed outside the door to the building as he transformed back into his humanoid self as he sighed heavily. He leaned against the wall as he tried to calm his beating heart. He knew if he stayed there any further, he would have lost all sense of logic.

"What the hell am I going to do…" Lucius muttered to himself in annoyance and as he gripped the front part of his hair with his left hand while his mind raced in confusion on how to handle the situation. Suddenly feeling a presence close by, he covered his right arm with lightning as he let his left arm drop to the side.

"I know you are there… Show yourself." Lucius called out to a tree a few meters away. From behind the tree stepped the purple haired Yuki-Onna, Mizore Shirayuki. She wore her usual attire except instead of Kuoh Academy's skirt; this time she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt. Mizore shyly waved at him as he lowered his right arm, dispelling the lightning and sighing to himself.

"What are you doing here Mizore-chan…" Lucius said as he looked at Mizore only to see her cheeks flushing bright pink. Lucius cocked one eyebrow as he stared at her in confusion.

"… What?"

"That way of calling me… It's nice." Mizore replied with her blush as she placed both hands on her cheeks happily while Lucius stared at her with a deadpanned expression before shaking his head in annoyance.

"Anyway what were you doing here?"

"I was walking around when I sensed your presence at school so I decided to take a look. What are you doing at school?" Mizore asked as Lucius pointed to the building behind him.

"I'm with the ORC and now we are using the pool. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I will just freeze the pool anyway."

"Right… Well I better get back… See ya" Lucius waved as he turned around to turn the knob of the door.

"Hey Lucius…?"

Lucius glanced over his shoulder as Mizore called out to him. Lucius cocked one eyebrow as a way to ask her 'What's up'. She looked at him slightly before shaking her head.

"Never mind…" She answered as she turned around and walked away from the vicinity. Lucius narrowed his eyes in confusion and suspicion but shook his head quickly before opening the door to the building. He walked through the long corridors and stairs for a couple of minutes before coming to the door that leads to the pool. He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down before opening the door as he walked back out.

Suddenly the screams of girls arguing towards each other reached his ears. Lucius turned his attention to his right to see Akeno and Rias arguing over Issei while Issei sat in between them with a complex expression. Although he seemed happy that his beloved senpai's are being affectionate towards him, he didn't know how to handle them thus is sitting there with a complex expression.

Lucius sighed at the sight before turning to the opposite side to see Mittelt sitting on the corner with her head buried into her knees. Lucius felt a pain in his chest before making his way quietly towards her. He looked down into the water as he saw Kalawarner quietly swimming from one end of the pool to the other.

Lucius stood in front of Mittelt before kneeling down. He tried to open his mouth but couldn't find the words to speak so he resorted in petting her head gently. Her head shot up as she looked up to find Lucius staring at her with his golden orbs watching her softly.

"Lucius… I'm-"

"Don't say anything… It's alright" Lucius replied gently to reassure her. Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed herself towards him as she glomped him. Lucius widened his eyes slightly while he could feel the wet drops of her tears. He continued to pet her with one hand while her hug tightened.

"I… I thought you would be mad… I thought you might hate me…"

"I could never hate you… Sorry that I ran away… I can never get used to things like that…"

She shook her head to signal him that it wasn't his fault as she pushed herself off him slightly. She still had small tears near the corner of her eyes but they were quickly wiped away by Lucius who continued to smile gently towards her.

"Lucius…"

Lucius heard someone call his name as he turned around to see Kalawarner looking at them. Her eyes and stance made it seem she was sorry as she looked hesitantly at them.

"I… ummm I'm-"

"It's alright Kalawarner. I'm sorry that I ran away" Lucius interrupted as Mittelt removed herself from Lucius who stood up while directing a warm smile towards her. Kalawarner smiled slightly back at him before an explosion rang out. They all turned their attention to see Rias Gremory with a crimson aura around her body while glaring at Akeno. Lucius sighed at the two of them as their auras were directed at each other.

"What are those two idiots doing…" Lucius sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"They are having fun on their own way Lucius. Let them be" Kalawarner replied as Mittelt nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on. Lets have some fun." Lucius said with a soft smile while glancing over his shoulder. The girls smiled back at him brightly before glomping him once again.

* * *

**Here is the 9th chapter of Existence. This is the first part of the Three Factions Meeting Arc. This chapter we have a cute Mittelt moment as well a small moment in the ORC room with Grayfia and Sirzechs. Now I wonder who this 'mother' is. Find out in the next chapter :D **

**Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Xenowald: Thanks man! Okay I will think about it but I kinda like how the peerage looks right now so I'm might not change it too much. Thanks though.**

**Durandel: Yea Jeanne and Ravel will appear later on. Don't worry, Ravel will get stronger as well as get a new power. **

**Sano: Hmmm... Maybe ;) You will have to wait and see since I don't want to spoil.**

**Anime PJ: Thanks man. You will see soon how Mizore joins his peerage.**

**Cani: Yup I have read all of the light novels so I know about that. Don't worry, he will slowly get peerages soon and he will have his first Rating Game a bit later than the others. **

**No change to the peerage but I moved all the members who will also be in his harem:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**I am still look for characters for the Rivals (specifically a Bishop, a 5 piece Pawn and a Knight) so please keep sending some ideas in!**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure most of you don't know but this month is a special month as it the one year anniversary of Life of a Warrior. Therefore to honor that story, this month I will be only focusing on that story until April. If you guys don't like that story then I'm sorry but you will have to wait till April. Also keep sending in ideas for the rival peerages! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the long awaited 10th chapter of Existence!**

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – Lucius POV**

The morning sun shined through the open windows as a light breeze entered the classroom, filling it with much needed fresh air. The members of the class chatted amongst themselves in anticipation and nervousness since today was a big day to many of them.

Class Observations. A day where not only the student's parents but students of the middle school division and their parents come to visit how classes are run. Thus the stakes were high to give a good impression to their kouhais.

Lucius sighed as he stared blankly at the board at the front of the classroom. He honestly didn't care what the other parents or middle school students thought about how he performed. What he wanted to do was go home from all of the madness he knew that was about to come. And it was not just one but three.

The first was Serafall. He knew Serafall was here today and although she would most likely want to meet her sister, she would definitely try to hug him the first chance she gets as she had stated many times that she loved him. Although he didn't exactly dislike her, he would get annoyed at her constant cosplaying and childish antics.

The second was the Fallen Angels, Mittelt and Kalawarner. For some reason he didn't understand, the two girls had told him that morning that they are coming to visit the school as his cousins and to see his adopted mother. Of course he tried to persuade not too, they wouldn't back down and had insisted. Eventually he gave up arguing and told them they could come but they had to be on their best behavior. Of course, he had already told his mother about them and told her their names to make sure she wouldn't cause a scene.

And finally, his biggest problem or trouble he was going to face today was his mother. The one he would never be able to outsmart or beat. Although she was extremely kind and wise, she was at the same time strict and when she got into the mood, would start preaching like a machine gun set to automatic.

Lucius sighed again as he glanced behind him at the clock. He had about 15 minutes before the class starts and already he was beginning his countdown to his doom.

"Hey Lucius-kun. You okay?"

A voice sounded to his right as Lucius glanced up to see Kiba looking at him with his usual refreshing smile. After the incident with the Holy Swords, Kiba has returned to his usual self.

"Yea… Just thinking about how today is going to be a pain…"

"Your mother right?" Kiba asked as Lucius nodded his head. Kiba moved his attention to a few of the girls in the back of the room who were talking to their parents. Kiba's refreshing smile dropped to a sad smile, which Lucius managed to catch as he narrowed his eyes slightly

"I guess your parents aren't coming huh…"

"Yea… They are most likely dead…"

"I see…" Lucius replied as silence filled the two of them. Lucius could understand Kiba's pain. Although he had an adopted mother, he knew the pain of losing your real parents. Even to this day, he still felt pain although he wasn't very fond of them. Kiba quickly shook his head lightly as he returned to face him with another refreshing smile.

"I can't wait to meet your mother Lucius-kun. I wonder what she is like?" Kiba said as Lucius sighed once more as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Trust me… You will know when you see her…" Lucius replied as he tried to look out the window when his movement froze as he twitched his left eye. Leaning forward on his table with only centimeters away from his face was Mizore, the purple haired Yuki-Onna. Lucius could see her bluish purple orbs staring straight into his eyes while he could slightly see her cleavage through the inside of her sweatshirt and singlet. With a tint of red, Lucius looked away as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing, Mizore-chan?" Lucius asked with a sigh as Mizore cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm just staring at you."

"I can see that… How long were you there?"

"She was there when we started talking, Lucius-kun." Kiba answered as Lucius glanced up at him with his eyes narrowed.

"And you didn't tell me because...?" Lucius asked only for Kiba to reply with a short shrug. Lucius closed his eyes in annoyance as he took a deep breath before turning to face Mizore.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yes… I wanted to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"My mother has been pestering me that she wants to meet you"

"Your mother? Why does your mother want to meet me?" Lucius asked when suddenly he felt a familiar icy cold presence watching him with a cold piercing stare. It was a stare that was similar to when presence he felt when Mizore first came to school. He leaned back as he stared past Mizore to find a pair of blue purple eyes staring at him. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as he kept his attention on the woman staring at him. The other members of the classroom stared at the scene folding out in the back of the classroom.

"You can come out Mother. This boy here is my boyfriend." Mizore said as the entire class froze as their eyes went from Mizore to Lucius. Meanwhile, Lucius's mind and body froze on spot as he could feel and hear something cracking and shattering in his mind.

" " " " " WHAT!? " " " " "

"Shirayuki-san, you are dating the 'Loner Prince'!?"

"Since when!?"

"The loner is scoring with a girl and I'm not!? This can't be happening!"

The whole classroom screamed as they continued to watch the scene come out in front of them. Numerous boys were crying as if their idol had chosen to retire from show business while the girls whispered amongst themselves all the while keeping their attention on the dramatic scene unfolding in front of them.

Lucius snapped out of his trance as his now narrowed eyes moved towards Mizore who leaned forward to his ear.

"I'm sorry Lucius but can you pretended to be my boyfriend just for today? I accidentally told her that you were my boyfriend." Mizore whispered before moving out of the way as Lucius attention went to Mizore's mother.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsurara, Mizore's mother. You must be Lucius-san. I heard a lot about you from my daughter." Mizore's mother, Tsurara said with a polite bow. Lucius twitched his eyes slightly as he took her figure in. She was youthful woman with purple silver hair that is tied behind her head with snowy white skin and a lollipop in her mouth like her daughter. She wore a white kimono with a purple obi and tabi with black sandals.

Lucius inwardly sighed as he stood up from his seat before bowing respectfully back at the woman.

"I am Lucius Moretti. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsurara-san." Lucius replied as the other members of the class increased their whispers while keeping their attention on them.

_I hope things don't escalate from here… _Lucius thought as he lifted his head up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Here we are! This must be Lucius's classroom."

"Are you sure Nee-san? Maybe we should have asked instead of walking into random classrooms."

Lucius closed his eyes as he placed his right hand on his forehead. He shook it slightly as he glanced behind him hoping he was hearing things. Sadly his prayers were betrayed, as standing at the doorway was Kalawarner, wearing her usual tank top with shorts and Mittelt, wearing pink skirt and a turquoise long sleeved shirt with a turquoise bow to create her usual twin short side ponytails.

_Great… I spoke too soon… _Lucius thought when the two girls noticed him as Kalawarner ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. The other members widened their eyes once again as they couldn't believe their eyes. Someone, another girl at that, is hugging the reserved and anti-social Lucius.

"Kalawarner-nee-san! What are you doing!?" Mittelt screamed in protest as she separated the two of them with slight teary eyes.

"Oh come on Mittelt. It's been a while since we saw our cousin."

"I understand that but you can't just go around hugging him!"

"Geez… You are too uptight. Relax. I know you want to hug your beloved Lucius." Kalawarner said as she scratched her ears.

"Don't say that out loud Nee-san!" Mittelt cried out with her cheeks colored in a multiple shades of red. She realized what she said as she began to look down in embarrassment while fidgeting slightly. Lucius stared at the scene in front of him in annoyance when he caught Kiba narrowing his eyes at the two girls. Lucius understood that since these two were the enemies of the Devils, it was obvious that he would react strongly.

Using his right hand secretly, Lucius fished out his phone from his right pocket and punched a few numbers before clicking send. Kiba turned his attention from the girls as he took out his phone to read the message. He widened his eyes before glancing over to Lucius who gave him a small nod as Kiba sighs and slowly begins to relax his glare.

"Oi, Lucius. Who are these two?" a classmate's voice rang out as the whole class's attention was on them. The two girls composed themselves as they turned towards the members in the class.

"Mittelt… Kalawarner… My cousins." Lucius quickly introduced the two girls as Mittelt bowed respectfully while Kalawarner waved with a small smile.

" " " " " C-C-COUSINS!? " " " " "

"No way! They are completely different Lucius!

"He has a hot girlfriend and two beautiful cousins!? This world is too cruel!"

"I know! What's next!? An actress like beauty as a mother!?"

The whole class once again shouts as Lucius twitches his head slightly from their loud shout. The only ones who weren't remotely reacting were Mizore, who had previously met them and Kiba because of Lucius's text.

"Hey, Lucius. Are your classmates always like this?" Kalawarner asked as she pointed at his class while Lucius shook his head to answer her question. The two girls noticed Mizore as they walked up to her and his mother. Lucius meanwhile could only sigh as he watched the two girls talking with Mizore and her mother. He had always hated attention and right now he was getting the most attention he had in a while. He glanced around the room to see guys glaring at him for some reason while the girls were speaking amongst themselves with the occasional glance at their direction.

Suddenly he felt an arm wrapping around his neck as he glanced to see Kalawarner smirking at him with her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Lucius… I think you forgot to tell us something…"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were going out with Mizore-san." Kalawarner said with a displeasured tone as Lucius twitched his right eye before turning his attention to Mizore who was fidgeting slightly with a blush while Tsurara stood there with a smile. Lucius glanced over to Mittelt who was looking up at him with narrowed eyes and a small pout. Lucius looked away with conflicted face, as he knew whatever he said would be used against him. As he tried to think of an excuse, an unexpected voice rang out behind him.

"Ahh… I see… So that's why you have been slacking off lately."

As soon as Lucius heard the voice, he stiffened. His body began to sweat and shake as if fear had washed over him. Kalawarner and Mittelt look at him with a questioning gaze before turning to the direction of the voice as they widened the eyes in shock. Kiba, who was watching the scene with a calm refreshing smile was staring with wide his eyes like there was no tomorrow as he stared at the figure near the door. Kalawarner removed her arm as she backed away slightly while Lucius slowly and surely began to turn his whole body around. He gulped some spit as he looked at the figure in front of him.

Standing in front of him was a woman in her early twenties with silver hair and matching eyes. Her silver hair was style in a ponytail with a long braid on both sides running in front of her, tied with a small red bow. She wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt. Above her white shirt was a green cardigan with a red scarf around her neck, tied into a knot and left draped over her left shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed while her arms crossed in front of her.

"G-Grayfia…" Lucius said when suddenly walked forward as Lucius stiffened some more. When she was in arms length, she stopped moving as she began to pinch his cheeks.

"It's 'Mother', Lucius" she calmly said as Lucius gulped some more spit and nodded.

"R-Right… Sorry… Mother." Lucius fixed as she smiled at him albeit continuing the pulling. The other members in the class did not know how to react and thus were speechless. In front of him stood Lucius's mother who looked nothing like Lucius and looked pretty young. She had a figure of an actress with an aura of elegance and nobility around her.

"Well? Care to explain? Hmm?" Lucius's mother, Grayfia questioned as she looked at him demanding answers while glancing at him and Mizore. Lucius knew that he wouldn't be able to give an excuse so he just looked on the ground. Suddenly Grayfia sighed as she let him go before rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Hah… Just like your father. You need to slack off less and be more responsible with your actions. Do you understand, Lucius?" Grayfia preached as Lucius nodded his head while continuing to rub his cheeks. Grayfia turned her attention from him to the two Fallen Angel girls as they flinched from her gaze. However Grayfia relaxed her expression and smiled at them kindly.

"Ara… Mittelt, Kalawarner. It's good to see you again."

"Y-Yes Oba-sama." Mittelt replied with shy bow, followed by Kalawarner. Lucius noted their stiffness was due to being greeted by the wife of a Maou and his 'adopted' mother. It was understandable that they would be fearful. One wrong move and she could freeze you cold.

Suddenly the school bell chimes as it signifies the start of class. Parents who already were in the classroom made their way to the back while other parents began to enter.

"Well looks like class has started… Lucius."

"Hm?"

"If I see you slacking off or not paying attention in class, then I will be very, very crossed. Understand?" Grayfia said with a smile. Lucius quickly nodded his head as he knew what would happen if he didn't listen to her. He immediately sat into his chair and glanced over at Kiba who still had a look of shocked. Lucius knew he had a lot of explaining to do to him later. Lucius then glanced over at Mizore who was staring at him intently with her mother behind him doing the same. Lucius sweat dropped as he turned to the front to focus for the first time, as he didn't want to get scolded, worse killed by his mother.

**Lunch**

"Well… That was unexpected… I didn't know she was your mother."

"Now you know… and it's 'adopted' mother"

Kiba and Lucius walked through the long corridors of Kuoh Academy. The classes had finished and now it was lunch break for the students and the parents. Lucius had immediately escaped the classroom as soon as he had the chance to, only to be followed by Kiba. He already knew that his mother would have to go back to work while he had asked the Fallen Angels to go home for the rest of the day. Although they were quite reluctant, they agreed on the condition that he cooks dinner for them tonight. Lucius sighed as he continued to walk through the long corridors. He glanced over at Kiba who was smiling and waving at girls who called his name and waved at his direction.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asked as he had sensed Lucius watching him. Lucius looked back towards the front as he shook his head. Kiba continued to smile like usual as he imitated Lucius's actions.

"You know you should-"

"Hey, let's go to the gym! There is a magical girl who is doing a photo shoot there!"

Kiba was interrupted by sounds of running and shouting between guys who zoomed past them as they bolted down the stairs. Lucius cocked his head in confusion as he glanced at Kiba. Kiba also looked at him with his refreshing smile before pointing ahead.

"How about we go take a look, Lucius-kun." Kiba asked as Lucius stared at him with narrowed eyes before nodding hesitantly. The two of them slowly made their way towards the gym with a comfortable silence between the two of them. After walking down stairs and through another corridor, they turned a corner to find Rias, Issei, Akeno and Asia standing near a vending machine. Lucius surveyed each of them until he spotted a clay figurine of a naked Rias held by Issei. He twitched his eyes in annoyance at the sight as he looked away with his hands in his pocket.

"Ara, Yuuto, Lucius. Tea?" Rias asked when Kiba pointed at the gym nearby.

"No, for some reason I heard a magical girl was doing a photo shoot so I thought to stop by for a bit with Lucius." Kiba replied as Buchou and Issei exchanged glances while Akeno giggled with her usual smile.

The four of them decided they wanted to see the shoot as well as the six of them made their way towards the gym. The clatters of camera flashes sounded from the gym as it grew louder and louder the closer they get to it.

They entered the open gym doors as they stopped short of the entrance to stare at the scene in front of them. Standing on the stage of the gym was beautiful girl with violet eyes and long black hair tied in twin ponytails.

"That is the cosplay of Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 alternative!" Issei exclaimed as he stared at the girl cosplaying as a magical girl who currently was doing numerous different types of poses while camera flashes filled the front. Lucius didn't bother to throw a weird glance at Issei as his eyes widened while his body froze at the sight of the person in front of him. He knew he had a bad feeling but looks like his luck today was going down the drain.

"Wh-!"

Lucius glanced over at Rias who stared towards the front with a panicked expression and with sweat running down the side of her face.

"Hey! What are you all doing! Stop causing a racket!"

A familiar face yelled out as he stepped onto the stage. Lucius widened his eyes to see Genshirou Saji who was waving the crowd away while the crowd angrily yelled at him. Lucius wondered what he was doing here when he remembered that he was a member of the Student Council and thus it was obvious he would be doing things like this to keep order.

"Come on, disperse! Today is the Class Observation day! Don't make any more ruckus!"

The other students grumbled in anger before reluctantly leaving the area, leaving Saji, the magical girl and their group.

"Would you perhaps be a parent? Anyway please don't wear that kind of costume. There is a school dress code.

"Eh, but this is my uniform."

The cosplay girl spun around and did a cute pose, completely ignoring his warnings. Saji looks on with annoyance but when he recognized Buchou, he lowered his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

Saji pointed behind him as the crimson males approached the group led by Sona Sitri. Lucius recognized both of them as Sirzechs and Lord Gremory, father of Rias and Sirzechs. Unlike his noble attire he wore when they met previously, he was wearing a white business suit with the front of his shirt and jacket open, revealing his chest. He had shoulder length crimson hair that is loosely tied in a ponytail with a black hairband. He has blue eyes like his children and a short red stubble.

"Saji, what is going on? I have always told you to settle things concisely…-!"

"I found you, Sona-chan!"

Sona was interrupted when the magical girl called her name out. She happily ran in front of her and clung to her, much to Sona's dismay. Issei, Asia and Saji cocked their head in confusion. Rias placed her hand on her forehead in annoyance while Lucius was glancing at every direction, trying to find a way out without getting caught.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs said as he shot a glance at Lucius. Lucius replied with narrowed eyes, as he knew he didn't like where this was going. Sensing a bad feeling, he slowly began to walk backwards before turning on his heels. He quietly made his way towards the exit using the cover of the several members present as walls.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Lucius twitched at the loud scream as he glanced behind him to see Issei staring at Serafall in front of him with widened eyes. He had heard from Kiba that Issei wanted to meet Serafall before and apparently imagine her more like a tall beautiful woman with large breasts. Lucius shook his head out of thoughts, as he knew he needs to get out of there before she notices him.

Lucius turned back to the front when he was greet by a familiar figure wearing a familiar maid outfit. He twitched his eyes and mentally cursed himself as his eyes slowly looked up to stare into the narrowed eyes of a mother.

"Gray-"

Lucius was interrupted by a smack on the head with a harisen as he held his head.

"What are you doing Lucius and why are you running away from Lord Gremory without greeting him?" Grayfia asked as she held her harisen in front of her with one eye cocked.

"Luci-tan?"

Before Lucius had time to answer her question, a suddenly voice rang out that caused his mind and body to freeze. Grayfia looked up from staring at Lucius to the other members when she noticed a certain figure standing along with the others. She smirked as she bobbed her head in understanding on what Lucius was trying to do.

"Luci-tan?"

Her voice rang out on one more time as Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose before glancing behind him. As soon as his eyes met Serafall's eyes, her eyes lit up like a candle as she charged for him. Lucius quickly sidestepped out of the way as she flew past him with incredible speed. She turned around as she puffed her cheeks into a cute pout.

"Mou! Luci-tan! Stop running around! I haven't seen you in a long time so let me hug you!"

"Hah… Serafall-sama. I understand that but please, behave." Lucius said respectfully when he noticed her eyes widen as she stared at him with a shocked expression. Lucius cocked his head in confusion when he widened his eyes at the sight of tears forming around her eyes.

"No way… You used to call me 'Sera-chan' or 'Sera' and now you are calling me 'Serafall-sama'… Lucius is a meanie..." Sera said with sadness in her tone as she looked down to hide her eyes from him. Lucius felt a sharp pain in his chest from seeing her sadness when he shuddered as he felt an icy cold glare piercing his body. Lucius gripped his hair in annoyance as he sighed before making his way towards a depressed looking Serafall.

"I'm sorry, Sera…" Lucius apologized when suddenly he felt something slam into him followed by him falling backwards. He hit the ground with a thud as he looked down at his chest to find Serafall smiling brightly like a little child at him.

"Got you Lucius! Now I'm not letting you go." Serafall exclaimed with a smile as Lucius looked on with a twitch of his left eye.

"Can you please let me go?"

"Nope! I won't let you go unless you kiss me!" Sera said with a smile as she placed her head on his chest and began to snuggle into him. Lucius could feel her soft breasts slamming into his stomach as she lay peacefully on top of him. Lucius blushed slightly while twitching in annoyance as all the other members present watched the two of them like some kind of animal in a cage. Lucius, seeing no escape, sighed as he managed to remove his right arm from her embrace.

"I'm not letting you escape Lucius until you-!"

Serafall's words were interrupted as she felt Lucius's hand softly caressing her cheeks. His hands were soft and delicate with a touch that is able to calm anybody down. Lucius manages to push himself up as he wrapped his right arm around Serafall to push her closer to him. She yelped from his touch as she stared into his yellow eyes, which returned the stare with a soft gaze. Suddenly he moved closer as she continued to watch him when she felt lips giving her a quick peck on the forehead. It was a short peck but one that she knew would last forever. Lucius peered into her face while her mind went blank from the shock as she moved her right hand to her forehead.

"Happy now? Can you please get off, Sera?" Lucius asked once again as Serafall, who snapped out of her daze, nodded her head hesitantly and jumped up out of his chest. Lucius pushed himself up as he dusted himself off before giving her a soft smile, which caused Sera's cheeks to brighten up in shades of pink. He glanced behind him to find the other members staring at him either with an amused gaze or a shocked stare. Sona, Serafall's sister had the biggest shocked stare out of all of them at how easily he was able to calm her trouble making sister. Lucius swiveled his eyes to his mother who watched with her usual stoic self but he could tell that she was beaming with delight inside. Before anyone had time to react or question him, he felt his phone vibrate as he pulled it out to see a message from Mizore.

[Please come to the roof of the main building. My mother wants to speak to you]

Lucius sighed in annoyance as he began making his way towards the door. However before leaving he stopped near Serafall who watched him with wide eyes. He lifted his hand and placed on her head as he gently rubbed her head with a soft smile directed at her.

"It was nice to see you again, Sera." Lucius said as she blinked several times before he made his way to the door of the gym. He took on last glance behind him to see the members still staring at him in shock or with their smirk. He narrowed his eyes in annoyances before walking out of the door.

**Minutes later**

Lucius inhaled a deep breath as he stood in front of the door of the roof. He could feel the icy presence of two Yuki-Onna's, Mizore and her mother Tsurara, both waiting for his arrival. He had no idea what those two want to talk about but he knew that they are probably about his fake relationship with Mizore.

Lucius sighed as he pushed the door open and began to walk past the open doorway. Surely enough standing there, waiting for him was the kimono wearing Tsurara and the purple haired Mizore. Tsurara smiled with her elegant smile upon seeing Lucius enter the roof.

"Good to see you again, Lucius-san. I'm sorry for the short notice."

Lucius nodded his head in understanding as he glanced over at Mizore who stare at him with her usual stare. His attention was brought back to Tsurara who continued to smile.

"Now… What I want to talk about with you, Lucius-san is the marriage and wedding reception you are going to have with Mizore."

At Tsurara's words, Lucius's mind and body froze as if it was frozen by an icy cold breath. His right eye twitched slightly before he managed to turn his icy, frozen head to glance at Mizore whose cheeks were slightly colored in light pink. She turned from staring at him to face her smiling mother.

"Mother… I feel like you are rushing things…"

"Silence, Mizore. We gave you instructions to come to this school and bring back the Sekiryuutei. Instead you ignored those orders and you lied to me that you were in a relationship with some unknown Devil. You understand that we need you to be married as quickly as possible for our race to survive." Tsurara lectured to Mizore who clamped her mouth shut as she looked down with red cheeks. Lucius, now finally able to snap himself out of his frozen state, narrowed his eyes slightly towards Tsurara at her slightly insulting words. Before Lucius was about to lash out and speak up against Mizore's mother, Mizore's voice rang out to silence her mother.

"Mother! You must listen to me. Lucius is no unknown Devil. His real name is Lucius Malphas, Head of the Malphas Clan and an Ultimate-class Devil."

Lucius twitched his eyes again as he shot a glare at Mizore for her use of 'Head of the Malphas Clan' before turning to face a wide eyed Tsurara who stared at him with her lollipop barely hanging in her mouth.

"Ultimate-class… Plus Head of a one clan… Malphas… Isn't it an extinct clan?"

"I'm the last surviving member of that clan…" Lucius replied as Tsurara nodded her head to take the information in before slowly composing herself.

"Mother. I understand you wanted me to go after the Sekiryuutei but I found myself staring at Lucius more and more every passing second. He was strange at first but I realized latter that he was different and unique from everyone else around me. He even saved my life to protect me from Kokabiel… That's why I want to know more about him." Mizore explained as her mother turned her attention from Lucius to Mizore. Lucius glanced over at Mizore with an unfazed expression but deep down inside, he was fighting hard to make sure a blush wouldn't develop in his cheeks. He saw Mizore glance over at him and quickly look away with a small blush. Lucius also followed suit as he looked up at the sky and rubbed the back of her head. Tsurara watched the two of them as she took the scene in before smiling in amusement.

"Lucius-san, I can see how my daughter really feels about you. I leave her in your hands and I trust you will take care of her from now on." Tsurara said as she turned to him and bowed. Lucius nodded his head and returned the bow, signifying his agreement in taking care of her daughter.

"Mizore, you must take Lucius as your husband and have many kids. Do you understand?"

"O-Of course mother."

"Good. Then I shall be returning to the village Mizore… It was to nice you Lucius-san."

"The pleasure was all mine." Lucius bowed once again in respect as Tsurara smiled elegantly before walking out of the roof and shutting the door behind them. Lucius sighed as he glanced over at Mizore who shyly looked down on the ground with a silence surrounding the two of them as Lucius quietly watched her. He could hear her voice playing her confession like speech in his mind like a song playing on replay. Lucius shook his head to clear his thoughts as he embarrassingly scratched his cheeks.

"You… didn't need to say all that you know…" Lucius said as Mizore shyly looked up into his eyes. Her cheeks flushed with a slight shade of red as her eyes stared straight at Lucius. In attempt to keep her from seeing his blush, Lucius turned around as his cheeks heated up slightly. He took a quick intake of breath before turning his head around with a smile.

"Come on… We are going to be late for class." Lucius said as he turned around to walk away from Mizore, who watched him with a hurt feeling. She found herself unable to move, as she stood frozen on spot like something out of time. She balled her fingers into fists, as she felt hurt and abandoned at Lucius who seemed to not care or bother at what she had said moments before.

Suddenly she felt herself being tugged forward as she looked up to find Lucius dragging her to move forward with his hands gripped around her right wrist. She could feel herself being safe around him as if he surrounded the two of them in a protective sphere. She peered into his face to see him looking stern with a small blush as she smiled to herself before allowing herself to have him drag her to class while wishing that moments like this would last forever.

**Next day**

The sun was slowly setting in the distance as the orange light of the sunset shined through the windows of the old school building. Lucius leaned against one wall as he glanced over at a specific part of the wall.

A sealed door covered with yellow tape with "Keep out" written on it followed up by a powerful magic seals surrounding the area. He turned his attention to see all the members of the ORC standing outside of the door. For them, today was a big event.

The unsealing of the 2nd Bishop. He had heard from Rias last night that Sirzechs gave her permission to unseal the being that dwelt inside since he believed that he would be able to control her power due to the recent addition of the Sekiryuutei and the success of Kiba's balance break.

Lucius sighed as he wondered why he had come. Normally, he wasn't the type to care about meeting new people but for some reason, he was slightly interested at some who could be sealed for such a long time. Maybe it was because the same thing happened to him when his parents sealed him to escape from the old Maou Faction. He turned his attention to Rias, who along with Akeno began releasing the seal while Issei and Asia watched the two of them with anticipation and nervousness.

"The person inside has the biggest earns among the servants." Akeno-san said as Lucius's ears perked up while watching her remove the seal.

"This person takes special contracts from humans through a special computer. These types of humans are the type who doesn't want to meet us. So to negotiate with people like that, we have to negotiate in a different way hence the computer. The person inside has earned the most contracts by doing these kind of contracts with humans." Akeno-san continued to explain as Issei looked on with amazement.

"-Now then, I am opening the door."

The seals around the door disappear as it once again returned into a simple door. Lucius stared at the normal door when Rias began to slowly open the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Suddenly a high-pitched scream resonated from the open door as Lucius plugged his ears from the noise. He narrowed his eyes as he turned to watch Rias who sighed as he entered the room.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the sound of the voice. Judging from the voice it was most likely a middle school student, maybe even a high school student. However what he can't distinguish is the gender. It could be a girl but at the same time it was possible that it could be a young male.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Lucius sighed as he pushed himself away from the wall. He glanced over at Issei who exchanged glances with Asia while tilting their heads. Xenovia lets out a questioning look while only Kiba and Koneko understood what was going as Kiba was smiling bitterly and Koneko letting out a sigh. Seeing no end to the situation, Lucius made his way towards the door before stepping inside.

The room was a dim light room with the curtains tightly closed. The room was decorated cutely that gave of the impression of a young girl. Stuffed dolls littered the floor of the room. What caught Lucius's eye was the coffin in one corner of the room. He narrowed his eyes in understanding at how this creature is.

A vampire. Residents of the darkness who are similar to devils but at the same time, much different. Vampires are very proud and aloof beings with a tendency to discriminate and hate other races even their own. Lucius had met some during his travels around Europe and almost all of them were very proud individuals who believed that no one was able to defeat them.

Shaking his thoughts aside, he followed Issei and the others as he pushed himself forward towards Rias and Akeno standing in the center of the room. As he approached further, he noticed a vampire with noble looks, golden hair styled in a short bob cut with small fringes over the forehead. The vampire had red eyes and had an appearance of a doll. The vampire was sitting on the floor with an expression of dread as if he wanted to escape from them, further shown by her shaking. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the vampire, as he couldn't tell if he was a cute boy or a cute girl.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!" Issei exclaimed in happiness as he had a look of joy. However Rias shook her head sideways.

"Appearance-wise, this person looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."

Lucius glanced over at Rias while Issei widened his eyes in shock as he swiveled his head towards his Buchou while trying to get her to deny.

"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou! …Eh? Seriously?"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno said calmly as Lucius glanced over at the young boy.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Lucius winched and twitched his left eye slightly at the loud shriek Issei gave from shock. He shot a glare at Issei as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek !I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!"

The cross dressing vampire boy shrieked at Issei's loud voice. Lucius turned his attention at the boy as he examined him carefully.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Issei held his head with his arms as he slumped down to his knees with a cry. Lucius sighed at his idiocy as he shook his head in annoyance.

_All this guy things about is perverted things… _Lucius commented mentally as he never understood why someone like him has the power to destroy the Gods.

"Is it alright to have such a cruel story…... He perfectly looks like a bishoujo…for him to be a man… for him to have a penis…..."

"…Talking about vulgar words is prohibited." Koneko retorted at his disgusting comment while Lucius face palmed and holding in his urge to smack him into the ground. Lucius made his way towards the coffin as he peered inside it to find more cute dolls littering the insides of the coffin. His experience with vampires was slightly different from what he was encountering now as most vampires usually tried to kill him almost immediately. He turned his attention back to the group.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

"Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!"

"…Writings and dreams of people are transient."

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaan! That didn't sound like a joke!"

Lucius sighed at the antics of the group as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" the boy asked as Buchou pointed at Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Lucius.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Hyoudou Issei; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia. And finally, Lucius Moretti, another High-class Devil."

Lucius glanced at her before bowing respectfully to the boy while the other three said hello since they were introduced.

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" the boy said fearfully as he shivered in fear with his eyes moving from one person to the next.

"Please can we go out? Okay? The seal has been lifted so you don't need to be sealed anymore." Rias said with a gentle tone as if she was talking to fearful child.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his words. Whatever this boy suffered, it was somewhat similar to how he suffered yet this boy was hurt to a greater extent. He noticed Issei walking over to him pulling at his arms.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-."

"Eeeeeek!" the boy screamed when suddenly Lucius felt a disturbance as he quickly changed his body into lightning before sending himself into a socket in the wall.

A couple of seconds later, he appeared out of the socket with one knee on the ground. His body sparked from the amount of electricity he came into contact with, as his body can't cope with the electricity. He surveyed the room to find the members frozen in time while the boy shaking in one corner of the room. Lucius sighed as he made his way towards the boy. The boy looked up at the sound of footsteps as he widened his eyes.

"H-H-How are you unaffected by my time stopping Sacred Gear!?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the words 'Sacred Gear' but quickly brought his fingers out in front of him as it began to spark with electricity. He then pointed to the socket in the wall as the boy glanced over and nodded his head in understanding. Lucius reached forward with his hand when the boy began to shake in fear as he closed his eyes and began to scream.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

However Lucius ignored his cries as he continued to move forward before planting his hand on his head. The boy then opened his eyes slowly and looked up to find Lucius smiling softly while rubbing the top of his head.

"Shhh… No one is going to hit you. You must have gone through a lot…" Lucius said softly as the boy began to tear up before slamming himself into Lucius as tears dropped on his shirt. Lucius embarrassingly looked away but continued to rub the top of his head. A comfortable silence surrounded the room between two who have gone through the same pain, suffering and discrimination. Both individuals could tell that their pasts were similar. Several minutes past as the boy lifted himself off Lucius with him having calmed down.

"H-How do you know my pain…?"

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Lucius Malphas, Ultimate-class Devil and the last surviving member of the Malphas Clan." Lucius greeted as the boy widened his eyes in surprise as he was about to bombard him with another question when suddenly the atmosphere around them returned to normal.

"This is strange. Something just happened…..."

"…...It's certain that something happened."

Asia, Xenovia and Issei were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon that just occurred while the rest of the members were only letting out sighs. Rias turned her attention on Gasper to see him clinging on to Lucius who stared up at them with a blank expression.

"Lucius? How did you manage to avoid the time stopping?"

Lucius once again formed electricity around his fingers and pointed at the socket. Rias nodded her head and smiled at the scene in front of her while Akeno was busy explaining to the new members of the nature of Gasper's ability.

"As expected of the Head of the Mal-"

"Don't expect something from someone who isn't a head of anything." Lucius interrupted as he stood up from the floor and moved towards the wall while Rias sulked slightly to herself. After confirming that Akeno finished her explanation, Rias walked over to the boy and hugged him from behind.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop and is in 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

* * *

**Here is the 10th chapter of Existence. This is the second part of the Three Factions Meeting Arc. In this chapter we have the class observations part with appearances of Mittelt and Kalawarner as his cousins, Grayfia as his mother, Serafall and Tsurara, Mizore's mother. Also Gasper is introduced! **

**Now for some answers from your questions:**

**a fan: Thanks for the idea! Although I like how the current peerage looks like, I might add Neferpitou into one of the rival peerages. **

**Xenowald: Yea Mittelt is his waifu! :D**

**Abel: Sona's reaction is... well read the chapter to find out!**

**Anime PJ: Yes, Lucius hates attention. His clan name and power already causes a lot of attention so he dislikes it very much.**

**Xuan: Thanks! Here is a new chapter for you! :)**

**Sano: Congratulations, you were right. Mother is Grayfia in free time mode. Well, Lucius is attractive to Mittelt and is very fond of her. **

**No change to the peerage(as I won't be changing them anymore so any ideas for his peerage, I might consider for his rivals) and harem:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**I am still look for characters for the Rivals so please keep sending some ideas in!**

**Oh and to those who don't read Life of a Warrior, I will be ****making a poll shortly in a week so that you guys, the readers and reviewers, can choose an idea that you like which will become the 3rd (maybe 4th) story that I write (Comes out in June after the IB Exams... Yuck). Of course I will make the choice's but I'm letting you guys choose what you want to see. Anyway ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also would like to thank you guys for over 100 favorites and followers and almost over 20,000 views. That's a lot and only in 10 chapters so thank you guys! You guys are amazing! Next update will be Life of a Warrior but that might have to be in June due to exams so I'm very sorry! However stay tuned for the poll coming out soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the 11th chapter of Existence!**

* * *

**Afterschool – Lucius POV**

"Forbidden Balor View?" Issei asked as Lucius lifted his head and opened his eyes to glance over to see Rias-buchou nodding her head to his question.

Forbidden Balor View. A Sacred Gear that is able to stop time of anything momentarily within its sight. It is a very powerful Sacred Gear, almost close to breaking the rules. Its name has a powerful meaning as it was named after Balor, an evil god known with powerful and destructive eyes. Lucius sneered slightly to himself at God for creating something that was considered extremely powerful. However what interested him more was how she was able to turn such a powerful individual like Gasper using one piece. Of course, it was obvious that she was able to do it thanks to that particular piece.

He watched Rias snap her fingers as a book appeared out of thin air as she flips through a couple of pages before presenting it to Issei.

"It's a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?"

_As I thought… _Lucius thought as he pulled his right hand out of his pocket and quietly summoned one of his Rook pieces. Unlike normal pieces he had, in which all of them were colored in yellow, this one had a yellow, almost golden aura covering it while the inside of the piece had some sort of yellow sphere like object moving silently. He stared at this abnormal piece for a couple seconds more before closing his fists as he felt the texture of the piece disappear from his touch.

He had gained that piece along with his other pieces when he left the underworld to travel by Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub as a parting gift.

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

The sound of Rias's voice shook him out of his thoughts as he stared up at Issei cocking his head at her words.

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. It's highly likely in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her words. Although it is usually good to achieve that state, at the current time for Gasper, who has no control over it, it would be dangerous outcome. Lucius turned his attention to a large cardboard box that was placed next to Issei. It was shaking in fear while a pair of red eyes glared from within the box. Lucius sighed as he shook his head at this extraordinary scene.

"…Uh, I d-d-don't want you to talk about me…..."

Gasper's voice rang out from the box as Issei stared down at before kicking the box.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Gasper shrieked in fear.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece."

Lucius cocked his eyebrows with interest as he stared at the cardboard box. If he recalled, his last name was Vladi, a well-known pureblooded vampire family in Romania. Of course he had never met anyone from that family, he knew about them to keep up with the latest information about vampires. After all, he did travel through Romania during his travels.

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?" Issei asked as Rias nodded her head.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Daywalker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

_Hoh… A daywalker… That's rare… _Lucius mused as he continued to keep his attention on the boy.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it's no good, you know?" Issei said but only for Gasper to continue screaming.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside is a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

Lucius sighed at his silliness as he face palmed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that someone with the potential of being great was this cowardly. It was like he was wasting his potential of greatness. Of course he had no say about that since he is somewhat of a loner and isn't trying to get members for a peerage like a typical High-class Devil, which would help Lucius.

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko's harsh words entered Lucius's ears as he smiled quietly to himself. Compared to the other members of the group, Koneko was someone he watched out for due to a promise he made to someone he met up awhile back. A certain black cat.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!" Gasper replied from inside the cardboard box as Lucius's smile evolved into a small chuckle before turning his attention to Rias who stood up along with Akeno.

"Lucius. I have a favor to ask you." Rias said as she turned towards Lucius who blankly stared at her and cocked his left eyebrow with curiosity.

"Would you please help Ise, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia's training of Gasper? With someone of your stature, I'm sure you are able to help him. Besides Akeno and I have to go to meet with Onii-sama. Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear the details about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her proposal as he stared into her eyes while crossing his arms in front of him. However as if he agreed to her proposal, he closes his eyes and nods his head. Rias smiles in delight at his answer as she makes her way towards the door along with Kiba and Akeno.

"I leave Gasper-kun to Ise-kun and you, Lucius-kun" Kiba said apologetically as Lucius shrugs while Issei gave him a thumbs up and watched the three of them leave the room.

"Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. Besides I need him to get stronger so that I can face powerful vampires like him. Leave this to me." Xenovia said as she tied Gasper's cardboard box with rope and begins to drag him outside.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

From inside the box, Gasper's screams could be heard as Xenovia begins to drag him outside. Koneko, a worried Issei and Asia soon followed them while Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance before standing up and following them out the door to help with the vampire's training.

**Minutes later**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

The sun was setting in the distance as darkness slowly began to engulf the light. With the coming of darkness, the moon slowly began to shine brightly as it was telling them of its presence. All the while evening was approaching, a vampire was being chased by a holy sword wielder. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyances as he sighed to himself.

To him and probably anyone who would stumble onto this scene, it looked more like a vampire hunt. Durandal was letting out a dangerous sound as if it was craving for the vampire's blood while a holy aura outlined the sword. Meanwhile, Gasper was desperately running away from the might of the sword.

Lucius however watched Xenovia's expression. It had become more lively and happier than when he met her in Europe. It was as if she found her new life enjoyable. It was probably because of the country they live in. Japan was a unique place that, besides the Shinto, it almost had no religion so it would be a fresh environment for former believers who have always lived a simple life for God.

He turned his attention back to the 'vampire hunt' as he twitched his eyes. Koneko was also chasing Gasper while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

Lucius, deciding that he will wait until they are ready to train, made his towards a tree before leaning against it and crossed his arms in front of him as he watched all of them silently.

"Oh oh, they're at it."

Lucius swiveled his eyes to the left to see Saji Genshirou, a member of the Student Council walking towards them. Unlike the rest of them who were in their school uniform, he was wearing a jersey, cotton cloves and holding a gardening trowel. He surveyed the area and upon noticing Lucius, he cautiously began to walk towards Issei while keeping his distance from Lucius. Lucius narrowed his eyes and sighed. Although he would was getting along with the members of the ORC, the Student Council was still extremely weary of him. He even spotted Saji, and two girls in his class, Tsubasa Yura and Tomoe Meguri glancing and surveying his movement. Obviously it was because Sona Sitri, the other High Class Devil of Kuoh Academy being weary of him. However it seemed she had relaxed the surveillance after the little moment he had with her sister, Serafall during the class observations.

Lucius stared up at the night sky with his mind racing over images of Serafall when he lived with Sirzechs. He remembered all the times she hugged him and all the times he had tried to escape from her grasp. He chuckled quietly to himself when suddenly he felt a familiar presence walking towards them. He clicked his tongue in annoyance with his quiet moment ruined by his appearance. He glanced over at Issei who seemed to have noticed the presence as he moved his gaze to the direction, only for them to widen.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

Lucius glanced over to the direction of the voice and there stood a man in his twenties with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. He wore black yukata as he made his way towards them.

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been awhile since we last met."

With Issei's single word, the atmosphere around all the other members completely changes as Xenovia had her sword at the ready while Asia hides behind Issei. Gasper made his way towards a tree while Koneko brought her fists in front of her in a battle position. Finally, Saji while being shocked at the same time brought out his Sacred Gear, which was a small lizard with violet eyes.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Lucius watched them take up battle positions before turning his attention back to Azazel who was smiling bitterly at their postures. As Lucius had expected, he didn't show up to fight but to just have fun.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, lower your posture, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me. So calm down and be more like Lucius. Anyway I was taking a stroll when I decided to visit. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him." Azazel said as he pointed at a leaning and calm Lucius. However all the other members kept up their posture while Lucius casually watched the scene in front of him.

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!"

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. I see… The holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring." Azazel said with a scratch of the back of his head. Lucius watched him and his carefreeness with shake of his head when suddenly he saw someone walk up to him. She was a slim young woman below average height. She had blue eyes and long white hair, which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She wore a sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. A large, pink bow adorned her chest while similar colored trimmings frame the neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore matching high-heeled shoes, a small necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it and a bracelet made of white flowers circling around her right wrist.

Usually Lucius wouldn't care about if someone brought a girl however something felt odd about this girl. It was as if he had met her before. He surveyed her once more when one thing stood out. The hair that covers the forehead was tied into a short upward ponytail. His mind searched for who she was related to when he narrowed his eyes before suddenly piecing everything together.

He exhaled a breath before he directed his narrowed eyes at the young woman. His body began to spark with electricity while his magic aura began to seep out of his body as the other members glanced over at his direction. Azazel narrowed his eyes before glancing behind him as he clicked his tongue. Lucius walked out of the cover of the trees as the young woman widened her eyes at his appearance.

Before she had time to react, Lucius quickly transformed himself into multiple lightning bolts, all of them making its way towards the woman. Once he closed the distance, he appeared once again with a sword of light in his hand. He pulled his arm back as he tried to strike her with a horizontal strike. However before he was able to land a hit, Azazel appeared in front of him as he blocked his strike with a spear of light. A huge burst of wind exploded in all directions as the two of them locked weapons, each of their eyes not backing down. Azazel pushed Lucius back as he quickly tried to balance himself.

"What's she doing her, Azazel?" Lucius questioned as glanced over at the woman before returning his attention to Azazel.

"She's a member of the Grigori. I sent her to spy on Kokabiel when I found his movements suspicious." Azazel explained with a shrug. The young woman was about to open her mouth to protest but was shocked to find Lucius dispelling his sword as he lowered his stance. Azazel smirked at his actions before pointing to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Lucius glanced over towards the tree to see Gasper panicking as Azazel made his way towards him.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses and if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, making it will be extremely dangerous." Azazel explained as he peered into Gasper's eyes while Gasper trembled in fear. The other members stared at the scene, as they didn't know how to react to this. Lucius smiled slightly at the Sacred Gear fanatic and at how much he knew about Sacred Gears. He was probably the best researcher into Sacred Gears ever since the original creator, God, died in the Great War. Azazel then turns towards them as he pointed at Saji who jolted in fear.

"Is that the Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly." Azazel explained as Saji looked down at his Sacred Gear with a complex expression.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

"Seriously? It's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….."

Saji clamped his mouth shut after his explanation while Lucius stared at Saji. One name stuck in his mind. Vritra. The Prison Dragon, a Dragon that is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings who was vanquished by Indra and his soul was split into multiple Sacred Gears. He was not expecting to hear the name of a Dragon king.

"In improving this vampire's Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." Azazel said as he turned around and made his way towards where the woman stood. Once reaching the spot, he turns to face Issei.

"Sorry for Vali… Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you were surprised, right? He's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

"What about you, won't you apologize for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?" Issei complained but Azazel gave him a mischievous smile.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize."

Azazel then turned his attention to Lucius whose eyes were on the woman behind him as he glanced behind him to find her looking down at her feet uncomfortably. He grinned as he turned his attention back to Lucius.

"Lucius."

Azazel's voice caused him to snap out of his stare for the woman as he glanced over at Azazel.

"Sorry to break it to you but this girl is taken."

Lucius twitched his eyes before shooting a glare at him. The young woman's cheek lit up in crimson as she began to fidget.

"A-Azazel-sama. Please don't go around telling people about that." The woman complained as Azazel chuckled. Lucius shook his head and sighed before turning on his heels.

"Lucius." Azazel called out again as Lucius stopped in his tracks before glancing over his shoulder at him.

"I will see you at the meeting."

Lucius nodded his head, as he was about to let them walk away when he remembered a promise he made to himself. He turned around and called out to Azazel.

"Azazel… I want to ask you something after the meeting."

Azazel also stopped in his tracks as he smirked at Lucius.

"Why don't you ask me now?" Azazel suggested, only for Lucius to shake his head.

"It's better if it's after the meeting."

"Suit yourself. See you later" Azazel said with a shrug as he and the woman disappeared with the woman glancing at him on last time before leaving the area. Lucius sighed as he glanced over at the others who all had a troubled expression. However all of them turned their attention to Lucius who was making his way out of the area with his hands in his pocket.

"Lucius. Where are you going?"

"Home. Mittelt and Kalawarner are going to get mad if I don't go back."

"What about the trai-"

"Just follow what the Sacred Gear Fanatic said and you will be alright." Lucius interrupted as he waved at them with his back turned before transforming himself into a bolt of lightning as he left the area.

**Days later**

"And? Why are you two following me?" Lucius asked with a hint of annoyance as he pushed forward with his hands in his pocket. Following closely behind him were the two Fallen Angels, Kalawarner and Mittelt. Kalawarner was yawning while Mittelt had a slight stern expression.

The three of them were making their way to an abandoned shrine where Akeno-senpai lived. He was asked to go there since a certain person wanted to meet him. Of course Lucius could guess whom.

Archangel Michael. Leader of the Angels and the Seraph. He is the current leader of the Angels after the death of God. Lucius had of course met him once during his travels and it was not a surprise that he wanted to meet him again before the meeting.

However currently he couldn't understand why these two Fallen Angels were following him to the shrine.

"I'm just going as your escort! I can't believe you would go somewhere without asking for escort! Especially when you are meeting someone important like the leader of the Angels." Mittelt argued as she scolded Lucius who sighed and just quietly watched her before turning his attention to Kalawarner who shrugged.

"I'm just following Mittelt. She may act like this but she is pretty worried about you, you know." Kalawarner said with a smirk as she pointed at Mittelt whose cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet. She swiveled her head towards Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner! Don't tell him that!"

"What? It's true though" Kalawarner said uncaringly as Mittelt tried to protest but immediately stopped when she glanced over at Lucius staring at her. As if she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore, she looked down at her feet shyly. Kalawarner snickered to herself at Mittelt's innocence as they pushed forward.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, they soon arrived in front of a couple of steps. The sides of the steps were covered with lush trees while beyond the steps was a large arch. Usually Devils would get damaged if they crossed it but he heard from Akeno-senpai that an agreement was reached under the table and it was all right to go through. Lucius glanced around the premises when he spotted a recognizable figure.

Standing on the steps was Akeno-senpai, wearing her shrine maiden's attire. She noticed him and smiled but slightly dropped her smile at the sight of the two girls. Lucius glanced behind at them to find much to his surprise, the two of them acting very calmly.

"Welcome, Lucius-kun." Akeno-senpai greeted as Lucius nodded his head. She stepped out of the way as she pointed up at the shrine.

"You can head on in. The person is waiting for you. I will be waiting here for Ise-kun who is coming later." Akeno-senpai explained as Lucius nodded his head a second time as he began to climb the cold stone steps. The other two girls closely followed behind him without making eye contact with Akeno-senpai.

After a couple of minutes, they passed the large arch as they entered the shrine. Although it was supposedly abandoned it seemed like it was in perfect shape with the area dusted and clean.

"So that was Baraqiel-sama's daughter… She doesn't look like him." Mittelt commented with her hands on her chin.

"Of course Mittelt. Baraqiel-sama doesn't have any feminine features. That would be really creepy if I saw him in her." Kalawarner said with her hands behind her head. Lucius glanced behind at them at the name Baraqiel.

Baraqiel, one of the cadres of the Grigori and famous user of holy lightning, an ability that combines light and lightning into one. Lucius and Baraqiel had a somewhat of a rivalry due to their affinity with lightning and light so they would occasionally fight whenever they meet much to dismay of the other leaders like Shemhazai, Penemue and Tamiel. However Azazel had told him that it's good that Baraqiel has a rival as a way to remove his pain of losing his wife.

"Nice to see you again, Lucius."

Lucius turned his attention to the voice coming from his right side. Standing there was handsome looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He wore elegant angelic like robes with bright, vibrant colors. A golden halo shined above his head.

"It's an honor to meet you once again, Michael-sama." Lucius said respectfully with a bow. The other two followed suit with a bow as the man, Michael smiled at all of them present.

"Please raise your heads. Now Akeno-san has prepared a room for us so shall we?" Michael suggested as Lucius nodded his head and followed Michael. The other two girls nervously turned to each other as they followed the two men ahead. Michael glanced behind Lucius to the girls before turning his attention to Lucius.

"Lucius, aren't those two are…?"

"Fallen Angels. They live with me."

"And you don't mind?"

"You know I'm not the type of person to be bound by race, Michael-sama" Lucius replied as Michael chuckled slightly to himself and nodded his head. The four of them walked in silence as they entered the entrance of the shrine and walked through the long corridors of the shrine. After one or two minutes, Michael turned as Lucius peered into a large tatami room that seemed to look like a meeting room. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table while zabutons lined around the table. A small tokonoma was located on left side with a hanging scroll and ikebana. On the table was two small cups, turned upside down with a small pot of green tea in the middle.

Michael made his way to one zabuton as Lucius made his way to a zabuton opposite to Michael. Mittelt walked towards the table and turn the cups right side up before Kalawarner pouring in some green tea in them. After finishing, they made their way to one corner of the room to be out of the way from Michael and Lucius. Lucius watched the two quietly before turning back to a smiling Michael.

"How have you been Lucius? Last time we met was when you were traveling through Northern Italy."

"Fine and I am sorry about that. I understand I caused some trouble on both sides."

"Yes… I had thought that the Devils were attacking us openly only to find you casually walking through the countryside." Michael finished with a smile as Lucius looked away as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well… the past is the past. I want to thank you for dealing with Kokabiel when he attacked."

"I wasn't able to defeat him…"

"True but you fighting him was able to avert another Great War and helped to create a meeting between the Three Factions… Well that's about enough from me." Michael said as Lucius narrowed his eyes at his words.

"Enough?"

"Yes. You see, I asked you to come here for a different reason." Michael continued as Lucius cocked his head slightly. Before he could ask what he meant, suddenly the fusuma opened as the wood collided with each other with a bang. Lucius immediately got onto his knees to prepare for an attack only to freeze and widen his eyes. Standing in front of him was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and voluptuous figure. Like Michael, she had a halo above her head. Lucius managed to snap out of his frozen state as he turned back to face Michael with his left hand gripping his hair.

"So this is the reason…" Lucius muttered as Michael smiled at him knowingly. Lucius mentally sighed before turning to face the figure and was about to stand up but was immediately stopped when he felt his face slam into her breasts as the figure hugged a kneeling Lucius.

"It's great to see you again Lucius-kun."

The woman said but Lucius was unable to reply due to his face covered by her breasts. He could feel that he was unable to keep up with breathing as he started to tap on her arm to let her go.

_Crap…! M-My breath! _Lucius thought as his tapping slowly increased as he was running out of breath. Suddenly he felt his body removed from the woman as glanced over to his left to see Kalawarner in between Lucius and the woman while Mittelt was crouching near Lucius.

"Lucius! Are you okay?" Mittelt asked as Lucius nodded his head and looked at Kalawarner who was cautiously eyeing the woman.

"Ara. It seems I was choking you. I'm sorry Lucius-kun."

The woman apologized as Lucius sighed and waved it off. Kalawarner swiveled her head around as she pointed at the woman.

"Lucius who is she?"

"The Seraph, Gabriel." Lucius said as Mittelt and Kalawarner widened their eyes before turning their attention to the beautiful woman who was smiling elegantly. She pointed at the two women as she looked over at Lucius.

"These two are…?"

"Fallen Angels Kalawarner and Mittelt. They live with me" Lucius said as the Seraph, Gabriel nodded at them as both Kalawarner and Mittelt bowed respectfully. Lucius watched them bow before turning his attention back to Gabriel.

"You wanted to meet me because…?"

"Do I need a reason to meet someone who I haven't meet whom I care deeply about?" Gabriel countered as Lucius stared at her blankly before shrugging in compliance.

"Will you come to the meeting?"

"No, she won't. She just wanted to meet you before the meeting." Michael cut in as Lucius glanced over at him before glancing back at Gabriel who was fidgeting slightly. Gabriel is very polite and caring but being an Angel, she is somewhat clueless and innocent when it comes to certain things. Sometimes she could say things that she meant one thing but to others it meant another.

"Umm… Lucius-kun… Once the meeting is over and things have settled, lets do it again…" Gabriel innocently said as Lucius twitched his eyes at her words. He could feel sharp glares with dangerous auras leaking from the two other girls directed at Lucius. Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"Lucius… What is she talking about?"

"Explain. Now."

The two girls were glaring at him dangerously as they turned their attention at him. Lucius sighed before scratching the back of his head as he pointed at Gabriel with his free hand.

"She means sleeping next to me on the same bed." Lucius answered, knowing that whatever he said was going to anger them anyway. The girls didn't even relax their glares as Gabriel cocked her head in cluelessness.

"Lucius, you are still sleeping with a girl in bed! That doesn't change anything! You guys are still on the brink of having sex!" Mittelt argued with a displeasured face. Meanwhile, realizing that things like that could potentially happen, Gabriel's cheeks were flushed in bright shades of crimson. It was an obvious reaction from an Angel who is limited in sexual contact. Suddenly Kalawarner lunged forward and hugged his left arm.

"If you had slept next to Gabriel before, then tonight I am going to sleep with you!" Kalawarner declared as Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance at her proclamation. Suddenly Mittelt, hugged him from behind as he could feel her small breasts from the back of his head while her silky white arms were wrapped around her neck.

"I don't trust you Kalawarner! I will be the one to sleep with him!" Mittelt followed her declaration as she narrowed her eyes at Kalawarner who began to glare at each other like cats trying to claim their prize. Gabriel meanwhile continued to stand frozen in place with a blush while Michael chuckled to himself. Lucius meanwhile closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose once again as he sighed mentally.

_I hate it when things like this happen… _Lucius thought as the sounds of two Fallen Angel girls arguing entered his ears much to his dismay and annoyance.

* * *

**Here is the 11th chapter of Existence. This is the third part of the Three Factions Meeting Arc. In this chapter we have the Gasper training part with appearances of Azazel and Mira. Also appearances from Michael and the one and only Gabriel. **

**Now for some answers from your questions:**

**Nushadir: Hahaha. I think you are the only one my friend.**

**Argorok: Yea... Lemons will not be made as of yet. I really want to get the story going and have him start dealing with his problems (especially from the High-class Devil society)**

**Anime PJ: Yup it should be but it will be awhile until they become friends then lovers. Hahaha. That's true. Well they won't realize it... yet**

**Zaralann: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed**

**Sano: Thanks. I tried my best :)**

**qweenashleyfox: Well I personally don't have a final pairing planned but I would say its Mira (because she is his queen) and then Ravel (for reasons that you will see later) with Mittelt as third because... well look at her interactions with Lucius! :D **

**No change to the peerage and harem:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**I am still look for characters for the Rivals so please keep sending some ideas in!**

**I'm sure you guys noticed but for those of you who didn't, I have made a poll about what idea do you want to see, come to life. It's on my profile so please go vote. If guests also want to vote then go read the question and choices and just write them in reviews, what three stories you want to see. Anyway ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next update will be Life of a Warrior but that will have to be in June due to exams so I'm very sorry! Have a nice day and please vote! :) **


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the long awaited 12th chapter of Existence!**

* * *

**Kuoh Academy – Lucius POV**

The dim light of the moonlight broke through the crystal glass windows into the dim light corridors. The usual bright, loud environment of Kuoh Academy was replaced with one of tense and nervous atmosphere.

Lucius sighed heavily in annoyance with his arms crossed and back against the wall. Of all the things he had to do, today was the most painful day he would ever experience. Not because he hates meetings due to finding them boring but because of the importance of the meeting.

A meeting between the Three Factions to determine the future of their paths, either of one towards peace or a one towards war. Whatever happens here is going to make history and that is something he would like to avoid. He knew that terrorists will definitely attack this place due to the importance of the event and knew that he would have to participate in the defense. This would lead him to get more attention so he knew he had to plan out his actions.

He sighed once again when he could hear footsteps heading towards his direction. He swiveled his eyes towards the footsteps as he waited for them to come into view.

"Lucius! Were you waiting for us?"

Appearing into view was the red headed heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory. Standing behind her was the members of her peerage: Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba and Issei. It seems like Gasper was left in the clubroom, mainly because of his inability to control his own ability.

"Didn't want to go in…" Lucius answered bluntly as he pointed at the door opposite of him. The door was a large, plain wooden double door with nothing odd standing out. However behind those doors, they could feel the presence of the leaders silently waiting for their arrival. Rias gulped down some spit as she looked back at her members who also had an expression of nervousness or worry.

Finally breathing deeply to herself, she made her way to door and pushed the door open. The dim light corridor had a sudden flash of light as Rias stepped in through the light, followed closely by her peerage members. Lucius clicked his tongue before following suit.

The room was brightly light, allowing for each of the member to see each other's features. A gorgeous, pompous looking circular table was placed in the middle, with the table split into thirds. The air was still and quiet with the members present, all had serious expressions. Lucius glanced from one side to other with calculating eyes.

The Devil side consisted of Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia who was standing to one corner of the wall with a teacart on standby. While Grayfia wore her maid outfit, the other two wore elegant noble robes.

On the Angels side was Michael and an unknown Angel woman with her white wings folded behind her.

Finally on the Fallen Angel side was Azazel, his 12 wings unfurled over his chair like some sort of makeshift cape. Standing near the wall with one hand on his hips was Vali, with his usual fearless smirk directing towards Lucius. Sitting down near him was the white haired girl wearing the sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt she wore when they met a few days back. Lastly, sitting next to that girl were Kalawarner, wearing a violet button up shirt and matching skirt and Mittelt, wearing her black Lolita dress with white frills and her large black bow on her head. Both of them glanced at Lucius but hesitated in waving towards him.

Lucius stared at them blankly before giving them a quick smile as he watched their cheeks became colored in small amounts of red.

"My younger sister, her peerage and Lucius Malphas." Sirzechs introduced Rias to the leaders as she bowed towards them while Lucius twitched his eyes as he followed suit with a bow.

"In Kokabiel's attack a few days ago, they were participants in the battle."

"I have heard the report. I give you all my thanks for stopping him." Michael said as Buchou elegantly bowed once more while Lucius merely nodded his head.

"Sorry, it seems Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel said with a smirk. Lucius narrowed his eyes in annoyance before mentally sighing and making his way towards the seats lined up on the wall with Sona sitting on one of the chairs with her [Queen] on her right side. She looked at him with her stoic expression but to Lucius it seemed it had lighten up since they met last time, probably due to his interaction with her sister.

Rias and the other members made their way towards the seats next to Sona as they sat until one seat was left. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he walked past the seat before leaning near the wall with his arms crossed in the far corner of the room. Grayfia who was stationed near the cart walks towards him and stands next to him, her eyes narrowed for denying to sit at his seat. Lucius ignores her glare as Sirzechs begins to start the talks.

"Now that everyone has arrived, one precondition must be accepted. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, the Non-existence of God. With that in mind, let's begin the talks."

So with Sirzechs's words, the talks between the three factions began in earnest. Of course being the type that hates meetings, Lucius immediately shut his ears and brain off at their conversation before glancing out the window nearby. He noticed troops of the three factions flying outside all of them armed and on alert at the slightest movement from the other side. Lucius sighed as he longed to leave this meeting and relax back at his home.

Lucius's attention was pulled back from the window to the meeting as he felt someone tapping at his thighs. He glanced over to his right as he saw Grayfia motioning him to pay attention to what was going. Lucius twitched his left eye and scowled before turning to watch the meeting just as Sirzechs turned towards Rias as he motioned her to step forward.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs, Rias, Sona followed by their respective queens stood up and began to talk in turns at the events regarding his attack. Sona and her queen focusing on what happened before the attack while Rias and Akeno, who were the ones fighting against Kokabiel explained the attack in two parts, first was their attempt to fight him and the second was Lucius's intervention.

Lucius twitched his eyes at his name being called out for the one who fought Kokabiel as the two of them detailed his attack and use of his light powers. Lucius could feel eyes upon him as he glanced up to find all three leaders and their respective aides watching him. He mentally clicked his tongue before glancing out of the window in discomfort at the attention.

After hearing the report, each of the faction leaders had a mix of expressions from scowls, smiles and sighs as Sirzechs thanked Rias and the four of them returned to their seats.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." Sirzechs asked as everyone's gazed concentrated on the Governor who simply sat there with a smirk.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of the Grigori kept his actions quiet to the other members including me, the Governor and acted independently. The organization has court martialed him and his punishment was eternal freezing in Cocytus. He won't be coming out anymore. I'm sure all of you read the report."

"That's not the problem. It's Kokabiel's motive for his actions."

"He was displeased that we left the war early and besides, I have no interest in wars. He even insulted me, which should be written in the report."

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing. Why have you been gathering Sacred Gear users for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Michael finished Sirzechs's opinion as Lucius watched Azazel smile bitterly.

"It's the sake for Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, would you like me to send you a part of my research to you? I have no intention of waging a war with the both of you since I am perfectly satisfied with the present world. I even ordered my subordinates to no interfere with human politics you know? Damn is my trust the least in the Three Factions?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it"

Sirzechs, Michael and Serafall's opinion coincided. Lucius snickered quietly before smirking, with his hand covering his mouth as Azazel shot him a small glare before uninterestingly pecked at his ears.

"Tch… So I can't even mind my own business and research about Sacred Gears huh… Fine, I got it. Let's make peace. That was the original plan right?"

All the members widened their eyes at his words. Lucius glanced over at Grayfia who was also widening her eyes slightly at his words. Lucius glanced back at Azazel who continued to smirk. It seems that peace coming from his mouth was unexpected by most people present.

Michael quickly removed his surprised expression as he smiled at Azazel's proposal. He looked at both Sirzechs and Azazel before continuing.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the Three Factions, it will damage the current world. The original cause of the Great War, God and Maou has been annihilated." Michael stated as Azazel bursts out in laughter.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Before he was all about God, God, God."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no point seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We, members of the Seraph, have come to the conclusion that our duty is to watch over the children of God from now and to guide them."

"Thanks to you taking over the system, the world has become a good place. It's completely different from the time when we fell."

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs explained as Azazel nodded in agreement as he pointed at each of the members.

"Correct. If we start another war, the Three Factions will definitely be destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now… Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. We are all still alive… The world moves even without God." Azazel finished as he opened his arms. Lucius felt a tingle down his spine at his words. Words that would be spoken by a leader. Lucius smirked to himself at his words, as he could understand what he meant. Even without a God, people's lives haven't been greatly affected.

"And, is this it?" Sirzechs said as the VIPs let out a huge sigh as they began to relax their bodies. Azazel began twisting his arm while Grayfia began to serve tea to all the leaders present when Michael turned his attention towards Issei. Apparently Issei wanted to discuss something the leader of the Angels. Seeing no interested and seeing that this was a matter of the Gremory peerage, Lucius made his way towards the window as he stared out into the sky. Surrounding the school was a barrier to protect the leaders from an attack as Lucius studied the barrier.

However Lucius lost his attention as he glanced to his right to see white haired girl, Mittelt and Kalawarner staring at him intently. Mittelt and Kalawarner seemed to be watching him out of worry while the white haired girl seems to have been dozing off and he had happened to be in her vision. At the same time, it was as she was studying him, trying to find something about him that probably got her attention during their last run in.

Lucius sighed before turning around to the meeting to hear the talk about Heaven's system that allowed God to perform miracle and that grants effects of holy things like exorcism, crosses and holy water. The talk then moved onto those who influenced God's system like those who knew the demise of God, promoting Xenovia to step forward. She had a look of sadness at the loss of God but she had told him a few days back that she was having fun being a member of the Gremory peerage. Still, he reluctantly watched over her or her 'caretaker' would be mad at him for not doing so.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please." Michael said as he raised his head with a smile after apologizing to the two girls. Lucius smiled slightly before turning his attention to Azazel who was staring at Asia.

"It seems my subordinates killed her and kept quiet about it. I received that report as well."

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake." Issei expressed his anger with his eyes narrowed at Azazel, Mittelt and Kalawarner. Mittelt and Kalawarner immediately hung their head low, the two of them visibly sad. Rias walked over to him to try to calm him down while the white haired girl tried to rise up and voice her opinion but quickly clamped her mouth shut.

Lucius's eyes narrowed slightly and began to walk towards Issei but only for his right arm to be grabbed by Grayfia who shook her head. He glanced behind him and surveyed her expression before clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Even he knew what he was about to do was wrong but he couldn't help but feel anger towards Issei at narrowing his eyes at the two girls, his mind racing at the reason why he felt this way. As his mind raced, Azazel had finished explaining as he sighed before looking around at the members.

"Now then… it's time to hear the opinion of those other than us who seem to have the power to influence the world. First, the Hakuryuukou, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"If I can fight strong guys then it's fine."

"Typical of you… Next, the Black Wolf of Lightning and the Outcast Devil of the Light, Lucius Malphas. What do want with the world?" Azazel asked as he smirked at Lucius who watched Azazel without a change in his expression. The other members present turned their attention on Lucius while Mittelt and Kalawarner intently watched him for his answer. His eyes swiveled at their direction as they waited for his anticipated answer before mentally sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"…I don't really care what happens to the world. I will just live through everything with the best of my abilities. If there is war, I will fight. If there is peace… then I will live with those I care about in peace. Nothing more, nothing less." Lucius replied as the two girls brightened up slightly with huge smiles on their faces while Azazel sniggered to himself as he bobbed his head before turning to Issei.

"Finally, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. I currently desperately looking after my kouhai, so even if I am told what I think about the world, I don't know how to answer."

"Alright then let me explain this simply to you. If we go to war, then you will have to fight in the frontlines. If that happens then you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory. However, if we make peace then there is no need to fight so you may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. Basically, war equals no sex while peace equals sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

Lucius's mind and body froze solid from Azazel's wording. His eyes twitching, with his mind showing disgusting images he did not want to see or imagine. Issei meanwhile had his eyes widen as his mind contemplated with his words. Rias Gremory was blushing furiously with her cheeks colored like her hair.

"I would like to have peace please! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do erotic things with Buchou!" Issei bellowed with his desire pouring out his words with a perverted smile. Lucius finally coming back to his senses face palmed at Issei's words, mainly for saying it in front of her brother and sister in law.

"Ise-kun, you know Sirzechs-sama is present right?" Kiba said with a bitter smile as Issei gaped his mouth as he realized his wording while Sirzechs was chuckling quietly to himself while Grayfia was sighing and shaking her head.

"Um… Since I am an idiot, I could't really understand the contents of this conference but I will say that I will use this power I have for my comrades and protect them from any trouble! … Ah, I am still very weak but I wish to get stronger so I can live alongside my comrade-…"

As Lucius listened to Issei speaking with all his might, a strange sensation hits him. Acting on impulse, he quickly summons his wings as they begin to glow with low light.

Before long, the brightly lit room turned purple as Lucius narrowed his eyes. This was the power from Gasper's Sacred Gear but something about this was abnormal.

Suddenly sensing something, he glanced out the window and narrowed his eyes at the large magic circle that was high up in the sky while human like silhouettes wearing robes entered from the circle with some landing on the ground as they began to fire magic bullets at the building. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance at the sight.

Magicians. A group of humans that learned magic to fight against supernatural beings. Magic was almost specific to devils and other mythologizes until the legendary magician, Merlin Ambrosius created the magic system that is widely used by the magicians of the current era.

Lucius sighed as he turned around to see who was standing and who was frozen. He found that almost all of the irregular powered users were standing. They include the four leaders, Grayfia, Vali, the white haired girl, Rias, Issei, Kiba and Xenovia. Most of them were currently looking out the window at the scene that appears before them.

"Bu-Buchou… What is going on?"

"It seems-"

"To be a terrorist attack." Azazel finished the sentence as he smirked slightly before shrugging.

"It's always like this whenever a power a tries to form peace with other powers, there will be those were dislike it and try to disturb it."

Azazel pointed outside as the members stared at it. Lucius however couldn't care less as he glanced over at Sirzechs who watched him sternly. He could tell that Sirzechs was slightly worried at what Lucius had planned to do and was trying to make him stop. However he knew that would be impossible so he clamped his mouth shut.

Lucius, finally getting his time to shine and to get out of the meeting room, he made his way towards the windows as he pushed Issei out of the way and slightly opened the windows. At that instant, he transformed his body into lightning and began to dance around until he reached the ground when the magicians stopped their movements briefly as they stared at the lightning return to take a humanoid form. Lucius opened his eyes as he shoved his hands down his pocket. His eyes darting in every direction, taking into account the number of enemies around him.

"So they finally sent someone to fight us and he is a puny little boy!? They must be fucking with us!" a magician said with anger in his tone. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and extended them forward.

"Don't provoke someone whose strength you don't know… Lightning Stream" Lucius stated as numerous beams of lightning began to zigzag its way towards the magicians. They widened their eyes at the sight and were unable to react fast enough to put up defensive magic circles as electricity zapped them before flopping down to the ground, lifeless.

Lucius glanced up at the magicians above him as he raised his right arm as small lightning bolts began to en mass around his hand. After a couple of seconds, he pointed above at the sky as the en massed lightning bolts shot up and began to form small lightning clouds that began to shoot out lightning towards the magicians.

With them preoccupied for a couple more minutes, he returned his attention to the ground at the spike of magic coming ahead of him. Clicking his tongue, he saw them prepare to shoot magic bullets.

Reacting quickly, he transformed his body into multiple lightning as he began bolting around, easily dodging their attacks. At the same time, he sped forward towards them before reforming and slamming his right fist into one magician, knocking him out.

Continuing this momentum, he delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the next magician closest to him before dashing towards another and touching to deliver a powerful electric shock.

Feeling another spike, he jumped into the air to dodge a multitude of magic bullets before snapping his fingers as six magic circles appeared and began to send forth six streams of lightning. His attention moved from the ground to the air as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. It seems like his attack, Lightning Storm, had worn out and the magicians above him were preparing for an attack.

Bullets of magic began to rains down at him as quickly summoned his wings to maneuver out of range but more magic bullets began to shoot towards him from the front.

Before he could put up a defensive barrier, a white wall of ice appeared in front of him, successfully blocking their attacks. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the ice. The only ice user currently here was Grayfia but he knew she wouldn't be helping him due to being a Queen for Sirzechs. He wondered for a couple of seconds before he felt a pair of eyes watching him as he sighed and face palmed in realization.

He glanced behind him to find Mizore, wearing her usual sweatshirt and the school's magenta skirt making her way towards Lucius. Lucius sighed at her appearance as the wall of ice began to crumble.

"…How did you manage to get in?"

"I was hiding the entire time" Mizore replied with a small V-sign as Lucius face palmed and shook his head. Before he had time to reply, the two of them jumped back to dodge numerous magic bullets.

"Tch… Mizore-chan, deal with those in front" Lucius ordered as Mizore nodded her head, her hands transforming into ice claws and pointing forward as numerous icicles flew forward. While Mizore was dealing with the threat, Lucius turned his attention above him before columns of water begin to burst behind him. They extended both his arms with hands creating finger guns. The columns of water splashed into the back of his hands as he pulled his index finger back. Bullets made from water began to be continuously shot upwards like a machine gun as they plunged through the defense circles of magicians. He continued this attack from afar for a couple more seconds until he noticed a white path of light brightening the sky, followed by a black stream of darkness.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he lowered his attack since the magicians in the sky are dealing with Vali, the Hakuryuukou and the white haired demon girl. He turned his attention ahead of him to see Mizore tiring slightly from shooting numerous icicles with sweat and fatigue slowly setting in. He turned to check on how many she had downed and was surprised to see she was able to take out quite a large number of them.

_She still needs to improve on her stamina and on the duration she can use her ice… Wait why am I saying this like I'm gonna help her improve… _Lucius thought as he shook his head from his thoughts before he crashed his fists together.

"Once I smash into them, follow suit." Lucius muttered quietly near her before charging forward without waiting for her reply. His arms cackled with electricity as his narrowed at the magic bullets being shot his way. Lucius dodges them with jumps and sidesteps before smashing his fist into one magician. Without a loss of momentum, he axe kicked another before shocking another.

Screams of magicians filled the air as he glanced to his right to find Mizore with her ice claws slashing and clawing away at enemy magicians. Lucius cocked his eyebrows, as he was impressed at the sharpness of the claws before shaking his head and slamming his knee into another magician. Although magicians are known for their skill in magic, most of them tend to over rely on it and thus tend to have a weaker defense in terms of close combat.

Lucius's fists slammed into another's stomach causing him to cough up blood and fall backwards. His eyes surveyed the area as a number of bodies littered the ground thanks to Mizore and Lucius's attacks. He glanced over at Mizore to see her panting slightly as she slashed another magician. However she failed to notice another magician behind her as he prepared to thrust his dagger but was stopped by a bullet of water. Mizore swiveled her head to her left to find Lucius with his left finger in a shape of a finger gun. He nodded his head before roundhouse kicking another magician behind him.

Lucius feeling a spike in magic jumped backwards as his back collided with Mizore's who also jumped out of the way. The two of them stood there, back to back as magicians surrounded them.

"Tch… How annoying." Lucius muttered out as Mizore nodded her head. The magicians extended their arms to prepare to barrage the two of them with bullets when suddenly a beam of darkness eradicated numerous magicians. Seeing the opportunity to gain some distance, Lucius grabbed Mizore and picked her bridal style as he jumped back. He landed several meters behind where they were surrounded as he glanced up to find the white demon girl with her hand extended. Her appearance had changed to her demon form as she made her way towards where they stood, landing next to Lucius with a serious expression.

"Thanks" Lucius thanked as the girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Umm… Lucius…"

Lucius looked down as Mizore's voice rang out. Her face tinted with red as she looked up extremely shyly. Lucius, fighting to form a blush, let her down before looking away in embarrassment. He had no idea why he did what he did to Mizore. His body had just moved on it's own.

Once calming himself down, he turned his attention back to the magicians with narrowed eyes. He then glanced up to find Vali fighting against the magicians before turning to the other girl.

"Shouldn't you help Vali?"

"He can deal with them without my help." the girl answered as Lucius nodded his head as he prepared himself to charge forward once again. The other two also got into a stance to follow suit when suddenly a loud explosion rang out behind them as they turned around to see fire and smoke flying into the air from the conference room.

_Damn it! They got us! _Lucius thought as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He transformed his body into lightning as he dashed towards the remnants of the explosion, hoping all the members in there are all right. The other two glanced at each other and prepared to follow him but soon found them under fire from numerous magic bullets of the magicians.

Once again, they glanced at each other before raising their fists to deal with the threat ahead of them.

**Moments before – Kiba POV**

After Lucius had ran out of the conference room to fight the magicians, Kiba watched him fight off various magicians on his own. In these situations, he envied Lucius for being able to fight an overwhelming number of foes. Although Kiba had been fighting Stray Devils, the incident with Kokabiel had made him open his eyes that he still needed to get stronger. He was still weak as he was unable to rush off into battle like Lucius.

The members of the ORC had watched Lucius fight for a couple of minutes with amazement while the leaders were impressed at his fighting prowess. Kiba had looked back at Grayfia who had her stoic expression but he could clearly see her eyes softening as she watched Lucius fight. Although she was just an adopted mother, she clearly thought of him as a son and had an expression of a mother worried albeit not showing it.

Seeing no end to the battle and after the appearance of Mizore, which Kiba nervously chuckled as members asked what she was doing here, Azazel had sent the Hakuryuukou and his other agent out to help deal with the threat of magicians and to take some weight of Lucius's shoulders.

While all this was going, Buchou and Ise-kun had volunteered to save Gasper who was captured by the magicians and forced into a Balance Breaker state, causing members like Sona-Kaichou and Akeno-san to freeze in time.

The method to travel there was 'Castling', the swapping of places between a [King] and [Rook]. Buchou had left her second unused [Rook] piece there, thus allowing her to travel there in an instant and catching the magicians off guard and save Gasper.

All was good until an unknown female voice rang out, which promoted Sirzechs to immediately order Grayfia to teleport the two of them away. Now the left over members watched silently as a magic circle appeared on the floor of the meeting room. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes while Azazel chuckled slightly to himself.

"—The magic circle of Leviathan."

Kiba widened his eyes at Sirzechs-sama's words. However he knew that couldn't be the same magic circle of Serafall Leviathan-sama. Xenovia narrowed her eyes as she stepped forward, her sword in front of her.

"That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

As Xenovia finished his sentence, a bespectacled woman appeared from the magic circle. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and purple eyes. She wore a low cut dress with a high slit on it that exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono, Serafall-dono." the woman greeted the two Maou's with a fearless tone and smile.

"The one who descended from the previous Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

"I am only here to voice my opinion and that is to bring destruction and chaos to the world." the woman, Katerea Leviathan said as she raised her staff, the tip shining brightly before exploding. Kiba closed his eyes as he anticipated the light and hot fire around him but to be surprised by none of that. He opened his eyes to find Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel with their hands raised with a circular defensive magic barrier around them all. Kiba swiveled his head to find all of the members safe and sound inside the barrier. The defensive magic barrier flew into the air out of the flames of the burning conference room and landed on the school grounds outside.

"Hahaha, what a disgraceful sight! The leaders of the three factions creating a defensive barrier together." Katerea laughed evilly as she landed directly in front of them, one hand covering her mouth.

"Why are you doing this, Katerea?"

"We, the members of the Old Maou Faction have all decided to cooperate with [Khaos Brigade]. We believe in the exact opposite idea that is happening here today. We have concluded that since the God and the original Maou's are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Katerea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?" Serafall-sama shouted as Katerea's face distorted with disgust and hatred written all over her face. It was obvious to all that she hated her the most.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly after you stole my position of 'Leviathan' from me! I am descended from the original Leviathan! I was suited to be Maou!"

"Katerea-chan… I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today I will kill you and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become of this new world. Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs, your era is over."

The leader's expression darkened slightly but before anyone could do or say anything, an extremely fast lightning appeared in front of them as it began to take a humanoid shape. Kiba widened his eyes to find Lucius, his eyes filled with hatred and katana unsheathed, ready to deliver a horizontal strike. However his attack was all in vain as a blond haired man appeared in front of him, blocking his strike with a glaive he held in his hand. The man pushed Lucius back with the glaive before he brought his left hand out and shot numerous magic bullets. However all the bullets were blocked by Lucius who used his left index finger in an upward motion to call forth a wall of water.

Lucius skidded on the ground in front of them before coming to a halt, his katana at his side. He then brought his katana forward, the tip of the blade pointing at Katerea. His eyes narrowed with hatred in them, his posture ready to kill the two in front of them.

"Touch Sera and I will remove your head from your neck, Katerea Leviathan." Lucius said dangerously as his body began to leak a powerful yellow aura. The blond haired man spun his glaive numerous times before glaring at Lucius.

"I will not let you touch Katerea-sama."

Kiba glanced over at Lucius and was surprised to find the calm, stoic Lucius angry and in rage. Something about her or the Old Maou Faction Lucius must loath. Katerea, with the protection in front of her laughed quietly to herself.

"Well, well. I never expected to see you again, Lucius Malphas. The last I met a Malphas clan member was during the massacre of your clan hundreds of years ago." Katerea said with a smirk as Lucius magic aura spiked slightly as his eyes narrowed further. Lucius rushed forward once again but was quickly blocked by the glaive wielding man.

"I already said I will not let you touch Katerea-sama"

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he jumped back again, his eyes darting for an opening to rush past him to strike the descendant of the previous Leviathan. Sadly he found none as he clicked his tongue in annoyance while Katerea smiled happily.

"Good work, Falsum… Lucius, I will kill you along with Serafall to make her happy. By killing you all here, we will take this decayed world and rebuild it in our own image."

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

Katerea's announcement was interrupted by laughter from Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. All eyes when on him as Katerea angrily glared at the laughing leader.

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, let me tell you something. Your goal is too clichéd and it sounds like you are saying something that the first villain always say when they die.

"Are you mocking me, Azazel!" Katerea bellowed in rage as her magic aura was gushing out her entire body. She was angry and clearly pissed off at what he said.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?" Azazel stated as he strode forward, his aura gushing out his body. His twelve wings shot straight up to make him seem more intimidating as possible. He walked next to Lucius as he glanced over at him. Lucius looked at him before returning his attention up at the front.

"Katerea, do you have no intention of surrendering?"

"No, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou but you weren't the best Maou."

"I see. That's too bad." Sirzechs muttered as the defensive barrier immediately propped up. Kiba watched as Katerea and Azazel began to rise up into the air to begin their battle while Lucius held his katana in front of him as he eyed the man in front of him.

"I shall introduce myself, man of Malphas. I am Falsum Xezbeth, a man of the Xezbeth clan and member of the Old Maou Faction. I have been ordered by Katerea-sama to exterminate you, who is a devil yet wields the power of the enemy."

The blond haired man, Falsum Xezbeth said, his blond hair in a short ponytail behind him as he spun his glaive before pointing the tip at Lucius. Lucius narrowed his eyes before the two of them charged forward, weapons clashing.

"Yuuto Kiba-kun. Michael and I will strengthen the barrier around the school since those two are running wild, the damage may spread. Could you deal with the magicians until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians transfer magic circle?"

Kiba, being honored at been granted a direct order from Maou-sama, nodded his head and bowed as he turned to Xenovia.

"Xenovia, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I am also Rias Gremory's [Knight]. We are the two blades who serve our master. Now, let's go."

The two of them jumped out of the magic circle as they began slicing the magicians.

**School ground – Lucius POV**

The clashing of metal. The ragged breathing. The fight between two groups of Devils.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. Falsum Xezbeth, a member of the Old Maou Faction and member of the Xezbeth clan. It was one of the clans that split away from the Devil society after their defeat in the Civil War. The same war that caused the annihilation of his clan.

Lucius shook his head and gripped his katana with both hands, his eyes focusing on the enemy in front of him. For the past couple of minutes, the two of them had been going easy on each other, testing the other's strength and trying to find openings to no success.

Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance as he glanced up at the sky to find Katerea still fighting with Azazel. As much as he wanted to kill Katerea for the pain she and her fellow Maou descendants caused, he knew couldn't intervene in Azazel's fight especially when Falsum stood in front of him. Falsum gripped the glaive as he watched and waited for Lucius to move.

Lucius returned his attention to the ground as he exhaled a quickly breath before charging forward, lifting his katana above his head to launch a vertical strike only to be blocked by the shaft of the glaive.

Lucius snaked his right leg forward to deliver a kick to his opponent's side, only for it to be grabbed by Falsum who proceeded to turn 180 degrees and throw him. Lucius clicked his tongue before balancing in the air. However he had no time to contemplate his attack as he quickly jumped to dodge Falsum's vertical strike, which crashed into the ground with a crater forming. Lucius covered his eyes with his left arm, eyes swiveling and wondering which direction the next attack was going to hit from.

His right feet hit the ground as he widened his eyes at Falsum's speed that was already closing in on him with a horizontal strike. Wasting no time, Lucius pressed down with his right toes before pushing them forward to front flip over Falsum's glaive.

Once Lucius hit the ground, he spun around quickly and thrusts himself forward, only for Falsum to parry his stab. The two jumped backwards to gain some distance as Lucius landed once again and gripped his katana tightly.

"As expected by someone who faced many perils, you are a skilled fighter. A worthy man for my glaive." Falsum said with a smirk as he got into a thrusting stance. Besides, his skill with the spear, Falsum was fast close combat fighter, preferring to get up close and personal with his powerful strikes. However at the same time, Lucius knew that he also has a good sense of demonic power, his magic bullets were powerful when they hit his Water Wall.

"However… You still have a long way to go if you want to beat me." Falsum finished as he disappeared from where he stood once again with incredible speed. His speed was akin that to a [Knight] of a Rating Game as Lucius's eyes focused on his surroundings, checking every direction where he could strike. Lucius narrowed them once again before jumping to the side as Falsum swung down with a smirk. Lucius jumped back as vines made from electricity sprouted out of the place where he stood.

"What!?"

"Electric Vine" Lucius said as the vines began to pump electricity into Falsum who bellowed in agony from the lightning attack. However before long, Falsum managed to escape the vines as he ripped himself out wildly with his glaive. Small holes littered his body with drips of blood pouring out as his body cackled with electricity. His face distorted with anger at himself for getting caught easily and at Lucius for planning such as attack.

Once again, he disappeared from where he stood as Lucius gripped his katana once again with two hands, his eyes again surveying every direction possible from an attack from Falsum.

The winds swayed violently around him as he waited patiently for the right time to strike. He knew that one wrong move would give him the opening to do serious damage.

Sensing a change in movement he quickly swung his katana at his right as the blade hit the shaft of the glaive, earning a widening of Falsum's eyes as his momentum was shattered by that attack. Gritting his teeth and his eyes flaring in annoyances, Falsum began to deliver fast strikes from all directions but Lucius easily parried all of them. Lucius then side jumped to the left to dodge vertical strike and used the momentum to shoot forward like a spring with his sword swinging horizontally.

However that was easily parried by Falsum causing an opening that allowed Falsum to attack. Smirking, Falsum raised his left hand forward as magic built up in his hands.

Before this could be released, Lucius split his body into multiple sparks of lightning that began to dance around his opponent. Falsum cautiously eyed each one, trying to find which aura was Lucius's real aura. Suddenly feeling a change, he swung 180 degrees with horizontal strike at Lucius who had his sword raised. The blade struck Lucius's side as his eyes widened. Falsum smirked thinking he got him when Lucius's body vanished into small sparks. Widening his eyes and clicking his tongue at the deception, he tried to find Lucius but only seconds too late.

Falsum felt a pain in his left shoulder with blood tickling down his back and chest. He glanced down at it to find bloody katana embedded in it before glancing behind him to see Lucius one hand on katana, his face stoic and expressionless.

Irritated by the expressionless face of Lucius, he quickly tried to swing his glaive around only for Lucius to jump back, his katana pulling away from the shoulder. Falsum charged forward, swinging in every direction trying to land a hit. Lucius parried or dodge them as he quietly waited for the moment to strike. Seeing an opening as Falsum raised his glaive above his head, Lucius sidestepped and kicked his left side with a kick fused with electricity. Falsum coughed up bits of blood before he was sent flying some distance to the right before he stabbed his glaive into the ground, which allowed him to come to a sheering halt.

Lucius stood in front of him with his katana at his side as he watched Falsum spit more blood and slowly raise his body. His face distorted with anger and hatred directed at Lucius.

"It seems I underestimated you greatly. You are extremely skilled and that makes you all the more dangerously… I see so this is the prowess of hated devil of the devils."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his words when suddenly a loud explosion rang in the field. Lucius glanced up into the air to see Azazel nose-diving down into the ground near the old school building with an injury in his side. He looked over to his opponents to see Vali making his way towards Katerea. Lucius narrowed his eyes, as he knew exactly what was going. He knew that being a descendant of the original Lucifer, he would naturally betray Azazel and join the Khaos Brigade. Plus Vali was a battle maniac so his views were different from the peace loving Azazel.

However what was more surprising was the power given off by Katerea. It was different from before as it was more powerful than before. Lucius knew instantly that she had gained some sort of power up that made her stronger. Lucius clicked his tongue before turning to face Falsum who looked on with worry at his master.

"… I see Katerea-sama. It seems you had to use that power given to you by Ophis." Falsum muttered to himself as Lucius narrowed his eyes further at the name 'Ophis'.

The 'Ouroboros Dragon' and the 'Infinite Dragon God', Ophis. It is the most powerful Dragon to ever exist along with Great Red, the 'Apocalypse Dragon'. He knew that for Ophis to be involved then this was a serious matter. Most likely the Old Maou Faction had joined Ophis's faction. He shook his head of his thoughts as he concentrated at the enemy in front of him. Falsum shoved his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle that held a small black snake inside it. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the sight as Falsum smirked.

"Since Katerea-sama used Ophis's powers then I shall as well. This contains a bit of Ophis's power. It's snakes." Falsum explained briefly before bring the bottle to his mouth and swallowed the contents. Suddenly the air and atmosphere around the two of them had changed. A powerful wave of power surged from Falsum's body as ominous aura surrounded him. Falsum smirked as he threw the bottle to the ground and prepared his spear. Lucius watched him cautiously but quickly widened his eyes as he disappeared in an instant. Cursing to himself, Lucius sidestepped quickly as Falsum went past him with speeds that far surpassed their previous fights minutes before. Lucius could feel a small cut on his cheeks with blood running down.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he narrowed his eyes and quickly swung his katana as the weapons met. However Lucius gritted his teeth at the sheer power of Falsum's strike. It was heavier, stronger and more powerful than previous strikes.

_Damn Ophis and his snakes…! _Lucius thought silently before jumping back, unable to take the brunt of his strike. The glaive smashed into a ground, creating a deep large crater. However he had no time to muse about it as he jumped into the air dodging a horizontal strike once again. Falsum then disappeared from his view as Lucius swiveled eyes in search of him. However he widened his eyes at a presence behind him, as he glanced behind him to find Falsum's glaive raised behind his head.

_Shit…! _Lucius thought once again as he turned in mid air, bringing his katana in front of him to block the incoming strike. The metals collided with a metallic sound ringing in his eardrums. Unable to hold himself in the air, Lucius was sent crashing down into the ground with a smash. The area around him cracked and gave way as he spat small volumes of blood into the air. He gritted his teeth and closed one eye at the weight being pushed on him.

Snapping with his left finger, a yellow magic circle appeared above them as a bolt of lighting came crashing down. Falsum dodged out of the way as it hit Lucius with little effect since he was used to getting hit by his own lightning. Finally able to move, he jumped out of the crater as he got down to one knee. He could feel some of his ribs had cracked as glanced up at Falsum who smirked at him fearlessly. It seemed like the wound he gave him in the shoulder was completely ignored. Spitting some blood out of his mouth, he slowly got up with his two hands on his sword.

"Hahaha! You are a stubborn. I expected to crush you with that attack but looks like you are craftier than expected. Very well…. I will crush you until you are unable to stand!" Falsum bellowed as he spun his glaive around his body before dashing forward towards Lucius once again as Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyances and dashed forward to meet him head on.

**Meanwhile – Mira POV**

"Tch… So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. I guess I need to improve this further. Looks like you will stick with me longer, 'Gigantis Dragon', Fafnir-kun." Azazel said as he lightly kissed the jewel. The battle between Azazel and Katerea Leviathan had ended with the victory going to Azazel.

Mira made her way towards the Governor after dealing with the magicians with a certain purpled haired girl, the same girl who saved Lucius Malphas during the Kokabiel incident. Of course, once they finished dealing with the threat, she had silently disappeared as if she was a ghost. She watched Azazel as his attention was focused at the Vali and the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou. The two of them glared at each other, each of them preparing to fight it out against each other.

_That is the fate of the 'Two Heavenly Dragons' _Mira mused in her mind as she took her place next to the Governor. She had been serving him for the past 6 years ever since he and the Grigori took her in as one of their own. Of course she knew it was temporary until she found the one who saved her from her death by hands of the villagers. She didn't know how or what she felt towards the person, only wishing to meet him and thank him then decide what she wants to do.

"Azazel-sama, are you alright?" Mira asked as Azazel glanced in her direction with a smirk before turning back to the front.

"I will be fine. An arm is a good enough price to pay." Azazel replied as Mira nodded her head and watched the scene in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Vali who betrayed them but she knew she couldn't hate him. He was always the type of guy to do things like this.

"You know you should be heading towards 'him' instead of staying here with me"

" 'Him'? Azazel-sama, what are you-"

"Mira, your savior is here" Azazel glanced over his shoulder with a serious expression. Mira's eyes widened as her mind raced with the idea of finally meeting her savior. After 6 years, she was finally able to meet him. Her heartbeat began to beat faster and faster as her mind tried to pinpoint whom this person could be. She looked back up at Azazel whose attention was not turned towards the Two Heavenly Dragons but to a different direction. She turned her head to face the direction to see two figures clashing weapons and moving swiftly with each passing second, their movements getting faster. She quickly sensed their aura when she widened her eyes; finally realizing whom Azazel was talking about.

"Lucius… Malphas…"

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you Mira. He told me to never say anything until you would figure it out yourself. Of course, he doesn't remember you at the moment but he will if you reveal yourself." Azazel said apologetically as Mira swiveled her towards him, her eyes still wide. She turned back at the battle between the Lucius and the other Devil. She clutched her hands together as she brought them in front of her chest.

She knew she was worried. She knew she wanted to tell him that he was her savior. She knew she had to go to him but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to move towards him. She felt bad about injuring him during the Kokabiel Incident and more so, she hoped that he would remember her and not hate her.

Suddenly she felt a light push from behind him as she glanced behind her to find Azazel smirking. He nodded in the direction of Lucius as if he motioned her to go. Mira nodded her head as she turned and bolted towards Lucius. All of her hopes were placed in the next several minutes as she rushed towards Lucius.

Azazel stared at Mira running with a small smirk as he turned his attention to the fight between Issei and Vali.

"My job is done. Lucius… Now it's your turn."

**School ground – Lucius POV**

_I'm not gonna last long if this keeps up… _Lucius mentally noted as he quickly sidestepped out of the away from another thrust attack from Falsum. Ever since increasing and augmenting his strength, Falsum was slowly pushing Lucius back. Well it was obvious to all that Lucius was not fighting seriously as he had yet used one bit of his light powers. This was because Lucius wanted to test himself. He wanted to know how far he could hold up against someone without using his light powers. He had done the same when fighting Kokabiel was interrupted due to him threatening to kill his comrades and thus forced him to use it.

Now, none of that was happening and he was still losing.

Lucius clicked his tongue as jumped back, dodging a horizontal strike from Falsum before raising his left hand as streams of electricity shot forward, zigzagging its way towards his opponent. However Falsum swung his glaive as the lightning dissipated. He then brought his hands up as bullets of magic rained down at Lucius.

Lucius on the other hand, changed into lightning spark and effectively dodged all of the attacks as he zigzagged his way towards his opponent. Falsum watched the spark before swinging his glaive as it hit ground, effectively splitting it and creating a crater. This effectively stopped Lucius's movements as he returned to his original form to stop himself from moving forward.

Dust and dirt flew into the area as Lucius scanned the area; to try to find which direction Falsum was going to appear from. Sensing a spike in energy, he swung his katana at his right as the katana collided with Falsum's glaive. Falsum tried to overpower Lucius but Lucius placed the palm of his left hand on the back, non-sharp end of a katana as he tried to hold his ground.

The two pushed each other for a couple of seconds, both trying to overpower the other. However seeing no end in sight, Falsum smirked as Lucius narrowed his eyes in wonder when he noticed magic circles forming to Falsum's sides, all pointing at him. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Lucius jumped back as bullets of magic rained down at the sight he previously stood.

Lucius exhaled and inhaled deeply, obviously having a hard time to breath mainly due to his broken rib bones crashing into his lungs. Falsum smirked happily at his suffering as he watched Lucius with glee.

"It looks like you are tiring out, Lucius. It seems I will kill you for Kate-…! Katerea-sama…!"

Falsum spoke confidently until suddenly his eyes widened at the sudden realization. Lucius narrowed his eyes when he noticed the disappearance of one aura. The aura of Katerea Leviathan.

As he had expected, Azazel was able to win against her. Now all that was left was the man in front and Vali who was currently fighting Issei. He was surprised to find Issei's aura more immense and powerful than usual. Falsum, who finally realized that his master has died, began to cry with tears flowing down his skin. Lucius for a second pitied him. The loss of someone dear to you is a pain that is too great to feel and thus no one should ever have to experience.

"Lucius!"

The sound of an unknown voice calling his name caught his attention as Lucius glanced around him to find the white haired demon girl standing there, her right hand clutched over her chest and her breathing ragged. She had look of wanting to tell him something as Lucius narrowed his eyes. He didn't recall making friends with this girl or introducing himself to her. It is safe to deduce that Azazel had told him his name but he didn't understand why she called his name in a friendly but desperate manner. She opened her mouth to try to speak when suddenly it was silenced by an increasing of an aura as Lucius glanced back at the front to find Falsum's aura exploding out of his body, his face distorted in anger and hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"You bastards! How dare you kill Katerea-sama! I will kill you all!" Falsum bellowed as he charged forth with incredible speed. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance at his direction. He was not aiming at kill him but the girl. Cursing himself, Lucius increased the output of electricity to the max as he made his way towards the girl. He couldn't understand why he was doing it; just he knew that he had to save her. That she was important to him.

The girl widened her eyes as Falsum made his way towards her. She knew that she wouldn't have time to active her magic or the time to block him. He was obviously moving at a faster rate. Time began to slow as Falsum reached her with his glaive raised above his head, preparing to swing it down. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impending strike to hit her. Her mind filled with regret at being unable to tell Lucius everything.

However the strike did not come. Instead she found herself being pulled back slightly as the time and speed increased around her. She felt her legs had left the ground and the sound of electricity cackling. She slowly opened her eyes as she found herself staring into two yellow orbs with somewhat long black spiky hair surrounding the boys face.

Lucius. She knew she was staring at Lucius. The one who saved her 6 years ago… and the one who saved her now.

Lucius looked down at the girl, memories and feelings that he experienced years back flooding into him. He narrowed his eyes in wonder when he looked down to check the girl. Before he could ask if she was all right, she spoke before him.

"You saved me again… After 6 years you saved me again… Thank you…"

Those words rang into his ears as his eyes widened. The memories suddenly flushed back into him. 6 years ago, winter, Germany, white haired girl with demon arm. He finally realized that the girl in his arms was the girl she once saved. The girl he asked Azazel to take care of. The girl he wanted to ask Azazel how she was doing after the meeting was done. Lucius looked back down at the girl who now had tears running down her cheeks.

"I remember you… You are her… The one I saved in Germany." Lucius said as the girl opened her mouth slightly before nodding and smiling, more tears flowing down from her eyes.

"What are you fools doing!"

The two of them were pulled out of their own world by the voice of Falsum as Lucius glanced over his shoulder to see a distorted and annoyed Falsum walking towards them with his glaive at his side. Lucius slowly dropped the girl he held as he stepped in front of her to protect her with his eyes narrowed at Falsum.

"We still have a battle to finish Lucius Malphas! Come! Let's finish this fight!" Falsum said as he provoked Lucius with the tip of the glaive pointing towards Lucius.

Before Lucius took a step forward, Lucius turned 90 degrees as he stared at the girl. Her eyes were still wet from her tears, as it had swollen slightly from them. She had a look of worry on her face as if she feared losing him. Lucius smiled slightly as he wiped a small tear with the left hand, causing her to look up at his face to see his smile.

"I will be back shortly" Lucius stated as she nodded her head before Lucius turned on his heels, his eyes narrowed and his expression serious. He had the resolve. He was going to finish this fight.

Lucius's aura increased as a yellow aura began to surround him. Falsum smiled in delight as his expression and feeling of his aura. He knew what was going on: Lucius was going to use the power of light.

"Finally. Finally! Finally I get to face the devil of light! Show me your strength Lucius Malphas! Show me the power that caused you to be hated and feared by all devils!" Falsum bellowed in delight as Lucius slowly raised his katana and pointed the tip of the blade forward. He breathed in and out slowly as he prepared himself for the attack. However Falsum smirked and snapped his fingers as dozens of magic circles appeared in front of him, all aimed at Lucius.

"However, you underestimate me. I know that the Malphas clan has to summon their wings to use their power of light. Now all I have to do is spray you with magic bullets once your wings appear then I will be able to kill you! Hahaha!"

Falsum declared as he waited for the moment to spray the field with magic bullets. However he widened his eyes when he noticed Lucius had disappeared from sight and only the girl stood in front of him. He frantically looked to the sides, trying to find where he went when suddenly he felt an excruciating pain coming from his left side as he looked to find his left arm and parts of left side sliced off. The arm dropped onto the ground before disappearing into thin air.

His mouth balled as he spat large quantities of blood. The strength he had left him as dropped to his knees with his glaive dropping down to his right side. However the pain did not subside as it punctured his body like a poison. He knew in an instant that whatever he was attacked with was no ordinary attack.

Suddenly he felt a drip of blood hit his right side as he glanced behind to find Lucius staring down at him, his blade soaked in red.

"H-How…?" Falsum asked with the strength he had left. Lucius quietly raised his sword above his head as it began to glow yellow.

"Did you honestly think I leave such a weakness for my enemies to exploit? I found a way to use the power of light without summoning wings… You underestimating me was your loss and now you lose your life… Slash of Light: Larga…" Lucius explained as he swung the katana down. Falsum had no time to curse Lucius as he was swallowed by a large blast of light, covering the entire area with and exploding outwards. Nothing inside that attack especially a devil could withstand Lucius's power.

The girl watched in awe at Lucius's power as the light died down and watching Lucius calmly making his way towards her. He summoned his scabbard and sheathed his katana before making it to disappear back into its pocket dimension.

Lucius stopped in front of the girl as he eyed her, the girl nervous at his expressionless gaze. However she was taken back by Lucius's sudden small smile as he bowed respectfully at the young girl.

"I will reintroduce myself. I am Lucius Malphas."

"And I am… Mirajane Strauss. Call me Mira"

The girl, Mira said as she followed with a bow. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds but before anyone could speak again, Lucius's body began to sway as he began to fall forward, only to be caught by Mira before he hit the ground.

"Lucius! Are you okay?" Mira asked in concern as he nodded his head weakly before pointing at a certain direction. She looked towards it to find various auras gathering in one location. Taking the hint, Mira wrapped the left arm around her neck and began to slowly drag Lucius towards it. She dragged him alone for a couple of seconds before she noticed someone grabbing Lucius's other arm and pulling it around her neck. She widened her eyes to find the purple haired girl, Mizore appearing out of nowhere.

"You are-"

"His stalker… I am here to help you. Let's go" Mizore answered bluntly before the two of them made their way in silence towards where the auras collided.

After several minutes, they noticed soldiers of the Three Factions carrying away the corpses of the magicians and looked to be reforming the destroyed buildings and school ground.

Lucius groggily looked up at the sight before advancing forward to where the leaders were located. He glanced his right to find Mizore with her lollipop in her mouth while to the left was Mira, who had a slight look of worry at his state. He smiled to himself as the leaders caught sight of the three of them. Azazel stood there with a smirk while the others especially Sera, Mittelt and Kalawarner had a look of worry.

"Luci-tan!"

" " Lucius! " "

The three of them called out with a look of worry as they rushed towards his direction as Mira and Mizore slowly laid him on the ground. Lucius smiled weakly at them before gritting his teeth and shutting one eye in pain. Asia rushed towards him as a pale green light surround his chest. The pain slowly died down as Lucius waved to stop the healing, not wanting her to spend her energy further.

Using his right arm, he pushed himself up as he nodded his head towards the worried girls. Suddenly Sera glomped him as Lucius was about to tell her to get off only to stop when he felt tears drip onto his shirt.

"Luci-tan! I was happy that you protected me from Katerea-chan but I was really scared that you might die! Please, don't do something like that again okay?" Sera pleaded as Lucius lightly pet the back of her head to calm her down. Albeit looking a little bit displeased at the sight, Mittelt and Kalawarner smiled as they were relieved that he was okay.

"Lucius. What happened to Falsum Xezbeth?" Sirzechs asked while all this was going on.

"Dead" Lucius answered plain and simply as Sirzechs nodded his head before turning to speak with the other leaders. Lucius glanced up to see Sona and her Queen approaching him as Lucius nodded his head at her direction. Sona, seeing the interaction that her sister and Lucius had smiled softly at the sight and returned the nodded. She then placed one hand on her sister's shoulder to pull her away from Lucius and to give him some space.

Lucius inhaled a quick intake of breath as the two Fallen Angels watched Lucius patiently, both of them worried.

"Are you alright? Does something hurt?" Mittelt asked him like a machine gun going off. Kalawarner chuckled slightly as she placed her hand on Mittelt's shoulder to calm him down.

"You need to be calm Mittelt… How are you Lucius?"

"Not great… Need some rest… Mittelt, fly home and prepare my bed for my arrival. Can you do that?" Lucius asked as Mittelt nodded her head. She summoned her black wings before taking into the sky, heading towards the direction of their home. Lucius gestured to Kalawarner to grab one arm as crouched down and pulled him up with his arm around her neck. Mizore grabbed the other arm as the two of them stared at her actions.

"I will help…" Mizore said as Lucius nodded his head in understanding. The two of them were about to make their way home but glanced over at Mira and waved her to come closer. She walked towards him as he snapped his fingers to give her a small communication magic circle. She looked at it and cocked her head in confusion.

"Tell me when you want to visit me" Lucius said as Mira widened her eyes, her cheeks were dyed in red before nodding her head. Lucius smiled at her before the three of them pushed forward towards his home. They pushed past Grayfia who glanced at his direction before turning his looking the other way. Lucius smiled softly before closing his eyes as he let Mizore and Kalawarner bring him back home.

Sirzechs watched the three of them make their way home as Grayfia walked closer to him.

"Don't you want to take care of him Grayfia?"

"It's fine Sirzechs-sama. He is in good hands" Grayfia finished as Sirzechs smiled before turning his attention to Issei and the Gremory peerage interacting with one another, smiles and happiness written all over their face.

**Days later**

"And so, from today onwards, I'll be the advisor of this Occult Research Club. Call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too." Azazel said with a smirk as he wore a suit, his back leaning into the Rias-Buchou's chair as Lucius glanced up at his words. Rias had an annoyed look on her face as she placed one hand on her forehead. The other members seemed shocked at his appearance.

Lucius sighed as Sirzechs already told him about his arrival last night plus Mittelt and Kalawarner were talking about it this morning with a worried tone. He had appointed Azazel to be the personal trainer for the Gremory peerage and to make the Sacred Gears they possessed stronger so that they can fight in Rating Games and as well as the Khaos Brigade, a group of terrorists lead by Ophis.

_That explains the damn snakes Falsum got…_ Lucius thought as he watched Azazel's mechanical hand transform into different appliances like drills before shooting out of its arm like rocket power arm from robot games and movies. Sighing to himself and finding no need staying here anymore, Lucius got up and made his way towards the door.

"Oi, Lucius." Azazel called out as Lucius stopped short of the door and glanced over his shoulder. Azazel gave him small sad smile as Lucius narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"Mira is waiting outside. Take care of her okay?" Azazel said as Lucius looked at him with confusion before nodding his head to avoid staying longer, turned the doorknob and walked out of the room. He closed door and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the Governor meant.

"Hey Lucius."

Lucius swiveled his head around as Mira walked towards him with a smile and wave. Ever since the day after the battle at the conference, she had come regularly to his home to check up on him and on Mittelt and Kalawarner, who were close to her. Lucius nodded his head as he turned and began to walk towards her.

"You going home?"

"Yeah… No point in being here" Lucius answered as he walked past Mira when suddenly felt a tug and his wrist being grabbed. He glanced behind and cocked his eyebrows slightly as Mira looked down with her cheeks flushed in red. She fidgeted slightly before taking in a deep breath.

"D-Do you have a peerage?" Mira suddenly asked as Lucius widened his eyes before shaking his head. Although his interest in peerages increased after meeting the Gremory peerage, he had not really thought about getting a peerage or who he wanted to have.

"Are you planning to get one?"

"Maybe… Never thought about it."

"We-Well… Do you mind if I join your peerage?" Mira asked as she looked up into his eyes. Lucius widened his eyes at her proposal. He never expected someone asking him to join his peerage. He stared at Mira who moved closer and pressed herself on Lucius with her arms wrapping around her waist.

"I don't want to leave you Lucius… I want to be near you and be as close as I can be. If it means I have to give up my humanity then I will. I want to repay you by protecting and serving the one who gave me life." Mira explained as Lucius could feel her heat and touch on his body. He could also tell she has the resolve to join him as Lucius mentally thought about various things like what piece or if she was good enough to join.

However seeing no reason to deny her and seeing her resolve to join him, Lucius inhaled a sharp intake of breath of signify his resolve. He grasped her hands as he released himself from her grip. She looked up at him to find him smiling down at her with his soft smile as one hand moved up to touch her cheeks.

"Mira… I accept you as a member of my peerage." Lucius announced as she beamed with delight before wrapping her arms around his neck, her head buried into his chest.

"Thank you Lucius… no Master." Mira thanked as Lucius smiled once again. Time seemed to slow down for the two of them as they continued the hug out of care for each other.

After a couple more seconds, she dropped down from the hug as Lucius grabbed her hand and made their way out of the building. Once they were outside and hidden from view, Lucius turned around and pointed to stay where she was standing as Mira nodded her head. He backed away and exhaled to relax himself. He extended his arms out to his sides as a yellow magic circle appeared below Mira. Mira stared at it as it began to swirl with a quiet hum resonating from the circle. She then noticed a small golden Queen chess piece floating in front of her. She looked up to find Lucius give her a small reassuring smile before returning to his serious expression.

"I, Lucius Malphas, hereby order you: Serve me, Mirajane Strauss. Live your life the way you believe in, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my Queen and annihilate those who stand in our path!"

Lucius chanted as the Queen piece shined brightly before making its way into Mira's body. She could feel her body accepting the piece as an unimaginable power surrounded her body with a yellow aura surrounding her. After a couple of seconds the light died down as she began to feel slightly weakened, probably due to the sun shining. She looked up at him and smiled before bowing respectfully to her new 'Master.'

However before she could say anything suddenly the bushes rustled as she quickly jumped in front of him while Lucius calmly glanced over at its direction. He was surprised at Mira's movement and reaction as he noticed the familiar figure watching him from the cover of the bushes. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Mizore-chan…" he muttered out as Mizore walked out of bushes with her usual expressionless expression, her lollipop still in her mouth.

"Lucius… You reincarnated her into a Devil?" Mizore asked as she pointed at Mira while Lucius nodded his head. Mizore glanced over at the spot she stood where Mira was reincarnated before making her way towards it and standing it, facing Lucius.

"I want to serve you too. Reincarnate me." Mizore announced, gaining wide eyes from both Lucius and Mira at her declaration. He had not expected this would happen and especially did not expect getting two members to join him in one day. However he hesitated answering for a second. The Yuki-Onna's were a Youkai species that was decreasing in numbers and so if she is reincarnated then her species could probably decrease further.

"Mizore-chan… If I reincarnate you then you might not be able to continue your race."

"That is not a problem… Our bodies are too cold for an average baby to survive in and our race frequently mates with other races anyway. However only Yuki-Onna babies can survive in our cold so the chances of getting a boy and a member of our mates race is very slim, almost close to 0." Mizore explained as Lucius's reason was shot down like plane getting hit by anti aircraft fire. Lucius placed one hand under his chin as his mind once again thought of the benefits of her becoming a Devil.

"Master, if I can voice my opinion then I say, reincarnate her." Mira commented as Lucius glanced over at Mira who has relaxed her stance and was smiling brightly. Lucius cocked his eyebrows, wanting for her to continue her explanation to why he should.

"She has the same resolve as me when I asked you moments before and besides, she is strong. I can assure you she will be a good addition to our peerage." Mira explained as Lucius listened carefully before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. He nodded his head as he glanced up at Mizore.

"Mizore-chan… Do you really want to be a member of my peerage?" Lucius asked as Mizore nodded her head confidently. Lucius exhaled before raising his arms to his side as the yellow magic circle returned. Mizore looked around to see three Pawn pieces floating around her as Lucius began to chant once again albeit the words changed slightly.

"I, Lucius Malphas, hereby order you: Serve me, Mizore Shirayuki. Follow your heart in the way you believe in, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my Pawn and freeze those who stand in our path!"

The Pawn pieces shined brightly before making its way inside Mizore's body. She could feel Lucius's emotions enter her body as well as a link being established between the two of them. Her body was surrounded by a yellow aura, the same one that surrounds Lucius when he is using his powers of light. Feeling she has become one with him, she blushed slightly as she looked up to smile at Lucius.

Before anyone could utter another word, she glomped him as Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance at the sudden move. Mira looked on with a smile but deep inside she felt jealous and annoyed at her actions.

"Thank you Lucius… Now let's go make babies." Mizore whispered as Lucius's mind and body froze at her words. Mizore felt she was violently pulled away from Lucius as she looked to see Mira pulling her away from him with her cheeks red like a stoplight.

"Wh-What are you saying Mizore!"

"What? I am going to get married to him and have his kids. My mother approved as well." Mizore replied back with a thumbs up as Mira's eyes fluttered multiple times and she began to stutter to herself.

"Ki-Ki-Kids… Ma-Ma-Marry…"

Finally snapping out his frozen state, Lucius looked at the two of them before shaking his head in annoyance as he looked up at the sky. However he smiled softly to himself, finally understanding what is meant in having a peerage.

"Thinks are going to get more interesting from now on…" Lucius mused as he watched three birds fly off into the distance, as he couldn't wait what the future held for him.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited 12th chapter of Existence which was created in the hospital where I am currently at hahaha. Anyway this is the fourth and final part of the Three Factions Meeting Arc. In this chapter we have the meeting of the Three Factions, the massive battle and the Lucius gaining Mira and Mizore into his peerage. I hope you guys enjoyed the battle he had with Falsum and also how he added Mira and Mizore. Next will be the 5th volume and an original arc in between (This is during the Gremory peerage training).**

**Before I answer the reviews, ****I also want to say a couple of things. One: Gunmare (Writer of popular stories A New Opportunity, A Second Chance and Red Savior's advent) has written two interesting stories: Devil of the Apocalypse and A Fragile Heart. Both are really interesting so please go check them out. (Especially ****Devil of the Apocalypse is for ****those who like Existence since it was inspired by Existence) Two: A guy called SlayerInfinium has recently sent two OC's for two Rival's peerage members in Existence. His OC's are really well thought out and detailed so for those who want some OC's, send him a PM and I'm sure he will be happy to help. Three: Recently I am have become a Beta Reader for a guy called SargentFalco who is writing a Sekirei and BlazBlue crossover so if that interests you then go check him out. Try to go easy on the guy since it's his first story.**

**Now for some answers from your reviewers:**

**Sano: Gabriel and Serafall will meet soon. Hopefully in original arc if I can get a good idea.**

**Anime PJ: Well his reputation is pretty big if you think about it. Being a Devil who can use light does get a lot of attention and enemies. That's one of the reasons he hates attention. **

**Stratos263: Well it should be different from canon. How do you think it went? Was it good?**

**The Storm Master 567: Hmmm... Maybe. I haven't decided yet about that. However I will say that Mizore will learn Senjutsu since she is Youkai.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Well they didn't at that time. Now they do and Mira now joined his peerage.**

**sengoku: Yes, Ravel and Jeanne will get more spotlight in later chapters. Also Serafall would probably kill her for her wording. Oh well, she doesn't have to know ;) **

**ark: Thanks!**

**Ssa104: I actually replied to this review through a PM but I am going to repost it here so others can understand why I made Sona the way she is:**

**Your review about Sona being too bitchy. Yes Lucius saved them from Kokabiel, yes he is stronger than them. But there is a couple of reasons why she is acting the way she is acting. So I'm gonna explain them one by one.**

**1\. Sona is intelligent and resourceful. There is various examples of this like the Rating game between Rias and Sona. Now because she is intelligent, she would have researched about the Malphas clan and therefore will have very negative views of the clan (reasons explained in no. 2) This makes her afraid of him, enhanced by his very serious and reserved personality.**

**2\. Malphas Clan is not well received. Yes I understand that Fallen Angels and Angels use light and no Devil is afraid of them. Well that is because they are enemies(former enemies). The Malphas Clan are a clan of Devils that use light. They are a member of the same race holding a weakness of the whole race and so that's why they are afraid, hated, viewed negatively and treated negatively. It's the same thing if someone holds a weakness against you then you are obviously gonna be afraid of them. The devils are also afraid that if the Malphas clan betrays them then they would be fighting against a fearful and powerful enemy from inside the devil society. That's why they were wiped out by the Old Maou Faction during the Civil War because they knew that if the clan joins the Anti-Maou Faction (by the way, they were neutral in the Civil War), they would lose the Civil war. And its different from Rias since she was part of the Gremory clan and everyone respects them. Malphas clan... very difficult for other devils to trust due to their belief that they are dangerous**

**3\. Yes, her sister trusts him, yes Maou's trust him but just because someone who is your sibling or who has a higher status, doesn't mean you will trust them too. For example, if you father has a really good friend that he trusts, are you still able to trust him just because your father does? The answer would be no UNLESS you know him well enough to trust him which comes onto my 4th point.**

**4\. Sona has not interacted with Lucius that much. Unlike Rias who is constantly talking with him or getting to know him, Sona isn't trying (She will slowly start from the next chapter) mainly because she is afraid of his light power, the negative view of the Malphas clan by other devils and due to a bad first impression.**

**Hime: Thank you! Those words are too kind for me. **

**AstroDR: In this chapter.**

**No change to the peerage and harem:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**I have officially finished creating the Rivals and their peerages. The Rivals are all OC's while their peerages are characters taken from different peerages. I might reveal which series they come from if people ask. I thank all those who reviewed and sent me suggestions that could join the three Rival's peerages. **

**The poll on my profile has officially closed with Kantai Collection and Pokemon having the highest votes so expect to see stories from those two soon. Thanks to all those who voted :) **

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for almost 150 followers. You guys rock and maybe if you keep it up, you might surpass Life of a Warrior :D The next update will be one of the new stories. Have a nice day and see you all later! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the 13th chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Lucius POV**

The sound of the cicadas ringing in the air drowned the entire room as summer had just begun. The heat and humidity had begun to set in thus he had the windows closed and the air conditioner on as waves of wind spat out of the machine.

Lucius groaned as he slowly opened his sleepy eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He yawned once as he glanced over at his left side to check the time when suddenly his body froze and eyes widened.

Lying next to him peacefully was Mittelt, her hair was down and she wore a pink nightgown. Her small white shoulders were visible as her breathing was smooth and relaxed.

Ever since the battle against Falsum Xezbeth, Mittelt has become more and more aggressive with her affections towards him, constantly sitting closer to him or sneaking into his bed at the dead of the night. Of course he originally was very annoyed but lately has began to accept it.

Lucius snapped out of his frozen state as he stared at the sleeping Mittelt. He had to admit; she was cute. Not beautiful like Mira or erotic like Kalawarner but genuinely cute. She was also very protective of him and also very innocent to various things.

Lucius smiled quietly at her sleeping face as he caressed her cheeks gently with his left hand. Mittelt twitched slightly from his touch before relaxing as she smiled gently. She shifted her body slightly closer to him but not too close for his discomfort.

"She's cute, isn't she?"

Suddenly a voice purred into his ear as Lucius widened his eyes before glancing to his right. On his right side lay Kalawarner, her brown eyes staring into him with an erotic smirk written on her face. She was under the sheets with her chest crashing into the bed as Lucius could see her chest was overflowing. He twitched his eyes at the realization that she was completely naked.

"… What are you doing in my bed?"

"I saw Mittelt sleeping here when I came to check on you so I invited myself in." Kalawarner said playfully as she began to shift herself closer to Lucius who tried to move away from her by shifting left.

However he was unable to react fast enough when he felt her legs coiling around his right leg. Lucius now caught and unable to move his body watched as Kalawarner snuggled onto Lucius's right side, her breasts crashing into his right arm and her hands touching his chest over his black t-shirt. Although she was the one teasing him, she couldn't help but develop a small red blush as she lay next to him with her eyes not staring straight into his face while a sad smile crept on her lips.

"You know… Mittelt and I really like you Lucius and I know that Mittelt might be the better of the two of us but I just want you to know that I also-"

"You and Mittelt are both equal. I have never once thought or said that I like Mittelt over you. I care about you two equally." Lucius interrupted Kalawarner as she widened her eyes before gazing into his eyes. She could see that he was not lying about what he said as he looked stern and serious. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her cheeks began to heat up. She smiled softly before lifting her body and pressing them onto Lucius who twitched his eyes in annoyance. He could feel her large bosom pressing into him as her face itched closer and closer towards him.

However before their lips were to interconnect, a sudden moan sounded from their left as Mittelt stirred and pushed herself up, her hands rubbing her sleepy eyes. One strap on her nightgown was slightly falling down onto her arm as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Lucius… Good Morni-!"

Before Mittelt could finish her sentence, her body froze as she stared at the scene in front of him. Lucius watched her while Kalawarner had pushed herself slightly showing off her naked breasts. Mittelt's body began to radiate with killer intent leaking as her eyes narrowed.

"Kalawarner… What are you doing…?" Mittelt asked with her tone sounding venomous like a snake. Lucius sighed, knowing that something this was obviously going to happen when suddenly he felt his body being lifted and pulled to the right. He glanced over at his right side to see Kalawarner pulling him closer into her, with a playful smile on her face.

"Well, Mittelt. I am just being affectionate to MY Lucius." Kalawarner provoked as Mittelt twitched her eyes as she narrowed them further with the leaking of her aura increasing slightly.

"'My' Lucius?"

"That's right. My Lucius." Kalawarner reaffirmed her words once again as Mittelt tilted her head down slightly, her bangs covering her hair. Lucius sighed and twitched and was about chime in for them to stop fighting when he was violently pulled away from Kalawarner and flung to the left side. He could feel his left arm being positioned into a chest as he looked up to see Mittelt with teary eyes and her cheeks blushing.

"Lucius is the one I love! I will not let you take him away!" Mittelt declared as Lucius widened his eyes and froze while Kalawarner widened her eyes and stared at Mittelt. Lucius had not expected something like this to happen.

Mittelt had just confessed to him that she loves him.

Lucius knew that Mittelt was not a stupid girl and knew he, himself cared about her dearly but he had never expected that the blonde Fallen Angel had such feelings directed at him. Lucius was then suddenly pulled away from Mittelt as Kalawarner grabbed his other arm and hugged it around her bosom.

"Well I also love Lucius and I want to share him!" Kalawarner followed up on her declaration as Lucius's mind froze but at the same time his eyes twitched. He was slightly happy about all this but was annoyed that he was being treated like a doll. The two girls glared daggers at each other as their auras leaked from their bodies. It was beginning to turn into a catfight at such an early morning.

He sighed to himself and hoped that things don't start to escalate when suddenly the door to his room was pushed open. He glanced up before closing his eyes, knowing that he was done for.

Standing at the door was Mira, the bangs on her forehead already tied in her distinctive ponytail. She wore a normal shirt and pants with a white apron above all of her clothes. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile but her aura was dangerously leaking from his body. Lucius sighed at her appearance before fearing for his doom.

Ever since Mira and his other peerage member, Mizore joined his peerage; the two of them had moved into his home and were living together with him on the orders of the Maou, Sirzechs. According to him, this was some form of 'skinship' between master and peerage. Of course, he didn't believe his reasoning at all but he was unable to go against his orders or else Grayfia would have killed him. The house which was usually very quiet before their arrival had become very lively mainly due to the Fallen Angels becoming more and more aggressive while Mizore popping out of nowhere which annoys Lucius greatly. He didn't understand how or where she comes from but she suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Ara, ara… What is this sight I am seeing…?" Mira spoke with a dangerous tone as she took one step into the room as her leaking aura caused several cracks to form on the walls. The Fallen Angel's had released their grip on him and were shaking in fear. Seeing that he needed to calm her down, Lucius immediately disappeared and reappeared in front of Mira as her narrowed eyes glanced up at him.

The two stared into each other's eyes for several seconds before Mira sighed and shook her head. Lucius smiled softly at her as he glanced over his shoulder and nodded his head, signifying that she has calmed down.

Mittelt and Kalawarner were shocked to say the least. They had known her in the time of the Grigori and whenever Mira was angry, it would be extremely difficult to calm her down thus giving her the persona, 'The Demon'. However for Lucius to calm her down just by staring at her was impressive to them. Lucius then turned back to the front and sighed as he pointed at his closet.

"Mira… Could you do something about that?" Lucius asked kindly while rubbing the bridge of his nose as Mittelt and Kalawarner cocked their eyebrows at his words. Mira turned to the closet and walked closer to it before opening it fully.

Sitting down inside the closet was Mizore, the purple haired former Yuki-Onna and Pawn of the Lucius peerage. She wore a simple crop top and white shorts as her bottom as she sat on the floor of the closet. She looked up at Mira and gave her V-sign with her usual emotionless expression. Mira twitched her eyes in annoyance as she looked down at the Yuki-Onna.

"Mizore… What are you doing in there?"

"Watching Lucius sleep…" Mizore answered bluntly as Mira twitched her eyes before grabbing her ears.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? Plus you were supposed to help me make breakfast. I had to do all of that myself." Mira lectured as Mizore yelped slightly in pain from the pull. Lucius watched her drag the girl out of the closet and out of the room before turning to the occupants in his bed.

"Well… I want to get changed so do you mind leaving?"

"I don't mind seeing you change here Lucius" Kalawarner replied seductively with a playful smile as Mittelt blushed furiously at her words. Lucius twitched his eyes and having enough of this for one day, grabbed his clothes and walked out the room in annoyance. Kalawarner chuckled at his reaction as she moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed the clothes she discarded when entering into his bed. She turned to Mittelt who was still frozen and blushing as she sighed before making her way towards her to snap her out of it.

**Train Station**

"This is nerve racking…"

"I never thought something like this would happen…"

"This is the first time I have travel to the Underworld on the Devil route…"

Lucius sighed at the three members of the Grigori, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Mira talking amongst themselves as they stared at the large train while Mizore stood near Lucius, not completely understanding their reactions. She was more focussed on Lucius and her lollipop that was in her mouth. The train had peculiar geometric patterns etched on the train with several symbols written on it. He recognized the Gremory symbol in the front of the train manly because the Gremory clan owned it.

Since it was summer, he was called back to the Underworld by Grayfia who had decided to make him attend several events that she thought was important for him and his future as the Head of the Malphas clan. Also she wanted him to show the Underworld to his new peerage members, Mizore and Mira. Normally he wanted to head to the Underworld through a magic circle but remembered that they had to come through this official route or else they might be sent to jail. And finally he had heard from her that Millicas, her son and his 'adopted' little brother was constantly nagging her, asking her to tell Lucius to come home.

Lucius sighed at the childishness of the young son of Grayfia and Sirzechs and his 'adopted' little brother. He had liked the boy as he was a curious boy and was always kind and respectful. He was also one of the only ones to call his light ability 'cool'. He would also always ask to help him train which Lucius was glad to do.

"Ara, Lucius. You are going to the Underworld too?"

Lucius's ears perked up at the familiar voice as he turned his attention to left to see Rias Gremory and her peerage walking towards the train with Azazel in tow. Mira and the Fallen Angels immediately rushed forward to him as sleepily nodded his head and told them to calm down.

Ever since Azazel had been working at Kuoh Academy, he had several Fallen Angel subordinates meet with him to express their worries about not having a secretary or helpers to help him work. Azazel would always wave them off and tell them he had Mittelt and Kalawarner to help. Mira, even though she had left the Grigori, had also volunteered to help but Azazel would always tell her to take care of him.

Lucius watched the three of the interacting with him as Mizore watched all of this before turning to Lucius as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Now that competition is out of the way, let's go make some ba-"

"What were you trying to say, Mizore?"

Mizore's body flinched as she looked in front of her to find Mira smiling at her, her eyes dangerous with aura leaking. It seems Mira had instantly moved from her spot near Azazel to in front of them by using the powers of 'Knight' aspect of the [Queen] Piece. Lucius cocked his eyes at her increase in skill while Mizore, quietly and slowly shifts her body to try to hid behind Lucius.

Lucius sighed before removing himself off of Mizore and walking to a different car. Mira and Mizore watched Lucius go before staring at each other and following him while Mittelt and Kalawarner bowed at their leader before rushing to catch up with the others.

**Train, 30 minutes later**

30 minutes had pasted since leaving the train station and getting on the train and already he hated every moment of it.

As soon as he got onto the train, the girls began to start a small fight on who sits next to Lucius. Eventually they settled it with rock, paper, scissors ending with a win from his Queen, Mira who sat next to him with a pleased smile. It was as if she was asserting her dominance as the Alpha of the group.

However that didn't last long as the catfight had started once again due to Kalawarner, who was sitting in front of him pulled him into her bosom, prompting the other members to try to get him out her grasp besides Mizore who suddenly decided to hug Lucius from behind.

Lucius, finally unable to handle this and wanting some space had disappeared from their grasp and currently was standing at the space between two train cars, watching the train pass the dimension gap. His arms were crossed as he stared at the path heading to the Underworld.

The Underworld. The home of the Devils and Fallen Angels and his 'home'. He didn't have a lot of good memories back home. He had suffered pain and hatred from all devils. Just by him walking the streets of Lilith, the capital, caused much-hated stares and glares from all sides.

He shuddered at the old memory when the sounds of footsteps resonated near him. He glanced over to his right side to catch Sona Sitri and her queen walking through. They spotted him and froze at the sight of him before quickly composing herself. Lucius meanwhile was surprised to find that she wasn't afraid of him or was backing away from him as she stepped forward towards him, something she hadn't done yet.

"Lucius Malphas"

"… Can I help you?" Lucius asked with his emotionless stare as he cocked his eyes at her fidgeting slightly before coughing into her hand to compose herself.

"I would like to say I am sorry for being distant towards you and I would like to thank you for defending my Onee-sama." Sona bowed respectfully at him as Lucius watched her for a couple of seconds before walking closer to him. He placed his right hand on her chin and lifted her head up as his yellow orbs stared into her eyes. Her cheeks began to light up in pink from his stare.

"I only did what was right." Lucius answered as he smiled softly while Sona nodded her head and lifted her body up. Lucius looked back at the car she came from as she stared deeply into it.

"I passed your peerage… They looked pretty gloomy…" Sona mentioned as Lucius glanced over at her before sighing. He waved at her before walking back towards his peerage members. He knew that none of them were in the wrong and they were just trying to show their affection's towards him. He didn't mind that but he knew in his heart it will take some time to get used to since he was so hated and feared by many people.

A couple of seconds past before he arrived back at his seat as he stared down at the girls who were all encompassed by a gloomy aura. Lucius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose at the sight. All of them had their head down and looked slightly depressed and disappointed at their actions.

Lucius moved to sit down on a different chair across from them as the four of them continued to look gloomy, still unable to notice Lucius. Lucius stared at them before noticing an elderly man wearing a train conductor clothing with white beard running down. He spotted Lucius as he smiled warmly at him.

"Ah… Prince Lucius. It's good to see you again." the conductor said with a smile as Lucius nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hearing Lucius's name caused the other members to perk up as they swung their heads to sound of the old man before taking notice of Lucius.

The member's eyes watered slightly and was ready to pounce at him for leaving them when they chuckles of the old man brought their attention back to him.

"Hohoho. To see Lucius loved and having a peerage. I have truly lived a long life…" the conductor said as Lucius twitched his eyes before staring out of the window on his left while the girls blushed at his words. The old conductor took of his hat and bowed respectfully at the new arrivals.

"Greetings to you all. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory family's private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The other members stood up, bowed and quickly introduced themselves one by one as Reynaldo smiled at each one of their introductions. He didn't even flinch at the sight of the Fallen Angels, earning a surprised glance from them. Reynaldo was one of the few devils who would treat him kindly and was the one Lucius often talked with for wisdom and knowledge from the old devil. He had always liked hearing Reynaldo's stories about the past times since it gave him something interesting to search up. Reynaldo also had extensive knowledge on books and would often recommend a few books to read. Reynaldo then proceeded to pull out an interesting device as he began to explain to the four of them what it was.

The device he held was a machine that used by the devils to check if everyone says who they were. If you are a devil, the machine will record your piece designations and it will try to register the person into the database. For others they will register by comparing your cell structure with databases of your specific race, in the case of Mittelt and Kalawarner, which would be the Fallen Angel's database.

After the check was done, Reynaldo bowed and left the car to head the next. Lucius looked at the girls who looked apologetic at what happened. Lucius smiled softly to show that he was not mad as the girls calmed down and began to talk amongst themselves while Lucius stared out the window, thinking about what he has to deal with in the future.

**Gremory Territory **

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Thank you for riding this train.]

Lucius's eyes fluttered open and his ears perked up at announcement as he glanced over at the other members. They looked at him for confirmation as he nodded his head.

The final stop and also the stop they were getting off. He glanced out for the final time to see a huge crowd of people swarming near the train station. Lucius twitched eyes in annoyances before looking away from the window.

"Hey Lucius." Mittelt called out as her hand was raised like he was the teacher. He nodded his head to allow her to continue speaking.

"Why are we getting off at the Gremory territory? Don't you have your own territory."

Lucius gazed into her eyes before looking down and finally looking away. The girls noticed his sad glance as they looked at each other with curiosity and worry. They nodded their head, deciding not to ask anymore about this until he felt ready to talk before they felt the train come to a full stop.

After it had quietly stopped, Lucius and the other members got off the train minutes later Rias and the others got off. Once they got off the train, they could hear cheers, an orchestra playing beautiful music and fireworks lighting the sky. They could hear the sounds of gunshots fired into the air with soldiers riding on griffins and wyverns waved flags in the sky. The other members widened their eyes in surprise and confusion at the sight while Lucius shook his head in annoyance. Normally he would like to walk down from the station but then he would disturbing the tender moment between Rias Gremory and the maids and butlers who are welcoming their princess home.

Lucius sighed as he waved the other members closer to him before summoning a transportation magic circle, successfully vanishing out of sight.

Moments later, the five of them appeared out of the circle with a sudden burst of light. Lucius looked around and was relieved at where he had arrived. The other members looked around the elegant hallway with mouths slightly opened. It was a huge hallway with several corridors to the right and left leading deeper into the mansion. A huge chandelier hangs from the ceiling with it glittering and shining from the crystals. Two curved stairs lined the sides of the hall as it climbed up to the second floor.

Lucius chuckled at their reactions when suddenly he felt something bumping into him. He looked down to see a pair of arms hugging his waist. He instantly recognized the arms before looking down from his shoulder to see a young boy with a delicate face, short crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He looked up before smiling brightly while Lucius smiled softly.

"Onii-sama! You are back!"

"Millicas… It's good to see you again. Did you grow?"

"Yes Onii-sama. Just a little though." the boy, Millicas answered as Lucius rubbed the boy's hair while the girls stared at Lucius and the boy. They had never seen Lucius interact with anyone like this before. Lucius waved for Millicas to come forward as he stepped forward and bowed respectfully to the girls he brought along.

"Hello. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you all. I hope my Onii-sama has not caused too much trouble."

"This is Sirzechs and Grayfia's son and my 'adopted' little brother" Lucius explained to the girls who nodded their heads before smiling and bowing at the young boy.

"Which of them is part of your peerage Onii-sama?" Millicas asked with a bright smile. Lucius pointed at Mira and Mizore who stepped forward as the two bowed.

"I am Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira. I am Master's Queen."

"Mizore Shirayuki… Lucius's Pawn."

The two introduced themselves as Millicas stared at the two of them with intent and curiosity. He turned back to Lucius as he pointed at Mizore.

"You recruited a Yuki-Onna Lucius-nii-sama? That's amazing! But I can't get a good read on Mira-sama…" Millicas explained with a sad tone at the end of his sentence as Mizore widened her eyes at the young boy who was able to find that she was a former Yuki-Onna. Lucius smiled softly before rubbing his head again and crouched down beside him.

"It's good to see you are getting stronger every day… The reason you couldn't sense Mira is because she is very strong. However if you get stronger then you can sense her" Lucius advised as he glanced up at Mira who blushed from his kind words. Millicas brightened up and hugged Lucius while Lucius accepted the hug as he brought his arms around the young boy.

"Thank you Onii-sama! I want to get stronger! Will you help me this year?"

"… If I have time"

"Now, now Millicas. You shouldn't pester your older brother so much."

A new voice rang from the second floor as Lucius broke the hug and looked up to find a woman with short brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a silky white dress as she smiled down at the interactions between the two.

"Venelana-san…" Lucius said with a bow as the woman, Venelana smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again, Lucius. I can see you are doing well and it seems you have brought some guests." Venelana remarked as she looked over at the four women who bowed at the woman out of respect. Lucius turned to the members as he began to explain.

"Venelana Gremory… My 'adopted' grandmother and mother to both Rias and Sirzechs Gremory." Lucius explained as the other members widened their eyes at the young woman in front of them.

"Now, now Lucius. Please don't call me a grandmother. It makes me feel old" she said with a smile as she watched each of the girls before walking down the stairs. She made her way towards Mira and Mizore as she watched the two of them carefully, surveying the two. She smiled as she bowed once again.

"You two are members of his peerage correct? Then please take care of him. He can be a bit…reckless." Venelana said as she shot a glance at Lucius while Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"That's right. Onii-sama can be reckless." Millicas agreed as Lucius twitched his eyes further.

"How am I reckless…?" Lucius muttered as Venelana spun on her heels and walked closer to Lucius with her smile directed at him. The girls began to sweat uncontrollably at the massive pressure she was sending out.

"Lucius… You fought against a member of the Old Maou Faction and even rushed into battle to fight against hundreds of Magicians… That could get you killed some day."

"Yet I still stand right now…" Lucius countered without a flinch in his body as the two dangerously eyed each other. One was smiling dangerously while the other was staring into her without an expressionless face.

"If you had died, Grayfia would not be very happy."

"She has nothing to do with this…"

"Nothing to do? Lucius, she is your mother. She loves you."

"'Adopted' mother." Lucius corrected as the other girls watched the sight with a worried look, hoping nothing bad will happen. However Venelana sighed before taking a couple steps back as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You have always been stubborn… Mira-san, Mizore-san. Please take care of this foolish 'adopted' grandson of mine. He can be hard to handle but deep down, he is a good boy." Venelana said as she bowed while Mira and Mizore nodded their heads.

"Don't worry Lady Gremory. The two of us will take care of him too since this girl is really in love with him."

"Kalawarner!" Mittelt shouted with a blush while Kalawarner petted the young girls head while directing a playful smirk at the young woman.

"Then I shall leave him in care of you two as well" Venelana Gremory said with a smile as Mittelt's cheeks blushed furiously in embarrassment, unable to look at Lucius who was staring at her.

"Lucius, will you be attending dinner tonight? I'm sure my husband would love to see you again."

"I'm sorry, Venelana-san… I would like to take it easy tonight at my place." Lucius explained as Venelana nodded her head in understanding while Millicas hugged him again, trying to make him stop leaving.

"You are leaving already Onii-sama?"

"I'm sorry Millicas… I will promise to help you soon okay? Say hi to Rias for me…"

"Unn! I will!" Millicas replied energetically and nodded his head with a smile, earning another rub of his hair. The other girls watched the sight as if looking at two brothers interacting with one another. Mizore secretly felt she got a glimpse of Lucius acting a father to her daughter as she watched with perverted intent only for those thoughts to be silenced by a glaring Mira. Lucius released himself from Millicas's grip and walked back over to where the other members stood. He quickly created a magic circle as he prepared himself to jump.

"Master, where are we going?"

"My home in the Gremory territory… My home when I lived in the Underworld…" Lucius replied with a small sad smile before turning back to the front to watch a waving Millicas and Venelana before disappearing at the sound of the large front doors opening.

* * *

**Here is the 13th chapter of Existence. I got out of hospital recently and I quickly wrote this in 2 days :D Man, I'm really bored with my life hahaha. Anyway this is the first part of the Underworld arc. Now this arc is going to be pretty long with 4 chapters of the original stories during the time when Issei and the Gremory Peerage are training so look forward to that. In this chapter we have a cute moment for Lucius and his new hectic life. We also have the first of Sona interacting with Lucius. Don't worry this will increase as time goes on. We are also introduced to Millicas Gremory, Lucius's 'adopted' little brother and Venelana Gremory, Lucius's 'adopted' grandmother. **

**Now for some answers from your reviewers:**

**Anime PJ: Thank you :D It took a while to get it like that so I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Stratos263: Hahaha yeah. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Well that's for you to see in a few chapters time ;) **

**DePlexx: Well here is the start of that. I hope you like it. Don't worry, this will increase in time.**

**Abel: I think she will be happy since they can have fun together.**

**Argorok: Lemons? Sorry but like I said before, that won't come out any time soon.**

**Freedom Kira Yamato: Well I kinda want Millicas to be like Lucius's little brother as shown in this chapter. It's going to be some what of an other side for Lucius. **

**AstroDR: Thank you for saying that you love my choices. I am sad to inform you that I want to sort of take my time on members who joins his peerage. However he will get 2 members soon in three chapters time so stay tuned to that :)**

**Sengoku: Yea he likes chess and later on, I'm gonna have them go against each other once they get more comfortable with one another.**

**I know I said I won't add any more characters but I have decided to add Seekvaira Agares into Lucius's harem. This was due to some ideas I got from ShadowUzumaki55 so thank you!**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next update will be The Search so stay tuned for that. Have a nice day and see you all later! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the 14th chapter of Existence. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucifaad – Lucius POV**

"…Do you mind letting go of my ear?"

"Not until you listen to your mother."

'_Adopted' Mother… _

The situation in a small private room in the city of Lucifaad looked grim. Sitting with their backs against the wall was Mira and Mizore; members of the Malphas peerage as they sweat dropped and stared at the sight in front of them.

Sitting in the middle of the room was Lucius with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed in annoyance while Grayfia, his 'adopted' mother pulling his right ear to discipline her son. Sitting in front of those two was Sirzechs as he chuckled nervously at the sight of these two.

Ten years have passed since Grayfia and Sirzechs stumbled upon Lucius and began taking care of him as one of their own. Although even though he said that, Lucius was the kind of anti-social and loner son who preferred to be alone instead of being with family. Sirzechs didn't mind that he does so since he knew he must have a lot on his mind but not his wife Grayfia, who was visibly annoyed by his recklessness to rush into things like what happened during conference or his attitude to be left alone. Therefore she has the tendencies to scold Lucius while Lucius would be annoyed and tried to fight her off. Of course, they do this not because they hate each other since Lucius has great care for his second family while Grayfia loves him the same amount as she loves Millicas. It was more like their way of showing love and care for one another.

Added to the fact that Lucius is just afraid to show his kind side towards others after being treated as an outcast and seen as an abomination during his stay in the Underworld after his discovery. Not a lot of devils had liked Lucius especially the old nobles and their children who had been implanted ideas by their fathers that the Malphas clan was a cruel, sick, sadistic and evil clan who only cared about themselves when it was not actually the case.

Only a few, mostly the current Maous and the original Heads of the 72 pillars, know that the Malphas clan was known in the past as a clan of hope. They were a clan that cared a lot about the lives and cultures of the Devil race and the Underworld. They strived to protect the Underworld from all threats and had a love towards the Underworld, as it was their home, greater than any other clan or devil. Thus members of the said clan frequently volunteered to be the vanguard or the frontline fighters of the Devil armies during the war because of their belief that if they had the Underworld and the lives of other devils behind their backs then they would be able to be a beacon of hope for other Devils and be able to fight with greater valor and strength. They were the ones that lead the Devils through numerous victories and were very well accomplished and respected in the past even by the original Maous.

This was the root of the hatred from the old nobles and many of the other pure blood families, who did not like that they were the favorites of the Maous and also thought that Devils using light was disrespectful to their race. This would eventually lead to their destruction and massacre of their clan by Old Maou Faction who did not want the Malphas Clan join the Anti Maou Faction and also believed that they were not true devils since they could use powers of the enemy while ignoring the fact that the original Maous had great respect towards the Malphas clan.

Sirzechs shocked his head to clear his mind from his thoughts as he stared at Lucius, who was the type that didn't like to look to the past. All that was behind them and he knew that they have to look to the future.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Sirzechs asked with a smile as both Grayfia and Lucius turned to face him with their eyes narrowed dangerously. Sirzechs flinched at the sight before chuckling dryly, curious at why these two had similar personalities even though they weren't blood related. The two sighed as Grayfia released her grip while Lucius glanced out of the left window to the darkening purple sky of the Underworld, his mind returning to what happened that morning.

Lucius had awoken that morning from his slumber in his old room, in his old home at the Gremory territory, where he lived during his two-year stay after being awakened before traveling the world. It was the only place he felt safe and felt home other than the home in the human world. Of course he was given the option to live in the Malphas territory but denied it since it would mean that he would have to revive the clan, something he currently did not wish to do. Besides he didn't have a lot of fond memories towards the territory and wanted to stay as far from as he can. He had hoped that he would be able to wake up without anyone in his bed since the Fallen Angels were tasked with guarding their Governor during their stay in the Underworld.

However his hope was quickly shattered as that morning he awoke to find Mizore sleeping naked with her body pressed into his right arm while on the left side was Mira, wearing a pink nightgown to hide her glamorous figure as she slept quietly with his left hand clasped with her right. The two of them slept soundly without any disturbance from anything. Lucius didn't know what to feel or think about the situation; he was happy that the two members were getting accustomed to him but at the same time he wondered why they were being bold with their actions.

Since he was the only awake, he had time to think about several things especially about Devil work they have to start once they get back home to Kuoh. He also had to begin planning battle strategies and training regimes for the members to get stronger. As he thought about such things, he was pulled out his thoughts by the arrival of Grayfia through a magic circle that looked visibly displeased at what was happening in his room.

Of course, Lucius was more annoyed that she came into his room without knocking the door but decided to let that past until she told him that he was needed in Lucifaad for the Young Devil Gathering, much to his further dismay and annoyance.

Of all the things he hated was going to a gathering between young arrogant devils and of annoying old nobles who care nothing expect about blood and prestige. He did try to fight her off which lead to his current scolding and ear pulling in front of Sirzechs.

Lucius sighed in annoyance before glancing behind him to his peerage members, Mira blushing and looking at her feet while Mizore peered straight through his face. Mira was most likely embarrassed at being caught sleeping with Lucius by his 'adopted' mother while Mizore held no shame at what she was doing and tried to announce that she will make babies in front of her mother only to be silenced by a whack to the head from Mira.

"…And? Why do I have to be in this gathering?" Lucius asked as he turned to Sirzechs with an annoyed glance.

"Well you are a young devil who has gained a peerage. So of course you will be asked to go. However until you get more members, you won't be able to participate in Rating Games so if anything like that happens then you are fine."

"… I'm not worried about that…" Lucius muttered at his answer before rolling his eyes and standing up to walk out of the room. The two members of his peerage watched him before following suit as Sirzechs watched him quietly.

"I'm heading to the waiting room…"

"Lucius. I need to ask you a favor." Sirzechs called out as Lucius glanced behind him and widened his eyes slightly to see his serious expression. Lucius turned on his heel to listen to the Maou, not his 'adopted' father speak to him. Sirzechs motioned to Grayfia as she pulled out a small folder before handing it to Lucius. He glanced at it before opening it to see several pictures of a city as he began taking in the contents of the pictures. Each picture was an image of different part of the city with nothing in common between the pictures.

"We have been noticing strange movement from members of the Old Maou Faction in this area. I want you and your peerage to investigate it. Find out anything strange with this place and do what is necessary to stop them from causing more trouble. Give me a report after you return." Sirzechs commanded as Lucius closed the folder before teleporting it to his storage dimension while nodding his head. Sirzechs smiled before a magic circle lit under him as he teleported out of the room.

Lucius watched him before turning on his heels once again and walking out of the room, leaving Grayfia to watch him walk out of the room. His two peerage members bowed at her before they followed suit as the three of them walked the hallway, heading towards the waiting hall of the young devils.

"Master. Can I see the folder?" Mira spoke up as Lucius summoned the folder back before handing it to her. She opened it and began to scan the contents carefully while Mizore watched her action before turning back to the front to stare at Lucius's back.

"What are we going to do now, Lucius?"

"Listen and stand in front of annoying old nobles…" Lucius muttered in annoyance with his aura leaking out from his body while the two of them turned to face each other with curiosity when suddenly the building shook greatly while a loud crashing sound was heard as the three of them looked at each other before increasing their pace towards the source.

**Waiting hall – Issei POV**

Issei blinked several times as he stared at the tense atmosphere around him. The day had been full of surprises from learning manners and devil language on the orders from Venelana-san, his master Rias Gremory's mother. He even found out that his master was very popular devil among the low and middle class devil. He even managed to meet Rias-Buchou's cousin, Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family. It came as to a complete shock that her cousin was a member of the Bael family and that her mother was also part of that family.

What surprised him most was the scene in front of him. The waiting hall that all the young devils were to meet was trashed and destroyed. The chairs, tables and decorations were completely obliterated while the two groups of devils were split into two separate camps, with weapons drawn and an explosive atmosphere that could be sent spiraling down into a fight.

One side was made of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

In the corner of the room was a single table still standing with elegant looking servants sitting around it while an elegant looking male was drinking tea quietly.

"Zephyrdor, can you not start a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." A female devil said it coolly. She wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin and wore glasses. Her eyes were a vibrant red and hair was blonde.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in how to become a woman in a private room! You really don't like being without her guards, now huh? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" The other devil, Zephyrdor said. He had strange black tattoo's on his face while his green hair stood up on its end. He wore elegant noble robes striped in yellow and black. He had baggy pants with chains on his pants like a delinquent. Sairaorg sighed in annoyance as he explained from behind.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. We also exchange small greetings with one another but problems like fights are bound to happen when you bring this many people. Anyway I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless things but it can't be helped."

After adjusting his neck with a snap, Sairaorg-san stepped forward to the two teams who were glaring at each other. Issei tried to restrain him but was quickly stopped by Buchou who shocked her head and signaled him to watch.

"There is no need to stop him, Issei. After all, he is the number 1 among the young devils."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise as he turned to watch the outcome of his intervention. The members of the two sides who looked ready to fight another stopped and turned to face Sairaorg.

"Seekvaira, princess of the Agares clan, and Zephyrdor, rebel child of the Glasya-Labolas clan. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. Listen, I know this is sudden, but this is your last warning. Depending on your next words and actions, I will use my fists without mercy." Sairaorg said with a smirk as the two members flinched from his intensity. The intense atmosphere was about to die down until a vein throbbed on the forehead of Zephyrdor as he turned red with rage.

"For the incompetent Bael family to—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sairaorg moved with lightning speed, raising his fist to slam into the delinquent. However before his fist could cause serious damage, another attack slammed into Zephyrdor's stomach as he was sent flying back into the wall. Sairaorg widened his eyes; surprised to see his speed was beaten. He swiveled his eyes slightly to right side before smirking while the members of the Gremory peerage widened their eyes at the one who attack Zephyrdor.

Standing there wearing elegant noble clothes of dark black was Lucius, his neutral stoic expression caused shivers down the spines of the members of the fighting peerages. It seems that the members present had not expected the Devil of the Malphas Clan to be here at this gathering. He sighed before staring at the members of the Zephyrdor's peerage.

"Your master has fallen and the meeting starts soon. Go heal him…"

The members of his peerage flinched before taking off towards where their master had fallen. Lucius then turned towards Seekvaira as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't need any help from you, scum."

"… I wasn't helping you. And you took to long… Go clean yourself up and put your make up on again." Lucius countered, not batting an eyelid at her insult. Seekvaira narrowed her eyes before turning on her heels, her servants following suit.

Lucius sighed; pleased that the tense atmosphere had cleared up when suddenly something smacked the back of his head. He jolted his head forward before rubbing the back of his head as he glanced to his left to see Mira, staring down at him with a harisen in hand. Her eyes were narrowed, as she looked visibly displeased at his actions.

"Master, please don't do something like this again."

"Lucius, are you alright?" Mizore asked from the right as Lucius waved he was fine. Issei stared at the two members of Lucius's peerage. The first was Mizore Shirayuki, the Yuki-Onna who wore her usual attire that she wore to school and her now signature lollipop while the other, Mirajane Strauss or Mira wore something different from when he saw her last time. Instead of wearing her maroon dress, she was wearing a dark blue dress with bits of white that showed off the top of her massive bust with a black choker made from cloth was tied around her neck tied like a bow tie and dark red high heeled shoes. Issei ogled at the size of her breasts but was quickly silenced by a death glare from Lucius and his master, Rias. Lucius sighed and turned on his heels to make his way towards a table in the corner.

"Lucius. It's good to see you again. I see you have become faster." Sairaorg called out with a smile as Lucius looked at the next head of the Bael clan before smirking slightly.

"I sense you have gotten stronger Sairaorg. I will see you around..." Lucius replied before turning on his heels and making his way towards a spare table with his peerage following him when the Sitri peerage came through the door as they greeted the Gremory peerage first.

**Moments later – Lucius POV**

The hall had been fixed thanks to magic of the staff as Lucius watched the round table laid out in the center of the room. He and his peerage were sitting far from the group in the middle, not wanting to really talk with any of the young devils. Besides Rias, Sairaorg and maybe Sona, he didn't really plan to make friends with the rest of them.

Seekvaira Agares, the next head of the Agares clan, ranked Archduke. Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth clan and finally, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, the next head of the Glasya-Labolas clan. Of course the original next heir of the Glasya-Labolas Clan had an unforeseen accident, which caused him to become the next heir.

Lucius sighed not caring about any of this as he was tapped lightly on his right shoulder. He glanced over to Mira, who stood on his right as she motioned to the front. Lucius glanced over to that side as the other members watched him patiently, waiting for him to speak up. Lucius twitched his eyes before standing up.

"Lucius Malphas of the Malphas Clan. A pleasure to make your acquaintance..."

Lucius greeted the other clan members without a caring tone as he quickly sat down. Rias and Sona sighed at his uncaring attitude while Sairaorg smirked at his daring uncaring attitude. Zephyrdor was too busy with the pain on his stomach while Diodora continued to smile without a change in expression. The only one that looked visibly annoyed was Seekvaira Agares who was displeased at having been saved by the Lucius.

Several more minutes past when suddenly the large wooden double door opened as a man wearing a suit entered with he graceful bow.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. —Everyone is waiting." the man said as he walked to one side of the door. The young devils stood up from their chairs with their peerage following them in a straight line as Lucius watched the six young devils enter, leaving him and his peerage till the end. The man watched Lucius without a change in his expression but Lucius could sense a fear and weariness coming off from the man. Lucius sighed before walking into the room with Mira and Mizore following suit.

The room they had entered was a brightly illuminated room as Lucius continued to walk forward. He could see seats in a slightly elevated platform above him with various distinguished devils sitting there. Lucius narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the sight of them.

The seats of the noble devils. These were the seats for the heads of the current clans as well as any important noble figures of the Underworld. However sitting above them was the seats of the Maou. Lucius instantly recognized the faces of the four Maous as he caught Serafall staring at him, only for her to look away with a blush. He looked at the other two Maous namely Ajuka Beelzebub who smirked at the sight of Lucius while Falbium Asmodeus yawned slightly without care. He finally glanced at his 'adopted' father who was busy staring lovingly at his sister as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He surveyed each noble, trying to remember who each one of them was while searching for any familiar faces as he soon managed to find Lord Phenex whose attention was directed surprisingly at Lucius, Lord Sitri and Lord Gremory who were staring at their respective daughters. He also managed to find Diehauser Belial, The Emperor and the champion of the Rating Game surveying each of the Kings and their peerages. Finally he was able to find Grayfia, his 'adopted' mother among the nobles watching the young devils. Instead of focusing on her sister-in-law, she was clearly focused on Lucius with her eyes staring straight at him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before stepping forward by one step with the rest of the young Kings.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…"

This time a full-mustached male devil spoke out sarcastically but Lucius could tell he had a look of annoyance especially at him. Lucius ignored his annoyed look as he stared up at the nobles with stoic and neutral expression causing several of them to flinch at his sight while he can hear Mira sighing quietly.

"You seven are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." Sirzechs said from his seat as the nobles murmured amongst themselves, some of them cleared displeased while pointing at Lucius.

"Sirzechs-sama. I understand the six of them competing amongst each other but that abomination from the Malphas clan should not be allowed to participate in a Rating Game. In fact, he shouldn't even be here."

Another noble devil said out loud as he pointed at Lucius while the others murmured in agreement. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance at how much he was looked down on as he controlled his urge to flare his aura and threaten the nobles.

"Nobles, I will not tolerate calling a young devil an abomination here." Sirzechs said with slightly anger in his words as many clasped their mouths, not wanting to earn the wrath of the Maou.

"Are you saying that because of your status as the Maou or are you saying that because your love for him as your own 'son', Sirzechs-sama?"

A sudden voice rang in his ear as Lucius widened his eyes before swiveling his eyes to the owner of the voice. Standing up from his seat was young man with gentle, handsome delicate features. He had short straight blond hair that flowed towards his right side slightly as his blue eyes looked down upon Lucius. He, like Lucius wore elegant noble robes of a vibrant green. Lucius's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

Leogere Paimon. The next head of the Paimon clan that holds the rank of King and one of the devils who had tormented Lucius when he was younger. His hatred and disgust towards Lucius and the Malphas Clan was the largest of all the ones that hated him. He remembered times when he walked the streets of Gremory territory or Lucifaad, Leogere would constantly attack him and even spread rumors about him to many of the other heirs, fueling their hatred for Lucius and the Malphas clan further.

Leogere stared up at Sirzechs while taking glances down at Lucius while smirking slightly at him as Lucius tried to continue his control over his urge to kill him. Mira and Mizore watched him with worry while the other noble devils sided with Leogere, looked up at Sirzechs, watching him to hear his reply.

"Leogere, answering your question will get us nowhere and also has nothing to do with why we called these young devils. Our goal is make sure these young devils grow and I have already told you all that the Lucius will not be competing in the Rating Games yet due to lack of members. Please understand that" Sirzechs answered as the nobles nodded their heads while Leogere smiled and bowed in respect before sitting back in his chair as he looked back down at the young members but mostly keeping his eyes on Lucius with a disgusted look on his face at him being protected by the Maou.

Lucius ignored his disgusted look as his mind shut down, not really caring about what was happening around him. He didn't care if he couldn't have a Rating Game thus not listening to the parts about the Rating Game by the Maou and nobles. He honestly couldn't really be bothered with meetings since they bored him as he wished to leave this room as quickly as he can. Sadly he would be unable to do that since Grayfia was watching intently, most to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless or out of place as Lucius mentally clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld. So to finish things, will you all let us hear your respective future goals?" Sirzechs requested as Lucius cocked his eyebrows slightly before he looked down on the ground. He didn't really have a future goal in mind except to live and his life and see what will happen to him along the way. That is all he could think of.

"My dream is to become Maou."

Lucius jolted his head up before glancing to his left to see Sairaorg standing there with his chest slightly puffed out and smirking furiously. He seemed proud of himself to declare that out of nowhere as Lucius smirked, expectedly from his words. The nobles all had looks of wonder as they murmured amongst themselves, keeping their attention on Sairaorg.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." said a bald male noble devil.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." Sairaorg declared further as Lucius could see smirks on the face of Sirzechs and Lord Gremory, interested at his declaration while Lord Bael kept a stoic expression at his son's declaration.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle." Rias spoke next as her father and brother smiled proudly at her words while Lucius sighed in annoyance at their love towards her. Lucius deciding he had enough of hearing their dreams as he switched his mind of and dozed off into space, not caring about what the dreams of the other people were until the remaining ones who had yet spoken were Sona and him.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

Lucius widened his eyes and snapped back to attention at her words before glancing over at her who kept a serious expression while staring up at the nobles who scrunched their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" a noble asked to confirm her dream.

"That is just a school where only High-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where Low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any problem." Sona answered blandly as Lucius mused with interest. It was a good dream and a good idea for the future of the Underworld however he knew that although he though it was a great idea, the nobles thought other wise.

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

As Lucius had expected, the most of the nobles bursts into laughter at her dream as Lucius narrowed his eyes in annoyance for their disrespect towards her.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place before your debut."

"I'm serious." Kaichou spoke frankly while trying to keep her cool. Lucius could see her sister Serafall nodded her head strongly in agreement. As her position of Maou, it was hard for her to support her younger sister but he could see she was worried about him. Another noble stood up as he spoke elegantly towards Sona.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their High-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

Lucius listened to their words with rage burning up as his aura began to slowly flare out. His eyes narrowed dangerously as if he was ready to explode any second. The nobles noticed a flaring aura as they turned their attention towards it as Lucius stepped forward, his eyes glaring up at them.

"Concern? Are you trying to alienate the majority in favor of the noble minority? That will never help the devils. Besides the Low-class devils and reincarnated devils are not your slaves. They have rights… They have freedom… It's best to give them a choice on what to do, not decide for them." Lucius backed Sona up as Sona widened her eyes at his support. She had never expected him to support her of all people as she watched his back, feeling somewhat safe by him speaking for her. She shook her head before looking back up at the nobles who was visibly irritated at his interference.

"Keep your mouth shut, Malphas. This doesn't concern you of all people"

"I don't care if it doesn't. Don't go around breaking people's dreams who are trying to change the Underworld for the better." Lucius countered, furthering annoying the nobles when suddenly a clapping resonated from the seats as Lucius turned to see Leogere Paimon, once again standing from his seat with an arrogant smile. Lucius twitched his eyes as he watched him stop his clapping before speaking.

"And how do you know that, Malphas? How are you sure that building a school for Low-class devils can change the future? It doesn't. It will change nothing." Leogere argued elegantly as many nobles nodded their heads agreeing with his words.

"At least her idea is a step towards the right direction while you and your fellow nobles are doing nothing, Leogere Paimon." Lucius retorted back as several nobles began to fume with rage while Leogere continued to keep his smile directed at him. Lucius watched him quietly when suddenly he felt a killing intent coming from his left as he raised his arms to create a cross guard. A powerful punch slammed into his arms as he twitched his eyes before flying into the wall on the right with dust and debris flying into the air.

The members turned their attention to see another young man with spiky brown hair that was slicked to the back with purples gleaming dangerously at the place where Lucius crashed. He, like many other nobles present, wore elegant noble clothes.

"Insult Leogere-sama or I will kill you, Malphas" the man warned when suddenly bullets of water shot out of the dust as they head straight for the man. However a bolt of electricity quickly silenced them as it smashed into the bullets of water, quickly vaporizing them.

"That's enough, Beran. I will not tolerate a fight in front of the Maous and besides, why bother fighting this fool."

Lucius walked out of the dust as he glanced back up to the seat of the nobles to find another noble standing up with his hand extended. Like Leogere and the man who attacked him, Beran, he was also a young man with long aureolin yellow hair tied into a ponytail with bangs swept away from his face. His soft brown eyes watched the two of them in annoyance as he lowered his arm before sitting back down. Lucius narrowed his sight at the two men as the man, Beran jumped back to his seat with the nobles.

The one who attack him was Beran Purson, the next heir of the Purson clan that holds the rank King. He, like Leogere, had also tormented him in the past and constantly followed Leogere, doing his bidding like he was his slave or underling. The other man was Tiermaz Furfur, the next heir of the Furfur clan that held the rank of Count. He was also Leogere and Beran's friend and did torment Lucius at times but was usually the kindest of the three and the one who stopped the two of them for going any further with trouble. Lucius kept his attention on them before another noble rose from his seat causing his Lucius to turn to him as the noble looked down upon Lucius heavily with hatred in his tone and venom in his voice.

"Lucius Malphas, let us make this clear. We decide what will happen to the future of the devils. An abomination from the extinct clan of the Malphas like yourself, have no right or say in this matter or any matter to precise. Be glad that Lucifer-sama let you live as his 'adopted' son because otherwise, you would have been dead 10 years sooner."

Lucius narrowed his eyes further, not proud that he brought up Sirzechs into question. Sirzechs and Grayfia worriedly watched what was going in and gritting their teeth that they were unable to help their 'adopted' son that they love as their son from the relentless hatred of the nobles.

Finally having enough of what was going, Lucius turned on his heels as he made his way towards the door, motioning to his peerage that they were leaving. They watched all what was going on with shock before snapping out of their shock as they followed Lucius out of the door.

"You still haven't told us your dreams, Malphas."

Lucius stopped in front of the door as he glanced behind to see Leogere standing on his chair with a smug look. Lucius narrowed his eyes before turning back to the front.

"I doubt any of you would like to hear my dreams anyway."

"Hmm… That's very true indeed. Say, those two girls are your peerage members right?" Leogere followed up as Lucius stared at the door without bothering to turn around. Leogere taking the silence as a 'yes', chuckled slightly before staring at the two woman of Lucius's peerage.

"Hoh… Very beautiful woman you have Malphas. Tell me, where did find them and how much did you pay them to join your peerage since I doubt they join your peerage out of free will." Leogere questioned further as Lucius twitched his eyes but did not bother to say anything since it would provoke them further. Mira and Mizore narrowed their eyes in annoyance and disgust that they and their master they chose to be with was insulted by this arrogant man standing in above them. Leogere chuckled further at the girls' annoyed look before smirking at the two of them.

"Ladies, leave that pathetic devil and how about you join me for some fun? I can show you what a real devil can do… both in power and in be-"

Before Leogere could finish his sentence, a beam of light narrowly flew past him as it crashed into the wall behind where he stood and blew bits of the wall off. Leogere glanced behind him before turning to the front to see Lucius half turned with his right index finger and thumb taking the shape of a finger gun with his eyes narrowed in annoyance and rage.

"Touch my girls and I will swear to kill you painfully." Lucius declared as Mira and Mizore blushed slightly at his strong declaration before Lucius turned back to the front as he pushed the door open before walking out of the room with Mira and Mizore following him. They closed the door behind them as they turned to watch him walk in front of them in silence.

Suddenly he stood in front of a table before slamming his fist into it as the wood gave away before crumbling to pieces. They peered into his face to see his eyes narrowed with anger while gritting his teeth in annoyance and rage. The two of them watched him quietly with worry as they had never seen him so angry before before he glanced behind his back towards them.

"Come on… Let's get out of here…" Lucius muttered quietly as he turned around to face the front when suddenly he could feel something pressing into his back. He glanced down at his waist to see a two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. He proceeded to glance behind his back to see Mizore and Mira pressing their bodies onto him.

"Don't worry Lucius. No matter what people say about you, I will always be with you."

"That's right Lucius. I will follow you wherever you go…"

Mira and Mizore both declared as Lucius glanced at them over the shoulder before smiling softly to himself. He knew he was lucky to have the two of them as members of his peerage. He snapped his fingers as a yellow magic circle appeared and shined brightly under the three of them before vanishing in an instant to teleport the three of them out of this building.

* * *

**Here is the 14th chapter of Existence. This is the next part of the Underworld arc. In this chapter we have a family moment between Lucius and Grayfia. Then we have the Young Devil gathering where stuff got intense. Next chapter would be the start of original arcs so stay tuned to that! We also are introduced to the three rivals of Lucius: Beran Purson (Next head of the Purson clan), Tiermaz Furfur (Next head of the Furfur clan) and finally Leogere Paimon (Next head of the Paimon clan and the mainly enemy of Lucius.) Shit is going to get intense between these three and Lucius in later chapters.**

**Now for some answers from your reviewers:**

**Anime PJ: Rias as the Aunt? I mean it would be fun but come on, Rias will not be a great aunt to someone like Lucius :D**

**AstroDR: No he would not be competing in the Rating Game Tournament due to lack of peerage members and my decision not to involve him. I want his first Rating Game to be a bit later, with an interesting plot in place ;) **

**Stratos263: I don't want to make him a tyrannical ruler you know but you will have to see as the story goes on. **

**ark: Thank you. I am doing alright. Yes! Levi-tan will be happy :D**

**The Storm Master 567: I kinda want her to go for Kiba like she is in the canon. Sorry. **

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thank you. Thanks for the ideas on Seekvaira by the way. About Mira being jealous, I added that bit in since we don't know how she would interact with someone she likes in Fairy Tail canon. But I made her slightly the jealous type since it kinda went well with her innocence. (Remember imagining a baby between Elfman and Evergreen?)**

**hime: Thank you! You will see more moments between those two.**

**Frank: Thank you. Please keep reading :) **

**Sengoku: Yup. Ravel will join later on so you would have to wait for that. I have special and cute planned. **

**withdranwnmadness000: Well not his territory. Just his home in the Gremory territory. **

**Neonlight01: ****I kinda want Tsubaki to go for Kiba like she is in the canon. Sorry. Also about him if he really cares about his family or if he is afraid of showing affection... well that's answered in this chapter. **

**No changes to the harem or peerage:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also would like to thank you for over 30,000 views. It's great to know that people read this story. The next update will be The Search so stay tuned for that. Have a nice day and see you all later! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the 15th Chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Outside Tokyo, Japan – Lucius POV**

The sun had risen high into the sky as many people began making their way towards their daily lives somewhere in the area. The heat of summer had long set in and was just about to begin getting warmer and warmer.

A bright yellow light shined on a small rooftop as a magic circle appeared, far away from any view from ordinary people. Suddenly Mizore dashed out of the magic circle with her ice claws covering her hands as she took a stance several meters away from the circle. She stared at the circle as out appeared Mira, her aura leaking and her eyes narrowed in annoyance at Mizore. The two of them stood quietly in front of each other, watching the others movement.

"Stop messing around, you two…"

A third voice rang out as out from the magic circle appeared their master, Lucius with his face staring at the two of them with dead panned expression. His familiar, Momoka sat on his shoulders as she watched the two of them with the same expression.

"She is the one who is leaking her aura, Lucius."

"And you are the one who keeps whispering to him about making babies with him."

"What are you, prude?"

"I-I am not!" Mira retorted with a small blush as the two of them argued back and forth like children as Lucius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not even bothering to deal with the situation they created. Lucius turned his attention to Momoka who looked up at him, also wanting to ignore the idiots of her master's peerage.

"Momoka, I want you to explore the city. Find anything that sticks out or smells weird." Lucius ordered as Momoka nodded her furry head before hopping of his shoulders as travelled through the wind. Lucius watched her vanish before turning back to his peerage members, the two of them staring at him with a small pout.

"… What?"

" "Nothing." " the two of them replied as they looked away from him, earning a twitch of his eye. It has been one or two days since the Young Devil Gathering where he was forced to go by his father and already, his appearance there had brought even more negative rumors about him especially his retort back to the nobles. Of course he didn't regret what he said since he said what he want to say in the most direct and honest way possible.

However what pissed him off was that not only him but also his peerage had also received negative rumors like they were actually forced or even paid by Lucius to join his peerage. Some were even asking Ajuka Beelzebub to check their pieces to prove to them that they were really his peerage members while some young arrogant nobles had announced that they would like to fight Lucius to take the 'innocent' girls away from the 'violent' and 'evil' devil of the Malphas clan.

Of course the girls were extremely displeased and infuriated at all these rumors but was told by Lucius to deal with it and were stopped by him and made a promise not make a scene. They reluctantly complied, only due to Lucius not wanting attention from any of the old nobles for their actions.

However these rumors did have one positive effect, which was that it had brought the members together as one of the two, if not sometimes both would frequently be near him like they were trying to watch out for him and to show that they care for him. There would even be times were the girls would lean into his shoulder more often. This move was especially done by Mira, being the more indirect and perhaps even innocent of the two as shown by her bright red cheeks every time she does this. Of course it confused Lucius, in terms of how he should react.

He wasn't clueless or absentminded so he is informed about such things as affection and love but being one that didn't like to show his emotions, he didn't really know how to properly react to it. He knew he felt the same or liked it thanks to his heart beating faster while she did it but he didn't know how he should react to it or what he should say.

He shook his head before sighing in annoyance and coughing into his balled hand once as the members turned their attention back to him. His serious and stoic expression show them that he meant business as the two of them stopped their childish expressions and returned a serious gaze.

Lucius pulled a map of the area from his back pocket and pointed at a certain point as the girls stared it.

"This here is our safe house. Remember the location… We are going to split up and find any information about the Old Maou Faction operating from here. Understood?" Lucius said as the two girls nodded their heads before he spun on his heels to head out when suddenly he could feel something wrapping into his left arm. He glanced down to see Mizore staring up at him with her usual gaze. She then looked back at Mira and pointed at a random direction.

"Mira, head that way. I will head this way with Lucius." Mizore said as Mira twitched her eyes before shooting glare at Mizore while Lucius stared at the scene with annoyance.

"And why should I listen to you…? How about you go that way and I will go with Master." Mira countered as Mizore stared at her before shaking her head in defiance.

"No. You are stronger than me so you can be on your own. I will be with Lucius."

"You are good at sneaking around so you can go on your own. Besides I wa-want to go with Lucius." Mira stuttered the final sentence as Lucius took note of the slight change of name. On almost all occasions, Mira would call Lucius 'Master' but when they were in private or just sitting together, she would often call him by his name. Of course he had asked her to stop calling him 'Master' and call him 'Lucius' but she had insisted she wanted to do this so he had no say in the matter. Mizore sighed heavily before shaking her head.

"It's called 'stalking'. Learn it and like I said before, I will be going with Lucius."

Mira twitched her eyes, not wanting to be lectured about the difference between sneaking around and stalking.

"Why don't you listen to me, the [Queen] of the peerage. I am the second in command you know." Mira replied back as the two of them narrowed their eyes at each other. Lucius sighed at the childish sight of these two as he ripped his arm away from Mizore and stepped in front of them.

"For the last time, sto-"

" "Stay out of it, Lucius" "

Lucius was quickly interrupted by the two girls who stepped closer and lightly pushed Lucius out of their sight. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance before sighing, turning around to not even bother with the two of them as he surveyed the relatively normal area.

The area was located in the outskirts of Tokyo and was more of a residential area with several small factories and warehouses around the area compared to the metropolis of Tokyo. He knew that an area like this was a perfect place for secret hideouts since not many would suspect an area like this to be secretly facilitating a secret base.

"If this is how it's going to go, Mira, then we will solve this with that game."

"I agree… Let's finish this."

He glanced behind them to see them getting into a slight fighting chance as he waited patiently at what was going to unfold.

" "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" "

**Minutes later**

"Lucius, look! Isn't this cute?"

Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance and scowled as he stopped in the middle of the street of the city he and his peerage had to investigate. He glanced to his left side to find Mizore, pointing with a gleam of happiness into a pet shop window as she was pointing at a brown dog that wagged its tail at her. He sighed in annoyance, wondering what the hell they were doing.

Mizore had managed to win the rock, paper, and scissor against Mira much to her displeasure and so it was decided that Mira would move around on her own while Mizore would be going with Lucius. Of course Mira was not happy with the results and was sulking pretty badly as she head off towards her direction.

_I have to do something to her later… _Lucius thought as he scanned the area, trying to find or see anything strange. However there was nothing coming of the area, something that was strange in its own right. Every city or area in the world, no matter how small, has some contact with the supernatural and therefore you are able to sense or at least assume what faction it has come in contact with. However this area had almost no supernatural contact, something that is a strange and impossible situation.

_Something is definitely here…_ Lucius mused in his mind when suddenly he felt something wrapping into his left arm as he glanced to find Mizore staring up into his eyes, her face slowly leaning closer to him. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he pulled himself out of her grasp and looked away.

"Is something wrong Lucius?" Mizore asked with her tilted to one side as Lucius looked back at her once he has composed himself to see her leaning forward, allowing him to see her cleavage. Mentally slapping himself to stop him for staring down his pawn's shirt, he looked forward with his eyes narrowed.

"I don't sense anything… It's almost as if this area is off the grid…" Lucius explained as Mizore lifted her body up before trying to scan the area, most likely trying to see if he was right.

"What should we do then?"

"We keep moving till we find something out of place…" Lucius answered as Mizore wrapped her arms around him once again, Lucius twitching his eyes in annoyance.

"So basically we continue our little date until we find something… Okay, let's go"

Before Lucius could protest, Mizore pulled him forward as the two of them began to walk forward with their arms still locked together. Lucius glanced down at Mizore to see that she was smiling softly with a small; light pink blush highlighted her cheeks. It seemed to Lucius that she was happy and content at what they were doing. While he was happy that she was happy, he didn't know if he was acting like how he was supposed to as the two continued to walk forward, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Mizore-chan…" Lucius spoke up as Mizore snapped out of her happy daze and snapped her head up to Lucius who kept his attention forward.

"Hmm? What is it Lucius?"

"Why do you want to bear my kids?"

Mizore was taken back by his sudden question as she took a minute to think in silence and asked her self why. Of course she knew what she felt about Lucius but she didn't know if she should be direct with her answer or should she just give a roundabout answer. Deciding to take a chance, she inhaled a quick air of breath.

"We, Yuki-Onna can only have kids between ages 18 to 25. Besides it's my way of showing affection. I want the kids of the person I love." Mizore answered as Lucius widened his eyes slightly at her declaration. He didn't know that her wanting to bear his child meant a lot to her as he stared at her for several more seconds. She glanced up at him as her blue eyes stared into his eyes. Time began to slow down between them as she stared lovingly into him. She took one step closer to him when suddenly something caught his attention as he ripped his attention away from her.

A small street on the left side of Mizore lead to a small park where several male figures surrounded a young girl as she looked at them like she wanted to get away from them. She was a very small girl, no older than the age of 10 with very long crimson hair that went to her knees. She wore a white one-piece dress with some kind of black collar around her neck. He watched her quietly as she swiveled her head to look for a way out when Lucius took note of her gleaming red eyes that shined unnaturally.

Removing himself from Mizore's grasp, he dashed towards the small street. Once in the cover of the street, he infused his legs with light before dashing forward in a speed of light with his fist reeled back.

The figures had no time to react as his fist slammed into one of their comrade's face, before he was sent flying towards the swings nearby.

"What the hell!?" another man said as the men turned around to find Lucius standing there, his balled fist hand extended forward. The girl stood there with wide eyes at his sudden appearance as she could see his yellow orbs scanning the men.

Wasting no time, he dashed forward towards another and slammed his fist into him, causing the man bulge forward and to cough some spit. Lucius grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him towards two men rushing towards him. He watched them tumble onto the ground before dashing forward and roundhouse kicking a man approaching the girl. The girl widened her wide eyes further at the man who saved her as she watched him kick up a small stone before he kicked it at another man to her right. The stone hit square on the face as he tumbled backwards with blood gushing down his nose and his eyes white.

Lucius stepped in front of the girl with his right arm shielding her as the two men who were on the ground stood up and both pulled out a flip blade.

"Who the hell are you? Speak!" one man ordered as Lucius stared at him with unnerving eyes. The two men narrowed their eyes before one of them charged forward, ready to thrust forward. Lucius caught the man's hand with his left and squeeze tightly, causing him to release the flip blade. Lucius grabbed it midair with his right hand and threw it at the other man's knee who bellowed out in agony.

Lucius twisted his body slightly before throwing the man he grabbed into a tree before dashing at the injured man and delivered a powerful kick into his stomach as saliva drooled out before he slumped down to the ground, his body unmoving. Lucius surveyed the scene in front of him, confirming that all of them were on the ground before turning to the young girl.

The young girl flinched at his stern eyes as her eyes narrowed at him with caution, her posture on guard from whatever this man was going to do. Lucius stopped in front of the girl and crouched down to her level before softening his expression with a soft, warm smile directed towards her. The girl unconsciously lowered her guard at his kind and soft expression as Lucius continued to stare at her.

"You okay?" Lucius asked softly, trying to not sound intimidating as the girl nodded her head in response. Suddenly she noticed a purple haired girl making her way towards them as her guard once again flew up. Lucius noticed her tense expression before glancing behind him to find Mizore making her way towards them, her eyes staring at men on the ground. Lucius turned his attention back to the front as he smiled softly.

"It's okay… She is with me." Lucius reassured as the girl looked back at him before her guard softened. Lucius stood up and pointed to the unconscious bodies to try to make Mizore find something about them. Mizore nodded her head, understanding his request before he crouched back down.

"What's your name?" Lucius asked as the girl bite her bottom lip, obvious to him that she didn't really want to reveal anything. Lucius looked at her, understanding her hesitation as he glanced behind him to see Mizore, looking up from one of the unconscious body with a shake of her head. Lucius clicked his tongue, annoyed that they were unable to find anything from these men.

"Enju… Enju Aihara…"

Lucius widened his eyes as he turned his attention back to the girl who averted her eyes while fidgeting slightly. Lucius smiled before rubbing her head softly as she stared back into his soft eyes, her hostility clearly not existing anymore.

"That's a beautiful name…" Lucius commented as the young girl smiled happily for the first time. Suddenly the girl's stomach began to rumble as she embarrassingly hugged her stomach while taking glances up at Lucius. Lucius smiled at her action before holding his hand out at her, his smile still in place.

"Let's go get some food to eat." Lucius said as the girl nodded and took his hand before they made their way out of the area with Mizore following them, making sure no one would be following them.

**Minutes later**

Lucius watched the young girl in front of him eat her food like a hungry machine as she took a large bite into her food. He glanced to one side to see several plates stacked up, showing her never-ending hunger.

_She must have been pretty hungry… _Lucius commented as Mizore took a sip form her cold ice water while the two patiently waited for the young girl to finish her food. The walk to the restaurant was a somewhat of an awkward one with many women staring at Lucius as he walked the streets with the girl, Enju in hand. Of course, he shot them a glare to mind their own business.

Besides her name, Enju Aihara, Lucius was unable to get the information he wanted from her but hoped that after she had her fill, she might be able to enlighten them at the reason why she was attacked by those thugs. However one thing was certain and that was that she wasn't an ordinary human. There was something sleeping in her that was trying to creep towards the surface. Something dangerous if not taken out quickly.

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Enju puffing air out, pleased at the amount of food she ate as she began to stretch her arms. Lucius watched her with a small soft smile, finding the young girl cute as she continued to stretch.

"Thank you for the food!" Enju said energetically, surprising the two members at how lively and happy she is. Lucius nodded his head in acknowledgement before staring at the young girl.

"I'm Lucius… This here is Mizore… Enju, can you tell us why those guys were surrounding you?" Lucius asked after introducing himself and Mizore as Enju looked back and forth between the two like if she was trying to see if she could trust them. Of course, once seeing no difference in their expression, she sighed and stared out of the window as Lucius narrowed his eyes, confirming his suspicion that something was going on with her.

"I was running away… I don't want to stay over there anymore…" Enju answered, her words coded and clouded in secrecy. Lucius narrowed his eyes, finally able to find someone who is able to give them answers.

"Running away? From what?" Lucius pried further as Enju bite her lip slightly in hesitation to continue speaking. Lucius stared at her when suddenly several suited men entered the building, their eyes scanning the whole restaurant. Following closely behind them was a white mist as several waiters began to shiver in fear at its sight. The customers slowly stood up and made their way towards one end of the wall. The suited men finally spotted Lucius and Mizore as they began to make their way towards them.

Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance, having been disturbed by what looks like the enemy. He leaned closer to Mizore as his breath breathed onto her neck, causing her to fidget slightly.

"Freeze the window and destroy it… We are leaving." Lucius whispered as Enju watched him stand up from his chair as he stood in front of the table, his eyes narrowed. The men stepped closer before they stopped in front of him. Suddenly the men stepped aside as if the sea was parting when a young elegant looking man stepped forward.

The man had a sense of nobility or arrogance around him as he wore somewhat noble clothes. His hair was blue in color and was slicked back with a small bit of hair pointing upwards and dangled over his forehead as his gray eyes stared at Lucius. He smirked slightly before bowing in arrogance.

"Good day to you sir… It seems you have been taking good care of my experiment. Now, would you be so kind to hand her back?" the man asked as Lucius narrowed his eyes. He swiveled his eyes to the right to see Enju twitching at his voice and shivering slightly in fear, as Lucius knew he was the man who she was afraid of. Lucius returned his attention back to the front, staring at him with a stern, unmoving expression causing the suited men behind him to flinch at him.

"Not the talking type are we… Maybe an introduction was needed. My apologizes, my name is Vesper Corson. It's a pleasure to meet you." the man, Vesper said as Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at his name.

Vesper Corson. A member of the Corson clan of Devils who like the Xezbeth clan Falsum belonged to, split away from the current devil society because they were members of the Old Maou Faction.

Lucius gritted his teeth slightly while maintaining his stern expression without showing too much killing intent. He now was able to confirm that the Old Maou Faction was playing an active role in this city. He watched Vesper whistle slightly, apparently sensing his killing intent.

"Hoh… I sense a strong killing intent coming from you and I wonder why. Maybe you realized I am not a human. That speeds the conversation up faster. Now that you know you have no chance against me, hand her over." Vesper asked once again, this time his voice more stern and demanding as Lucius stared at him with an unfazed look. Vesper, seeing that the man in front of him will not move, sighed before snapping his fingers. The suited men began to take steps forward in their direction as Lucius watched him smirk at him.

"Seeing that you won't move, I will just have to take her away by force. Get him" Vesper said as one suit man dashed forward towards Lucius but was surprised to see Lucius dodging his punch. He grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed him down onto a table opposite where they were sitting before throwing him back into the other men. Lucius glanced at Mizore who nodded her head. Lucius jumped onto the table and grabbed Enju before jumping forward, shattering the frozen window before falling down to the ground.

Lucius and Mizore hit the ground with a thud before he glanced up and snapped his fingers as six magic circles appeared at the place they jumped out from. It began to shoot lightning inside as the screams of pain resonated from within. Enju widened her eyes, surprised at his use of lightning before coming to conclusion that he was no ordinary human and was more like her. Lucius dropped Enju to the ground before turning on his heels to the front as Mizore walked over to her and dragged her slightly back. She cocked her head in wonder when suddenly she received her answer.

Making its way towards them was a gigantic figure. It wore a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath it. An obi tied the black kimono as he could see a katana sticking slightly out on the left side of its body. Above the black kimono was a white haori with shoulder weights on its shoulders. Its feet held plated boots and its forearms also were plated bracers. Its head was concealed with a helmet, effectively covering its face.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as the towering figure continued to walk forward without a sound from its voice, its hand moving closer to the handle of its blade. Lucius extended his right arm as his katana appeared with a bight light. He unsheathed the katana and gripped it with two hands as the towering figure did the same with its own katana.

In a flash, the figure disappeared from sight as Lucius widened his eyes and glanced at every direction to try to find where an attack will come from. Suddenly feeling slight change in pressure, Lucius jumped to the left as a blade crashed down into the ground from above as debris and asphalt flew into the air. Lucius mused at the strength of the figure before parrying a horizontal strike with his katana.

He squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth at how heavy the blow was as he skidded several meters on the ground before dashing forward at the figure. He swung his blade in attempt to hit at it but was surprised at the figure's swordsmanship, clearly better than him.

Lucius was pulled from his thoughts as he ducked a horizontal attack before he tried to dash forward, only to come face to face with its gigantic fist. However before the fist came into contact with him, he disappeared in a flash of light as he reappeared behind the figure. The figure turned on its heels with its blade prepared as Lucius did the same and prepared himself to charge.

"He-Help!"

A sudden voice interrupted him as he turned around to see Mizore with a wall of ice in front of her and sweat running from her brow. She was currently getting barraged with a rain of sharp water before he glanced up to widen his eyes. Standing above them was Vesper, his bat like wings out and a white mist fist grabbing hold of Enju who was trying to squirm out of his grasp. Vesper held one arm forward before chuckling quietly.

"Hehehe… Looks like our job is done. Make sure to remove the pest." Vesper spoke out as he began to disappear into the mist. Enju squirmed as one hand shot forward, pointing downward at him while tears gushed out of her eyes as they pleaded for help. Lucius gritted his teeth and prepared to dash towards her when suddenly aura was felt behind him as he glanced behind to find the figure unleashing a red aura while he pointed his arm forward. Suddenly a phantom sword and forearm appeared out of thin air as he swung it horizontally. Lucius brought his katana in front of him to defend himself but the overwhelming strength of his opponent overpowered him as his katana shattered into hundreds of pieces and the phantom sword smashed into his abdomen. Lucius coughed up large quantities of blood before crashing through two buildings and finally stopping as he hit a wall.

He hit the wall with a thud as he spat more blood. He could feel that he was somewhat badly injured with his internal organs slightly jumbled up and parts of his lower rib most likely broken. Blood dripped out his mouth profusely like a dog drooling before coughing up more blood. He could taste iron in his mouth while his vision began to blur.

"Lucius!" Mizore rushed through the broken wall as she crouched near him; her expression was one of worry and sadness. She looked prepared to cry at any moment when suddenly she turned around with her ice claws at the ready. She swung her claws around as it clashed with the figures blade before the figure grabbed her and flung her some distance to its left. It then turned and raised the katana above it as the phantom blade appeared above Lucius, preparing to slash down. Lucius knew that at his state, he would not be able to dodge this strike as he slowly closed his eyes, waiting for his end when he felt his body jolt to the right.

He looked up to see Mira, her appearance changed to her Satan Soul as she bolted through the streets. Mira glanced down at Lucius before smiling at him but Lucius knew she was just trying to hold down her tears. He glanced to the other arm to see an unconscious Mizore as Lucius slowly closed his eyes with a small smile, glad to be alive and glad that he can continue to stay with his girls.

* * *

**Here is the 15th chapter of Existence. This is the start of the original arcs! I'm excited to finally write this! Anyway in this chapter we have a peerage moment and appearance of Enju Aihara and Vesper Corson, a member of the Old Maou Faction. Plus we even have an appear of an unknown figure... I wonder who that is ;)**

**Now for some answers from your reviewers:**

**Anime PJ: Hahaha well I tended to make them be like that and don't worry, we will have tons of action from them vs. Lucius.**

**ark: Mira and Mizore have begun to make their move. **

**Robynhood13: Wave will be a little later but Komamura... ;) **

**ShadowUzumaki55: Well, I'm not going to reveal anything but you will see in future chapters. **

**hime: That was my plan so I'm happy you felt like that.**

**Hope: I know! And here it is!**

**Sengoku: Oh noooooo. Don't worry. It's not them that tries to get Ravel ;) **

**withdranwnmadness000: How Sona felt huh? That will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Neonlight01: ****I kinda want Tsubaki to go for Kiba like she is in the canon. Sorry. Also about him if he really cares about his family or if he is afraid of showing affection... well that's answered in this chapter.**

**queenashleyfox: Don't worry, Ravel appears later. In the anime, it combines the Young Devil Gathering and High-class party into one but in the LN, it doesn't.**

**Guest: Sorry man. No thanks to that huge peerage. Also I'm not really a Rias fan.**

**No changes to the harem or peerage:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next update will be The Search so stay tuned for that. Have a nice day and see you all later! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the long awaited 16th chapter of Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bed – Lucius POV**

Silence. Blackness. Eternal darkness.

Lucius's body was still and quiet, not making a single sound while his eyes closed, preventing him from waking. He didn't know why he was there but he was and it annoyed him. He knew he didn't have time to waste staying still. He needed to wake up and move to eliminate the threat he had found and save Enju, the one he failed to save.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, blaming his weakness for letting her be taken. He knew he had to save her or he will forever blame himself.

_I… need… to… wake up… NOW! _

As if he finally returned his resolve, the darkness around him vanished with it being replaced by a bright light. However as the light began to win over darkness, a single voice resonated in rang in his mind.

"_Light the path you will walk, Lucius for that is the way of the Malphas."_

Lucius's eyes shot open while his body shot up, his breathing ragged and heavily as if he was watching a nightmare. He gripped his dark black hair for several seconds while trying to steady his breathing.

He knew that phrase and voice. He didn't want to admit whose voice it was but he knew it. Lucius gritted his teeth in anger for remembering those words said from that voice. It was a voice that had haunted him for a long time ever since he had woken up from his sleep.

Lucius shook his head to remove those thoughts as he studied the room he laid. The room was a vast, ordinary room with dark orange walls. Several windows were on his right with one of them open, sending in a cool breeze. Besides that, the room was featureless with not much furniture littering the area besides a small side table and lamp. Normally he wouldn't care where he was and would be happy to be alive but this time, he narrowed his eyes while he quietly raised his guard up for any surprises. It was an obvious thing to do when in an unknown environment.

The room where he was not part of the safe house.

Before he had left for the mission with his peerage, he had studied pictures of the safe house to make sure he wouldn't be going into a trap. He knew how the interior looked like for every room from the color of the walls to the number of furniture in each room. However the room he was in at the moment matched none of the rooms he studied and he knew that Sirzechs would not change the interior without letting him know.

"Ah… I see you are awake."

Lucius widened his eyes slightly at the sudden voice as he glanced to his left side to see a figure standing there cloaked in shadow. He couldn't really make out his features except that he was a tall man. What was more annoying to Lucius was that the man walked in without making a sound, most likely after Lucius had surveyed the room. Deciding that angering the figure would get nowhere, he decided to play it safe as he took a breath of air.

"Where am I…?"

"You are in my home. You are safe here."

"You are…?" Lucius asked as the man began to step forward, his shadowed body coming into view. Other than being tall, he was an elderly man with pale skin and short, combed hair with oval glasses. He wore a white dress shirt with a brown vest over it and a wooden cane in one hand. He smiled softly as Lucius watched the man warily.

"I am Matsuzaki, the owner of this mansion." the elderly man, Matsuzaki answered as Lucius dropped his guard seeing that he was not there to do any harm. He watched him for several seconds as his hair waved in the light breeze. Matsuzaki took several more steps forward, allowing him to come closer into his view.

"Where is Mira and Mizore-chan?"

"The two girls? Don't worry, they are sleeping in the next rooms." Matsuzaki replied with a smile as Lucius nodded his head before staring at the wall to their room. To confirm he was not lying, he narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the rooms next door for a presence of his Evil Pieces, which resonated from the room next door. He sighed in relief, before turning back to the elderly man who had sat down on a chair nearby, deciding that he needed more information on his current situation.

"…What happened?"

"I woke up to a strange sound coming from my backyard at two in the morning. I made my way towards it to find the three of you, bleeding profusely. So I brought you all into my home and treated your wounds." Matsuzaki recalled as Lucius narrowed his eyes in annoyance and clicked his tongue quietly before glancing out of the window. Judging from his story, their safe house was most likely compromised thus Mira had to head in an unknown direction and miraculously fainted in his backyard. Furthermore judging from the darkness of the night, it was around seven or eight in the evening meaning that he had stayed in this old man's home for more than 12 hours to heal, a little bit longer than what he wanted.

Suddenly a faint knock resonated from the door of the room as the two of them turned their attention to the door, slowly creeping open. From the door walked in a young girl, around the age of ten with mauve hair that goes up to her waist wearing a maroon one-piece dress.

"I brought the stew as you asked, Papa." the girl said as she walked closer and closer to the bed where Lucius sat while Matsuzaki waved to hand the stew to Lucius. As she came into view, Lucius widened his eyes to see that the girl had red eyes, the same red eyes as Enju. He watched her as she uncomfortable walked forward and extended her arms with a bowl of white stew as he stared at her. He glanced up at Matsuzaki who continued to smile when he noticed several red eyes peeking from the door and staring at him. Lucius inwardly sighed before smiling softly and taking the stew from her.

"Thank you…" Lucius thanked her as she smiled embarrassingly before dashing out of the room and closing the door with quiet whispers from the girls could be heard from outside the room. Lucius returned to his neutral expression before taking a sip on the white stew, savoring the taste as he could feel the warmth of the stew hit his stomach and revitalizing his body.

He continued to eat for several more minutes in silence while Matsuzaki watched him eat in silence with a smile. It was a comfortable silence for Lucius to say the least as he bit down on a carrot and gulped it down before lowering his spoon as he turned to Matsuzaki who cocked his eyes slightly.

"Those red eyes… Why do they have them?" Lucius asked as Matsuzaki raised his eyebrows slightly before biting his lips quietly, his mouth trying his best to stay shut. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his reaction as he continued to watch him. Lucius knew it was no strange coincidence that he was able to see young girls with red eyes twice in the same area. He knew that something was going on in this city and he needed to know it.

"What would you do if you know?" Matsuzaki finally asked as if he finally thought of a reply to Lucius's curiosity.

"I know someone who has the same red eyes and was kidnapped by my enemy. I intend to save her but to do that I need to know what those eyes are." Lucius replied without hesitation or doubt as he stared into Matsuzaki while Matsuzaki stared back at him. What he said was no lie, he did intend to save her but his information of the situation was too little. He preferred to gain a little bit more knowledge before making his move or deciding on a plan.

After several more minutes, Matsuzaki smiled and chuckled quietly as he sat up from his chair and slowly turned towards the door. However he stopped as he stared at Lucius with a smile.

"…I see you are a good man. Very well, I will tell you but after your friends wakes up. I'm sure they will want to hear it too. I will be waiting in the living room downstairs. Come down when you are ready."

Matsuzaki finished as he walked towards the door before walking out of the room, the door closing behind him. Lucius stared at the door as quiet whispers resonated in the halls outside before footsteps began to make their way away from the door. Lucius stared down at the white stew as he brought the bowl to his mouth, the hot white liquid running down his throat like fast flowing river.

He placed the empty bowl on the side table nearby before removing the covers and stepping out of the bed. He looked down to see that he was shirtless with a bandage around his waist before he poked it with his right index finger. He winced slightly in pain, knowing that he was still somewhat injured from that powerful attack from the towering man he fought yesterday.

Lucius shook his head before snapping his finger as a black V-neck shirt covered his chest. He rolled up the sleeves to expose his arms before turning his attention to the door. However before he could walk out, something glimmered on top of the chair that Matsuzaki sat. He bent forward to pick up the handle of his broken katana as he stared at, smiling somewhat sadly at the loss of his prized weapon. He summoned the saya or the scabbard of the said katana before sheathing the broken katana and sending it back to his storage dimension before walking out of the door.

The hallway was plain and simple with lights illuminating the path as he turned to his right to see a door leading to a different room while a staircase was several meters ahead of the said door. Lucius pushed his legs forward before stopping in front of the door. He stared at it before taking a deep breath as he turned the doorknob of the door and stepped inside. However it was an action he would soon regret as his eyes widened while his body froze at the sight that flashed in front of his eyes.

Standing in front of him was his Queen, Mira, in all her naked glory reaching for a new pair of clothes that lay on her bed. Her silky, pale skin glowed lightly as it lit the dim lighted room, allowing Lucius to see more of her. Her creamy, firm thighs glistened while her curvy and voluptuous figure flashed into his eyes. Her magnificently, beautifully formed breasts stood out while her beautiful white hair outlined her beauty further.

Lucius gulped some spit before staring at Mira's face, whose cheeks were slowly beginning to redden every second while small watery tears begin to form under her eyes. Her body began to fidget uncontrollably, obviously uncomfortable with him being there with every second leading closer to an explosion of embarrassment. Although he had tried to resist, Lucius's cheeks began to flush in reddish hue as his eyes shot straight to the ground.

Without uttering a word, he slowly closed the door before taking several steps back and smacking his back onto the wall. He took deep breaths to calm himself down from the scene he had just witnessed however the image of her proportions flashed in his mind like a song on repeat while his red hue stayed on his cheeks.

He needed something that would help him pull away from the images he had seen as he pushed himself off from the wall. Suddenly as if a predator was waiting for the right time to strike, Lucius felt a pair of slender, silky arms wrap around his neck while a head pressed against his left shoulder. Lucius's thoughts were instantly ripped away as he twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Get off, Mizore-chan… I know it's you." Lucius called out as he glanced over his left shoulder to find the purple haired Yuki-Onna clinging to his back as she stared up at his glancing eyes. She puffed her cheeks out slightly as she tried to look somewhat annoyed at him despite her eyes looking somewhat emotionless.

"How did you guess it was me?"

"You are the only one around here who would do something like this…" Lucius replied straightforwardly as Mizore continued puff her cheeks while slowly letting him go. Once he was free from her grasp, he turned his body 90 degrees as he surveyed her body, checking to see if she was alright after getting hit from that man.

"How do you feel Mizore-chan?"

"I'm in better shape than you, Lucius" Mizore replied, shaking his concern away as Lucius smirked slightly in agreement when the door they stood in front of began to open. They turned their attention to the door as Mira stepped out, wearing black long boots with a black single one-piece leather suit. Upon noticing Lucius's gaze, she lowered her head and took hesitant glances at him with cheeks flushed bright pink while moving her hands behind her back. It was obvious that she had a hard time looking at him normally as Lucius rubbed the back of his head with his right hand while looking in a different direction, trying to avert his eyes. Mizore watched the two in obvious confusion as an uncomfortable silence surrounded the three of them.

Seeing the need to remove the silence, Lucius motioned to the two of them to follow him as he began to walk towards the staircase. His two peerage members followed him as they walked down the staircase in silence until Lucius broke it.

"…What happened to the safe house?"

"Wh-When I arrived at the location, it was on fire with the enemy surrounding it. They attacked me and I managed to escape but fell on unconscious on Matsuzaki-san's backyard…" Mira explained carefully although Lucius could tell from her tone that her mind was still on the situation that happened several minutes before. Lucius sighed, knowing it will be a while before she will be able to forget or forgive what just happened. Lucius sighed before noticing a young girl standing in front of a door as she took note of the three of them before quickly running inside the room. Lucius continued to make his way towards the door before stopping as he took one final breath. He knew Matsuzaki was in there but he didn't know who else was inside meaning that there was a high chance that this could be a trap. However knowing from his brief conversations with Matsuzaki, he knew that wasn't possible before he shook his head of his thoughts as he pushed forward, his peerage following after him.

The living room was a spacious room with vibrant colored walls of harvest gold with an added bronze tint. Compared to bedrooms upstairs, the living room was brightly lit and had a more calming feeling around it thanks to more furniture. He glanced to the center of the room to find a small table in the table with two couches opposite each other. Sitting on one was Matsuzaki as he motioned for the three of them to sit. Lucius made his way towards the couch followed by his peerage members. Lucius sat in the middle of the couch while the other two members sat on either side of him.

Once they had sat down, a door to the left opened as several girls walked in, making their way towards Matsuzaki as they crowded around him and sat on the couch while some sat on chairs that were behind them. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of them.

All of the girls present had red eyes. Somewhere colored in deep red while others had gleaming eyes likened to a vampire and others had their eyes under control. He could even see some trying to change or control the color of their eyes into different colors leading to have one eye red while the other was a more natural blue or brown.

As Lucius was surveying each girl, he noticed the girl who brought in the stew as she looked at him with a small blush. Lucius waved softly as the girl's blush increased further before averting her eyes and trying to hide her red face. Lucius smiled softly at her reaction when he felt an icy cold aura piercing him from one side while a demonic aura was glaring at him from the other. Lucius, ignoring the two auras, sighed before looking up at Matsuzaki who continued to have his calm, caring smile directed at them.

"Let me confirm once more. Are you sure you want to know the reason for their red eyes?" Matsuzaki asked once again, this time with a slightly more serious tone as Lucius stared straight into his eye and nodded without the slightest hesitation. Matsuzaki stared at him for several seconds before smiling softly as his shoulders relaxed.

"Very well… These girls are-"

"-Runaways from the HG Project. Their red eyes are side affects from the said project."

A new voice erupted in the room as Lucius widened his eyes before glancing over his left shoulder while Mira and Mizore immediately jumped to their feet as they turned around, their guard immediately up. Standing at the door the three of them entered was a young woman with messy purple hair that goes to her neck while parts of it cover her right eye and parts of her cheekbones. She wore a purple shirt with a large collar around her neck, a dark skirt that covered her thighs and black tights. Above all of this, she dons a white, open lab coat that falls below her feet with a small necklace around her neck. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the woman as she gave him an eerie but almost sad smile.

" " "Sumire-nee-san!" " "

Before Lucius and his peerage can make a move, the red-eyed girls shouted in unison as some of them dashed towards her, giving her a large hug. The woman, Sumire, smiled softly as she petted each one with love and care while Lucius turned to his members who lowered their guard, knowing she wasn't a threat.

"Ahh, Sumire-sensei. It's good to see you again. I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come here today." Matsuzaki said with a pleased smile at seeing her as she continued to rub the girls' head before walking towards him and sitting next to him.

"I was allowed to leave the facility for bit before the experiment. I need some fresh air anyway… Besides I get to meet the one called 'Lucius'." Sumire said with a small smile as Lucius narrowed his eyes at her words. She obviously knew about him and it seemed like Matsuzaki hadn't said anything about him to her thanks to him staring at him.

"…Why do you know my name?"

"Experiment number 2,452 or known to you as Enju Aihara, told me what she knew about you. She would sometimes whisper your name in her sleep. It seems you have made quite an impact on her despite only knowing her for a short time. That's impressive. She is known to lash out at any human except… Well, me and you." Sumire explained as Lucius narrowed his eyes. Of what she said, the only thing that stuck in his mind was the word 'Experiment'. He didn't really like it since it made someone less than human. Not only that, it helped solidify the claim that Vesper Corson is doing something here as Lucius clenched his fist tightly in anger.

"Sumire-san, would you mind telling us who you are?" Mira asked calmly as Sumire turned her attention to her with a small smile. Lucius glanced up at Mira, mentally thanking her for taking over.

"Right, right. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sumire Muroto, the head researcher of the Human-Gastrea Project, otherwise known as the HG Project."

"…I'm gonna get straight to the point. What is the HG Project and what did you mean by experiment?" Lucius asked straightforwardly, his eyes narrowed while keeping his attention on the woman in front of him as she stared back at him, obviously taking in his demand. A deep silence surrounded the room as the members watched the two of them stare into each other, playing some type of cat and mouse game.

"The Gastrea Virus." Sumire muttered out as if she was finally giving in as Lucius narrowed his eyes further at her words. She smiled softly after seeing his confused expression before leaning forward slightly, her fingers intertwining in front of him.

"The Gastrea Virus is a parasitic virus that alters a hosts DNA and turns them into a monster called Gastrea, making it very dangerous. The original finders of the virus had all turned into these monsters and started to kill people. To stop more deaths and panic, the Magician's Council and its numerous Magicians associations destroyed every single trace of the Gastrea Virus, wiping it off from the face out the Earth… Or so they thought. What they didn't realize was that several corpses were stolen by none other than Vesper Corson."

Lucius widened his eyes slightly at her words as she leaned back into the couch to continue her explanation.

"Vesper Corson came to me and made me an offer. He wanted to control the virus. I agree to help him because as a researcher, I wanted to see where this would lead. We experimented on many different types of people, men and women who were either kidnapped or those who volunteered to test the virus. All of them had the same result. They became a Gastrea. I thought that the virus would never be controlled… until we injected young girls, from ages less than 10 with the virus and a miracle happened. The virus, which rejected every single human form, altered their genes granting them special powers at the cost of permanently turning their eyes red." Sumire continued to explain as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the left wall. Lucius glanced at the red eyes of the girls before moving his attention back to Sumire.

"These special powers varied from girl to girl. Some gained increased strength, some were faster than others, some can jump higher and some could even shot spider like webs. Some even became more animal like, growing animal ears; horns or tails but all of them had one power in common. The power to regenerate any wounds they were inflicted on. When I saw this ability, I thought that this was the key to heal any sort of illness in an instant!" Sumire explained with a smile on her face like someone who thought she was able to help the world while her arms shot up towards the sky. However suddenly, as if that dream was ripped away from her, her body slumped to the wall and her arms draped down to her side while her expression became gloomy.

"…But what I had in mind was different from Vesper Corson… He wanted to create soldiers. Can you imagine? Girls less than 10 years of age as soldiers. To me that was unacceptable and not only that, the men treated them like they were beings without feelings. So I began to take girls away and have my late father's friend, Matsuzaki-san take care of them for me and I falsify reports that they are dead. This was the only way I could to redeem myself from the pain I caused these girls. Besides I can't fight against Vesper Corson. He isn't human… The same goes for you, Lucius." Sumire said as she smirked at Lucius while Lucius narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance. The woman in front of her was more perceptive than first anticipated as she finished the story about the HG Project. He clenched his fist, angry that something like this was happening in a small but seemingly peaceful town like this. However there was still one question that she had yet to answer.

"You still haven't told me about the experiment, Sumire Muroto…" Lucius pried as Sumire glanced down at her feet with her mouth-closed shut and her bangs hiding her eyes. Lucius stared at her for several seconds before getting out of the couch and walking slowly towards her. He grabbed the collar of her shirt as he shook her, her eyes staring into his, with a fiery flame burning deep in his eyes. It was obvious to all that he was pissed at what was going on in this and that he needed the information to fully understand what was happening tonight.

"What is the experiment about? Tell me. Now." Lucius demanded with a small growl at the end of his sentence. His peerage members looked at their master with a sense of worry, especially his Queen who thought he would be much more calm. Of course it was possible that maybe a situation like this annoyed and possibly even reminded him of his past. Several more seconds past in silence when finally Sumire's closed mouth began to pry open.

"…Recently Vesper Corson is curious to know the limit of the Gastrea Virus in ones body so he has ordered us to inject girls with unsafe levels of the virus to find the limit. He also wants to prove his theory that once a girl is able to survive past the limit of the virus; they are able to gain an additional ability on top of their current capabilities. Of course, none of the experiments have been successful…"

"What happens to the girls?" Lucius asked as he continued to stare into her, her eyes obviously holding back tears of pain. She glanced onto the ground before glancing up into his eyes.

"The virus takes over, turning them to Gastrea and they die." Sumire revealed as a quiet gasp could be heard behind Lucius' back, mostly likely coming from Mira. Lucius stared at her for several seconds before gently letting go while his arms slowly dropped to his side. Suddenly as if the last a screw that was holding him unbolted himself, a yellow aura began to slowly surrounded him causing Sumire, Matsuzaki and the young girls to stare at him in shock and amazement.

"Where is their facility and when does the experiment begin?" Lucius asked, the tone of his voice cold and dark as if he was ready to kill.

"About 10 kilometers northeast of here and… in about two hours" Sumire replied as Lucius nodded his head before he turned on his heels. His peerage members stood up as soon as he turned towards them, their expressions serious and prepared.

"Mira, Mizore. We are leaving."

"Yes, Master."

"Got it, Lucius"

The two girls replied loyally, one with her soft, caring smile while the other without even changing her expression. Lucius turned his attention to Matsuzaki as he bowed respectfully at the elderly man.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. We will be on our way."

"And where will you be going?" Matsuzaki asked curiously with his usual smile as Lucius lifted himself up, his stern eyes staring at him seriously.

"I'm going to crash the experiment and rescue Enju." Lucius declared as the members widened their eyes at his declaration.

"Are you serious…? The place is heavily guarded! You might die!" Sumire exclaimed, annoyed at the man in front of her for not listening to her story properly. She knows how dangerous the men of Vesper Corson were and she didn't want some strangers get involved into something that wasn't their problem. Lucius stared at Sumire with stern, serious eyes. Eyes whose resolve was not wavering whatever they told him.

"Do you think I care?"

"What…?"

"When Enju was being taken away, she had extended her arm towards me and said 'Help'. I couldn't help her then but now I will. Even if it means I endanger the life of my teammates or myself, I will save her." Lucius announced as Sumire could only blink at the man before her. Although it was certain that he had known Enju for a short while, he was able to put his life on the line to save her. He was ready to save a girl he didn't know. It was completely different from her who could not fight against Vesper face-to-face and thus resulted in secretive ways.

"Don't worry about us, Master. We will definitely save her."

"Right…"

Sumire turned her attention to the two girls as her eyes widened further, seeing their resolve to save a girl they did not know. She looked down on the ground, seeing that these three were completely different from the average human beings. The girls even had utmost loyalty towards Lucius. Sumire gritted her teeth before her headshot up just as the three of them were making their way towards the door.

"Wait!"

Sumire's voice rang in the room as the three of them stopped and turned to face the researcher. She walked forward in front of them before bowing her head. Lucius stared at the woman when he could see drops of tears hit the ground as he stared at her.

"I want to save all of the girls, not just Enju. Please… help me do that…" Sumire pleaded as Lucius stared at the woman in silence. The other two members stared at the woman before staring at their master who stared silently. Finally he sighed heavily before turning around.

"Fine… Mizore-chan, you will sneak into the facility and rescue Enju while Mira and I cause a distraction. Once Enju is rescued, rescue the others with Sumire Muroto and head towards the main entrance. Mira, you cause a distraction there. Any questions?" Lucius explained as Sumire glanced up with a small smile on her face before bowing once again. Mira smiled at her happy reaction, glad that everything worked out while Mizore was keeping her expressionless face.

"Where will you be Master?" Mira asked as she turned her attention to her master. However she saw her master give her a sideways look, his eyes fiery with something on his mind. He smirked slightly before turning back to the front.

"…I have a fight to settle"

**Some time later – Mira POV**

The darkness of the night had increased with the moon shining ever so brightly. The breeze was cool and refreshing with calming effect to those who felt the wind. Mira stood near a ledge of the building while her white hair flowed with the direction of the wind. She stared ahead at the large building in front of her.

Standing several blocks in front of her was an extremely tall and wide building with about 10 floors. This building was located in the outskirts of the town, with the roof they were standing on was the last residence building before the appearance of several warehouses that lead towards their target building. The building had few windows in place making it impossible for them to see what was inside. However it was obvious that this building was the target building due to the irregular location where it was located. Mira took a deep breath before glancing a little to her right.

Standing nearby was her master, Lucius, as he looked straight at the building with a calm but stern expression. Despite being calm, serious and somewhat of a lone wolf, he was an emotional and somewhat difficult master who would rush recklessly into things and act at times on the spot despite creating brilliant plans. He was always stern and serious, making him hard to read as well as never becoming soft unless on few occasions.

However despite all of this, she still had a huge amount of respect and loyalty towards him. He was someone who knew her the most in this world and she in turn understood his actions and emotions better than most people. She knew deep down in her heart that she loved him and was someone worth fighting and dying for.

She stared at his face for several more seconds before the image of him entering the room when she was changing played in her head. Her white, delicate cheeks began to brighten up in red while her heart began to beat faster and faster. Although she was told by many Fallen Angel woman during her time in the Grigori that she had an extremely sexy body, she had focused all her energy on finding the man who saved her thus it was the first time a man had seen her naked. Plus it was made worse as the man who saw her naked was her savior and the man she cared about the most, Lucius.

She didn't know how to react but more importantly she was unable to be her normal self in front of him. She hoped that the incident wouldn't lead him to be more distant from her as she closed her eyes to try to erase the memory.

"Mira, you alright?"

His sudden voice caused her eyes to shoot open as she looked over at Lucius who stared at her with concern in his eyes. Mira adverted her eyes and nodded her head at his question. However Lucius continued to stare at her as she slowly glanced up at his face. Lucius looked away before scratching his cheeks.

"…I'm sorry about before… I should have knocked…" Lucius said embarrassingly as Mira's cheeks reddened further before she shook her head, forgiving him without uttering a word at him. Lucius returned his attention at the building in front of him as he exhaled a deep breath before raising his right arm in the air, preparing to hit a strike of lightning at the building.

Mira watched him slowly, his arm ready to swing at any moment. However as she watched him, a strange urge began to build up inside of her. She didn't know why but she knew she just had to do it as she extended her right hand and grasped his left hand. Lucius widened his eyes before glancing over his shoulder to Mira who took a step closer, pressing her forehead into his back while her hand grasped his hand tightly.

"Promise me that you will be alright and that you will comeback to me…" Mira stated with her forehead still pressed into him, waiting for his reply. He could feel his warmth through his hand and back as she waited for several more seconds. Suddenly she felt his fingers gently touching her hand while clasping his finger around hers. She looked up at him smiling softly down at her, his yellow eyes soft, loving and caring.

"I will, Mira. Don't worry." Lucius reassured her, her mouth could not help but return a smile as she watched him turn his attention back to the front before swinging his right arm down. A large bolt of lightning crashed down on the building as it began to cackle with electricity. Screams of pain and shouts of confusion can be heard from the building in front of them as the two of them stared at the building. That was the sign of their attack and also the sign for Mizore to infiltrate the base.

Suddenly she felt the warmth she felt disappeared as she looked up to see Lucius letting go of her. She looked at him worriedly but he gave her one last glance before he disappeared from sight using his light powers.

Mira smiled uncontrollably while placing her right hand in front of her chest. She took one deep breath before her smiling expression disappeared into one of seriousness as a black magic circle appeared below her with a bright light illuminating her body. Her white hair began to stand up as her body began to transform into her Satan Soul. She clenched her fist slightly before summoning her wings as she dashed forward towards the entrance of the building before stopping in front of the entrance.

"Oi! What the hell is that!?"

A shout resonated below as Mira clicked her tongue in annoyance at being spotted. She had hoped that she wouldn't be spotted until she had destroyed the entrance. Seeing that she needed to eliminate the threat before they cause problems, she began to focus her magic power between her hands as it began to take the form of a spherical vortex.

"Soul Extinction!" Mira stated, bringing her arms forward as a large blast of dark energy was shot towards the ground in a black purple beam before blanketing the area in further darkness. Screams of pain erupted from all sides as the blast instantly wiped several figures into dust while the entrance of the building began to crumble with large blocks of stone crashing into the ground.

Seeing an opportunity in the confusion, she dashed down towards the entrance of the building. In a matter of seconds, she reached the ground as she glanced around the destroyed hall of the entrance. Suddenly several magic bullets, ice shards and spheres of fire shot towards her as she quickly dodged out of the way using her speed. She glanced around the room to find several figures standing around her, all of them pointing their hands forward.

"You bitch…! You dare attack us! You shall pay the price!" one man shouted before he prepared another attack towards Mira. However before he could make another move, Mira appeared in front of him, her eyes gleaming demonically as she delivered a devastating punch into his gut. She quickly dashed out of the way as more magic bullets and spheres of fire hit the area around her with most of them hitting their comrades.

The men looked around in search of her when they noticed a purple glow coming from above them as they glanced up to find Mira, both of her hands in front of her chest as a dark energy began to charge itself into a large sphere.

"Demon Blast!" Mira stated as a beam shot forward, hitting many of her opponents and engulfing them in an explosion before dropping down towards the ground. She surveyed the area of her destruction in search of more enemies when suddenly a clapping resonated from her left side.

She glanced over her shoulder to find a young man wearing noble clothes while his blue hair was slicked back with a small bit of hair pointing upwards and dangling in front of his gray eyes.

Mira narrowed her eyes at his sight as she quickly recognized his face. Standing in front of her was Vesper Corson, a member of the Corson Clan and a member of the Old Maou Faction. He was also the leader of this facility and their enemy for kidnapping Enju Aihara. The man, Vesper, continued to clap before stopping suddenly as he smiled at her.

"I never expected someone would ever attack here but I am impressed. However you are out of luck for I am your opponent." Vesper stated as he brought his arms up to his sides as a white mist began to surround him, forming white fists while several walls of water appeared around Mira. Mira narrowed her eyes as she turned on her heels to face Vesper, preparing herself for any attack that will hit her while buying time for her master and her fellow peerage member.

**Meanwhile – Lucius POV**

Lucius glanced down at the destroyed entrance as he whistled at the work of his Queen. With just one attack, she had managed to draw the attention of most of the enemies, allowing Mizore the opportunity to sneak in while Lucius was able to finish something he had started.

Mizore had an important mission of finding Enju and saving her before she would get injected with large dose of the Gastrea Virus as well as helping Sumire Muroto save the other children. She would then lead them to the front entrance where Mira would have cleared a path for them to head to. From there, they will teleport back to Matsuzaki's home with a special magic circle that Mira had created that would connect with the backyard of his home. However while Mizore had that important mission, his mission was much more different. He had to deal with a certain threat before it made its way towards Mira.

That was the threat of the gigantic figure. Lucius, having already sparred with him once, knew that he was a strong threat and difficult opponent to beat. However he knew that he just had to keep his attention on him while Mizore and the others make their way down.

Lucius returned his attention on the wall of the building as he touched it in an attempt to feel where his enemy would be. He was currently flying high above where Mira was with his wings out. The building's walls were special as it somehow negates any presence or magic power coming from the inside. Therefore the only way to find the enemy was to touch it directly and try to find the location where the most magic power was present.

Lucius widened his eyes after finding the familiar presence of the opponent he sparred with as he backed off slightly and extended his arm. A bright yellow magic circle appeared in front of him, followed by a wide beam of light as it shot towards the wall, creating a large hole in the side.

Lucius dashed towards the hole before dropping to the ground as the wings receded back into his body. Lucius scanned the dark room for anything abnormal when suddenly footsteps rang from in front of him. As the footsteps got louder and louder, he could see the towering figure enter into view, his face once again hidden by the large helmet. He stopped several meters in front of him as Lucius could see a small glint from the helmet looking at him.

"So you survived my strike." the gigantic figure spoke in a deep, serious tone. Lucius continue to stare at him, unfazed by the sudden voice.

"I don't intend to die that easily…"

"I see… Then this time, I shall put a little bit more power in my swings." the figure spoke once more as he drew his katana from his tsuba and gripped it with both hands.

"Sword of Light: Doble." Lucius stated as two swords made from light formed in both of his hands as he twirled them around before pointing them at the figure. The two stood there in silence, waiting for the other to move before both of them dashing forward as their swords began to clash to begin their battle once again.

* * *

**Here is the long awaited 16th chapter of Existence. This is the second part of the original arcs. Here we find out the reason for Enju's kidnapping and what these red eyed girls are. We also meet Sumire Muroto, their creator and Matsuzaki, an elderly man who is helping the young girls. Next chapter will be lots of battle scenes so stay tuned for that!**

**Now for some answers from your reviewers:**

**Argorok: Thank you but no lemons planned as of yet.**

**Robynhood13: Sorry but I will not remove Enju and I am not really a fan of Soifon. **

**ShadowUzumaki55: The new katana will appear next chapter so stay tuned for that :)**

**Sengoku: Yea, it was a close one for Lucius.**

**AstroDR: She will be a very skilled swordswoman, thats for sure.**

**Hope: Thank you and here is the next one!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Well it will go like how I wrote it right now.**

**The Moody Writer: ****Well about Lucius being an Ultimate-class devil... I think I might have stated in the story but if not then its in Lucius's Bio under Skills &amp; Feats but Lucius is considered an Ultimate-class Devil by many only due to his clan ability. Since his clan ability is feared and the fact that they hold one of the weaknesses of the devils, he is considered Ultimate-class as a way to alienate him and make people know that he is dangerous. So in actuality, his actual power is more of a high tier High-class devil at the moment but is slowly rising. Also despite having overcome his fear of his power, he still wants to use the power as a final resort and since the Malphas Clan's light still damages him little by little at every use, its not great for long periods of combat. This is explained in more detail in the bio but honestly, no one reads it hahaha :D**

**Frank: Thank you and its great to see that you know your stuff about Lucius :D**

**Lightwave: Hmmm... Interesting. However I don't really plan to add anymore peerage members. I might add Valerie Tepes to Lucius's harem as a Vampire but I won't add a Greek faction members since not a lot of their members came out anyway.**

**ark: Well Jeanne yes but Shia... We shall see. They will appear later in the story. **

**No changes to the harem or peerage:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank you all for over 150 favorites and 40,000 views. It's great to see so much readers for this story :) Now this month is actually the one year anniversary for this story so I will purely focus on this story for this whole month! So see you in a few days for the next chapter! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the 17th chapter of Existence! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Meanwhile – Mizore POV**

_I hope Lucius is all right… _Mizore thought in slight worry as loud explosions sounded off in the distance. Her state of mind was not in the mindset of caring about herself but was more on worrying about her master and love, Lucius. Of course, despite being quiet and somewhat of a loner, she knew that Lucius generally cared for her and Mira, the other member of his peerage. He was not one to discriminate and was extremely loyal to his friends, something that she has come to respect. This brought about her willingness to follow her master to end without unwavering loyalty, even following any order he gives.

Even if it involves forcing herself into an extremely small air duct just to crawl around the base and find where Enju, their target that they need to save, is located.

Mizore had been given special orders from her master to find Enju unharmed after hearing that she was going to be experimented on by their enemy, the Old Maou Faction. These special orders were to sneak into the base and located Sumire Muroto, who will be overseeing the experiment. Sumire Muroto was one of their allies who wanted them to save Enju so Lucius had placed a marker on her body that Mizore would be able to easily. Meanwhile, Mizore was chosen mainly because of her ability to sneak around undetected. Of course, normally this was an ability saved for Lucius but she was asked by Lucius to put into good use.

And now she was sneaking around in an air duct, trying to find the approximate location where she should exit the air duct and head towards rescuing Enju while her comrades were busy stealing the attention of their enemies.

Finally, finding an opening to leave the air duct, Mizore gently pulled the cover out of its place before jumping down onto the ground. She surveyed the gray walled hall, listening for any movement by her enemy. Thankful that no one had yet noticed her presence, she closed her eyes in attempt to find the marker placed on Sumire. Her mind was blank and covered in darkness when a small yellow dot began to shine inside her head, as it began to point towards a certain direction.

Mizore opened her eyes, before quietly dashing towards the direction of this point. She knew she had to get out of here as quickly as she can and save Enju before the enemy begins the experiment on her. She turned a corner before continuing to dash forward as she knew she was slowly making her way towards the location of the experiment room. Sensing she was almost near her destination, she slowed her movements to that of a cat stalking its prey before coming to a halt at another corner.

She peered quietly out of the corner to find two men standing near a large steel door. The two men wore dark suits like the same men she met days previous in restaurant. Mizore took a deep breath before forming two ice daggers shaped like kunais in her hand. She dashed out of her hiding spot and threw her daggers forward. The two men widened their eyes at her sight but before they could react, the daggers stabbed their foreheads as they slumped onto the ground, blood dripping from their forehead. Mizore quickly dashed forward towards the door, ignoring the bodies hitting the ground as she placed her ear near the door, trying to make out any noises from within.

However the thick walls of the door effectively blocked all sound from within the room meaning that she had to enter the room without any idea how it looked like. She touched the wall and gave it a gently push, knowing it will be locked when she find to her surprise that it was unlocked. She stopped her movements as she pondered to herself at this revelation.

Mizore knew it could well be trap by her enemies but that was highly unlikely thanks to all the attention Mira and Lucius was causing. Then another possibility hit her. Sumire Muroto had purposely left the door open for her to enter. Mizore mentally thanked the researcher before gently opening the door once again before peering inside.

Inside was a wide window with a bright light flashing into the room while the rest of the room was completely dark as she narrowed her eyes in attempt to adjust her eyes. Time began to slowly pass with her eyes adjusting every second. Finally able to see the entirely of the room, she could clearly make out several tables pushed to the sidewalls while a door was pushed somewhat towards the left. She moved her attention towards the bright window to see two figures standing there wearing white lab coats as if they were watching something going on outside the window.

Seeing that these two were the only figures in the room, Mizore slowly crept into the room, her hands slowly turning into ice claws. As if a cat pouncing on her prey, she slashed at the two figures as the two of them spat blood into the air before falling down to the ground, not knowing what hit them.

Mizore stared at the bodies before staring up at the window as she widened her eyes slightly at the sight in front of her. The window was actually not a window but a one-way mirror as she stared into the experiment room. The walls of the room were light blue with several different types of machines littering the area. In the middle of the room was a large table with Enju laying there, her eyes closed and her arms and legs strapped with metal restraints. In a table nearby were several syringes with a purple liquid inside. Crowding to one side were several figures, all of them wearing scrubs with a mask covering their nose and mouth. However one of them stood closer to Enju as if she was blocking their route towards her. Mizore immediately realized that this was Sumire Muroto as she watched the scene develop in front of her.

"Sumire Muroto-sensei… Step aside. We must continue the experiment." one of the scrubs wearing men demanded with a deadly tone as the sounds of their voice entered the room Mizore stood from. Sumire shook her head as she raised her arms to block them from making their way towards her.

"I won't let you touch Enju." Sumire declared sternly, her body unwavering as the one of the men narrowed his eyes and brow. In a sudden swift motion, he pulled out a pistol from under his coat before pulling the trigger as a loud bang erupted in the lab. The bullet shot straight through her left arm before she stumbled backwards and slumped down to one knee, her right hand gripping her wound. She gritted her teeth in pain before staring back up to find the man, now standing closer to her with the gun pointed at her forehead, his crazed and malicious grin directed at her.

"I always thought you were a nuisance, Sumire Muroto-sensei. I'm glad that I will be able to eliminate you myself."

However before the man could pull the trigger, his hands began to shiver uncontrollably when the cackling of someone's teeth sounded off in the room. He glanced behind him to see several members shivering uncontrollably as if it suddenly became cold. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion when suddenly he noticed the one-way mirror freezing up. In a flash, the mirror smashed into little pieces as a purple haired figure jumped into the room, kunai shaped daggers made of ice in hand. The man turned around with the gun pointed at her but before the trigger could be pulled, he fell backwards with the dagger sticking into his forehead as his conscious was ripped from his body.

Mizore stood in the lab with a neutral expression as she watched the researchers slowly slump onto the ground, their bodies lifeless and kunai shaped daggers in their forehead. She walked around the table to the grunting Sumire before kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Mizore-san." Sumire replied as Mizore helped the injured woman to her feet before Sumire made her way towards a control pad in one corner of the lab. She punched several buttons as the restraints on Enju's arms and legs were instantly released. Sumire walked back over to her and grabbed the sleeping girl with a slight flinch of pain before turning to Mizore. Mizore extended her arm as a sign that she will carry her when Sumire shook her head adamantly. The two of them stared at each other before Mizore lowered her arms, seemingly giving up on her suggestions as the two of them turned towards the door. They kicked the door and dashed out of the room, knowing that staying there for too long will endanger themselves as it would not be strange that the enemy would make their way towards them. They dashed into the hallway before stopping in their tracks.

Standing in front of them were several suited men stopping their tracks. From behind them walked out several devils with their bat like wings protruding from their backs and their faces stern.

"It seems we have a rat and betrayer in front of us… Sumire Muroto-sensei, it's disappointing to see you betray us." one devils spoke out as Sumire cradled Enju while Mizore stepped in front of them, her hands already transformed into ice claws. The man scoffed at the sight of the claws before smirking.

"Hmph. You think you and your claws would be able to fight against us and win?" the man said with a snap of his fingers as the suited men began to bulge slightly before the suit ripped into small pieces. Under the suit were humanoid figures with steel plated bodies, their neutral orange eyes staring at Mizore and Sumire. The man smirked as the steel figures began making their way towards Mizore while the devils began to charge up to rain down bullets of demonic power when suddenly the temperature around them began to drop as if winter was coming. This continued for several seconds before their bodies began to shiver uncontrollably as if the temperature passed zero. Even the magic circles and bullets began to freeze from the extreme cold as Mizore raised her right arm before swinging it horizontally.

As if it was on cue, spikes made from ice began to appear from every direction, skewering anyone, metal or fleshed, in its way. Despite the steel plate, the figures had several ice stabbing into them while the devils screamed out in pain as the ice skewered them. Soon the steel figures ceased to move while the pained screams of the devils subsided as Mizore lowered her arm, the ice spikes disappearing in an instant. Mizore stared at the dead bodies while Sumire stared at Yuki-Onna.

"Who said I will be using claws?" Mizore muttered out before she glanced at Sumire and nodded her head before dashing forward followed by Sumire as the two of them dashed through the corpses to the cells of the other girls.

**Floors below – Lucius POV**

The clash of swords. Movement that moves faster than the normal eye can follow. The two combatants charged towards each other, their slashes almost equal. Suddenly as if they needed a break, they pulled away from each other, landing a few meters in front of each other after their short spar.

Lucius stood in front of the man with two light swords in hand as a drop of sweat trailed the side of his face. He inhaled a deep breath of air as his eyes continued to stare forward at the figure in front of him. The figure, which he could identify as a male, kept his attention forward on Lucius, his right hand gripping his katana while his posture was facing him. Although it was a somewhat relaxed posture, Lucius knew he would be able to deal with anything that Lucius would pull off.

Lucius brought his swords forward as he exhaled slowly, the air in his chest leaving his body, calming him down for his next string of attacks. He watched the figure strengthen his grip in anticipation of Lucius's move.

In a flash of light, Lucius disappeared from his spot as he swung his swords in attempt to deliver a horizontal strike. However they were quickly parried by the figure who blocked the strikes with his katana. Lucius narrowed his eyes as the two pulled back before delivering a flurry of fast strikes from all directions. However the figure was someone well versed in swordsmanship, as he was able to parry his attacks with only one hand on his katana. Plus his reflexes and senses were better than most people, even to the point of saying that it was almost animal like.

The figure blocked Lucius's horizontal strike from the left side when he pulled his left arm back in attempt to punch Lucius, only for Lucius to jump back quickly, dodging the attempt.

Lucius narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he pulled both swords above his head; a bright light began to charge up from the sword before swinging them forward as two slashes of light flew towards the figure vertically. However the figure quickly disappeared from sight in a speed faster than the average combatant.

Lucius narrowed his eyes further as he glanced around for several seconds. Although his speed was fast, it was not as fast as Lucius, whose speed of light is far faster than the figure's. However Lucius knew his incredible speed has several disadvantages mainly in the fact that it is difficult to use in closed off spaces like the hallway they were currently in, the speed is difficult to maintain in combat and it uses a large amount of demonic power thus is taxing to use on his body.

Sensing a presence behind him, he quickly turned around as he brought his right sword into the air to block a vertical strike from the figure. Seeing an opening, Lucius pulls his weight into his left sword as he tries to swing at his waist. However the figure once again disappeared as Lucius swung the air he once stood. Lucius glanced around in search of him but before he could react, he felt a dull pain from his left shoulder blade as he coughed up some blood and staggered forward. He glanced over his shoulder when he widened to see the figure standing behind him with his katana raised.

Clicking his tongue, Lucius vanished from sight as the katana smashed into the ground with dust and rocks flying into the air from the impact. Lucius appeared several meters away from him as his eyes moved from the figure to the creator. Not only was this man fast and well versed in swordsmanship, he was also very strong as a single swing was able to create a crater.

Lucius wiped a trail of blood with his right arm before morphing his left sword into a spear as he threw it at the figure who blocked the attack with his sword. Seizing the opportunity to strike him, Lucius quickly disappeared and appeared in front of him, his sword ready to swing him vertically only to find it blocked easily. The two held their swords in place, neither of them backing away for several seconds. However Lucius could feel his bones straining while feeling that his blade was slowly being pushed back thanks to the large strength difference between the two. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to win a battle of strength, Lucius disappeared in an instant and quickly reappeared behind him, ready to deliver a right kick to the head.

However before his kick could deliver its effect, the figure quickly grabbed his right leg with his left hand and threw Lucius into the left wall with great strength. Lucius was flung through the wall as the rocks of the wall collapsed from the impact, dust and rubble flying into the air. The figure stared at the hole he made with his throw when suddenly two beams of light shot through, one hitting his sword out of his hand while the other puncturing his left shoulder.

The figure gritted his teeth in pain as he stumbled backwards, gripping the shoulder with his other hand. His eyes widen under his helm at the appearance of Lucius who delivered a kick into his abdomen as he was sent flying into the wall opposite of him with a loud bang while dust flew into the air.

Lucius stood in front of the hole he was sent through as his wiped the blood that trailed his lips while keeping his attention on the figure, knowing he had to do better than that if he wanted to beat him. The dust clear as the figure pushed himself out of the wall, his attention fixed on Lucius. He gave him a low growl in anger like a dog glaring at an intruder before charging forward, his right fist raised to punch him. Lucius jumped to the right to dodge the attack, the air whizzing from the swing of the punch as Lucius delivered a quick punch to the figure's left side.

However the attack had no effect on him as Lucius widened then narrowed his eyes before jumping back to dodge another swing of his opponent's right fist. However his first punch was a decoy as his left fist came flying forward. Lucius quickly brought his arms into a cross guard as the heavy fist slammed into his arms. He gritted his teeth and closed one eye in pain before he was sent flying several meters behind him as he shot his feet to ground to steady his landing.

Once he was able to stop, Lucius stared at his arms before twitching his eyes in annoyance. He could feel that the bones in his forearms had little cracks in them and were not in great shape for combat. He mused in annoyance as he stared back up, his opponent standing in front, unfazed from his attack.

Breathing out a quick air of breath, Lucius charged forward, ready to deliver more blows to the figure while the figure prepared for Lucius's next moves. In a flash of light, Lucius disappeared in an instant before appearing behind him, his right leg pulled back to deliver a kick to the face but as if the figure predicted his move, reached out with his left hand, ready to grab his leg again.

However before the hand could grab his leg, Lucius disappeared from sight once again, causing the figure to grunt out in shock. Instantly knowing he was in trouble, he swiveled his head to the front to find Lucius, his legs planted into the ground and a small golden orb in his left hand. Lucius shifted his weight from his left leg to the right as the orb smashed into the figure's side before sending him flying backwards further down the hallway. A loud crash could be heard with a gust of wind hit Lucius's face as he took deep breathes, feeling somewhat fatigue from the battle. Along with the damage he received from his opponent, he could feel the recoil of his light magic hit him possibly due to his previous injury on the day Enju was taken away.

The sudden sound of rock slabs hitting the ground brought Lucius's attention in front of him as the figure slowly stood up, his clothes somewhat battered and his right hand gripping his katana. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance, as Lucius could tell that the figure was more deadly with his katana. Lucius clicked his tongue, knowing he had no time to relax when suddenly the figure appeared in front of him, his sword raised into the air to deliver a vertical strike. However a gust of wind blew in the area in front of him as Sajin stepped back once again. Lucius widened his eyes when he felt claws poking into his left cheek. He glanced down at his left shoulder to find Momoka staring up at him with an annoyed look as it began to lecture him.

"I'm sorry I forgot tell you that I was injured Momoka..." Lucius apologized to the female as she sighed in annoyance at her master and his reckless attitude. Suddenly noticing a presence heading for them, Lucius quickly jumped back as he dodged a strike from the figure. He shot a glance towards Momoka who began to glow before forming a single kama.

The figure quickly followed up his attacks with more strikes from all direction as Lucius dodged each strike, knowing that if one hits him, the damage would be deadly. Lucius took a quick glance behind him to find the hole he entered the building closing in from behind. Lucius clicked his tongue before glancing up at the front, parrying a thrust with the blade of his kama. Knowing he needed to get the advantage once again, he disappeared in a flash of light and appeared behind the figure. Once again, the figure predicted his move and blocked his vertical strike. However he widened his eyes at the sight of the kama, which had changed sides from right to left. The figure glanced down at Lucius's right hand to see it closed into a fist with a bright yellow glow coating the fist. Lucius pulled his arm back before smashing the fist into the figure's stomach as he bent forward slightly before being pushed backwards through the wall and into the sky behind them. However the figure managed to regain its balance and even managed to float in midair as Lucius cocked his eyes in surprise.

Despite learning Speed of Light, allowing him to use his light powers without the need of his wings, he was still unable to fly or float in midair with this power, needing him to summon his wings to fight. Lucius sighed before his wings protruded out of his back as he dashed out to the sky to meet him, his kama grasped in front of him with both hands.

The two of them stood there in the silence of the night as they waited for the right time to strike. The golden aura of the light began to seep out from his wings before the two figures dashed forward, each disappearing from view before appearing again as their swords clashed. The two backed off and continued their onslaught, both fighters unable to hit each other. Seeing the need to change his strategy, Lucius began to dash around randomly, in attempt to confuse his opponent. The figure continued to stare at Lucius and his bizarre movements when Lucius suddenly dashed forward, the tip of his blade grazed his helm.

The figure quickly jumped back as Lucius gripped his kama once again and held it forward, preparing himself for another charge forward. Lucius dashed forward but widened his eyes slightly to find that the figure was unmoving except his katana arm pulling back. Lucius narrowed his eyes in confusion when a sudden realization hit him as he clicked his tongue and brought his kama in front of him to guard from his next attack.

"Tenken!"

The figure bellowed out as a large phantom forearm and sword appeared behind him as the figure swung his in front of him. The phantom sword copied its owner's movement as the large sword crashed into Lucius's kama. Lucius gritted his teeth and closed one eye, trying to stay his feet. However the power of the slash was too much for him as he was sent flying backwards towards the building behind him. He crashed several meters below the spot he flew out as large rocks and boulders peeled off from the walls with the building shaking wildly from the impact. Lucius continued to punch through several walls before finally coming to a halt as he spat large quantities of blood out of his mouth.

Lucius lifted himself up slightly while coughing up more blood and gasping for air into his lungs as he quickly snapped his fingers with loud explosions sounding outside. While dashing around randomly, Lucius had managed to set up several lighting and water magic circles that would attack once he gave the signal.

Lucius hit the ground as he stared up at the ceiling, his breathing slowly steadying as seconds went by. Once he was able to calm himself down, Lucius pushed himself up once again as he glanced around the room he fell in attempt to find Momoka. He found Momoka lying on the ground, her body slightly battered from the attack she received. Lucius snapped his fingers as a small magic circle surrounded her before sending her back home to rest. He surveyed the room as most of the room had large pieces of rock and wood scattered every thanks to the destructiveness of his entry. As he was going to dismiss the room, something caught his eye as stared at it intently.

Pushed to the end of the room were two boxes, one was open while the other was closed shut. The boxes were plain wooden boxes with nothing elaborately decorated and was merely used to carry something. Lucius pushed his legs towards the boxes as he stared into the open box. Inside was a sheathed katana, its saya or scabbard colored in a sick black while the tsuka or the hilt was a dark, hunter green. Lucius grabbed the sword and pulled the saya back, revealing its pale blade as hirosugaha or wide straight-line like hamon can be seen etched on the blade. Lucius stared at it for several seconds before closing it sheathing the blade when a piece of paper inside the box caught his attention. He grabbed it and skim read it, only to widen at the name of the katana.

Ichinohara Yasuyo. A meito and one of the 23 O Wazamono katanas. Although it was weaker than the 15 Saijou O Wazamono katanas and the famous swords of Masamune or Muramasa, it was still a rare and powerful katana to be reckoned with. Lucius stared at the blade in wonder, curious as to why such a famous blade was in this building.

However as he curiously stared at the katana in his hand, a sudden presence hit him. It was not the presence of the figure he is fighting but of a presence of another katana. A katana that wants to get out, a katana that wants to kill, a katana that is what he called, cursed. He moved his attention to closed box, his eyes narrowing as its presence made itself known.

Lucius sent Ichinohara Yasuyo to his storage dimension before making its way to the closed box and shot a small beam of light that broke the lock on the box. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the box with sweat running down the sides of his face.

Staring up at him was another sheathed katana, its saya colored in deep red while its tsuka was a more reddish brown. Lucius stared at the color of the unnatural red as it reminded him of blood. Lucisu grasped the blade when the sudden presence hit him as he narrowed his eyes at the dangerous katana. He grasped the hilt and slowly pulled out the sword, the presence getting stronger with every draw. The katana had a white edge with a distinct blue hamon taking the appearance of flames. He stared as the blade reflected Lucius's face, the blade sharpened greatly as if it was made to kill. He could feel malicious presence like a shinigami staring at him with a gleeful look, seeking blood and wanting him to kill. Lucius narrowed his eyes before sheathing the katana as the presence began to dissipate with only a little bit remaining. Lucius stared at the sheathed katana before moving his attention to the box, hoping he could find a piece of paper that tells him the katana's name like the previous box.

However before he could begin his search, he widened his eyes slightly as a familiar killing intent was directed at him while something was making its way towards him. Out of reflex, Lucius draw the katana completely as he turned around just in time to block a large phantom sword smash into his katana. Lucius held his ground for several seconds despite gritting his teeth before the ground below him began to fall apart, the sword effectively smashing through the concrete structure. Despite experience a fall down to the first floor, Lucius kept his attention on the katana he held, amazed that it was able to hold against something he considered of incredible strength. He glanced back up at the phantom sword to see it had stopped moving as Lucius turned to his attention below, the ground coming closer and closer.

In a flash, Lucius summoned his wings as he began to flap them, slowing his fall. Once he hit the ground, his wings returned into his body as surveyed the devastated area. The area around him was large and wide space with the ceiling high above him. It was a featureless at first but was now littered with stones and rocks. He glanced behind him to find a large whole in the wall, possibly due to Mira.

"Ara, Master, it's good to see you are alright."

Lucius glanced over his shoulder at the sound of a familiar voice. Standing behind him was Mira, cladded in her Satan Soul as she smirked at the sight of him. Lucius nodded his head in acknowledgement with soft eyes, glad to see that she was all right.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the leader of the assault has just arrived."

Another voice ripped his attention away from Mira as he turned his attention forward to find Vesper Corson, his body somewhat battered in places but otherwise relatively unharmed. Suddenly, the gigantic helmed figure made its appearance near him, his attention focused on Lucius.

"Hoh… Sajin. I see that this mess was from your attack… I thought you told me you dealt with the pest."

"I'm sorry, Vesper-dono. It seems he was able to survive my strike." the figure, Sajin apologized as Vesper sighed and shook his head in annoyance before turning his attention to Lucius and Mira.

"No matter. We just have to get rid of them right now." Vesper said with an evil smirk as Lucius and Mira narrowed his eyes. Lucius glanced over at Mira and stared at her for several seconds before turning his attention back to the front, the katana he found gripped with two hands.

Before anyone could make their respective next moves, Lucius dashed forward and appeared in front of Vesper almost instantaneously, causing Vesper to widen his eyes in shock. He quickly snapped his fingers as the mist around him formed a shield and flew up to his defense. He smirked, seemingly knowing that the shield was bale to protect him. However he widened his eyes further in shock to find the katana slowly but surely cutting through his defense. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was known to have one of the best defenses in the Old Maou Faction yet it was being easily pierced by a mere katana.

"Vesper-dono!" Sajin's voice rang in Lucius's ear as he glanced over his shoulder, Sajin preparing his blade to strike Lucius down. However before he could get any closer to him, a small beam of darkness shot between them followed by a fist crushing into his left forearm. He growled in anger as Mira stood there with her arm extended forward before following her attack with a kick form her left leg.

Lucius smirked before turning his attention back to the front as he pushed more of his weight to his strike with Vesper beginning to falter back. Suddenly as if he finally cracked through, the mist began to dissipate as Lucius's slash carved his chest from right shoulder to left hip, blood pouring out of the wound.

"How was that katana able to pierce my defenses…!? No… It can't be! Shodai Ki… Gaha!"

Before Vesper could finish his sentence, he was kicked in stomach and sent flying several meters behind him. He rolled on the ground several times before coughing large amounts of blood onto the floor. Lucius stared at him before moving his attention to the katana. Just from swinging once, he could tell that the katana had an extremely sharp edge, making it easier to cut his opponents. Not only that, he could feel its urge to cut in his arms, making it want to cut anyone in his path. It was like it was trying to command him to do it's bidding instead of him commanding the katana. Lucius smirked in his mind, knowing that this was one hell of a blade he found.

Lucius returned his attention back to the front, both hands gripping the katana as he prepared himself for a charge against Vesper, who was still coughing blood onto the ground. Lucius closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before his eyes focused on the devil as a yellow aura began to surround him. Vesper, now noticing the yellow aura, widened his eyes in surprise and slowly began to rise to dodge his strike. However he was too slow as Lucius disappeared in a flash and quickly reappeared, his katana raised high above his head. However before the blade could hit the ground, he widened his eyes slightly to find Sajin, appearing between them with the katana smashing into the helm he wore on his head. Sajin, with his helm crumbling, swung his fist towards him but was unable to make contact with Lucius who had quickly backed up several meters. Lucius stared ahead as Sajin kept his attention forward with wariness, his leader standing behind him trying to recover from Lucius's blow.

Suddenly, Lucius felt a pair of arms wrap around his left arm as he glanced down to find Mizore, staring up at him with her lollipop in her mouth and a small V sign directed at him.

"I finished getting the children of the HG Project away from here. Sumire Muroto and Enju Aihara went with them." Mizore stated with her V sign still directed at him. Lucius nodded his head before pulling his left arm away from her. She pouted slightly in displeasure when suddenly she widened her eyes slightly in surprise. She stared up at her head to find Lucius's left hand rubbing it gently, petting her gently. It was an act that Lucius would never really do as she stared at her master in shock. She mentally shook her head from the shock and glanced down at her feet, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as she smiled softly to herself.

Lucius removed his hand away from her head before turning his attention to Sajin and Vesper, all the while ignoring a glance from his [Queen]. Lucius cocked his eyebrows slightly as he stared at the figure he was fighting against. Behind the large, heavy helm he wore was a face that of a wolf with light brown fur and golden, predator like eyes.

Lucius stared at him, knowing fully that the figure in front of him was a werewolf. Luckily it wasn't the first time he had seen a werewolf as he had seen a few during his travels but normally, a werewolf would be able to transform between a human form and werewolf form at will. However this werewolf gave off an impression that he was unable to do that for some reason. Lucius could tell that just by looking at him that this man had also some problems in his past, most likely due to this disadvantage.

Sajin's ears twitched briefly as he glared at Lucius who stared back at him with unwavering eyes. Sajin cocked his eyebrows slightly in surprise, confused at Lucius's lack of surprise or emotion.

"Are you not afraid of how I look?"

"I've seen werewolves before. They don't really scare me and I'm also not the type of person to judge by appearance." Lucius replied with a shrug as Sajin smirked slightly.

"I see. You don't seem like a bad man like many others… However I fight for Vesper-dono thus I will not hesitate." Sajin declared as a red aura began to surround him, heightening his abilities further. Lucius gripped his katana with both hands while Mizore summoned her claws and Mira raising her fists when suddenly, something battered into a pile of rubble nearby. The three of them covered their eyes from the dust that spewed forward as they waited for the dust to clear. The three of them widened their eyes at the sight that beheld in front of them once the dust had cleared.

Sent flying forward from behind them was Sumire Muroto, blood running from her head, as her body was somewhat battered with blood being coughed into the air. Mira rushed to her side, checking to see if the woman's injuries were serious or not.

"Hm… I had a feeling that woman would betray me soon enough."

A new voice rang in the large hall as Lucius turned 90 degrees to face the voice when he widened his eyes to find a young man wearing noble clothes while his blue hair was slicked back with a small bit of hair pointing upwards and dangling in front of his gray eyes. His devil wings protruding out of his back as he floated above them all.

It was the appearance of another Vesper Corson and gripped in his right hand was Enju Aihara, her breathing steady but unconscious.

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he shot a glance behind him towards Sajin, who was equally shocked at the appearance of his leader while the other Vesper was still spitting blood onto the ground. Lucius instantly realized that one of them was a clone while the other was the real one as he turned his attention to the Vesper with Enju as he smirked at the group before him.

"You might be wondering why there is two of me… Well, this is why."

Vesper snapped his fingers when a loud grunt and a howl of pain resonated from behind them as Lucius's head swiveled behind him to see the other Vesper turning into a blade of water as it plunged itself through Sajin as he coughed large amounts of blood. Sajin dropped to his knees as the blade of water splashed onto the ground, the other Vesper disappearing into a puddle. Lucius narrowed his eyes before turning his attention back to Vesper.

A water clone. Vesper had made a water clone to distract them and to make them think that the clone was the real Vesper while the original was waiting for the right time to strike and take Enju away from them. Lucius clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glared at Vesper who kept his smirk directed at them.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, for the main event…" Vesper announced as he raised his right arm higher before pulling out a syringe in his left hand. Lucius widened his eyes as he created a finger pistol with his left hand. Numerous bullets of water began to surround it before he shot it forward at Vesper but was easily blocked by several shields made from mist. Lucius clicked his tongue as he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him with his sword ready to swing down. However a fist of mist appeared on Lucius's side, punching him down to the ground as he hit the rubble with a loud bang. Lucius slowly stood up with his breathing ragged as he stared up at Vesper, his eyes almost pleading him to stop what he was about to do.

Once Lucius's attack ceased, Vesper smiled gleefully as he pressed the syringe in her arm and in a flash sent the liquid into her body. Suddenly as if the virus was already beginning to take effect, Enju began to shriek out in pain as her eyes opened with her red eyes began to shine in an unnatural crimson light. Parts of her body began to bulge out but it seems Enju's body was fighting the overdose as it tried to keep her in a humanoid shape. As if he was done playing with Enju, he threw her down to the ground but was caught in midair by Mizore who quickly dashed towards Mira's side.

"Hehehe… Hahaha! I wonder how long she will last with an overdose of the Gastrea Virus in her blood! It would be great she would survive since then I can experiment on her. Now then, to remove the other pests…" Vesper declared as he turned his attention to Sajin. He snapped his fingers once more as several magic circles began to surround him; all of them ready to strike at his command.

"Now that I know you are a werewolf, I would need to remove you as we don't want other shitty races like yourself with us since we devils are the strongest!" Vesper claimed as he swung his arm forward as the magic circles began to blast him with large volumes of water. Vesper smiled at his work as he waited for the white smoke to clear. However he frowned in annoyance as he found that none of the attacks hit its intended target instead being easily blocked by Lucius, who had moved in front of Sajin to defend him with a defense magic circle surrounding them. He clicked his tongue as Sajin stared up at Lucius in shock, never expecting his enemy to save him.

"Hoh… You save him despite you being a fellow devil. Why?"

"I don't need a reason to save someone from certain death even if they are of different race…"

"Very well… I will have to kill you first then." Vesper muttered as gray aura began to surround his body while a yellow, golden aura began to surround Lucius. Sajin stared up at the two figures before his body began to slump forward; unconsciousness hitting him as his eyes slowly began to close with the last sight being of Lucius protecting him.

The two combatants stood in front of each other, eyes serious with their auras spewing forth ready to clash against one another. Lucius gripped his katana with two hands before disappearing in a flash of light and appearing in front of Vesper, catching him off guard. Lucius attempted to slash down but the mist that surrounded him quickly stopped it. However thanks to blade's sharp edge, it was able to pierce though the shield but narrowly missed its target.

Vesper backed away before snapping his fingers as several blue magic circles began to surround Lucius, raining down showers of sharp water towards Lucius. Lucius quickly disappeared before the attack could hit him and appeared behind Vesper, his right leg ready to kick him. Vesper widened his eyes, tried to turn 90 degrees and brought his arms up in his defense but was slammed by the kick before he could make this move in the right side of the face. He could hear his cheekbone crack before spitting more blood as he crashed into rubble.

Lucius stood there, his eyes stern and focused as he stared at the rubble, waiting for his enemy to appear. After several moments, Vesper appeared out of the rubble with a displeased look on his face as a he spat blood onto the ground.

"How are you so fast!? And that blade… How are you able to use the Shodai Kitetsu without any problems!?" Vesper exclaimed in shock as Lucius widened his eyes slightly and stared down at the katana he held in his hand.

Shodai Kitetsu. One of the 15 Saijo O Wazamono and the first of the Kitetsu blades. It was the strongest of the Kitetsu blades with an extremely sharp cutting edge, allowing it cut through almost anything. However because its focus was on killing, it had a tendency to cause tragedy to any of its wielder, deeming it a cursed blade. Lucius stared at before gripping the sword, amused that he had found a legendary blade and blade that was cursed and despised, something that he can relate to due to him being ostracized by many devils.

Suddenly, feeling something build up in his stomach, Lucius bent forward as large volumes of blood spewed forth from his mouth. Strength began to leave him as he dropped down to one knee, followed by more blood being spewed forth.

" "Lucius!" "

Both Mira and Mizore called out as Lucius panted while spewing more blood out of his mouth. He closed one eye in pain, as he understood why he was vomiting. He had used too much of his light powers and now his body was reacting to it. This was one of the drawbacks to his powers as although he was more resilient towards light than the average devil, he wasn't completely immune to it and the use of his light powers accumulate to the point it will cause problems in his body. This was the main reason why the fighting style of the Malphas were known to be one hit attacks and not good for long term combat. Lucius tried to stand up once again but he quickly dropped to the floor as more blood poured out of his mouth again.

"Lucius…-! I see… Hehehe… Hahahaha! You are Lucius Malphas! The last survivor of that wretched clan! That explains everything especially that disgusting power of yours!" Vesper, after realizing his opponent cackled with glee as he stared down at his opponent, who was busy vomiting more blood from his mouth. He stared at him and pondered as if he was contemplating a certain decision. Finally making his move he smiled gleefully like a child who was beginning to cause trouble.

"Hehehe… Would you like to see something amusing, Malphas?" Vesper asked as he reached for something from behind. Lucius narrowed his eyes, knowing the man was pulling out some kind of weapon or device as he tried slowly stood up despite his body screaming to him not move.

From behind his noble clothes, he pulled out a gauntlet looking device. The gauntlet was black in color with steel plates protecting the user from an attack. A small barrel like installation was on located on the back of the gauntlet. Vesper placed the gauntlet on his arms as a yellow, almost golden aura began to cover his arms. Lucius widened his eyes before narrowing them dangerously, his calm golden aura spiking in anger. It was an aura that Lucius was familiar with, an aura that he could never forget.

"-!? This aura… It can't be!"

"That's right… This is the prototype of the light manipulation device, a device we have been developing. It has since been improved but… Guess what we used to bring out the light?" Vesper inquired as Lucius continued to narrow his eyes, almost ready to explode in anger. Mira and Mizore stared at the device he wore before staring back at Lucius, noting the odd similarity between the two auras.

"Hehehe… That's right Lucius! We collected the flesh and blood of dead Malphas members and used them, converted them into energy generators and insert them into devices like this one!" Vesper declared in glee as he grins widely at Lucius who narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his aura exploding out in fury. Despite Lucius's grudge against this father, mother and his clan for the suffering he had to experience from those around him, deep inside he still had some form of love towards his clan. Without them, he would never had been born and never been able to meet the people he met. And now, those he people who brought him life was being used by those who killed them as tools. It brought out Lucius's burning desire to kill him painfully, hoping to make him feel like he wished he was never born. The painful memories of his past and the anger he felt from his former comrades being used by them was unforgivable. However he didn't have the strength to fight him, his body was already screaming at him to stop.

Suddenly, he felt two hands touch his shoulders. One gave off a powerful aura; an aura of an angry demon that was ready to destroy the world while the other was ice cold, an aura that can freeze the world and bring about a cold end. Lucius glanced behind him as he found Mira and Mizore standing there, looking down at him with small smile before they pushed him onto the ground as they walked in front of him, Mira having transformed back to her normal appearance and Mizore who has yet to summon her ice claws.

"Mira… Mizore…" Lucius muttered as he glanced at the girls who continued to keep their attention on Vesper. Vesper cocked an eyebrow at them, confused at their actions.

"Huh… What do you two girls want? I don't have time to deal with you yet. First I must deal with that wretched Malphas. Now step out of the way." Vesper demanded as he tried to wave them aside. Suddenly, as if they were two angry wolves, their auras began to flail out; Mira's were colored in a dark purple as if it was began to cover the world in darkness with her blue eyes gleaming red while Mizore's was light blue in color with area behind her beginning to form spikes of ice and her short light purple hair freezing from the cold. Vesper widened his eyes at their pressure as he watched Mira slowly transform back into the demonic being while Mizore's hand began to turn into claws of ice.

"Because of people like you, you have made our Master suffer through so much hate."

"For Lucius's sake… We will put an end to you…"

" "You have made the one we love suffer long enough!" "

The two girls declared as Mizore swung her arms wildly, sending forth a barrage of icicles towards him. Vesper quickly brought the mist in front of him, forming shields to block her attacks however was unable to realize that this was a decoy as Mira charged towards him, her fist pulled back. The fist slammed into Vesper's side as blood poured out his mouth as he staggered backwards slightly. He quickly snapped his fingers as he summoned blue magic circles, which began to shoot water bullets at Mira and Mizore with Mira dodging the strike while Mizore created a wall of ice to block his attack.

Vesper, focusing his attention Mira, continued to spew water bullets and shards of sharp water from magic circles and send them towards her before switching to his gauntlet as he shot beams of light. However using her speed, Mira was able to dodge them all with relative ease as Vesper gritted his teeth in annoyance. The light gauntlet was to be faster than anything but was not able to hit its target.

He turned his attention to Mizore who was dashing towards him with her ice claws at the ready. He quickly sent his mist towards her, surrounding her in a vacuum of mist before crushing his left fist as the mist began to harden and form spikes. However just as he thought he had killed her, the mist began to freeze before shattering into a million pieces as Mizore stepped out, unscathed.

"How did you escape unscathed!?" Vesper bellowed out in confusion and shock.

"Mist is water… Ice freezes water… Lucius… Promotion." Mizore explained before calling out to her master as she glanced over her shoulder to the kneeling Lucius who nodded his head softly before she turned back to the front, her eyes watching her opponent.

"Promotion, [Knight]"

A bright yellow aura surrounded her as she could feel the inside of her body change to take the role of the [Knight] piece thanks to Promotion. With fear washing over him, brought his gauntlet forward as he shot more beams of light but were quickly dodged by the sudden increase of speed shown by Mizore. In a sudden dash of extreme speed, she appeared in front of Vesper who could only widen his eyes as she released a barrage of slashes with her ice claws before stopping several meters past him. Suddenly blood began to pour out of the front side of his body, splattering in every direction. He closed one eye and gritted his teeth as he dropped down to one knee.

"You… Bastard! I will ki-"

"Mira… He's all yours…"

Before Vesper could finish his sentence, Mizore interrupted him as he finally realized an incredible presence beginning to build up from one side. He fearfully turned his attention towards it to find Mira standing there with a sphere of darkness in her right hand above her head, the sphere growing every second. After gathering sufficient amount of darkness, Mira brought her arm down, forming a large beam as it hurled itself towards Vesper. Vesper brought his gauntlet forward as he charged it up before shooting a large beam of light as the two pillars collided.

However the strength of the darkness was too strong as it broke through the light before plunging Vesper into the beam, his body exploding on contact before resulting in a large destructive pillar of darkness smashing through the ceiling of the building.

"No… No! Impossible! I can't die here! I just can't! AHHHHHH!" Vesper screamed out in pain before it was utterly silence by dark, destructive pillar formed above him. Lucius stared at the sight with wide eyes before smiling softly, mentally thanking his girls for saving him and doing what they did. He felt a grave weight lift over his heart with even more trust towards his peerage. Thanks to their action, he now knew that they do care for him more than he could imagine and that they would follow him to whatever end. He knew that with their help, they would be able to survive anything and any enemy especially those of the Old Maou Faction.

However Lucius quickly narrowed his eyes at the thought of the light manipulation device. Since the device used by Vesper was a prototype, it was obvious that the power of light would be slower, allowing Mira and Mizore to easily dodge them unlike his light attacks. Also he only showed the ability to shot beams of light however since it was just a prototype, it could well be fixed when he sees them again.

Lucius was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of footsteps making its way towards him as he glanced over his shoulder to find Sumire walking sluggishly with Enju in her arms. He dropped down to her knees near him as she slowly laid her onto the ground. Lucius, having rest for a little while, slowly made its way towards Sumire and Enju as he knelt down and stared at the two of them. He could hear his peerage members making their way towards Lucius before stopping several meters behind him.

"How is she?"

"Bad… Really bad. It's only a matter of time before she dies… Lucius, was it? Please save her. I know what you are… You are a devil like him so I beg of you, save her… If you need a soul then I will gladly give mine… Please…! I want her to live! Gah…!" Sumire declared through the tears that flooded her cheeks while spitting more blood. Mira rushed towards her, worried about her state as Lucius stared at the woman. Lucius stared down at the young girl whose was eyes were closed, her breathing ragged, her body sweating uncontrollably and her mouth closed shut with her teeth gritting in pain as she was struggling to fight of the overdose. Lucius knew he had no time to contemplate or decide as he touched the girl's cheek, noticing her body calm down at his touch. He widened his eyes to find Enju's eyes slowly opening up, followed by her mouth weakly trying to form words.

Lucius clenched his left hand as he glanced up at Mira who while worrying about Sumire was staring back at him. Lucius glanced over his shoulder as Mizore also stared down at him. Lucius turned his attention to Enju before taking in a deep breath as he stood up and snapped his fingers. A yellow magic circle appeared around Enju with a low hum resonating around them as it began to spin around them. Sumire widened her eyes at the sight in front of her eyes as she noticed two Pawn pieces swirling around in the magic circle. Lucius grabbed the two of them and formed two smaller magic circles on his hands as the two pieces floated above them. After completing his task, he released them as they continued to spiral around the larger magic circle.

"I, Lucius Malphas, hereby command you: Awaken, Enju Aihara. Rise once again and become my servant Devil. You shall become my Pawn and fight those who stand in your way."

Lucius chanted as the two Pawn pieces shined brightly before making its ways down towards Enju's body. It entered through her chest before her body began to pulse as he had add special seals on the Pawn pieces to seal the overdosed virus for the future when she can fully control them. Slowly the effects of the overdose began to disappear as her body stopped sweating, her breathing became calm and her pained face began to return to a calm and steady expression. Sumire rushed towards her with tears flooding down her eyes as she cradled her in her arms. Lucius smiled at the sight, glad that two Pieces were able to reincarnated her and keep her powers at bay. Suddenly, he could feel his vision blur as he coughed up more blood before falling over backwards, hitting the rubble with a large thud. The last sight he saw before he was taken by darkness was Mira and Mizore staring down at him with worried looks in their eyes.

**Three days later**

"Are you sure you want to leave, Lucius-san? You haven't fully recovered yet"

"I can't stay here any longer… I don't want to cause any more trouble…"

"I see… You are a very kind man indeed." Matsuzaki commented with a smile as Lucius stared at him with unchanging expression.

It's been three days since he and his peerage had infiltrated the Old Maou Faction facility to save Enju Aihara, which ended in success. After saving Enju, he had fell unconscious due to exhaustion and injuries received during his fight with Sajin thus he and his group had been resting at Matsuzaki's mansion. Although he hadn't completely recovered since his body was still somewhat sluggish, he knew he couldn't stay here any longer and bother Matsuzaki. Lucius stared down at the cup of tea in front of him as he picked it up and took a quick sip from the warm drink before staring out of the window.

Running outside in the large backyard of the mansion, playing and shrieking were several young girls; most of them were girls they had saved from the clutches of the Old Maou Faction. It came to a surprise to Lucius when Matsuzaki was willing to take care of them like they were his daughters. However he didn't object, seeing the love he was receiving fro the girls and the love he gave them were making each other happy. Lucius smiled softly at the sight before him as he took another sip of his tea.

"What were you thinking about, Lucius?"

The sudden voice interrupted his train of thought as he widened his eyes and almost spitting his tea out. He quickly gulped it down but found some had went down the wrong pipe as he began to cough uncontrollably while turning his attention to the area next to him.

Sitting there calmly was Mizore who cocked her head cutely, trying to play dumb at what she had done. Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance before he sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"How long were you sitting there…?"

"A couple of minutes." Mizore answered as Lucius twitched his eyes once again, annoyed at her for not making her presence known. He placed the cup back onto the table before the door to the room opened as Mira and Sumire walked into the room.

"How are your injuries, Sumire-sensei." Lucius asked as Sumire smiled and waved him off. Although it seemed her injuries were fully healed, he could still see a white bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Better. Better than you, Lucius-kun." Sumire replied as Lucius stared at her for several seconds before turning her attention to Mira.

"Mira. Where is Enju?"

"I am right here Lucius!"

Before Mira could reply, Lucius saw an orange after image run past him before he could feel his lap increase in weight. Lucius glanced down at his lap to find Enju Aihara, looking up at him with a beaming smile. She had receive new clothes to replace her one piece dress as she now wore a white shirt with long orange sleeves and a small chick drawing on the middle of the shirt. She wore brown shorts and black thigh high socks while the black collar around her neck had been removed. Her hairstyle had also changed as she now tied her long crimson hair into two knee length twin tails tied with large yellow tags. Lucius stared at her in annoyance before sighing once as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Once calming down, he removed his hand away from his face.

"How do you feel?"

"I am alright! Are we going soon?" Enju asked as Lucius responded with a nod of his head. After he had reincarnated her, Mira had explained to her that she was now a Devil and a servant of Lucius. She had also been explained some of the basics of Devil life and what expectations she was to deliver. Of course, being a child, she wouldn't know much of the difficult things except fighting for Lucius and that she would get to live longer.

Lucius had actually expected that she would be heart broken or devastated that she was not human anymore but was surprised to find that she had fully accepted this and was actually looking forward to her new life. However deep inside of Lucius, he was worried. Worried if he had done the right thing and worried at what would happen to Enju. He knew at that situation, this was the only solution to help her but he didn't know if she would be able to live as a Devil. Lucius took a deep breath before fearfully asking something he did not want to ask.

"Enju, aren't you worried that you aren't human anymore?"

"Nope! I am a little bit sad but I wasn't really human to begin with. Besides, I get to stay with Lucius so I am happy!" Enju replied with a beaming and innocent smile as Lucius widened his eyes slightly at her response. Having all of his worries blown away in an instant, Lucius smiled softly, petting her head as her cheeks flushed pink at his small show of affection before slowly standing up. Enju jumped off of his lap as Lucius stared at the other members of his peerage who smiled and nodded his head. Once confirming with them, he made his way towards the backyard as the members who were present in the room followed him. Enju rushed forward, standing next to him as they walked while Mizore closely followed on the other side and Mira walked slightly behind him.

They soon stepped out in the large grassy and nature filled backyard as all of the HG Project girls stood there, waiting for them to calm out. Enju ran up to them and began saying her goodbyes while she can see tears in some of their eyes. Mira and Mizore continued to walk to a small open area while Lucius turned around and bowed at Matsuzaki and Sumire.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Matsuzaki-san, Sumire-sensei."

"You are most welcome and you are welcome to come visit us anytime." Matsuzaki said with a soft smile.

"Lucius-kun, thank you for placing a barrier around this mansion to protect the girls. We will contact you if anything happens." Sumire continued with a soft smile as Lucius nodded his head before turning his attention to Enju who was still saying her goodbyes. He glanced around the large backyard when he found a small spot in between the trees as a dim light shined through with small bushes surrounding the area. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards it before stopping several meters in front of it.

"I know you are there… Come out…" Lucius called out as all present turned their attention to Lucius's action when suddenly footsteps began to make their way towards them. Mira and Mizore narrowed their eyes before widening them as they quickly dashed towards Lucius, their stance ready to attack at the figure only for Lucius to bring his right arm out. The girls looked at him as he shook his head before turning his attention to the front as the figure, Sajin broke into view. Although he looked essentially the same from a few days back during the back, he was not wearing a helm to cover his face as his golden wolf eyes stared at them while his ears twitched.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lucius Malphas, I had a favor I wanted to ask you." Sajin said sternly as he went straight to the point. Lucius cocked one eyebrow, clearly interested at his favor. Suddenly the large figure, dropped down to his knees before placing his hands on the ground and bowing forward. Lucius widened his eyes slightly at the sight in front of him as Sajin performed dogeza, an act to either show forgiveness or a favor from someone of a high-class.

"I know it is not my position to ask but please take me with you." Sajin proposed as Lucius widened his eyes further at his proposal. Ignoring the shocked state of Lucius and his silence, Sajin continued to explain his reasons for the proposal.

"I have no desire in returning to work with the Old Maou Faction as they had betrayed me when they found out about my appearance. However you had saved me and said that you didn't care about appearances. I was deeply moved by your words and for the last three days, I have been searching for you in a bid to ask you of this favor. I understand that as a former enemy, it will be difficult to trust me but-"

Before Sajin could finish his explanation, he noticed a hand come into view as he glanced up to see Lucius kneeling in front of him with a small smirk while his peerage members stood behind him; Mira with a small smile, Mizore looking at him with an unchanging expression and Enju, who finished with her goodbyes, had a beaming smile on her face as her hands were on her hips. Sajin looked at each of member before turning his attention to Lucius.

"There is no need for someone like yourself to do this… Stand up." Lucius said with Sajin widening his eyes before taking his hand as he was lightly pulled up to his feet. Once Sajin was on his feet, Lucius glanced behind to Mira who looked at him and nodded her head as Lucius turned around to face Sajin. He raised his arms as a yellow magic circle appeared below Sajin; a bright light covered the lower parts of his body while the circle hummed quietly. He even noticed a Rook piece floating around him but this one gave off a golden aura and he could even see a yellow sphere moving around inside the piece. Mira and Mizore stared at the piece, having never seen that sphere in their pieces, signaling that he was special. Sajin stared down at his feet in wonder and surprise before turning his attention to Lucius.

"You are going to let me join your peerage? Even though I was your enemy?"

"I don't sense any ill will or intentions coming from you… Plus I can tell you had experienced a horrible past, like me." Lucius answered his concern as Sajin widened his eyes, his eyes staring straight into Lucius who only stared back at him sternly. Sajin could tell that the man in front of him was serious in his choices as Sajin dropped down to his knees as if he was pledging his service to Lucius.

"-! Thank you Lucius-dono… I, Sajin Komamura, is forever in your debt." Sajin answered as Lucius smiled softly before inhaling a deep breath, regaining his serious expression to begin reciting the chant.

"Then I, Lucius Malphas, hereby order you: Serve me, Sajin Komamura. Stay true to who you are, and become my servant Devil. You shall become my Rook and squash those who stand in our path."

The Rook piece shined brightly, almost blinding as it radiated golden light before entering Sajin's body. Sajin could feel the piece reconfigure his body before a large golden aura began to surround him with a link establishing with Lucius. He could feel his strength had increased tremendously, gaining a power he had never imagined. He stood up as he began to clench and unclench his fist multiple times, trying to get a feel for his body before turning to his new comrades.

"I am Sajin Komamura, the new Rook. It's an honor to meet you all." Sajin introduced himself to the three members with a respective bow.

"Ara, ara looks like we are growing in size. Welcome to the peerage Sajin. I am Mirajane Strauss, the [Queen] of this peerage. Call me Mira."

"Mizore Shirayuki. The [Pawn] of Lucius."

"And I am Enju Aihara! I am a… [Pawn] as well! Nice to meet you, Sajin!"

His three peerage members introduced themselves respectively as Sajin took note of each of their names and positions before turning his attention to Lucius. Lucius stared at him before staring at each of the other members, his mind already focusing on what he needs to do when he brings them back to the Underworld. He knew he needs to have them registered thus he needed to go through the official ways of entry once again as well as teaching them about the Underworld and Devil faction. Lucius sighed before shaking his head as he snapped his fingers; a larger magic circle began to surround him with him being in the center. Mira and Mizore walked closer into the circle followed by Sajin and Enju.

"Enju…"

Sumire called out her name as Enju stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the researcher, her expression sad and ready to cry. In her hand she held a pair of black shin length boots with red accents and the toes of the shoe were colored in white. Lucius narrowed his eyes as it shimmered in the light of the sun, mostly likely making it made from some type of light weight metal.

"Here you go… This is a goodbye gift from me." Sumire extended her arm as she gave the boots to Enju who stared at it in wonder and excitement before glancing back up with a small smile. She noticed Sumire's almost crying expression as her smile began to dissipate, her teeth biting into her bottom lip while her eyes began to water.

"Sumire-sen-… M-Mama, th-thank you for everything…" Enju thanked with the last of her strength as she ran up to Sumire and gave her a huge hug. Sumire widened her eyes before returning to her senses, gripping the little girl into a large hug as her held back tears began to pour down from her eyes. Lucius watched the sight without a change in his expression as he could hear a small sniffle from Mira before watching her walk up to Enju, placing a hand on her shoulder. Enju broke the hug before hugging Mira as she calmed her down while Sumire stepped back, making sure she wouldn't be caught in the teleportation. The light of the magic circle began to increase in brightens as cheers and screams of goodbye sounded out from all direction. In the final moments before disappearing, Enju turned around, smiled broadly at them and waved, her tears still running down from her cheeks before the vanished in the light.

* * *

**Here is the 17th chapter of Existence. Sorry I took too long, some family problems plus preparation for university which I am excited for and also needed to finish the new volume of DxD. Things are getting intense. Of course, I will continue to write while I am there so expect more chapters from all of my stories plus even new stories :D**

** This is the third part of the original arcs and last of the three part original arc. Next chapter will be a small original part before continuing to write the 5th volume. Here we have the battles that many have been waiting for as well as Sajin and Enju joining the peerage! I hope it was a pleasing way for them to join his peerage.**

**Lucius also gets two new swords, one is Shodai Kitetsu from One Piece and the other is Ichinohara Yasuyo, an existing sword. These are Meito or well known swords that are famous swords but are different from legendary weapons like Gungnir or Excalibur. There exists 229 katana's but in my story there are 234 katana which are considered Meito's. (These do not include swords from Masamune, Muramasa and Sadamune.) It is seperated like this:**

**15 Saijo O Wazamono **

**23 O Wazamono**

**50 Ryo Wazamono**

**146 Wazamono**

**The add swords might play part in the story but you will have to wait and see. Now for some answers from the reviews:**

**The Storm Master 567: Maybe, who knows ;) I hope you enjoyed the battle in this chapter.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thank you for your kind words. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Frank: Hahaha, yes he did :D**

**sengoku: Oh he did ;)**

**Hope: Thank you and here is the next one!**

**withdranwnmadness000: Thanks man and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**The Moody Writer: Thank you for your kind words. Yea, I am sorry about the slowness of the events. I felt it was best to do it like that to build up his character and the story more slowly. **

**Lightwave: Yea I understood that haha. And not exactly. Gasper is more like looking after as a childhood friend to her. I don't think its near love. Well, I would have to give it a think before I can make a decision.**

**ark: I hope you enjoyed the battle :) and yes I realized :( I was disappointed I couldn't make it but what happened, happened.**

**No changes to the harem or peerage:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank you all for almost 200 followers! I never expected I would get this much followers for a story so thank you so much for the support. So see you in a few days for the next chapter! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is the long awaited 18th chapter for Existence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Training Ground – Lucius POV**

Lucius's eyes darted from one side to the next, watching calmly and patiently as if he was expecting something to pounce at him.

It has been a few days since leaving Matsuzaki's mansion as he was currently standing in a large clearing in his personal training field he had received from Sirzechs when he was young. This training field was connected to his mansion in the Underworld and home in the human world though a magic circle but had never really thought about using it since it was too spacious for only himself.

However now that he had four members in his peerage and needing a place to train with them, he had decided to unlock it for all to use. And now, he was standing there, waiting for something quietly. He exhaled a quick air of breath as he waited patiently for whatever that was heading towards him.

Suddenly he heard the bushes behind him rustle as he glanced over his right shoulder before turning his body 90 degrees, his right arm flying up to guard his right side. A kick impacted his right arm as a dull sound rang in the area around them. He twitched his eyes slightly in pain before jumping several steps back. He looked up to see Enju standing at the spot he once stood, knees bent to dash forward at any moment while her eyes were flaring up in glowing red with her black metal boots strapped onto her leg. The metal boots, made from a very special and rare metal called Varanium allowed Enju to keep her speed up without weighing her down.

Lucius waited patiently when Enju broke into a sprint as she dashed straight for him. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her movement as he quietly watched her without moving away from his place. Suddenly she propelled herself into the air before spinning her body around and tried to deliver a heel kick to the head. However Lucius was able to see through the attack as he had brought his arms above his head, successful guarding himself from a blow to head. He pushed her back as she spun in the air, trying to deliver a kick to the chin.

Lucius backed up slightly as he watched her feet hit the ground before she dashed forward to release a kick from the left leg aimed towards his right abdomen. Lucius easily dodged her as she pouted slightly in annoyance before jumping back into his comfort zone, releasing a barrage of kicks in attempt to hit him. Lucius dodged each kick with ease for several attacks before grabbing her leg and pushing her back down onto the ground. Enju hit the ground lightly as she looked up to find Lucius pointing a finger gun towards her.

"You lose…" Lucius said bluntly before opening his fingers and extended his hand down towards her as Enju pouted further before taking it. Lucius pulled her up to her feet as she continued to pout towards him.

"Why can I not hit you?"

"Your movements are simple and too easy to read. Make yourself flow like air and use more tricky movements." Lucius explained simply to Enju who continued pout at him. Lucius glanced down at her before sighing as he began to pet her head lightly. Her pout had begun to disappear as she looked up at him while Lucius glanced at another direction, seemingly somewhat embarrassed.

"You are getting better Enju… I'm sure you will become stronger…" Lucius tried to comfort her to the best of his ability as she widened her eyes before smiling with a small blush.

"Of course! I have a good trainer after all." Enju said proudly before giving Lucius a large beaming smile as Lucius glanced down at her before returning her with a soft smile of his own.

Suddenly a large explosion exploded in the training field as the two of them directed their attention to the sound when they noticed something flying in their direction. Lucius narrowed his eyes before stepping in front of Enju as he prepared to either destroy it or stop it. However he quickly widened his eyes slightly to find that it was actually a person as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Lucius opened his arms wide, waiting for the moment for the person to slam into him.

Seconds passed before the person slammed into him as his open arms wrapped around her while the impact dragged his feet on the ground. He put more weight into his feet to stop himself grinding on the ground before he came to a stop. He glanced up at the figure to find it was his Pawn and purple haired Yuki-Onna, Mizore who was sent flying, her eyes were closed shut as she groaned slightly in pain.

"You alright, Mizore-chan?" Lucius asked with a tone of concern as Mizore slowly opened them before glancing down over her shoulder to find Lucius, gripping her waist tightly. Mizore blushed at the closeness of her body to his as well as at his arms wrapping around her waist. Her ice cold body was melting from the warm and kind touch of her master while his golden, concerned orbs stared up into her eyes.

"Lu-Lucius… I-I'm fine…" Mizore muttered out in embarrassment as Lucius nodded his head before dropping her down onto the ground. Suddenly the sound of wind swooshing turned his attention from Mizore to the sound as he found Sajin standing there with his katana in his right hand while an apologetic expression was written on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mizore-dono. It seems I underestimated my newfound strength." Sajin apologized as Mizore waved it off while trying to calm herself from her close contact with Lucius. Lucius had ordered Mizore and Sajin to train against one another, as he wanted Mizore to try to find out her weakness or bad habits as well as how well she would fair against a stronger opponent while Lucius would train with Enju who was still somewhat inexperienced in combat.

"It can't be helped… You have powered up incredibly since becoming a devil Sajin." a third voice rang from a different direction as all members present turned their attention to Mira, making her way towards them with her hand on a clipboard. Being his Queen, Lucius had asked Mira to take note of each member's ability and fighting capability especially for the new members, Sajin and Enju as he extended his arm, asking her for the clipboard. Mira gave him the clipboard to take a look at their results while she began to explain the results to both Sajin and Enju. Lucius being the King, decided to zone out of the talk as he stared at the results.

Despite having abnormal strength, quick speed and the ability to regenerate her wounds, Enju's movements were somewhat sluggish, bricklike and very standard. He knew that she had to be trickier and confusing so she would be able to win against an opponent. She also had a habit to rely on her regeneration, which can easily be countered if the opponent attacks her with an attack that damages her more than her ability to regenerate her wounds.

While Enju had to work on her ability to fight a bit more, Sajin's ability was already beyond normal before becoming a devil and now that he is one, his ability and strength had increased drastically. His already monstrous strength has increased, allowing him to preform powerful close combat attacks as well as increase his attacking power when using his katana or his Zanpakutou. His already impressive endurance has increased further allowing him to survive deadly injuries. Essentially he has become the perfect Rook for Lucius and his peerage.

Sajin had revealed to Lucius and the other members of his peerage that he was a Shinigami, a Shinto grim reaper serving the God of death, Izanami. However he was often discriminated against for appearing as a werewolf from normal Shinigami who took the shapes of humans and thus left, becoming a wandering mercenary for hire.

He had also explained to them that the Shinigami had four basic fighting styles. First was the skill of the katana or Zanpakutou, essentially a special sword that reflects the power and soul of the user, providing them with abilities unique to each Shinigami.

The next was Hohou or Shunpo; a movement technique allowing him to move faster than the eye can follow. This is done by moving from point A to point B in the least number of steps. This also explains why he can stand in air as he can send his reiryoku or spiritual energy to his feet, allowing him to create a platform.

The third was Hakuda or close combat when unarmed and without a weapon and was one of his skilled areas other than the skill of the katana, thanks to being a werewolf as he can use his animal like strength to fight.

The fourth and last fighting style was Kidou, essentially special Shinigami magic spells either for offensive or defensive purposes. This was the area he was weakest at and has even stated that he was not going to learn it, being not fit his character.

Out of all of these abilities, Lucius was most interested in the ability to create platforms to stand in the air. This allowed him to bypass using his wings to fly and allow him to stay afloat in the air easier. He knew he need to learn that from Sajin sometime in the near future as he turned his attention to his peerage members who still listened to Mira's explanation of the results.

"Lucius, I brought some drinks."

Lucius's attention was ripped from Mira as he glanced down at his right side to find Mittelt standing there with a basket in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Lucius stared at her before taking the bottle and took a quick sip of its contents as the cold water hit his throat, revitalizing him.

"Thanks Mittelt…" Lucius thanked as Mittelt smiled before making her way towards the other members of the peerage to deliver them water. After returning from their mission, Mittelt was extremely worried for him when she had heard that he got injured not once but twice. However due to her position of being the guard of Azazel, she couldn't leave her post and to head straight to where he was. She had even cried on him when he came back to the Underworld after the success of the mission. In an attempt to be some use to them, Mittelt had been helping the group during training sessions by delivering water to them and cooking breakfast for the group. It was an attitude completely different from Kalawarner, who was most likely sleeping after babysitting Azazel who liked to do a lot of crazy things.

"Lucius-dono. How is the Shodai Kitetsu?" Sajin asked Lucius while bringing up the name of his recently acquired meito or famous blade, Shodai Kitetsu. Lucius took another sip from his drink before shaking his head.

"No good… It's a cursed and closed blade." Lucius answered as Sajin nodded his head while Mira stared at him with slight worry. Recently, on the advise from Sajin, he had been trying to communicate with the blade's evil nature but was always either sent flying or almost overrun by its malicious presence. It couldn't be helped, as the blade was known to bring death and tragedy to its wielders thus it could eventually lead Lucius to a brink of death. Of course he was willing to sacrifice anything to get the blade to listen to him. This had brought worry to Mira, knowing that controlling a cursed blade will give the user great power but it was difficult to do. She had stories that of people trying control cursed blades but failed and was overrun by its malice. Plus, she being the Queen of the peerage, its safe to say her love for him was one of the strongest in the group.

"Mizore. Do you not know how to perform Senjutsu and Youjutsu?" Sajin asked as he turned his attention from Lucius towards Mizore, who stopped drinking her water and stared at him. She thought for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I left the village for Kuoh Academy before my training for that… Plus my village doesn't use a lot of Senjutsu or Youjutsu, only ice." Mizore explained as Lucius narrowed his eyes at what Sajin was asking. He understood his concern since he felt the same way. At the current stage, Mizore could only use a third of her true powers thus can only use a third of her true potential. The other two thirds were split into Senjutsu or Youjutsu and out of these, Lucius wants her to learn Senjutsu.

Youjutsu is a Youkai exclusive spell with the ability to create illusions and other various techniques. Her ice is also a form of Youjutsu exclusively for a Yuki-Onna, therefore if she can gain access or some more basic knowledge about Youjutsu then she would be able to use her ice more frequently without suffering from fatigue often and will be more effective in her usage.

However his major concern was the other ability, Senjutsu. Senjutsu is a destructive power that uses one's life force to bring about devastating attacks. Senjutsu uses ki, one's flow of life to allows users to read auras and spy on others, making it more useful then tracking someone through demonic power or magic power due to skilled users being able to inhibit their demonic and magic power, allowing them to be invisible to those tracking them. However as living things always emit ki, it will be much easier to track them through Senjutsu. Of course, Senjutsu masters can limit the amount of ki emitted close to zero but not completely. Another benefit of Senjutsu would be learning Touki, allowing them to increase their attack, defense and speed by controlling their base of life.

However being a devil, Lucius didn't have much knowledge about Senjutsu and he doubt not a lot of devils do too thus making it very difficult to learn Senjutsu. He would need to find someone who was skilled enough to teach Mizore.

"Mizore-chan. Contact Tsurara-san later and ask her if she or someone from your village can train you. I try to find someone as well from my end…" Lucius ordered as Mizore nodded her head in understanding. Lucius placed his right hand on his chin in deep thought at who could be a good teacher for Mizore's training when another voice rang.

"Lucius."

Lucius looked up to find Kalawarner standing there with her usual tank top and shorts with her thumb pointed next to her while a sleepy yawn escaped her mouth as he moved his attention before twitching his eyes in annoyance. Standing next to her was Grayfia with her usual stoic expression and maid outfit. He glanced down at his feet, hoping that she wasn't here to lecture him on his recklessness as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"Good morning, Gray-"

"Mother."

Lucius's greeting was interrupted in an instant by Grayfia who narrowed her eyes at her 'son' still unwilling to call her that. Lucius's expression sorrowed, visibly annoyed at being forced to call her 'Mother' yet again as he twitched his eyes and sighed.

"…Mother" Lucius corrected himself, slightly giving up at arguing as Grayfia nodded her head before continuing.

"Good morning to you too, Lucius. I'm here to inform you that you are invited to the Devil party hosted by the Maou-sama." Grayfia announced as Lucius twitched and narrowed his eyes, half expecting that she would be sent to tell him to go. He used to be away from the Devil parties for various reasons from traveling the world, most likely to not really talk with anyone and the fact that he didn't want to deal with arrogant nobles and next heirs. Lucius sighed before staring into Grayfia's eyes, his golden orbs had an expression of annoyance.

"I'm not going…"

"That's not an option."

Lucius narrowed his eyes in an instant at his answer being turned down in an instant. She knew how much he hated to go to these parties since he would spend the time alone, in a corner while getting glances or shot glares at him. He wanted to know why he had to go now after he had avoided it for all of these years.

"You are being asked to come." Grayfia followed up as Lucius widened his eyes. Usually, he would never be asked to go or participate in such an event being that almost 99% of the Devil's don't have a great impression of him due to either High-class members sprouting rumors or the media, which is controlled by the nobles, is saying some ridiculous nonsense.

"By who?"

"By my master Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan-sama, Lord Gremory and surprisingly by Lord Sitri, Ajuka Beelzebub and Lord and Lady Phenex." Grayfia revealed as Lucius widened his eyes in surprise. He could understand the first three, two of them being his adopted relatives as they have great love and care towards him while the third one just wants to hug him and rub her cheeks against his. What came to a surprise was the request to attend from the other members of that list. Although he had friendlier relations with the Sitri family than most High-class family, he had never been called by Lord Sitri to come. The same goes with Ajuka Beelzebub who, despite being somewhat of an uncle like figure, had never asked him to come to these parties. The final pair was unexpected, as he had assumed that maybe they would not like to meet him anymore. Of course, now that he thought about it, maybe Lady Phenex wanted to thank Lucius for taking it easy during their battle at the engagement party.

While Lucius looked annoyed at being forced to go, he felt a tug of his shirt from the left side as he glanced down at Enju.

"Lucius! I want to go to that party!" Enju declared as Lucius widened his eyes at her announcement.

"I want to dress up for Lucius…" Mizore followed up as Lucius's head turned to Mizore. He glanced behind at Sajin, who kept a neutral expression and at Mira, who despite keep her normal kind smile, was blushing slight at the thought of going to the party.

"Come on Lucius, just come. We are going too and besides, you need a break and you can see Mittelt and I in beautiful dresses."

"Ka-Kalawarner! What are you saying!?"

"What? It's true."

Kalawarner and Mittlet also spoke out as Lucius turned their attention to the two girls with Mittelt beginning to bicker with Kalawarner while Kalawarner picked at her ears and tried to wave her off. Lucius stared at each of the members, trying to see if they were serious but could only find a serious and determined stare back into his eyes. Lucius, seeing no way to escape from this, sighed as he brought his hand up and gripped the front of his hair in annoyance.

"Fine… We will go…" Lucius finally declared as the expression on the girl's brightened up, as they turned to each other with gleeful expression, happy that they could go all together. Lucius looked at their happy expression while his mind thought of the events that could happen.

However he shook his head of those thoughts. He knew that if he had them with him, they would be able to deal with any threat and deep down, he knew he wanted them to be happy. He stared at his right hand before gripping it tightly, preparing himself mentally at the choice he made as he looked back up to find Grayfia walking away from the field, her happy expression not able to be seen from Lucius's view. Lucius glanced down at the ground with a small smile when he heard a sound coming from Mira as he looked up at her, with everyone's on her.

"Now that that's decided. I say we all go into town and pick out dresses after breakfast." Mira said with a smile as everyone agreed while Lucius twitched his eyes, annoyed at what was going to happen.

"Hah… What have I got myself into…" Lucius muttered to himself as he watched the girls walk towards the teleportation circle to leave the training ground for his mansion in the Gremory territory.

**Lilth**

Lucius's eyes and mouth twitched while his expression soured every second as he walked the streets of Lilth, the capital city of then Underworld.

Lucius was annoyed. Very annoyed.

After having breakfast with the peerage, the group had went out of their mansion to shop for dresses that the girls would wear for the party held in several days. They had decided to head out to Lilth where one of the larger malls there had a very expensive, tailored made store exist that specializes in dresses and suits. However once arriving into the city, Lucius's face distorted from his expressionless face to his annoyed expression.

This was mainly due to the amount of stares he was getting from the people around him, mainly the middle-class and low-class devils that walked the streets. The stares usually ranged from quick glances, which resulted them in walking the other side or making way for him, long stares from several people who most likely have never met the clan of light and finally glares from those who dislike the Malphas clan. It was for these reasons Lucius usually never leaves his mansion and head out to the city. Plus he would have rather jumped to the place however Mira had insisted on not using the magic circle.

Lucius sighed as he glanced behind his back, his peerage members, Mittelt and Kalawarner following behind him, all of them talking with amongst each other besides Sajin who was trailing behind the group. Although to Lucius and his peerage he had the appearance of a wolf, to anyone outside of his peerage, he looked like a late twenties man with long, flowing light brown hair thanks to transformation magic of Mira. It was one of the alternatives for him to walk in the streets without wearing a bulky helmet. He was impressed at the capability of the magic that he has decided he wanted to learn it for himself instead of asking Mira to put the spell on him every time. Lucius turned his attention to his girl peerage members and the two Fallen Angel girls.

He was envious of them who were able to talk to each other without any problem or without any care from the stares they getting from the people around him. It was as if they had shut themselves away from those who looked down on them and pushed them out of their lives. Lucius stared at each one of them, their happy expressions entering his mind when he was caught staring at them by Mira who gave him her usual smile, as he looked away, his mouth slightly disfigured from her smile and his eyes looking away from the calm, relaxed smile that she gave him.

Suddenly, because he wasn't paying attention to the direction in front of him, he felt himself pushed into something as momentarily lost balance before pushing his weight on his feet to stop himself from losing control while a small scream entering his ear followed by a small thud.

"Ravel-sama! Are you alright?"

"I am fine Karlamine. I will just have a word with the low-class devil who pushed me."

Lucius's eyebrows cocked up at the sound of the familiar voice as he glanced down to find a young, light brown haired woman wearing armor kneeling on the ground helping up the other girl, a young beautiful girl with long blonde hair tied into twintails with large drill like curls and dark blue eyes. She wore a long pink dress with white frills as she pushed herself up to her feet while wiping the dirt from her dress.

"Now, who is the one who pushed me onto to the gr-! Lu-Lu-Lu-Lucius-sama!?" Ravel's scream echoed the streets as Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance at her loud scream. Lucius stared down at her as she looked at him with wide, surprised eyes and her mouth gaping. Lucius glanced to the armored knight who flinched at the appearance of the one who had defeated them. Lucius moved his attention back to Ravel before bowing to the young lady in respect.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Ravel. I apologize for the push, I was not paying attention. I take it you have been well."

"I-It's fine, Lucius-sama. If it's you then I will forgive you…" Ravel mumbled the last bit as Lucius stared at her quietly but decided to play dumb and stared at her with a slight confused look.

"Did you say something, Lady Ravel?"

"N-No! Nothing! It was nothing." Ravel stuttered quickly in attempt to hide her words as Lucius smiled softly inside at her flustered reaction when Ravel's expression calmed down before pointing to the members behind him.

"Lucius-sama… These people are…?"

"These two are my Fallen Angel friends, Kalawarner and Mittelt." Lucius introduced them as Kalawarner waved at her while Mittelt sighed at her partner's attitude before she bowed respectfully at the high-class devil. Ravel bowed back at the two of them before turning her attention to the other four members as they stepped forward; ready to greet the lady in front of them.

"I am Mirajane Strauss, call me Mira and I am the Queen of my master's peerage"

"I am Sajin Komamura, Rook of the Malphas Peerage."

"…Mizore Shirayuki, Pawn."

"And I am Enju Aihara! Pawn of Lucius and I shall be the one to marry Lucius!" Enju declared with a bang as Lucius twitched his eyes before face palming at her words. Ravel stared at the young girl with a small blush at her bold declaration while Mira sighed and made her way towards Mizore who was looking far into the distance suspiciously. Mira pulled her ears as Mizore began to react somewhat painfully while Enju stared at the sight with confusion and cocked her head. Lucius sighed, knowing that Mizore had told Enju to say it purposely as he turned his attention at Ravel.

"What have you been doing out here?" Lucius asked as Ravel snapped out of her stare and turned her attention towards Lucius.

"I was in need of a new dress for the party coming up in a few days. Will you be attending as well?" Ravel asked curiously as she looked down to the ground and began to fidget while taking quick glances at his direction. Lucius stared at her before nodding his head when she saw her expression brightened up as she began to beam in delight. However she quickly coughed into her fist to clear her thought and to compose herself before staring back up at him.

"Of course you shall be going, how silly of me! Well, I have to get going now so I shall see you at the party, Lucius-sama!" Ravel said with a smile as she bowed at him before she and her escort left the area. Lucius watched her walk away, her body posture extremely happy at the turn of events as Lucius smiled softly at seeing her glad and happy expression. Lucius then moved his attention behind him only for his eyes to twitch in annoyance. The girls that once stood behind him had all but disappeared, leaving Sajin there with a cardboard box in his hand.

"Where are Mira and the others?"

"Mira dragged Mizore somewhere and so the girls followed them. They told me that they were heading to the mall after the scolding." Sajin answered Lucius's question when Lucius caught the box shivering to itself as he narrowed his eyes. He pointed at the box as he stared at intently with narrowed eyes.

"What's that box in your hand?"

"I found it shivering in that alleyway so I presumed it was a dog." Sajin replied as he pointed at the alleyway behind him. Lucius stared at the alleyway before making his way closer to the box, sensing a vague familiarity with the box in Sajin's hand. He opened the lid of the box slowly as light began to illuminate the darkness.

"Eeeeek!"

A small shirked escaped from the box as Lucius stopped moving his hands before sighing, finally figuring out whom it was.

"Gasper… What are you doing in a cardboard box out here?" Lucius called out as the shivering box stopped shivering when a pair of red eyes peered up at Lucius. Lucius stared back into the back with his golden orbs as the head of the blonde haired vampire appeared from within the box as Sajin blinked several times in confusion while Lucius stared at him. Suddenly as if he was freed from something, his nose began to sniffle and his eyes began to water before he flung himself towards Lucius as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Uwahhh! Lucius-san! I finally found someone I knew! Uwahhh!" Gasper cried out as Lucius widened his eyes slightly while he watching the vampire with slight hesitance before sighing. He lightly rubbed Gasper's back in an attempt to calm him down from his crying. However Gasper's cries increased slowly as the corner of Lucius's mouth crooked in hesitation before he pointed at a direction to Sajin. Sajin nodded his head as the two of them began making their way towards the direction he pointed.

**Library**

Lucius sighed in annoyance as the quiet atmosphere of the library surrounded him and calmed him down. He touched the spine of a book before pulling it out as he skim read the book in hand.

After Gasper had stopped crying and calmed down, he had explained to them that he was busy training to become more open to people by walking out in the open street. However because of his shy and shut in personality, he had a hard time walking out in the open and thus would frequently hide in the box due to being afraid. It was at that moment, he saw Sajin walk over and pick him up off the ground. He had gotten extremely scared due to the sudden turn of events; he had started to shiver in fear and tried to kill his presence. He only cried because after finding out Lucius was there, his nervousness disappeared and replaced with relief leading to his tears.

Lucius closed the book as he stared at the door of the library, having left Sajin with Gasper outside as he entered the library after feeling nostalgia at the place. The library, which was close to the mall that Mira and the others are at buying their dresses, was one of his favorite places when he was young. He would often leave his home when he was living in the Underworld to enter the library quietly and secretly without trying to raise any suspicion. He would stay here for hours, reading any book that came to his attention from books about fighting, devil history to books of the human world. This helped him develop his fascination towards the land of the humans and eventually lead him to leave the Underworld.

He could remember times when he stayed late into the night at the library and was frequently found by the librarian, who was a very old and wise devil who had lived for hundreds, if not a thousand years. At first, he expected the librarian to spew forth hate towards him but he was surprised when he treated him with kindness. The librarian would often recommend books or tell him stories of the past from his perspective. Of course he eventually told the old librarian of his heritage but he accepted him nonetheless, something he never had before, something that lead him to cry for a long time while the librarian hugged him softly. It was the only time he had let his feelings get the better of him and it was one of the few times he found someone who accepted him for what he was as an individual, instead of judging him from his clan.

"Hohoho… I thought I saw a nostalgic figure, I would never have guessed it was you, Lucius."

Lucius's eyes perked up as he glanced over his back to find the old librarian standing there, wearing dress shirt with a vest over it and brown trousers. He had short white hair, a white beard and small round glasses as he smiled up at Lucius who turned 180 degrees as he smiled softly at the old man.

"Its good to see you again, librarian Buek."

"Hohoho, please. You can just call me Buek, my boy." the librarian, Buek, said kindly with his smile still directed at him as Lucius nodded his head although somewhat hesitantly.

"You have grown, Lucius. It seems like it was only yesterday."

Lucius widened his eyes as he glanced over at Buek who smiled although a small tear can be seen dropping out his eye. Lucius opened his mouth slightly as he stared at the old man. Lucius placed his hand on Buek's shoulder as he glanced up at Lucius to catch him smiling down at him before calming himself as he returned to his normal smiling self.

"My boy… Will you visit the Malphas territory?" Buek asked as Lucius removed his hand from his shoulder and bit down on his lip. It was something he knew deep down that he had to do but could never find the courage to head back there. It was a place that brought back memories of his parent's death and the beginning of everything. He was sealed there and found there. He was born there and it was his home and his rightful territory, should he wish to take it.

"I see… The choice is yours to make but you cannot run forever." Buek said after seeing Lucius's reaction about the territory as he caught a glimpse of several people heading towards the check out counter.

"I will have to go back to work, my boy but feel free to look around." Buek finished before he pushed himself towards the counter while Lucius went the other direction as he walked deeper into the dungeon called the library. He stared at the thousands of books that were on the shelves as he touched their spine before coming to a large opening in the library. He stared around at the area when he caught sight of a familiar person sitting near a table with large amounts of books stacked around her. Normally Lucius wouldn't care about why someone is here or what they are doing but for some reason found himself making his way towards her.

He stopped several meters behind her and looked over her shoulder as he could see her scribbling away at a piece of paper with several pieces of paper littering the table while two books were open in front of her. Lucius skim read the contents, recognizing one book as one of the books that teach readers about the several different versions of Rating Games while the other book was about strategies to deal with those games.

"Planning for your Rating Game…?" Lucius asked as the figure flinched at his voice before turning her head around to her left side. Sitting in front of her was Sona Sitri, the next heir of the Sitri clan and the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. Sona widened her eyes as she stared up at him, surprised to see him watching her.

"Lu-Lucius. Were you standing there for a long time?" Sona asked as Lucius shook his head before he reached forward to pick up one of the papers, skim reading the strategy laid out in front of him. Sona pushed her glasses up and watched him quietly as his eyes darted from one side of the paper to the other, his face neutral but his eyes serious.

"Interesting…" Lucius commented as he placed the paper back down on the table while Sona smiled, glad that her strategies interested Lucius. However Lucius grabbed another piece of paper and a pen before beginning to scribble something down on the piece of paper. Soan watched his intently with curiosity as he wrote with incredible speed before he stopped moving his hand, handing the piece of paper he wrote on. She gladly took it before widening her eyes at what the contents of the paper was.

Written there was a strategy of Lucius's own, one of simplicity but at the same time one that could bring out her members fighting style and habits out to the fullest. Lucius stared at her widening her eyes before smirking slightly to himself, amused that she had gained interest in the strategy he wrote.

"Your strategies are good but they are focused on open field combat. You need one that focuses on closed spaces… I also like the idea of taking out Issei first since he is the pillar that holds the group together but I recommend taking Gasper out too. He is one who should also be considered a threat…" Lucius explained quickly as Sona stared up at him, her surprised daze staring into him. Lucius, feeling uncomfortable at her stare, glancing at a different direction while rubbing the back of his head. Time slowly passed as Lucius's gaze slowly moved back to Sona, the two of them stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lucius stared at her with his neutral, non-expressive eyes while Sona stared up at him in wonder, curious at what he was feeling or thinking.

Suddenly a light push brought Lucius and Sona out of their daze as Lucius glanced over his shoulder while Sona stared past Lucius. Wrapped around his waist was a pair of small arms as Sona could see the young girl staring up at him with a large displeased pout on her face.

"Lucius! What are you doing staring into this girl's eyes!" the girl said out loud as Lucius twitched his eyes in annoyance before sighing, waving it off as nothing. The girl continued to pout before she removed herself from Lucius and pointed at Sona.

"Lucius is my husband! Don't you dare take him away from me!" Enju declared loudly as Lucius face palmed at her declaration while Sona blushed at the young girl's declaration. Lucius bonked her head lightly as she knelt down holding her head while she glanced up with small tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that out loud in the library Enju…" Lucius said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance before noticing something different about her appearance. This morning she had been wearing the clothes she wore when coming to the Underworld from Matsuzaki's home but now, she was wearing completely different clothes. She wore a small orange hooded sweater with square patterns on the inside. Underneath her sweater, she wore a long white dress that covers half of her thighs. Instead of the yellow tags she wore previously to tie her twin tails, she wore two large black tags with bunny designs printed on them.

"You bought those clothes Enju…?" Lucius asked as Enju immediately jumped up, her facing gleaming with delight at him most likely noticing her new outfit. She quickly did a single twirl with her arms wide open before stopping as she stared up at Lucius with a wide smile

"That's right! What do you think? How do I look?"

"You look great Enju." Lucius replied with a small smile as Enju smiled happily before clinging onto Lucius. Lucius twitched his mouth slightly in annoyance as Sona was giggling quietly to herself, seeing sight between the two of them. Lucius sighed as he glanced down at Enju who was smiling happily up at him.

"Did you buy the dress you wanted?" Lucius asked as Enju eyes blinked several times before jumping off of him, one finger on her chin. After finishing her deep thought, she shook her head as Lucius sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Lucius pointed at the door as Enju nodded her head before she dashed towards it, returning back to the mall to pick her clothes for the party. Lucius watched her go like an older brother watching his young sister before turning back to Sona who was smiling at their interaction.

"What…?" Lucius asked with a neutral expression as Sona glanced up at him with her small smile.

"You two looked like you were the older brother and she, the younger sister. It was cute." Sona commented as Lucius twitched his eyes at her comment while she continued to smile at him however Lucius's focus was towards the door, wondering what the other members were doing. Suddenly, he could feel his back being lightly pushed as he stumbled forward. He glanced behind him as Sona was standing up with a small smile at him. She pointed at the door while keeping her same expression.

"Go. I think you should be with them, not me." Sona said as Lucius stared into her eyes before nodding his head, pushing his feet forward to make his way towards the door. However after taking a few steps, he stopped moving as he glanced behind him, his golden orbs staring into him with a small smile written on his face.

"Good luck with your Rating Game with Rias. I wish you the best and I will see you at the party." Lucius finished as he turned back to the front, walking towards the door while raising one hand to wave back at her. Sona watched him walk away with a small blush at his words, words that was telling her to win and that he was supporting her.

Lucius walked past Buek as he took one glance at the old man who smiled at him and nodded his head. Lucius smiled back and nodded his head before walking out of the door to the library as the warm breeze hit him. He glanced around to find Sajin and Enju standing near the door with Gasper nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Gasper…?"

"He was taken by a black haired man with golden bangs, saying something about training. Should I follow him?" Sajin asked whose hand was making its way to his katana as Lucius sweat dropped, knowing exactly who the man who took Gasper. He waved at Sajin to ignore it as he motioned the two of them to head to the mall. The two of them followed him as they made their way towards where the rest of the group were as he smiled to himself. He had finally found the group that understood his pain and his suffering, as he knew that they will face many perils but he knew that with this group, they would be able to overcome everything. To him, this was the group that will follow him till the end, whatever ending that awaited for him and it was the group he would be able to protect with his light.

* * *

**Here is the 18th chapter of Existence. Sorry about the long wait, I had just arrived in my university mid August for its orientation program so I didn't have time to write. No that it is over, I was able to finish it. Extremely sorry for that. This chapter has a small training part then a little bit more views of what ordinary devils think of Lucius. Next chapter will be go back to the normal route of the DxD story.  
**

**Now for some answers from the reviews:**

**guest: Well is there a point to have an ability that overpowers everyone without a weakness? I don't think so. Every character needs some kind of drawback or weakness, small or big. For example, Issei's weakness is that he is somewhat of an idiot and is not the strategist type of character (although he is growing). It brings them out as a character and makes them stand out. It also makes their duty for the character to overcome that to become stronger and better characters. I wanted Lucius's light ability to still damage him since he is still a devil who can use the power of light. Thus he will get damaged if he uses it too much. Of course as time goes by, he will be able to fight longer with light and get less damage from it. If you don't like how I made the story, then thats fine because there are many stories out there that could suit your interest and expectations. **

**ShadowUzumaki55: That's good to hear. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Frank: Hahaha you will see more cute Enju in this chapter. **

**Neonlight01: Yup hence the enemies will slowly get stronger and stronger.**

**ark: Arifureta? Okay maybe if I have time. **

**withdranwnmadness000: Oh sorry about that! Chouryu Bunen or Shia is actually a name of a character from Koihime Musou. Shia is her real name that she can only tell those she trust or cares while Chouryu Bunen is the name she uses. Chouryu Bunen is the Japanese way of saying Zhang Liao, who is a Chinese general during the Three Kingdoms era. ****Well I think I explained them in the chapter above so I hope it makes sense. **

**Lightwave: Thanks for liking the way I made the chapter. I felt this was the best way to go down so it's good to see people liking it. **

**Ashzaroth: Shia is from Koihime Musou. She is also known as ****Chouryu Bune. Well if many people want to see the past of Lucius and they put it down in the reviews then I might consider it and make a different story to focus on that. Something like a side story you know.**

**Guest: I am sorry you feel that. In the last chapter, I used it 7 times which I felt it was needed because I didn't want Lucius to convey his thoughts about how annoying that battle was. Hence I used "clicked his tongue" as a way to show that. If it helps, I only used it once in this chapter so it shouldn't be that annoying. **

**No changes to the harem or peerage:**

**Harem: Serafall, Rossweisse, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kunou, Gabriel, Griselda, Kuroka, Sona, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Mirajane, Ravel, Wendy, Akame, Jeanne, Mizore, Chouryu or Shia, Enju (Complete)**

**Peerage (Complete):**

**Queen: Mirajane Strauss**

**Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Wendy Marvell**

**Knight: Akame, Jeanne**

**Rook: Wave, Sajin Komamura (Mutation piece)**

**Pawn: Mizore Shirayuki (3 Piece), Chouryou Bunen or Shia (3 piece), Enju Aihara (2 piece)**

**Anyways ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Since September has come, I will be returning to my normal pattern so the next story update will be from Pokemon: The Search. I will see you guys later :)**


End file.
